


The War of the Second Fall

by Ivory_Feathers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bottoming from the Top, Comfort, Cringe, Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Despair, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evil Plans, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gabriel is a jumpscare, Handcuffs, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Hint of somnophilia (non-negociated), Hurt, Idiots in Love, Kinda but not actually drugged sex, Lube, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medication, Mention of public beating, Mild Blood Drinking, Mild Gore, Mild blood sharing, Mutual Pining, No Lube, Object Insertion, Ownership, Pillow Princess Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Rimming, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), War, Wet Dream, anal insertion, awkward medical situation, discomfort, emotional whiplash, kinda voyeurism, mention of cum drinking, mention of public use, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Feathers/pseuds/Ivory_Feathers
Summary: Picks up immediately from the end of the book.When war breaks out between Heaven & Hell, Heaven takes demons as slaves.Aziraphale and Crowley struggle to maintain their own side, but it’s only a matter of time until Aziraphale is forced to take ownership of Crowley.However, demon slaves are highly coveted and Crowley’s new status is far from ideal.Plot with smut.General themes of slavery, sexual coercion/ dubious consent.This is not a dark fic, it’s more a fluffy fic, but it happens in a dark world. Lots of imminent danger and some near misses.Tags will be added with new chapters, please always double-check.I've tried to highlight particularly tag-heavy chapters and make them skipable, though mentions of their content will recur.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 159





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a longer story with chapters, I'll do my best to keep the consistency throughout.
> 
> I will add tags as I go, some may not be to everyone’s taste, so please always double-check.

SUNDAY  
The first day of the rest of the world, around two in the afternoon.  
Crowley

\-----

The demon had dropped an altogether rather contented angel home after lunch and promptly driven off. Lunch had gone well, of course, but now Crowley was restless. 

He headed for St James’s park; he felt a little bit maudlin, somehow. Should have stayed at the bookshop, he supposed a little sulkily, as the Bentley shot through a red light, but he was too restless to sit around all afternoon, right now he needed to _move_. You’d think the last few days would have tired him out, but Crowley was definitely on edge this afternoon, full of energy and not sure where to direct it. 

Must be something in the air, he pondered as he abandoned the illegally parked Bentley outside the park and strode towards the lake, mostly out of habit. It was a bright but dull day, the park uncrowded, providing little of the distraction Crowley itched for. Not a single stray diplomat to inspire a little demonic venting. 

Crowley paced rapidly back and forth between benches in front of the lake, turning his head occasionally to glare at the ducks, several of which quacked demandingly at him. He was growing more irritable by the moment and couldn’t figure out why. He couldn’t shake that nagging feeling he was supposed to _do_ something or _be_ somewhere and he just didn’t know what, or where. So he paced angrily and glared at ducks. Hadn’t even brought any bread, to start a lousy duck fight for entertainment, bless it. Crowley had goosebumps, he was so rankled. 

Even the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

Crowley froze. 

Finally, finally, it occurred to the demon that he was being watched. 

He frowned as he looked around. 

There. 

On the far side of the lake, a figure was standing very still. 

Too still. 

Watching.

Watching with endless patience, with a stillness that can only be achieved by those who have nothing else to do. 

Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. 

It sent a shiver up Crowley’s spine. 

Gabriel.

Cold hatred washed over Crowley, who bristled at the sight of the figure looming ominously across the lake. The memory of Gabriel’s behaviour towards Aziraphale rushed back to him. He remembered watching the archangel’s expressions through the haze of Hellfire intended to destroy Aziraphale. He swallowed thickly, his stomach knotting in anger and fear. 

What the fuck was Gabriel doing here?

What did he want?

Once more, the demon wished he’d stayed with Aziraphale today. Was this an attack? Was the angel safe? 

Crowley swallowed his panic and tasted the air, trying to figure out if he was surrounded, but it seemed that Gabriel had come alone. 

Slowly, his eyes fixed on the distant figure, Crowley turned towards the Bentley. 

And blinked. 

Shit! Bless it!

Crowley jerked his head to look back at the space where Gabriel had stood. The archangel was gone. Crowley had bloody blinked and now Gabriel was gone. 

Crowley spun towards the gate and jumped as he found himself nearly nose to nose with Gabriel, violet eyes blazing at him. Gabriel’s expression was fury and determination and _triumph_ and it chilled Crowley to his core. 

Gabriel smiled a humourless smile at Crowley, showing his teeth as he spoke, slowly and deliberately. It sounded like Latin. Crowley didn’t recognise the words, but he didn’t like the satisfaction they brought to Gabriel’s expression. A blessing? He didn’t feel any different, at least. For now. 

Crowley mustered all his bravado as he spoke. “Whah d’you want, Gabe?” he drawled, letting the ‘b’ pop through his lips with a smirk.

Crowley snarled as Gabriel’s hand shot out to grab him by the elbow. 

“You’re coming with me”

Crowley barely had time to register the words before he felt Gabriel’s miracle pull him off his feet. 

This was not good.

Crowley was yanked into the air by Gabriel’s will before he could counter the miracle. He managed to direct himself back downwards, but only just. The Earth loomed up to meet them in a rush of colours. Crowley struggled as Gabriel clung to his arm, until they crashed to the ground with a shock violent enough to separate them. Crowley bounced hard several times on the concrete before coming to a stop, his head ringing from cracking it against the hard stone which had finally stopped him. 

“SERPENT!!!!”

Gabriel’s enraged roar echoed in Crowley’s head as he staggered to his feet. Dazed, he pulled himself up against the pillar stones at the foot of a large statue of a woman on a war chariot, turning to get his bearings. 

The houses of parliament. 

He had landed them near the river. 

At least he was still in London.

Gabriel was already charging across the intersection towards him, Big Ben in the background, tourists and traffic parting easily for him, oblivious. 

Gabriel was suddenly armed. Crowley glanced up to see that the spear from the statue of Boadicea against which he was leaning had vanished, now wielded by Gabriel. 

“You’re mine! Te adsero, Serpens! I claim you!” 

Crowley reeled in pain and confusion.

The spear glowed as Gabriel charged it full of grace and hurled it at Crowley with a roar. 

Fuck that.

Crowley disappeared as the spear ricocheted off the pedestal, demonic blood painting the street and statue. 

Crowley landed hard on the roof of the Bentley, screaming as the pain of his injury registered. 

Too slow.

He’d miracled himself away too slowly and the combined pain of his injury and Gabriel’s grace searing through his corporation were blindingly painful. 

He shook violently as he fought discorporation. There was no thought of trying to heal himself. There was too much damage. Far, far too much damage. His torso was cut through, his arm and shoulder almost hanging off. Crowley screamed in agony as he rolled off the roof and struggled into the Bentley, bloody hands scrabbling weakly at the door handle. 

The door opened and Crowley hauled himself across the seat as the door scooped him inside. The windshield was already covered in blood and the Bentley put on the wipers. 

Crowley groaned and tried to stay conscious as the car shot into traffic.

Dimly, with what little concentration he could spare, he willed himself to safety.

\--------------------------------

SUNDAY  
The first day of the rest of the world, about two in the afternoon.  
Aziraphale

\-----

The angel had been delivered home after lunch, well-fed and feeling all together rather pleased with his day so far. Crowley had turned down his invitation of a digestif, causing the angel a little pang of regret at the loss of good company, but he had to admit he was relishing the prospect of a quiet afternoon read. He nodded his goodbye to Crowley, watching the Bentley move away from the footpath. He turned the key in the door of the bookshop and stepped inside, sighing contentedly at the slightly stuffy welcome provided by the familiar smell of books. He flipped the sign in the window to ‘OPEN’ and made his way to the back prepare himself a cup of tea. 

In fact, Aziraphale elected to forgo his usual and settled on a mint infusion instead. The humans found it aided their digestion and Aziraphale found the habit charming enough to adopt on occasion, even though he had no need of digestive aids.

Aziraphale paused to savour the refreshing mint aroma rising from his steaming drink before pottering happily back towards the front of the bookshop. 

He selected a rather saucy little Catullus tome; he found a good lunch at the Ritz often put him in the humour for something saucy. He sat himself down for a quiet afternoon. 

No. 

Actually, no.

He had only read a few verses when Aziraphale decided that ‘saucy’ was not the way to go for today. He paused and frowned at his empty shop. He was in the mood for something a little more…active. Somehow… historic. Monumental, even…

Hmm. Mm. 

Martial. 

Martial?

How odd, Aziraphale was so rarely in the mood for martial literature, perhaps his recent excitement and world-saving had him in that mindset. 

Heh. 

Now, though. 

Something martial…

Waterloo or the History of the Peloponnesian War?

Aziraphale located his Thucydides, and seated himself comfortably once more, settling in for a long read. 

“…they waited for a stormy night of wind and rain and without any moon, and then set out. Crossing first the ditch that ran round the town, they next gained the wall of the enemy unperceived by the sentinels, who did not see them in the darkness, or hear them, as the wind drowned with its roar the noise of their approach…” 

The angel was jolted back to reality by the roar of an engine and screaming brakes, as a large car leapt onto the footpath at the shopfront, stopping mere inches from the entrance. The door crashed open as a dark, flailing shape hurled itself into the shop and Aziraphale leapt to his feet with an alarmed shriek. 

Crowley burst into the bookshop as he lost his balance and fell, sprawling across the floor. He sprang to his feet and stood face-to-face with Aziraphale, who seemed to be wondering if he should still be shrieking. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale couldn’t decide if he was concerned or angry and neither could his tone. Mostly he was rather put out by the big red mess that was being made of his floor.

Then the angel actually registered Crowley’s appearance.

Crowley was the big red mess. Blood was pouring out of Crowley at an alarming rate.

“What happened?” he squawked.

Crowley was panting hard, gritting his teeth against the pain. “Gabriel”

Crowley was regretting getting to his feet. He dropped to his knees again and slumped to the ground, wheezing. Aziraphale finally caught up and moved to help his friend, his pristine shoes slipping in the blood pooling on the floor. 

“Gabriel?!” Aziraphale picked up the demon easily as he spoke, moving them to his small kitchen by means of a miracle and carefully manipulating Crowley into a chair. “Gabriel attacked you?!” 

Crowley didn’t look like he was in any condition to answer questions as Aziraphale propped him up. The angel fought panic as his mind tried to process the events of the last few moments. Gabriel had attacked Crowley? To what ends? Was Crowley in danger from Heaven or had Gabriel acted alone? 

Focus.

Crowley needed him. 

Crowley needed him and Aziraphale was going to help. 

Somehow.

Aziraphale tugged at Crowley’s top, exposing the demon’s shoulder and grimacing at what he found there. “He’s nearly taken your shoulder off, Crowley” he added, further illustrating his terrible bedside manner. 

Crowley would have rolled his eyes if he could spare the strength. As it was, he settled for wincing as the angel delicately lifted his clothing away from his wound.

An ugly gash stretched from Crowley’s shoulder to his hip. The wound was so deep it had sliced the demon almost through. A large pool of blood was rapidly swamping Aziraphale’s kitchen floor. It was an injury no corporation could survive without a miracle. Several miracles, in fact. Continuous, tiring miracles that were taking a toll on Crowley. 

Aziraphale was grimacing squeamishly at Crowley’s mutilated flesh. “Can you heal yourself?” 

“Angel, it’s all I can do just to keep from discorporating!” Crowley winced as Aziraphale examined him. 

Aziraphale pursed his lips. There was only one way he knew of to heal a damaged corporation. He’d never used his powers on Crowley in that way, though. Angelic grace could be used as a weapon against demons, causing them pain, he knew. Aziraphale had never heard of an angel healing a demon. He wasn’t even sure it was possible. “I could try to heal you, but we don’t know what angelic grace will do to you in this condition.” 

Crowley groaned at the memory. “He did. Used his grace. Put it in the spear. Harder for me to heal, I think.” 

Spear? Aziraphale winced. “There’s no other choice, I’m afraid, unless you’d rather take your chances with discorporation” He bit his lip. It wasn’t as though Hell would be issuing Crowley with a new corporation if anything happened to this one.

Crowley grew somehow even more grey at the thought. Aziraphale nodded. “No, I didn’t think so. I’m going to try to heal you, you must tell me at once if it hurts you.” Aziraphale looked grim.

Crowley nodded, watching Aziraphale delicately press a fingertip to his shoulder. A small but blindingly white light shone at the point of contact. 

Aziraphale yanked back his finger and looked expectantly at Crowley, who shrugged and immediately cried out at the pain the movement caused him, blessing loudly. Aziraphale cringed disapprovingly until Crowley had finished venting, sagging heavily into the chair. 

He didn’t even seem to be breathing anymore. For a moment Aziraphale wondered if Crowley might have fainted. _Could_ he faint? 

“Crowley?” 

The demon glared at him. 

“Grace didn’t hurt” he growled through gritted teeth.

Aziraphale nodded curtly, turning his attention to his task. He had never seen any corporation so damaged, let alone try to heal one. Aziraphale considered Crowley’s injuries with a shudder. 

What if he couldn’t do it? 

What if he made it worse? 

He hesitated. 

“Bless it, Aziraphale, get on with it, for fuck’s sake!”

Aziraphale felt the tears start to flow then. His hands shook. He was weak. Soft. He couldn’t do this and they both knew it. Crowley was going to discorporate. He’d be gone forever and Aziraphale would be alone. The last thing his only friend would ever do in this world was curse him for his weakness. 

Crowley groaned in frustration as he watched the angel’s tears fall. “Bless it, Angel!” With a great effort, he managed to lean forward, placing his hand on Aziraphale’s knee and leaning his head against the angel’s shoulder. 

“Aziraphale, please. You can do this. I _need_ you to do this. I need you, Angel, please. Please.” 

Aziraphale rested his cheek against the back of Crowley’s head as his friend coaxed him to action. The physical contact was surprisingly comforting. The angel sighed as he leaned into the demon’s touch, drawing strength from the rare proximity of his friend’s corporation with his own. 

Gingerly, Aziraphale placed his hands at Crowley’s jaw and moved the demon back to rest against the kitchen chair once more. Aziraphale looked into his friend’s eyes and rallied his courage. 

“I’ll do my best, Crowley”. 

He could do this. 

He would.

Crowley closed his eyes and looked away as Aziraphale placed his palm over a section of the wound and concentrated. 

Even with his head turned, Crowley could see the blinding light through his closed eyelids. Crowley wasn’t actually sure what he was supposed to be doing, he’d never had someone heal him before. It was odd. The pain wasn’t really receding yet, though he could feel his corporation slowly binding itself back together, fortified by Aziraphale’s grace.

Aziraphale slowly healed Crowley’s corporation, one palm-sized piece at a time. The strain of holding himself together eased as the angel took over and Crowley gradually relaxed into the touch. As he slouched further into the chair, Aziraphale tucked his arm around Crowley’s head, supporting the exhausted demon.

Crowley had no idea how much time had passed. He’d drifted in and out of awareness, his head cradled in the crook of Aziraphale’s elbow, the angel’s palm pressing in patches over the expanse of his chest and belly.

An angry scar of raw skin remained when Aziraphale finally stepped back. Crowley opened his eyes and looked at himself. The bleeding had stopped, he seemed out of danger. He tried to move his shoulder and found that he could, though the pain of any movement was excruciating. He grimaced as he looked at Aziraphale. The angel looked exhausted. 

“I’m sorry, my dear boy, I need a short break before I continue.” Aziraphale sat down opposite Crowley and looked over his work. He stood as soon as he had caught his breath, though he leaned heavily on the table. “I believe a little pick-me-up is in order. Whiskey, for a change?”

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale wandered off, returning with a bottle and two glasses. He placed the glasses on the table as he sat down, then poured them each a very generous serving. Crowley grabbed his glass and slugged the lot, while Aziraphale finished his in a few long, slow draws. 

The angel refilled both tumblers and stood up, moving back around the table to stand over the demon. 

“Can you talk now? You said Gabriel did this?” 

“Ambushed me at the bloody park, Angel!”

Aziraphale frowned as he placed his palm on Crowley’s scar. He wrapped his other hand around Crowley’s jaw again, supporting the demon’s head like he had previously. He frowned at Crowley’s words. “Ambushed you? He was waiting?” 

Crowley turned his face away from the light of Aziraphale’s grace again and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Aziraphale’s arm. “Yes. Said he was claiming me. Sound familiar?” 

Aziraphale shook his head. The angel stood close, his palm pressed to Crowley’s skin, head bent low in concentration, so close Crowley could feel his breath on his neck, back and forth as he shook his head. Crowley ignored it. 

“No” the angel clarified, when it occurred to him that Crowley wasn’t looking at him. “Tell me everything, exactly as it happened” 

Aziraphale worked over Crowley’s scar, his gentle touch taking away the pain, easing the demon’s muscles as he worked. The demon was exhausted from his injury, too drained to resist the calming effects of Aziraphale’s grace, the lure of the angel’s soft arm under his cheek, the angel’s breath on his shoulder. Crowley was starting to feel really much, much better, but far too groggy to appreciate it properly. The demon did his best, recounting the whole event to Aziraphale between gulps of whiskey each time the angel moved his palm. By the time he had finished, Aziraphale’s soft warm fingers were tracing the healed skin and there was no sign of any injury. Crowley opened his eyes to watch the angel repair his clothing and remove the blood from the floor. 

As Aziraphale gently extracted his arm from under Crowley’s head, a wave of mortification washed over the demon and he quickly sobered himself up.

Crowley got rid of the blood in the Bentley and out on the street. Also the puddle downstairs in the bookshop, least he could do. 

Aziraphale sat down heavily and drained his glass in one long slug. Crowley stared at him as he set the tumbler on the table with a hollow thunk and a weary, unangelic burp. 

“What the fuck is going on, Angel?” 

“I have no idea, my dear. None.” 

They stared at each other.

Aziraphale made a face. “‘I claim you?’ Gabriel really said that to you?” 

“Yup. Then he tried to fly off with me and then he threw a spear at me, just like I told you. All charged up with his grace. Glowing, it was.” 

Aziraphale winced, which upset his frown only momentarily. 

“And the Latin?” 

“Taspero? Tada-pro? Something like that, Angel, I don’t know” 

“Te adsero, maybe? Would you know it if you heard it again?”

Crowley shrugged. “Maybe? It’s been a while since my last bacchanal, Angel, my Latin is a little rusty and I’d just as soon not go asking him to repeat it, to be honest, I’m too busy being glad it didn’t work.” 

“Maybe” Aziraphale got to his feet, frowning in concentration.

“‘Maybe?’ What do you mean, ‘maybe’? Why are you making that face? What’s going on?” 

Aziraphale muttered an unintelligible response as he wandered out of the kitchen. Crowley bounded out of his chair and followed the angel down the stairs, his exhaustion quite forgotten. He could feel Aziraphale’s grace in his corporation as he moved, in the bend and flex of his muscles, like a soothing warmth. Or maybe that was the alcohol? 

Crowley skittered down the stairs behind the angel, steadying himself on the banisters. 

Aziraphale tutted fretfully as he reached the pitch-black bookshop, the brief search for the light switch interrupting his mission. 

He made his way to a shelf which held some particularly ancient-looking volumes and hummed as he removed three large books. He carried them past Crowley, bringing them over to his desk and switching on the small lamp there. 

Crowley watched him as he quickly thumbed through the pages of the first book and set it aside with a loud thump. He found what he was looking for in the second book. 

“‘Te adsero?’ Was that it? Te adsero?” 

The demon shrugged. “Yeah, like I said, maybe.” 

Aziraphale looked horrified. “It’s a claim, Crowley.” 

“Yeah, he said that too. So what?”

Aziraphale was growing paler by the moment. “No! A claim, Crowley, a claim! An _actual_ claim!” 

Crowley looked at him blankly. “Well… He didn’t claim me. I got away, so it didn’t work, did it?”

“A _binding_ claim!” Aziraphale screeched. “Gabriel has proclaimed his ownership over you, under the laws of thraldom, you belong to him now!” 

Thraldom. That brought back memories. Crowley scoffed. “Those laws are ancient, Aziraphale, obsolete. Unenforced and unenforceable. You can’t just go around claiming people any more, not even the humans think that’s an acceptable thing to do these days! It’s absurd!” Crowley was beginning to wish he felt as certain as he sounded. Aziraphale’s fear was palpable, and very unnerving.

Aziraphale was already bent over his book again. He flipped through a few pages and scanned a passage. “The rite of initiation is incomplete, it seems, since you haven’t provided the correct response yet…” 

“Whaddaya mean fucking ‘yet’, Angel?! I have no intention of providing the ‘correct response’, whatever the fuck that is!” 

“No… no, it seems that those taken into thraldom rarely have any such intentions, in fact…” Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley. “That’s why he hurt you.” he turned back to his book and began translating. “Listen… ‘…thralls often succumb to injury during a claim, the most reluctant…’” Aziraphale stopped reading and stood to look at Crowley. He drew a long, shaky breath. “It seems that the default method of acquiring a thrall is, essentially, to make them choose between thraldom or discorporation”. 

Crowley shuddered. “How do we break it?”

Aziraphale shook his head as he flicked through the pages. “It doesn’t say, really… it only says that a claim can be contested by another potential owner, but that’s it, nothing about, uh…well, freedom.” 

Crowley gaped at him. “So I’m stuck?! But… everything is fine if I just don’t agree to be Gabriel’s errand boy, right?” 

“Thrall” 

“Angel, fuck’s sake!”

“Yes! As far as I can tell, there is no contract without your consent. Freely given or otherwise.” 

“As far. As you. Can tell?! Could you maybe tell a little farther, Aziraphale?”

“Well, I’m sorry, this is all the information I have! You said it yourself, these laws are ancient, I don’t even know how Gabriel would even have thought of them, let alone why he actually came looking for you!” 

They looked at each other in dawning horror. Crowley paled “Would he come looking for me again?” 

They both turned towards the window. Crowley frowned. So did Aziraphale. The world was in deep, deep shadows. There were no pedestrians outside, no cars, no streetlights, no sign of movement. The Bentley was still visible. Just. 

The angel and the demon squinted into the darkness.

“I knew there was something in the air today, I knew it. Did you feel it too, Angel?” 

Aziraphale looked grave. “Thucydides” he cursed.

Crowley nodded solemnly.

Aziraphale moved first. He spun to face Crowley. “He was at the park because he knew we’d been there before. He’s been here. If he’s still looking for you, it’s only a matter of time until he checks here. We’re well-protected by angelic wards, but he can pass through those. Do you know any demonic wards that would keep him out?” 

Crowley nodded. “One, definitely, maybe two?” 

“Will I survive them?”

Crowley reconsidered quickly. “One” he admitted. “I can put up one ward to keep him out”. 

“Good. I’ll find something to mask your presence, in case he does get in. Can you… I don’t know, send your car home? It’s a dead giveaway.” 

Crowley looked forlornly at the Bentley and raised his hand. A thought occurred. “Why don’t _I_ just go home, Aziraphale? He doesn’t know where _I_ live”. 

Aziraphale gawped at him. “You can’t seriously want to take your chances out there! We have no idea what’s happening! Has already happened, maybe? Crowley, I can’t possibly let you leave!” 

“Gabriel doesn’t know where I live. He’s certainly never been there. If anything, we should both go there!” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Protected by the one ward you know? Crowley, for crying out loud, look out there! We have no idea what we’d be getting into!” 

It was Crowley’s turn to roll his eyes. “The one _extra_ ward I know, Aziraphale. My flat has just as many protections around it as your bookshop! We’re sitting ducks here!”

Aziraphale shrugged, but he had to concede the point. Crowley knew he would convince the angel.

“I can put us right in my flat, we don’t even have to go outside” 

Aziraphale hesitated. “Well, no… I suppose not…” 

Crowley flapped his arms impatiently at the angel.

Aziraphale eventually nodded. “Yes. Yes, I think you may be right. I just need…” he snatched the book with the section about thralls from the desk, clutching it to his chest. 

“Ready” he confirmed, with a determined nod at Crowley.

Crowley looked out the window of the bookshop door, peering at the Bentley. It gave a small honk and disappeared into the inky black street. 

They watched it move off.

Crowley placed a hand on Aziraphale’s arm and then they were standing in his office. 

The _very_ first thing Aziraphale did was notice the throne. The second thing he did was roll his eyes at Crowley with a dramatic sigh. 

Crowley beamed toothily at him.

The demon swaggered over to the throne and arranged himself into the seat, one leg casually thrown over the armrest. He grinned at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale frowned at him as he bustled over to the desk. “Do be serious, my dear boy, we need a plan of action”. 

Aziraphale miracled himself a more modest seat beside Crowley and fixed the demon with an air of grim determination.

Crowley straightened, somewhat reluctantly. “Information” he nodded. “We need to find out what exactly is going on.” 

“Yes. Any thoughts as to how we are going to accomplish that?”

“I don’t know, Angel, traditionally, Heaven has been more your thing. Don’t you have any friends you can ask?” 

Crowley cringed when he saw Aziraphale’s expression. “Sorry, Aziraphale” He sighed heavily. “I suppose you have about as many friends on your side as I have on mine…” 

“It’s all right, my dear, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” He reached out to pat Crowley’s hand. “It really is just our own side, isn’t it?” He smiled sadly at Crowley as he rested his hand on the demon’s. 

His hand was soft and warm and Crowley stared at it.

When he received no answer, Aziraphale gave Crowley’s hand a final small pat and withdrew his own. Aziraphale opened his book again, flicking through it, looking for the relevant pages. 

Crowley leaned towards him, chasing the lost moment. “What else does it say?” 

“It describes thraldom and the extent of the owner’s claim.” 

“So like an indentured servant or something?” 

“Um… not exactly. Thralls had it worse, I think” 

“Worse. Worse? How could it be _possibly_ be worse?”

“A thrall is expected to perform certain very personal duties, I fear”

Crowley groaned “So what, Gabriel wants a blow job?”

Aziraphale looked at the demon with a grimace and they both shuddered at the thought. 

Crowley started to chuckle but stopped when he realised that the angel was not being dramatic. He looked appalled. 

“He could get sex easily, no. A being in thrall is entirely under the control of their master.” 

Crowley shrugged. “A servant or a slave is controlled by their owner.”

“Finite control.” the angel shook his head. “They can function independently, to a certain extent. They can perform miracles, for example, even if only to cater to their owner’s demands. Thralls don’t have that according to this. There’s also a psychological submission involved from what I can tell, that makes them mentally and physically dependent on their master. That’s where the consent comes in.” 

Crowley cleared his throat, his mouth dry. “Show me”

Aziraphale indicated a short paragraph as he pushed the book towards Crowley. The demon squinted at the intricate calligraphy.

‘Upon consumption of the claim, the thrall: 

-relinquishes all assets to the master;  
-recognises the dominion of the master above all others;  
-renounces all autonomy of occult, infernal, celestial and/or ethereal acts;  
-surrenders all corporeal sovereignty to the master.’

Crowley’s eyes scanned the lines quickly and the demon fell back in his seat, fixing Aziraphale with a look of utmost revulsion. 

“Fuck.That.” 

Aziraphale cringed.

“Fuck it, Angel! Fuck!” Crowley leapt to his feet, stomping around the throne. “Where does that prick get off?! Who the fuck does he think he is? That’s what he tried to do to me? THAT?!” 

Aziraphale watched on miserably as the demon stomped around the room. Crowley should have been blessing furiously, he should have been hissing and snarling, his demonic nature surfacing along with the rage, but he wasn’t. 

“He tried to… he fucking… he… he… I can’t believe it, Aziraphale. Not even that bastard!” 

Beyond the fury and the outrage, Aziraphale recognised Crowley’s behaviour for what it was. 

Crowley was afraid.

The knowledge made Aziraphale fearful too, and he struggled to focus. “The good news is that you got away…” 

“Only just! And for now! Angel, you said it yourself, a claim is unbreakable! What am I going to do? Hide forever? Turn tail and run away from that…that… _Gabriel_ forever?”

“That’s the bad news, yes. What really bothers me is wondering what could possibly have made him think he could get away with it?” 

Crowley wasn’t really ready to stop his rant yet, but Aziraphale had caught his attention. “He couldn’t. Could he?” 

“Not unless Heaven condoned it, but that’s not possible, is it?”

“Isn’t it?” Crowley tilted his head at him. “It’s not like you haven’t got your share of bastards up there.”

Aziraphale couldn’t think of an argument to that. 

He didn’t have to. He and Crowley and both felt it. 

The wards broke around Crowley’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> Excerpt from Thucydides’ “The History of the Peloponnesian War” taken from this location:  
> [THE HISTORY OF THE PELOPONNESIAN WAR](https://www.gutenberg.org/files/7142/7142-h/7142-h.htm)


	2. Up There

They froze.

The flat was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, had any pin had the audacity to be out of place, let alone drop, in Crowley’s pristine flat.

“I don’t hear anything, do you?” whispered Crowley.

Aziraphale shook his head.

“Don’t feel anything either” the demon continued, rolling his shoulders slowly as he spoke. He stuck out a distinctly serpent-like tongue, tasting the air.

Aziraphale frowned, concentrating. He opened his mouth, closed it, shook his head.

It occurred to Crowley that his dignity would not suffer him to be caught whispering in his own apartment and he cleared his throat loudly, making Aziraphale jump, his chair scraping the floor and echoing loudly in the silence of the apartment. Startled, the demon and the angel held their breath another moment, listening carefully for a reaction to the noises they had made. Hearing nothing, they slowly released relieved sighs.

“Now might be a good time to make use of that ward you know” Aziraphale whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

“Stop whispering” snapped Crowley, in a whisper. He stalked over to the window and exhaled over a small area. The demon quickly drew a symbol into the foggy patch of glass as the fog faded, leaving no trace. Aziraphale arched a sceptical eyebrow, but the moment the last trace of Crowley’s breath vanished from the window, an overwhelming smell of sulphur reached the angel’s nose. Aziraphale quickly reached for his handkerchief as the odour assailed his senses, but it had passed before he had even moved. 

Crowley turned to him with an apologetic shrug. “Yes, it is really rather pungent, isn’t it? But you can’t deny its convenience - that there is my very best travel ward. You can even do it on dust if you don’t have glass.”

Aziraphale found himself trying to frown at Crowley’s proud grin and gave up immediately, frowning at the window behind the demon’s left ear instead. Something felt off, but he couldn’t identify the feeling any more clearly. “It’s uncomfortable.” he muttered eventually, running a finger inside his collar. 

“You’ve never noticed it before” Crowley sounded a little hurt by the accusation. 

“Then I’ll get used to it, I suppose” the angel groused primly before squinting at the demon. “We need to discuss who’s responsible for this, Crowley. I believe, correct me if I’m wrong, but demons wouldn’t need to breach your wards to enter your flat”.

“No. They wouldn’t.” Crowley caught up fast to Aziraphale’s line of thought. “Humans wouldn’t know how”, he added.

Aziraphale nodded resignedly. “Angels”.

Crowley screwed up his nose at the angel. “Gabriel?”

Aziraphale scowled. “Maybe… not alone. If it were Gabriel, working alone, he would have had to go through each of your wards in sequence. It takes a lot more than one lone archangel to breach several demonic wards all at once.”

Crowley somehow managed to gesture to his entire empty apartment with just a shoulder shrug. “So where are they all?”

“I don’t know… if they aren’t here after going to the trouble of taking down the wards, its because they don’t know where you are.”

“They blew right up my skirts, Angel, it’s safe to say they know where to find me!” 

Aziraphale pursed his lips. 

“What, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale cringed at Crowley’s exasperated tone “I don’t think they do. My guess is, it’s a blanket cleanse, taking down all demonic wards over an entire area.”

Crowley was stunned. “Is that even possible?!”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Demons hide on Earth quite frequently. It’s not the first I’ve heard of it. It takes at least an angel per ward, though, and many, many more to cover a space larger than a house.” 

“So there must have been a lot of them”

Aziraphale nodded. “I’d guess thousands.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “Thousands? _Thousands_ , Angel? That’s… that’s…. well, it’s…”

“Overkill” said Aziraphale, just as Crowley found the word he was looking for. “Flatteri- overkill, right you are, Angel…”

Aziraphale was concentrating hard. “The last time I heard of anything on this kind of scale was when they flushed out that ifrit that caused the great fire of London!”

“Ooh!” gasped Crowley. “We wondered how your lot put a stop to it so fast”.

Aziraphale ignored that. “Even Gabriel and Michael _together_ can’t mobilise like that, Crowley. This is something else. It’s exceptional.”

“Exceptional like an angel and a demon known to spend time together without trying to murder each other?”

“You don’t understand, Crowley. Even if Gabriel wanted to send thousands out to hunt you, he couldn’t. The power the angels would have to access, well… It’s not something that can ordered, it has to be willed by those doing it. You simply don’t warrant that kind of attention.”

“I’m the serpent that tempted Eve, Aziraphale. And somehow now there is an angel at my side. It might not be all that difficult to make it seem that I’ve tempted you-”

“I beg your pardon!” Aziraphale interrupted in a horrified tone.

Crowley continued with an irritated scowl. “Manipulated, then, exploited, you know! A demon who can corrupt an angel might just be worth hunting. If that’s what Gabriel told them, I mean…” 

Aziraphale pursed his lips at the demon, pride very much bruised.

Crowley felt stupid. ‘Tempted’. Idiot. In his lonely dreams. It had seemed like a plausible theory to him, but then Aziraphale just looked so… unconvinced. Crowley couldn’t bring himself to look at the expression on the angel’s face any longer. He pouted at his shoes. “I didn’t say I had, Aziraphale, I just meant…”

“I know what you meant. You’re right, I suppose. I don’t exactly blend in up there, it would be easy to spin a story about me… us… it might even be possible to make it seem as though I’d fallen…”

 _I’d catch you!_ Oh, someone help him, he was turning into a blithering idiot. Crowley’d thought it before he could stop himself. At least he hadn’t said it. Small mercy. The last few days had been really, really difficult. Aziraphale had never been so close. They _touched_ now. Shoulder to shoulder at the desk while Aziraphale read that stupid thraldom stuff. They’d never actually sat quite so close together before this week and now it had happened twice in as many days. And the healing. Crowley could still feel Aziraphale’s grace. The serpent inside him was basking in it, warm and contented. It was making Crowley _insane_.

“What?”

“What?” Crowley parroted, startled.

“Did you have an idea?”

“I just… I wouldn’t want you to fall” Crowley willed his corporation not to blush.

Aziraphale, for his part, blushed a charming shade, light pink filling his cheeks. He smiled affectionately at Crowley, before remembering his outrage. “My dear, of course not! The very idea of it!”

Crowley tried not to look crestfallen, but he couldn’t help feeling the sting of the angel’s words. Aziraphale was good. He’d always treated Crowley well, never made him feel inferior. But that was exactly what he was, wasn’t it? A lesser being. Still hurt to hear the angel acknowledge it, though.

“The idea of an archangel doing such thing, I mean! Manipulating the good will of an army of angels through falsehood! It’s just so… evil” 

Oh. Nope. Aziraphale hadn’t even been thinking about him at all. Crowley couldn’t tell if that made him feel better or worse. He made his way to the kitchen and yanked a bottle of wine off the rack, mostly because he couldn’t think of anything else to say or do. He took two glasses from a cupboard and brought them back too. He circled the desk and placed both glasses down, uncorked the wine and filled both glasses sloppily, splashing the desk.

Aziraphale watched him the whole time with a funny tilt to his head, looking away only to save his book from Crowley’s irritated pouring.

Crowley placed the bottle on the desk with a little more care and looked askance at the angel.

“An army of angels” repeated Aziraphale as if it were an explanation.

“Yeah?”

“I’d know about anything on that scale, I’d feel it… I think I felt it.”

“Oh?” Crowley was watching Aziraphale as the angel squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I _do_ feel it. I didn’t recognise it, its been so long since I’ve been called, but I remember now.” Aziraphale beamed at the demon. “I thought it was the change in your wards because that’s when I noticed it, but it’s them! They’re calling me. They want me ba-”

“No. En, Oh, No. HEAVEN no. You are not going back there, Aziraphale, don’t you even think it, it is not safe for you there.” Crowley yanked a glass off the table, sloshing wine over more of the desk.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley wide-eyed as his smile faded into an expression of disappointment. “Wh-”

“Really?! Why not?! Because Heaven tried to burn you in Hellfire, Angel! Not all that long ago!” Crowley drained his glass and grabbed the bottle.

“Gabriel did, not Heaven”

“Yeah, right! Gabriel and Michael and whoever else and what exactly happens if you run into Gabriel and Michael and whoever else while you’re up there, huh, Angel, can you answer me that?” Crowley slammed both the bottle and the glass back down onto his desk. The bottle survived the rough treatment, but the glass shattered, sending pieces across the desk and onto the floor. The demon loomed over Aziraphale, glaring furiously at the angel as he waited for an answer.

Aziraphale fidgeted nervously, but he looked Crowley in the eye. “It’s probably the only way we’re going to find out what’s going on” he answered calmly.

“I KNOW THAT!” roared Crowley. He pushed himself away from the desk and stomped around to his throne, yanking it sideways and sitting down to scrutinise Aziraphale. “It’s too dangerous”.

“I know that” whispered Aziraphale.

“But you’re going anyway”

“We have absolutely no other ideas, Crowley.”

“Give me a minute”

While he waited, Aziraphale miracled the desk & floor clean and reached for the wine Crowley had poured him. He swallowed loudly in the quiet apartment, ignoring the demon glaring sulkily at him.

Aziraphale finished his wine and stood up. He carried his glass into the kitchen and washed it by hand, thinking that the perfect sink was probably getting its first ever use. 

He never heard him move, but he knew Crowley had followed him into the kitchen. 

Aziraphale sighed and addressed the sink. “We need a source of information. This is it. I wouldn’t feel the call if it wasn’t meant for me. I won’t be harmed, I know it.”

Crowley was at his elbow, standing a little awkwardly, looking at the sink as though he’d just realised its function. He couldn’t see the firm set of Aziraphale’s mouth, but he knew it was there. There was no point arguing with the angel when he was like this. “I’ll see you when you get back, then”

Aziraphale turned to face the demon and nodded grimly. “Do you have the supplies you need to start putting your wards back up?”

Crowley ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. “Fshyeah… I think so. Enough to get started, anyway.”

Aziraphale suddenly reached out his hand and swept Crowley’s hair back into place with a small smile. Crowley stiffened at the unusually familiar touch, grasping Aziraphale’s elbow in surprise, the angel’s soft, warm fingertips grazing his scalp nearly making him gasp. The angel’s hand lingered a moment too long. “You should work on protecting this place while I’m gone.” Crowley nodded infinitesimally as the angel moved to rest his palm against the demon’s cheek. Aziraphale gently stroked Crowley’s cheek with his thumb as Crowley clung to the angel’s arm with two hands now. “I’ll be careful” the angel promised softly. Crowley closed his eyes as Aziraphale took his arm away.

Crowley barely had time to register the loss of contact before the angel changed his mind. Crowley opened his eyes again as Aziraphale drew him into a hug. 

“I really do love you, you know, Crowley”

With that, Aziraphale vanished.

———————————————————————

Aziraphale tugged at his cuffs as the elevator carried him upwards. The plan was simple. Register for the call, get told what’s happening, leave. See? Simple.

Only, there was already so much more activity than he had expected. There was an angel just a few steps ahead of him. Two celestial beings in young-looking corporations had raced down the opposite side, taking the steps two by two, laughing and shouting raucously. Aziraphale turned to stare at them as they thundered down the stairs, stiffly facing front again as he spotted an angel stepping onto the escalator behind him.

Aziraphale took a deep breath. 

Daft habit.

Still, he had to admit, at times like this, a nice, deep breath.... well, it honestly didn't help all that much.

The angel ahead of Aziraphale stepped off the escalator, and Aziraphale realised he could hear a bustle of activity ahead of him. 

Aziraphale frowned as his destination came into view. Heaven looked very different from his last visit.

The space at the top of the escalator was colossal, larger and far, far more crowded than Aziraphale had ever seen it. Huge displays now appeared on the walls of the vast chamber, which seemed to extend upwards without end. Thousands upon thousands of angels added to the urgent din that made Aziraphale reel as he stumbled off the escalator. 

A tall, skinny angel with an administrative look about him shuffled past, weighed down with weapons, a look of grim determination on his face.

Aziraphale staggered forward as an angel stepped off the escalator behind him and pushed past. Three more followed close on his heels and Aziraphale moved into the throng to get out of the way. The angels he had seen on the escalator were dressed in suits, but most of the crowd were in armour, and armed, Aziraphale realised belatedly.

There was no single direction to the crowd. Some angels were rushing, others seemed to be simply milling about, others still had formed clusters within the crowd, though it seemed to Aziraphale that they were just standing about. He turned towards the wall with the most interesting-looking screens and began making his way through the masses.

When he reached one side of the crowd, he discovered that a large area had become a field hospital of sorts, injured angels laid out in row upon row. Aziraphale gazed sadly at the stricken angels, but as he moved to help one close by, a headline flashed garishly across the wall display behind them and Aziraphale froze at the sight.

BATTLE OF THE SECOND FALL

Aziraphale blinked.

As he stood, images flashed across the screen. Angels fighting demons. Demons discorporating, demons chained and on their knees. As Aziraphale stared, mesmerised, announcements continued to flash across the screen. A picture of recent events took shape.

HELL INVASION

OFFICE OF FREEHOLDS TO BE EXPANDED

DEMONS FLEE TO EARTH

Aziraphale watched as the headlines rolled by, under a series of interviews and panel discussions. Some were captioned, but most were not. From what Aziraphale could tell, Hell had suffered an incident which Heaven had taken advantage of, going so far as to launch an invasion. Hell had been taken completely unawares. Heaven was not merciful.

Aziraphale felt sick. Surely defeating Hell should feel like a glorious victory, but that was not what Aziraphale was seeing. This felt more like a shift in politics. Armed, and vicious. He was a warrior. In Heaven’s previous wars he had been indefatigable on the battle field and exultant off it, rejoicing in Heaven’s triumphs. This time, however, felt different. The atmosphere around him didn’t feel as it had on previous campaigns. He looked back at the screen. A new headline, one he hadn’t seen before.

THRALL APPLICATIONS FLOOD IN

Right. Thraldom. Crowley. Gabriel. Aziraphale tore his eyes away from the screen. Looking around, he spotted a sign over some kind of unidentifiable lump all the way across the hall, tucked away into the far right corner. 

Office of Freeholds, the sign read. That seemed like as good a place to start as any, the angel supposed. 

Aziraphale began making his way through the crowd. It had been a long, long time since he had seen either Heaven or angels in a state of war. Traces of the familiar smells of sulphur and ichor hung in the air. Aziraphale wrinkled his nose delicately, flustered by the heat and noise of the crowds, as well as the bustle and now the smell.

Aziraphale wove his way through the bustle of angels and across the hall until he found himself in sight of a small marquee tent. As Aziraphale approached the entrance, a large group of angels swarmed out, several of them manipulating two demons on the ends of snare poles. The demons had a human-like appearance similar to that Aziraphale had seen in Beelzebub, though they seemed to be more crustacean in nature. There was no telling for what crimes the demons had been apprehended, but their captors jeered and taunted them loudly as they drove them forward. The demons were bloodied, their clothing torn, they had obviously put up a fight. They snapped ferociously at their tormentors despite the restraints, their arms and ankles heavily shackled. Even in the din of the hall, Aziraphale could hear the clanging of the chains as the group shoved past him, melting into the crowd. Some looked, some jeered and even spat, though most ignored them. Nobody but Aziraphale seemed to think it an odd spectacle. Aziraphale watched them until he lost sight of the group in the crowd. More unnerved than ever, he turned and entered the tent.

The office of Freeholds, as it turned out, was currently just a makeshift information centre, furnished with a few foldable tables and a number of screens mounted on stands along one side. It was quiet in the small tent, compared to the large lobby space. There was an angel sitting behind a nearby desk, furiously working through the heaps of documents which covered his desk. 

Aziraphale turned his attention to the screen closest to him and watched it display a scrolling list of locations and addresses on Earth. The Americas. Aziraphale moved along to the next screen. Europe. A list of countries down the left, a breakdown by county, town and borough on the right. It was on Sweden, going in alphabetical order. It would reach the UK soon. Aziraphale tried to decipher the information as it scrolled up the screen. Each location was marked ‘Cleared’, ‘Upcoming’, or ‘Ready’.

“Registration or information?”

Aziraphale spun around. His eyes fell on the frazzled looking angel seated behind the paperwork-laden desk.

“Pardon me?”

“Registration or information?” the angel repeated impatiently.

“Uhm… information?” 

“District?”

“Pardon?”

The angel had decided not to let Aziraphale waste any more of his attention than strictly necessary and resumed his work with an exasperated sigh. “Which district are you interested in?” he clarified as he set to work on a new page.

Aziraphale wrung his hands nervously. "Well, I was hoping for more general information? About what’s happening?”

“The latest intel shows the halls of Hell mostly cleared, with about a half dozen pockets of resistance, where conflict is still ongoing” recited the angel, frowning at his paperwork. “Demons that slip through the cracks are taking refuge on Earth, hiding with allies or in safe houses. We’re tracking them by identifying hotspots and locations protected by demonic wards, then we move in and pick them up. The touchscreens behind you are live, sorted by location: Americas, Europe, Africa, Asia, Oceania; the app will be live within the next few days.

Aziraphale turned automatically to look at the screens, then patted his pockets for the phone he knew he didn’t have. The angel was still talking. 

“… ‘Upcoming’ means wards are still up - no, there’s no schedule and no estimates, so don’t ask - ’Ready’ means wards are down and you can chance your luck, ‘Cleared’ means don’t bother, you’re too late, someone got there before you.”

It was just as he’d thought. They were working by area, but far more efficiently than Aziraphale could have imagined. And on a global scale. It was a wonder there were any angels leftover to fill Heaven at all, with so many deployed to ward breaches. The angel was still talking, rattling off his facts on autopilot.

“…All demons taken in thrall must be registered on penalty of confiscation. You want to be quick, they’re being snapped up faster than we can track them.” Aziraphale turned and stared slack-jawed as the angel waved a form at him. “Happy hunting.”

Aziraphale had taken the form before he realised what he was doing. “How do you handle the demonic wards?” he stammered as he folded the page neatly and tucked it into his pocket.

The angel suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at Aziraphale with an excited smile. “That’s actually our biggest operation!” He poked his paperwork. “Blanket cleanses have been the most effective. See, there are only so many possible protective wards…” the angel looked back at his paperwork sheepishly. “Sorry, I get carried away…”

“Uh… I’m really interested”

“Yeah? Wards are my specialty, they’re fascinating, don’t you think? We can take down the wards over an area as big as a field, if you can believe that! Even if it’s been covered in human dwelling towers - apartments, they call them - your average demon only knows so many wards, so it’s just a matter of time till we get through them all. Clear the area. Move on. We can get through a whole city in less than a week, now, isn’t that amazing?”

The uneasy feeling Aziraphale had in the pit of his stomach was making its way up his throat. “I don’t understand, can’t the demons just put their wards back up?”

The angel snorted laughing, stabbing the air in front of Aziraphale with his stylus. “Just gives them away, doesn’t it? When we see a recurrence, that’s a guaranteed demon in hiding! We caught a lot that way… brought half of Heaven right to their doorstep, silly buggers, might as well have sent up flares.” 

The uneasy feeling in Aziraphale’s stomach panicked. Crowley. Crowley alone in his flat with a fresh ward, and putting up more every moment. Aziraphale had to get back to him. Fast.

Aziraphale hurriedly thanked the angel and spun on his heel. Then spun back again.

“What… what happens to confiscated thralls?”

The angel had gone back to his paperwork and didn’t bother looking up this time. “Registration and redistribution.”

Aziraphale turned to leave, pausing to take a last quick look at the ‘Europe’ screen. Touchscreen. It was on Switzerland now. He poked at the words ‘United Kingdom’ and the screen changed, showing the UK, broken down by county. Aziraphale poked at the words on the screen until he got to London, then Crowley’s neighbourhood. He didn’t need to look for Crowley’s flat. The entire neighbourhood was tagged ‘Ready’.

Aziraphale fled the tent.

Aziraphale pushed his way through the crowd to the escalator, left the building as fast as his feet would carry him and appeared at the front door of Crowley’s flat. Crowley probably hadn’t put up any wards that would harm him, but it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. Aziraphale had been very careful in putting up wards around the bookshop to ensure that Crowley wouldn’t be harmed by them whenever he entered alone. It seemed that Crowley had returned the favour, but since Aziraphale had been brought in by Crowley and the wards were new, there was no way to be certain he could enter safely on his own. He held a finger on the doorbell and shouted for Crowley as he pounded on the door for good measure.

As the demon yanked the door open, Aziraphale just screeched at him.

“Bookshop, NOW!”

Crowley didn’t even hesitate. He placed a hand on Aziraphale’s arm and they both vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	3. Safe & Loved

“Oh no, we forgot my book!”

Aziraphale was interrupted by a loud, unpleasant-sounding ‘THUNK’ as the item in question hit the bookshop floor. Crowley made a face. “Sorry Angel, we’d already left when I thought of it.”

“No, that was very quick thinking, thank you, my dear” Aziraphale rushed to scoop up his book and began carefully straightening the damaged pages.

The angel’s earlier words haunted Crowley. _“I really do love you, you know, Crowley”_

It had been the only thing on Crowley’s mind since the angel had abruptly vanished. He’d only managed to put back up the one ward, he was so distracted. One and four fifths, to be exact, but still… The demon hovered. Oh, to be an old book with a broken spine in an angel’s care… _I love you, Angel_.

Crowley watched Aziraphale stroking the ancient tome’s damaged cover mournfully for a little under two seconds before he stepped forward and repaired the book with a touch.

“Thank you” the angel murmured before suddenly focusing on Crowley. “You’ll have to stay here!” he spluttered.

“Wh-?”

“They’re hunting them, they’re hunting demons! You can’t use any wards, they’ll know! You have to stay here!”

Crowley frowned at Aziraphale, confused. “Gabriel? Angels? Who’s hunting demons?”

“Heaven! All of Heaven! Crowley, there is a war on and Hell is loosing. Badly!”

Crowley scratched his neck. “So not just Gabriel, then?”

Aziraphale shook his head vigorously “No… It’s a real war, Crowley, organised, systematic. First Hell, then Earth. They’re using demonic wards to find infernal beings in hiding.” The demon’s shoulders slumped as the angel spoke. “Hell is finished, Crowley! And Heaven is hunting demons across the Earth like prize game.”

Crowley let out a long breath as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Right” he managed, eventually. “I should probably get going, then”

“Going? Going where? Didn’t you hear me, we have to stay together, it’s not safe for you alone out there!”

The demon shrugged. “It’ll take more than that, Angel. If I can’t put up wards anymore, running is the only thing I can do.” he looked wistfully at the angel “I can’t put you through that, Angel… we’d never fit your books in the Bentley, for one…” Crowley didn’t quite manage to follow his joke with a smile when he saw the distress that clouded the angel’s features.

“You’re right, you won’t be safe, not anywhere…not with your wards…” The angel clutched his book to his chest. “But here… with my wards…” The angel frowned as he spoke his thoughts aloud. “Then what if Gabriel or the others checked here? We’d have to hide you. You’d need… I have… an idea!”

Aziraphale thrust the book back at Crowley. The demon urfed in surprise as he wrapped his arms around his charge.

“Pop that back on the shelf, would you, I have to find the… other… you… here…” What exactly Aziraphale was looking for, Crowley didn’t hear, as Aziraphale had scurried towards the back room as he spoke. 

In the quiet bookshop, Crowley had a moment to think about what Aziraphale had said. What if this really was the end of Hell? He couldn’t say he’d miss it. He hadn’t planned on going back. It was supposed to be just him and Aziraphale now. Sure, he hadn’t planned on being hunted by all of Heaven, but as long as he had Aziraphale. And the angel seemed to want them to stick together. Crowley couldn’t help the relief he’d felt at the thought. The happiness. Aziraphale had just assumed they would stay together, Crowley hadn’t even had to ask. They’d be ok. Come what may, they would face it together. _“I really do love you, you know, Crowley”_

Right. 

That.

Crowley wandered through the shelves until he found the empty space the book had previously occupied. He carefully replaced it and went to look for Aziraphale. 

He found the angel on his knees in the back room. Crowley caught the merest flicker of white as Aziraphale put away his wings. The angel had removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. He held one of his smaller feathers in his hand. On the floor in front of him, pulled from the bottom drawer of his desk, sat an ornately decorated wooden box. Crowley couldn’t read most of the markings on the box, but he recognised Aziraphale’s sigil, carved into the lid in ancient angelic script.

Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley as he opened the box and withdrew a small, sharp-edged stone. A flint. Aziraphale looked up as Crowley leaned against the doorway. “Ah, there you are, my dear! Quickly now - time is of the essence!”. 

“Sure, Angel” Crowley could almost have been amused. He usually enjoyed watching the angel bustle about. He’d even caused it once or twice, just because he loved to see the angel flustered. And consoled. But previously, for Aziraphale, bustling had meant wringing his hands, biting his lip and fretting adorably. It usually only lasted until he was plied with food or drink of some sort. Usually by Crowley. Bustling for Aziraphale did not normally involve angel feathers and mysterious-looking ancient chests carved with sigils. 

The angel pulled a scroll from the box and handed it to Crowley. “Open that up and hold it so I can see it, please?”

Crowley unrolled the ancient parchment carefully as Aziraphale quickly sharpened the feather’s shaft to a fine point with the flint.

The angel sprang to his feet. He arranged Crowley until the slightly puzzled demon held the scroll open against his chest, facing Aziraphale. The angel studied the scroll a moment and put the tip of his quill to the crook of his elbow. Aziraphale drew the feather over his skin, pausing every few strokes to refer to the scroll. Crowley held the scroll in his fingertips watched the angel’s progress curiously. Or, more accurately, he watched him work, since the feather point left no mark. Aziraphale continued tracing a pattern, down his forearm, around his wrist, over his palm and down to the tips of his fingers, until at last, the angel finished his task with a satisfied huff.

“Right!” Finally complete, the invisible pattern he had traced slowly began to shimmer and darken.

Aziraphale waved his hand at Crowley. It was covered in markings now, mostly dark, but several shimmering with angelic grace. “Come here, I need to touch your mark for this to work best”. 

Crowley tossed the scroll onto the desk as he shuffled a little closer to Aziraphale. The angel, however, stepped right into his space, crowding in close to the demon. Crowley realised he’d left his sunglasses at his flat and hadn’t thought to replace them since arriving at the bookshop. He blessed inwardly. He schooled his face into a neutral expression as the angel reached out to touch the demon’s cheek.

Aziraphale hesitated, worrying his bottom lip. 

Crowley blessed to himself again and tried to look away casually.

It is not, _at all_ , possible to look away from someone casually when their face is inches from yours. 

Trying to distract himself, it occurred to him that he had no idea what Aziraphale was planning on doing, exactly. “Angel?”

The same thought had apparently occurred to the angel, who dropped his hand as he spoke.

“Oh, of course, dear boy, of course, I do apologise, I’m afraid I got rather carried away in my haste… This is a personal protection spell. I’m going to put up a sort of shield, I suppose you’d say, only I’ll build the shield inside you.”

Crowley nodded “Uh huh? A shield inside my corporation? Doesn’t the outside of my corporation need protecting?”

“No, no, not in your corporation, inside your being. It won’t protect you though, it’s not… right, no, wait, it’s not like a shield, it’s more like a shield _for_ you. No, wait, that’s not right…”

Crowley was growing more confused by the moment, but he still suppressed a fond smile as the angel took a deep breath and started again, waving his hand at Crowley. “I’m hiding you. I’ll use some of my grace to, well, mask you, I suppose…”

Oh yay, more grace. The angel was going to torment him to insanity, drowned in his perfect grace. Crowley mentally braced himself as Aziraphale talked on.

“It’s like an infusion!” the angel exclaimed happily, having found an analogy to his liking. “Having my grace within you will blend our essences together, in a way. It should help you go undetected.” he frowned. “Actually, I suppose that makes it more of a _de_ fusion, doesn’t? Heh, heh, hmm. Anyway, it _should_ be enough to keep you hidden, even if Gabriel comes here in person to check. As long as he doesn’t see you, I mean, it won’t make you invisible.”

Crowley nodded again, wishing he had his glasses. The angel was going to blend their essences… great. 

“You needn’t be so anxious. We know using my grace like this won’t hurt you, since I was able to heal you” Aziraphale reached up to cradle his hand around Crowley’s jaw, coaxing the demon to lean against him and angle his serpent mark towards Aziraphale. 

Crowley stiffened as soon as he felt the angel’s touch, so Aziraphale gently wound his hand through Crowley’s hair and around his head, lightly tugging the reluctant demon into the crook of his elbow and fisting his hair to hold him in place.

Crowley seriously considered miracling himself a pair of glasses. That, unfortunately, would only make it clear he had something to hide. His face was held firmly in Aziraphale’s arm now, though, so he wouldn’t be able to keep glasses on even if he did have them. His cheek was pressed into Aziraphale’s stout biceps, his hair gripped by the angel’s strong, pudgy fingers. 

Crowley was not panicking. Everything was fine. Aziraphale was holding him as close as he ever had in the millennia they had known each other… _again_ , because apparently that was a thing they did now… and he was going to infuse Crowley with his essence, whatever that meant, exactly. Just a perfectly normal thing for an angel to be doing to a demon. Everything was fine and he was definitely not about to melt into the angel’s arms, panting with desire. 

Someone help him.

Just in case, Crowley stopped his corporation from breathing. 

Aziraphale froze. “Crowley, are you all right?” he asked, anxiously.

Crowley didn’t trust himself to speak, instead nodding mutely into the angel’s arm, watching the soft skin of Aziraphale’s jaw wrinkle as the angel craned to look at him. _I really do love you, you know, Angel_.

“I’m so sorry, my dear boy, I’m straining your neck, I see.” Aziraphale suddenly released his grip on Crowley’s head and strode off. Crowley felt like he’d just been gut punched, juggling relief and disappointment as Aziraphale moved away from him. The demon assumed he was supposed to follow.

Aziraphale stood by the couch Crowley usually occupied, gesturing for him to sit, marked hand at the ready, angelic grace twinkling brightly. “We should do this sitting down, you’ll be more comfortable. I’m not sure how long it’s going to take, but it may be a while.”

Crowley made himself breathe again. He moved swiftly towards Aziraphale and sat. Sitting was definitely better. For starters, it greatly reduced the chances of Crowley’s knees buckling.

Crowley followed the angel’s instructions until his head rested against the sofa back, face turned to the side, giving Aziraphale access to his mark. The angel put his knee up onto the space beside Crowley and rested his arm over the back of the small couch, so that his fingers rested by Crowley’s face. He braced his weight against the back of the couch and leaned over Crowley, his hand hovering over the demon’s face.

Sitting may not actually be that much better, in fact. The angel’s presence was overwhelming, so close, looming over Crowley and all the demon could do was sit there. He tried not to squirm, biting back a frustrated groan when the angel hesitated again.

“What, angel?” he sighed.

“This is a personal protection spell, Crowley”

“Yes… ”

“I mean, it’s… well, personal”

Crowley sighed again as he watched the angel.

Aziraphale was blushing. It was fucking adorable. Crowley tried for all he was worth to keep his expression neutral.

“Only it may feel… rather… nice”

“Oh” Yes, it probably would, if the last dose of the angel’s grace was anything to go by.

Crowley swallowed thickly as Aziraphale lowered his hand, lightly pressing a finger to Crowley’s mark.

Nothing happened. There was no light, this time. Nothing.

Crowley frowned, looking up at the angel expectantly. The angel’s eyes were closed, his brow creased in concentration. Well _he_ certainly seemed to think something was happening, anyway. Crowley let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed, staring blatantly up at Aziraphale.

He watched the angel’s face in the soft lamplight of the bookshop, drinking in the delicate pink flush of his cheeks, the plush lips, the crown of soft golden curls illuminated like a halo. 

Fuck, he really did look just like a bloody cherub.

Aziraphale gasped just at that moment, fingers gripping the sofa back. Crowley watched the tension slowly but steadily cloud the angel’s features. Aziraphale grunted, slumping farther onto the small couch. 

That’s when Crowley felt it. Aziraphale had been right, whatever he was doing felt nice. Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled apologetically at Crowley. 

“Sorry, my dear” he whispered. “I think we’re nearly done…” he squinted at his hand. “the markings are nearly gone, now, they’ll be fully absorbed soon. We just have to wait a little longer”. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his wrist, inches from Crowley’s face. So close, Crowley could see the strain on the angel’s face.

“You look tired.”

“I’m all right”. Aziraphale opened his eyes and gazed at the demon. “Can you feel it?” he asked shyly. Crowley could feel the angel’s breath on his face. He gave a tiny nod, careful not to break contact with the angel’s hand. 

Aziraphale was watching him expectantly, so he closed his eyes and concentrated, exploring the sensation. It felt familiar, soft, comfortable, homey. 

Crowley smiled in a moment of unchecked delight. “It feels like you!” 

Aziraphale hummed.

“It _is_ me. It’s… personal. I’m using myself to cover you.”

Crowley searched around in the sensation and realised it was fundamentally an emotion coming from the angel. He focused on it. Chased it. Danced with it. He couldn’t quite figure it out. Aziraphale shifted his weight on the small sofa. He looked adorably bashful. “Angels are beings of love. It’s mostly how we protect. I don’t know if you can feel it.”

Crowley gasped as he identified the emotion surging through him. It _was_ love.

Pure, unbridled love.

The angel’s piercing blue eyes watched him expectantly.

“Uh huh” Crowley couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Oh”. Aziraphale reddened. “I hope it’s not too uncomfortable for you.”

‘Uncomfortable’ was not the word Crowley would have used, but he had to admit it was overwhelming. It made his head spin so much he was dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head while Aziraphale continued his task, breathing softly on Crowley’s skin. Mercifully, the angel didn’t seem to feel the need to continue the conversation.

At last, the angel spoke again.

“All done” Aziraphale rested his hand lightly on Crowley’s cheek as he spoke. The demon forced himself to open his eyes. “That’s it” Aziraphale smiled. “All protected”.

Crowley stared helplessly into the angel’s earnest blue eyes as his head lolled against the back of the couch. 

Aziraphale’s love.

Crowley could feel it easily now that he knew how. It was everywhere. He didn’t know whether to ignore it or bask in it.

It was torture.

It was bliss.

He’d known it already, really. Of course the angel loved him. He’d loved him for years, deep down Crowley knew that. 

But today… 

First to hear him say it… 

Crowley had almost convinced himself he’d imagined it…

Angelic love, that’s what he meant. Angels loved. Aziraphale loved. Crowley just happened to be there, that’s all. 

That’s what he meant. 

Of course he hadn’t meant…

It was a potent thing, feeling the love of an angel churning inside him. Bless it, it _was_ nice, even if Crowley hated it a little bit too. Aziraphale had literally given Crowley his love and it was more than a demon should ever have dared to hope for.

Crowley reached up to place his hand over Aziraphale’s, resting on his cheek. He smiled and gave it a light pat. “Thank you, Angel”.

Aziraphale blushed. “You’re welcome”. The angel worried his lip.

Crowley had moved before he even realised what he’d done. He closed the gap between them, touching the angel’s mouth with the lightest brush of his lips. 

Crowley gasped in shock at his own recklessness as he pulled away from the angel.

Aziraphale fumbled with Crowley’s fingers as his hand slipped from the demon’s face. He managed to hold on, gently squeezing his reassurance.

“It’s all right, Crowley! It’s only a kiss!”

Crowley slumped down into the couch like a scolded child, the blinding panic subsiding somewhat at the angel’s words. At least Aziraphale didn’t look like he was going to smite him or anything.

“Forgive me, Crowley, I think that may have been my fault. You won’t be used to feeling such things, I imagine. I’m afraid I rather underestimated how much ah… awareness you would have of… me.”

Crowley stared. _Awareness of… Aziraphale_? What the Heaven was that supposed to mean?

“I imagine it’ll fade away shortly” Aziraphale muttered.

Crowley tangled his fingers with Aziraphale’s and squeezed hard until the angel reluctantly met his eye. 

The angel wilted visibly under the demon’s piercing stare. Aziraphale’s lip quivered. 

“Well, I can’t help it, Crowley! It’s what I’m _supposed_ to do… it’s what we all do” 

Crowley’s head spun as he rested it against the back of the couch, watching the angel’s face carefully. 

“I can feel you, Angel. What…”

Aziraphale sank carefully into the small couch, leaning back into the seat to mirror Crowley’s slouch, meeting the demon’s eye apprehensively.

“What exactly am I feeling, Aziraphale?”

“I thought you’d just feel protected, Crowley, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Tell me, Angel, please”

“I… Crowley…” the angel’s mouth hung open but Aziraphale couldn’t think what to say. He let out a tremulous breath as he dropped his head against the couch back, gazing back at Crowley.

Crowley had seldom allowed himself to imagine talking to the angel like this. Perhaps if he had, he’d have known what to say or do. He felt like someone was letting the air out of him. He had to know. He couldn’t come this close and just…

“Aziraphale” he begged, as he stared into the angel’s big blue eyes. He knew there was love between them, Heaven, they both knew it. But did the angel _love_ him? Crowley tangled his fingers with the angel’s and gave them an urgent squeeze. He didn’t know how else to ask.

“Angel”

Aziraphale gently squeezed Crowley’s fingers in return as they studied each other.

Crowley squeezed back. He’d loved the angel’s eyes for centuries, they’d never looked so blue. He felt another light press as Aziraphale squeezed back.

Crowley gently stroked his thumb over Aziraphale’s soft skin as the angel held his fingers trapped. Aziraphale’s grip tightened and for a moment, Crowley thought the spell was broken, but then the angel gently turned over the demon’s hand and bent to place a small kiss on his palm. He sat back to watch the demon as he rested their hands together in his lap.

“I love you, Crowley”

Crowley saw stars.

With the angel’s love inside him it seemed like the words reached everywhere, thrummed throughout his very being.

He couldn’t tell if he moved fast or slow, but he’d leaned over the angel and this time when he brushed his lips against Aziraphale’s, the angel pressed back.

Crowley crowded into the angel, pressing his lips to the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale’s lips moved hesitantly against his own but Crowley’s heart soared. 

Crowley moved back the merest inches, sitting back to gaze at the angel. As Aziraphale’s blue eyes studied him, Crowley turned his attention to the angel’s mouth. His fingers were still twined with Aziraphale’s as he brought their hands to his mouth. The angel’s lips parted as Crowley took each of Aziraphale’s fingertips in turn and carefully kissed each one. 

This time it was Aziraphale who closed the gap between them, moving to place a gentle kiss on Crowley’s mouth. 

And another.

Crowley kissed him back again and again. They lounged on the small couch exchanging delicate pecks and soft gasps until Crowley couldn’t remember ever doing anything else. The angel’s chaste little kisses were soft and innocent and warm and lighter than a feather’s touch. 

The demon crowded the angel backwards, chasing every touch.

Suddenly, the streetlights were back and Aziraphale blinked furiously as a burst of light hit his eye. The sky was dark, the angel realising with a start that it was the middle of the night.

“Crowlmhm… Crowley, wait… mhm…Crowley the sky!” 

Crowley could feel their breath mingle. It felt so intimate. “I don’t care if the whole blessed universe is burning, Angel, kiss me”

“No, Crowley! You can see the sky again! They must have finished this neighbourhood!”

“Finished…? Wha-?” Crowley couldn’t tear his eyes away from the angel’s mouth. His lips were pink from their kisses. The angel’s tongue darted out as he spoke, and Cowley realised his own lips were parched as he admired the delicate sheen gracing Aziraphale’s concerned pout. 

The concerned pout hardened and Crowley registered the angel’s hands on his chest, pushing him away. Once the flash of hurt and disappointment passed, Crowley noticed the determined set of Aziraphale’s mouth.

“Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale straightened up, keeping close to Crowley as the demon withdrew. Crowley tried to assess the expression on the angel’s face. It wasn’t easy to do, with Aziraphale’s love warm and comforting inside him, but Aziraphale definitely looked guilty. 

“What haven’t you told me?”

Aziraphale patted his breast pocket, then reached in to pull out the neatly-folded thraldom application form. 

“I don’t think you’ll be killed if you’re found. Nor imprisoned, either.” 

Aziraphale twirled the paper in his fingers a moment before passing it to Crowley, who fumbled with it.

Crowley closed his eyes. He was so distracted. He could still feel the angel’s breath on his face, the smell of his skin.

“Gabriel claiming you. It’s official, or it can be.”

That did it.

Crowley snapped open the page and scowled at the form. 

OFFICE OF FREEHOLDS

APPLICATION FOR THRALDOM

Crowley read the entire form straight through without saying a word while Aziraphale studied him apprehensively.

Once he’d finished reading, Crowley neatly re-folded the page and handed it back to the angel. 

Aziraphale took the form between two fingers, twirling it absent-mindedly. “They only had a temporary set-up. They obviously got it up and running in a hurry, but it looks like they’ve created a whole new department under the Office of Freeholds. From what I saw, they’re already extremely busy.”

Crowley looked at the angel, disgusted. Aziraphale struggled to look him in the eye. “I saw a lot of paperwork and a lot of wards coming down.”

Crowley glowered at the angel, and Aziraphale’s gaze wavered. 

“Angels move in for the demons after the wards come down… ‘Snapped up faster than we can track them’… That’s what I was told.”

“Yep. You certainly do have your share of bastards up there.”

“I left before I found out much. Your neighbourhood was cleared and open to attack. So I left. I haven’t actually reported in yet. I’ll have to do it soon or they could come looking for me.”

“And I’ll just hide here”

Aziraphale looked at the form in his hands miserably.

“I don’t know what else to do, Crowley. Do you want to leave?”

Crowley scowled.

“We got through the end of the world, you and me, Angel”

“I know, my dear. And we’re going to get through the end of Hell next”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	4. Irethiel

Gabriel was seething.

The serpent demon had escaped him and now he would have to actually go to the trouble of _finding_ it again.

That was irksome.

Demons were being snatched up left and right. Anyone who was _anyone_ was getting an infernal thrall and Gabriel was most definitely _someone_.

Michael had acted swiftly, obtaining Beelzebub for themselves. Beelzebub was known to be in the very highest ranks of Hell, even amongst the princes, so selecting a suitable alternate required some lateral thinking.

Tedious inconvenience.

It wouldn’t do to have an inferior acquisition and Gabriel was not ready to admit defeat. 

He would not be outdone. 

There was _one_ demon that stood out.

A curiosity, at the very least, with its peculiar fondness for frequenting the Earth. 

Hadn’t done much of note since the garden, though admittedly _that_ had been a matter of some infamy.

The serpent of Eden wasn’t a prince of hell, no, but those tended to be… well… in need of improvement, some might say. Nauseating, others might say. 

The serpent was certainly not so powerful as Beelzebub, but neither was it quite as physically repellant as most of Hell’s upper echelons were proving to be. The boils, the oozing, the smell… that infernal buzzing! Beelzebub was fearsome, indisputably, but they’d never be accused of lighting up a room.

Trophy or not, they were just so unseemly.

While the physical appearance of his potential thrall is no particular interest to Gabriel, the purpose of a bauble is, after all, to fascinate.

The serpent had a certain renown, which would be a credit to Gabriel.

Given that it could change its physical appearance at will, it would have a whimsical appeal, even in Heaven.

The fact that it didn’t _ooze_ anything had settled the matter.

Yes, Gabriel was quite determined to have it.

————————————————————

Stepping off the elevator was less of a shock this time.

Again though, Heaven looked a little different from Aziraphale’s last visit.

It was still a large open area, which seemed a little smaller now, even though it probably wasn’t. The buildings which now lined every side simply made it appear so. A single hospital building stretched the length of an entire side.

Aziraphale could also see the office of freeholds, no longer a tent, but an imposing building in the same distant corner on which the marquee had previously stood.

Crowds still milled about, but with less urgency than before. The angels seemed to move with more purpose. More confidence. Aziraphale felt it like a weight in the air, a climate of permanence. 

The enormous glaring news screens had mostly gone now. There was only one left, it was located beside the entrance to a large structure. 

It was the registration offices.

Aziraphale began making his way though the crowd, using the big screen as his guide. He could make out a panel discussion, but there were no captions visible above the crowd.

Up close, the screen was so large it was difficult to look at. Aziraphale quickly walked past the glare, making his way up the steps and into the building. 

He spotted a sign indicating registration, following it up a flight of stairs and onto a deserted corridor lined with doors. 

The first door was open, a sign identifying the room as angel registration hung over the doorway.

A small number of young angels lined the back wall. They were all tall, slim and impeccably dressed. Aziraphale couldn’t fathom what they were there for, but they certainly looked ready for it. 

The opposite side of the room had four desks in a neat row, an angel at each one, an over-full folder in front of them. There were small queues at each.

Aziraphale joined the ‘A - G’ queue and tried not to play with his shirt cuffs as he waited.

Crowley hadn’t been happy about this.

They hadn’t kissed again.

They hadn’t even looked at each other that much, Aziraphale was too ashamed to look Crowley in the eye. 

His eyes. 

Those beautiful eyes that saw right into him.

How the demon had looked at him when Aziraphale had told Crowley he loved him. 

Like he was everything.

Aziraphale could have stayed on that couch forever, admiring how _right_ the demon looked, slouched in his sofa.

How beautifully the demon fit into his life. 

Fit him.

Aziraphale just wanted to taste him again.

Feel the brush of the demon’s lips on his own.

Bear the weight of Crowley’s corporation as he pressed against him.

“Name?”

Aziraphale jumped out of his daydream and stepped up to the desk and the angel addressing him.

“Aziraphale” he answered.

The angel flipped the entire contents of his folder back to the ‘A’s, muttering as he did so.

“Aziraphale…. Aziraphale… Azira… Azir… Could you spell that, please?”

“Yes, it’s A-Z-I-R-A-P-H-A-L-E”

The angel grew irritated as his eyes scanned the names in front of him. “I don’t see you… Are you specialised? Guardian, messenger?”

It took Aziraphale a moment to realise that the angel was asking him his rank. The angel watched Aziraphale restlessly, running his fingers over the various tabs sticking out from his catalogue as he spoke, preparing to flip to the section for the relevant angelic designation.

Aziraphale suddenly felt nervous. “I’m a principality, actually.”

“Oh!” the angel shot a terrified look at Aziraphale. “ _Principality_ Aziraphale!” he stammered “My most humble apologies, Principality!” the angel jumped to his feet, bumping the table in his haste. Quite a few eyes turned to watch.

“I’ll find someone to accompany you to the, um to the other…” he was waving his hand frantically at a handsome young angel, one of those standing along the back wall. 

“I’m so sorry for the wait, um, we did not expect you here, um… this isn’t the place for you.” The handsome young angel had moved swiftly to stand nearby, observing Aziraphale with interest as the apology continued.

“Pardon?” Aziraphale finally managed, through his utter confusion.

“You are too kind, Principality. I can only apologise again for making you wait. Irethiel will ensure that everything is to your satisfaction” the angel almost seemed to bow as he took his seat, eyes lowered.

Irethiel smiled cheerfully at a flabbergasted Aziraphale as they motioned him towards the door.

Taken aback by the unexpected turn of events, Aziraphale decided against arguing and moved towards the door as Irethiel followed with an elegant stride, catching up in the corridor.

“This way, Principality”

“Aziraphale” muttered Aziraphale under his breath, too bemused to voice his correction properly.

They were gesturing towards a door beside the stairs up which Aziraphale had come. Irethiel had a very beautiful corporation, with blond hair just past their shoulders and soft dark eyes. They had a sallow complexion which highlighted their perfect teeth whenever they smiled. Their sleek suit accentuated their wiry physique.

Irethiel’s movements were swift and deliberate as they moved to a small control panel on the wall and lit it with grace, so fluidly that it was done almost before Aziraphale realised what they were doing.

The door opened immediately, leading to a spacious, ornate elevator. The walls were golden rails to waist height. The ceiling and top half of the walls were decorated as blue sky and fluffy clouds. Once Aziraphale and Irethiel stepped inside, the doors closed, completing the illusion of soaring across an open sky in a golden basket.

There was even a light breeze.

It smelled faintly of the ocean.

Irethiel’s cool demeanour suddenly broke and they turned to Aziraphale excitedly. “I almost _never_ get to come this way, you know, I love this lift, isn’t it fun? It makes me think of the old days, when you used to do so much more flying than we ever did.”

Aziraphale looked at Irethiel in surprise, doing his best to manage a friendly smile. “Yes” was the best response he could muster. 

Irethiel didn’t seem in the least bit deterred. “I love flying. That’s why I took this job, I’m hoping I’ll get to do a bit more of it”

“Irethiel, was it?”

“Yes, Principality.”

“Oh! No, no, please call me Aziraphale” At least he said it out loud, this time.

Irethiel consented with a nod and a polite smile. 

“What exactly is your job, Irethiel?”

“Security. I’m in the new garrison.”

Aziraphale still wasn’t too sure what to say to the angel, but their good humour was slowly putting Aziraphale more at ease. He tried to think of something to keep the younger angel talking. “Do you enjoy it?”

Irethiel shrugged. “There’s been a lot of crowd control so far, we do some work at the new prison, maybe a high-ranking angel wants extra security on a raid, that sort of thing. I like the variety.” they beamed happily at Aziraphale. 

The elevator doors opened just then, revealing a space very unlike the plain corridor they had left behind, though similarly deserted. This floor only had doors on one side. The other side was floor to ceiling windows, leading to a rooftop terrace and hinting at a spectacular view. The decor was stark: white walls and white furnishings, but the gold trimmings on a multitude of surfaces exuded opulence.

Irethiel ushered Aziraphale out of the elevator and towards one of the low white armchairs along the window. “Please take a seat, Aziraphale, I’ll be back shortly.”

Aziraphale slowly seated himself, watching as Irethiel glided elegantly away. The angel disappeared into a distant doorway and Aziraphale found himself alone. 

Aziraphale fiddled with his sleeve cuffs. 

He turned to look out over the terrace. 

He got up out of his seat with a resounding leathery squeak.

Walking back towards the elevator, Aziraphale found the door to the terrace and let himself out. 

There was a light breeze, carrying a hint of sea air.

It seemed that the same illusion as the one in the lift was in place on the terrace. There was no view of the the Heavenly square from the balcony, no angels so far below they looked like ants. Just blue sky and fluffy clouds. The terrace was disappointingly pleasant: Aziraphale felt none of the exhilaration one normally felt when standing at a height and looking down. 

Aziraphale made his way back inside and sat down in the armchair he had been left in. 

It let out a huff of air as he made himself comfortable.

Aziraphale wished he had a book as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

There was music playing softly, he hadn’t noticed earlier.

Celestial harmonies.

Aziraphale smiled, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

Oh, just _imagine_ what Crowley would have to say about that.

“There we are”

Aziraphale sat bolt upright at the sound of Irethiel’s voice. The handsome young angel was already tugging over one of the other chairs so that they could sit closer.

The young angel turned and smiled brightly at Aziraphale. “So that’s done, I have your pack here” Irethiel patted the box they’d placed on the table.

“Don’t I still have to register?”

“It’s been taken care of, Aziraphale, you needn’t trouble yourself. I’ve registered you, collected your latest brief and your basic necessities. Everything you need is right here.”

Pat pat.

When Aziraphale didn’t move, Irethiel leaned over and opened the box. “Your brief is here, of course” Irethiel pulled out an envelope bearing a wax seal and waved it at Aziraphale before sticking it back in the box and rummaging around. “Obviously for your eyes only, but I asked and it seems that you will continue as Earth emissary, so there shouldn’t be any big surprises in there, I just want to make sure you know… about… this!” 

The angel held up a small box triumphantly. They quickly opened it, dropped its contents into their palm and handed the item to Aziraphale.

White and black, sleek, with a screen. A telephone. Aziraphale looked every bit as horrified as he felt. For the first time, Irethiel actually looked a little concerned at Aziraphale’s awkwardness.

“Use a little grace to start it - just a little! It’ll process you, so from now on, only you will be able to unlock it.”

Hesitantly, Aziraphale let some of his grace into the phone. Irethiel nodded encouragingly, so he added a little more and the phone leapt to life in his hand.

“Oh!” he cried out in delight, beaming at Irethiel.

“There you go! Now you just have to download the apps you want, and you’ll be set!”

Aziraphale looked horrified. Irethiel gave him an encouraging smile.

“You can probably just start with Ethereapp, if you don’t need anything in particular.”

Aziraphale nodded as he stuffed the phone into his breast pocket. At least it was light enough that it wouldn’t ruin the line of his suit.

Irethiel reached over to touch Aziraphale’s knee gently. 

“Let me help you”

They held out their hand until Aziraphale gave them the phone back.

“You need to unlock it first”

Flustered, Aziraphale unlocked the phone and handed it over. Irethiel showed him how to download the app, making Aziraphale poke at the screen himself. Aziraphale looked on as the young angel tapped intently at the phone, before handing it back to its owner with a smile.

“There you go!”

The screen showed a news feed, apparently the same one as appeared on the big screen downstairs. Following Irethiel’s instructions, Aziraphale found the menu and his personal mailbox. He followed a link to the map showing the locations of infernal ward breaches, zooming in on London for a quick overview. Once Irethiel was satisfied that Aziraphale had got the idea, they gave their consent for the app to be closed and the phone tucked away once more. 

Irethiel accompanied Aziraphale back to the main entrance of the registration office, carrying the box of supplies. 

Aziraphale thanked the angel profusely as he took back the box. Irethiel waggled an elegant finger in the direction of Aziraphale’s chest.

“I took the liberty of adding my number. Call me if you ever feel the need for security, Aziraphale” they added with a wink and a smile, before turning on their heel and disappearing up the stairs.

Aziraphale was still standing there looking after them when Gabriel walked past him. 

The archangel placed himself on the top step and turned to look down at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale shifted his weight as he looked up at Gabriel.

“Aziraphale”

“Gabriel”

The archangel wasn’t alone, he had an entourage of several angels, two of whom Aziraphale judged to be security, like Irethiel. They had the same look about them. The angels hovered near Gabriel, almost surrounding him and Aziraphale.

Gabriel sighed. “I _do_ hope you’ll make yourself more presentable if we’re to be seeing more of you”

“I wasn’t aware there was a new dress code”

“Hmm, no, I don’t suppose so. How do you like your new assignment? You must be finding it terribly difficult to adjust.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips.“I’m still assigned to Earth” he admitted.

“Is that so?” Gabriel’s violet eyes narrowed as they scrutinised Aziraphale. “Not everybody moves on, I suppose. But you don’t mind so much, do you? I believe you’re rather fond of Earth.”

Aziraphale gave a small nod. “I find Earth has its charms”

“You’ll be quite comfortable then, won’t you? Same place…” the archangel stepped down, closer to Aziraphale and towering over him “…same company.”

Aziraphale held his breath, staring back at Gabriel as calmly as he could.

“I’ve grown accustomed to life on Earth”

Gabriel scowled at Aziraphale an uncomfortably long moment before turning and making his way into the building, his posse of angels following closely.

———————————————————

Aziraphale dumped the box on his desk. 

There was no sign of Crowley. 

He sat down on his chair and pulled out his new telephone.

Aziraphale let a little grace into the gadget until the screen lit up. Following Irethiel’s instructions, Aziraphale opened up Ethereapp. 

“Never thought I’d see the day!”

Aziraphale jumped as Crowley stalked over to his couch and sprawled across it.

Aziraphale tucked the phone into his breast pocket. He reached for the box he’d placed on the desk. “They gave me all this”

Crowley lolled in the couch, craning his neck to see the box.

Aziraphale rummaged through the box. “My brief.” He waved the envelope with the wax seal at Crowley, who snatched it out of his hand and tore it open. He scanned the contents as Aziraphale returned to the box.

“What exactly _is_ a principality, anyway?”

“It means I watch over the Earth and its people” Aziraphale pulled a booklet from the box. He flicked through its pages with a slight scowl.

“Yeah? Well, apparently now, you’re an _emissary_ to Earth and its people.” Crowley turned up his nose at Aziraphale. “What exactly _is_ an emissary, Angel? And can I still call you ‘Angel’, if you’re really a principality?”

Aziraphale fought a blush as he answered. “You may still call me ‘Angel’.” Crowley was smirking broadly, so Aziraphale ducked his head, turning his attention back to his booklet. “I suppose it’s just a fancy way of saying I’m to stay on Earth.” He glanced at Crowley. “Titles seem to be very important at the moment, you should have seen what happened when they found out I was a principality, they made such a fuss!”

“Oh, yeah? I’ll bet you hated that”

Aziraphale hummed distractedly as he frowned into his booklet.

“Whassah?” Crowley was writhing on the sofa, reaching for a wine glass on Aziraphale’s desk. The demon sulked when it proved to be empty already.

“It’s some more information on thraldom. Some of this wasn’t in my book, I don’t know if it’s new”

He handed the open booklet to Crowley.

OFFICE FOR FREEHOLDS

DEPARTMENT OF THRALDOM

Crowley scowled.

"Upon consumption of the claim, the thrall: 

-relinquishes all assets to the master;  
-recognises the dominion of the master above all others;  
-renounces all autonomy of occult, infernal, celestial and/or ethereal acts;  
-surrenders all corporeal sovereignty to the master."

Crowley read it out loud, scowling at Aziraphale at the end of each line, but Aziraphale was nodding at him. He looked almost optimistic.

Crowley frowned. He looked back at the page, then back at Aziraphale.

“‘Upon consumption’? Is that the bit you’re looking at?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “It means we could… form a bond. It would keep you safe. You’d keep your powers, as long as we didn’t…”

“Consummate?”

Aziraphale nodded at the floor, his ears burning. There wasn’t a sound from the demon.

“Read the bottom bit” Aziraphale urged, when he couldn’t handle the silence any longer.

Crowley cleared his throat loudly as he flicked the booklet back into his eye line, making it snap sharply. “‘The acknowledged deed of ownership is strengthened by the sharing of … life’? ‘Life’ as in… consummate?”

“Yes, but no, but not that bit, the part before that, about the competing claims”

“‘Competing claims are voided upon mutual acknowledgment of a claim’?” Crowley frowned as he looked over at Aziraphale. “You think if you claim me and I agree, it’ll void Gabriel’s claim over me.”

Aziraphale finally met Crowley’s eye as he nodded vigorously. “You see? We can claim each other! It blocks Gabriel’s claim, and that’s all there is to it, as long as we don’t… consummate.”

Crowley stared at him open-mouthed.

“And the bit about life sharing, I think a drop of blood in a wine glass should do the trick” Aziraphale looked delighted “Crowley, we’d be blood brothers!”

Oh, someone have mercy, his wonderful angel was an idiot. Or at least painfully innocent. “I think you’ve glossed over a rather pivotal detail, Angel.”

Aziraphale’s smile faded. “I know it’s a serious undertaking, Crowley, but it would place you under my protection as far as Heaven is concerned.”

“I’d belong to you, Angel” Bless it, that wasn’t right. Saying it like that lit a fire in Crowley’s belly so full of desire he was suddenly reeling. 

“I’d be…” the demon fought to collect his thoughts. He was furious, outraged. He was the serpent that had caused man to be expelled from the garden. He was Crowley. “Bless it, Aziraphale, I wouldn’t be my own being anymore!”

“You’d be safe” whispered the angel.

Crowley's anger melted away at the sight of Aziraphale’s distressed expression. He moved in to the angel until he’d cupped his face and kissed the very tip of his nose. “I know you’re a warrior, Angel, but I’m not hiding behind anyone’s skirts. At least not until I’m sure there’s no other way.”

“You’re going to leave me, just when we were starting… just when _we_ were starting, my dear.” Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut and told himself he wouldn’t cry as Crowley placed more kisses on the tip of his nose.

Crowley suddenly let go of the angel’s face and threw himself back into his couch.

Aziraphale’s eyes popped open in shock at the sudden loss of contact.

“Cheer up, Angel, I’m not gone yet! You’ve got me all loaded up with your grace and stashed away like the good biscuits. It’s you who’ll be doing all the leaving, running off to Heaven all the time, now that you’re an emissary.” Crowley waggled an accusatory finger in Aziraphale’s direction. “Your Excellency” he added, for good measure.

Aziraphale stared wide-eyed at Crowley through his speech. Blushing furiously at the last part. He sniffled. “Principality is what they call me, actually”.

He bit his lip pensively as he watched the demon. “I hope I’ll be able to avoid going back quite a bit. I should be able to get any information I need on the ‘phone”

Crowley grinned “Yes, let’s see this fancy new phone of yours, then, don’t be shy!”

Aziraphale grinned as he reached for his phone. He turned it over in his hand. “They just gave it to me. It has an app. I think it might really be rather useful. I can get all the news, and there’s a map that shows the ward breaches” Aziraphale poked at the screen until he found what he wanted. “You can even see your apartment, look!”

Crowley reached out for it and Aziraphale dropped the phone into his open palm. Instantly, the demon shrieked as he leaped out of the couch, batting the phone back to Aziraphale.

“Bloody Heaven!”

Aziraphale fumbled his phone, startled. He gaped at Crowley as the demon showed him his reddened palm. “It’s blessed!”

“Oh, my dear! Oh, I’m so sorry, I never thought!”

“S’fine” Crowley muttered, clutching his hand. He glanced at Aziraphale pensively. “You’ll just have to heal it, Angel” 

Aziraphale shot him a look of deep concern. “Me? Why? Can’t you heal yourself?”

“Of course!” Crowley smirked at Aziraphale as he slid onto the angel’s knee. “But I prefer it when you do it”.

He gave the phone a distrustful nod. “Put that thing away, though”

Aziraphale blushed as he rolled his eyes. He struggled to give the demon a stern frown as he tucked his phone away and failed miserably, giving up quickly and instead returning Crowley’s grin. 

Crowley’s gleeful look turned bashful as he watched the angel hopefully, reddening when Aziraphale wrapped his arm lightly around Crowley’s hip. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat as he placed his hand over Crowley’s injured hand in the demon’s lap. He looked up at Crowley, who leaned forward to rest their foreheads together and closed his eyes. 

“Done”

“More”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. He intertwined his fingers with Crowley’s and enjoyed the demon’s squirming as he rubbed gentle circles on his hip. “Does it really feel nice?”

Crowley sighed. “Yeah, Angel.”

Aziraphale gently squeezed the demon’s hand. Crowley leaned into Aziraphale, seeking out his mouth.

The bell jingled at the front of the shop. 

Crowley snarled low in his throat.

Aziraphale smiled indulgently and kissed the demon’s nose. “There’s a bottle in the kitchen” he whispered, as Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Go let it breathe while I get rid of this customer, we’ll pick up where we left off”.

In a fit of bravery, Aziraphale patted Crowley firmly on the backside as he stood. Crowley reluctantly got off his lap and slipped into the small kitchenette at the back of the bookshop, while Aziraphale headed for the door.

“I’m sorry, we’re clo-”

Aziraphale froze as he caught sight of Gabriel standing near the door of the small bookshop.

Gabriel had brought his troupe of angels with him. 

The two angels Aziraphale had suspected of being security (correctly, as it was now apparent), had broken away from the group and were making their way around the bookshop methodically, observing every inch of the space and its contents. 

“Aziraphale”

“Gabriel. What brings you here?”

The archangel didn’t bother answering immediately, letting an awkward silence stretch on, broken only by the sound of the two angels moving through the bookshop. 

Aziraphale manoeuvred himself to stand so he was blocking the security angels’ access to the back rooms. He tried not to look as panicked as he felt, schooling his features into an air of mild, unconcerned surprise. Or at least, that’s what he hoped it looked like. 

“I’ve come to see what improvements you’ve made now that you’ve been given free reign, but I see you’re sticking with whatever this is.” 

“Well, I expect I’ll manage”

Gabriel caught the eye of one of his security, who shook their head. Gabriel glowered. 

Aziraphale struggled to keep his corporation under control. Half of him wanted to explode into nervous laughter, but the other half was about to break into a cold sweat. 

At least he knew now that the protection he had put on Crowley had worked. The security angels clearly had not sensed the presence of the demon through Aziraphale’s protecting grace. As long as Crowley didn’t make himself known, they had a chance. 

Aziraphale held his breath as he tried to come up with a plan to stop the angels forcing their way into the back rooms. 

Prompted by a nod from Gabriel, his supporting angels left the bookshop. 

Gabriel glared at Aziraphale a few moments longer before taking a few paces forward. He moved slowly and deliberately until he had closed the gap between them. Still, he didn’t stop moving, leaning forward until he stood nose to nose with Aziraphale. 

“I _will_ have the serpent, I promise you _that_ , Aziraphale.” 

Gabriel straightened.

“I don’t know wh-”

Gabriel had already turned his back on the angel, the sound of Aziraphale’s quiet protest drowned out by the sound of the archangel’s heels clacking sharply on the floor. 

“I don’t know how you’re doing it, but I know you have my demon. I’ve applied for a search permit. I’ll be back as soon as it goes through.” 

Gabriel turned as he reached the door.

“Get out of my way, Aziraphale, before you get hurt.”

Aziraphale wasn’t sure how long he stood there after the jingle of the bell. The cold sweat had won out, he certainly didn’t feel like laughing any more. 

“Angel?” 

It was barely more than a whisper.

Crowley stood by his side. 

“Angel?”

Louder, firmer. The demon touched his elbow.

Aziraphale nearly sobbed. “Are you all right?”

Crowley nodded as he gently petted the angel’s arm. “I’m fine” 

“Did you hear?”

“Yeah. I think I need to go now.”

Aziraphale really did sob then. He turned into the demon, tucking his head into Crowley’s neck. “You can’t go. You can’t, it’s not safe.” 

“It’s certainly not safe here anymore, and who knows what’ll happen to you if I’m found here.” 

Aziraphale raised his head, searching for the demon’s mouth. Crowley ducked a little to capture the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale whimpered at the contact and Crowley seized the opportunity to flick his tongue out, caressing the angel’s lips and pulling him closer, into a tight embrace. 

Aziraphale gasped at the touch of Crowley’s tongue. He nervously clasped his arms tight to his chest, but the demon held him firmly in his arms, pressing him closer as he wound his hand through Aziraphale’s hair, cradling the angel as he deepened their kiss. 

Crowley’s hand wrapped tightly around the angel’s waist and Aziraphale let his lips part at the touch of the demon’s tongue. 

It was a funny thing, a kiss. Aziraphale could hear his own moans, the smacking of their mouths. It sounded so intimate, so… dirty. It should have been mortifying, but it wasn’t, it was perfection. 

Aziraphale focused on the sounds Crowley was making, the way he was squeezing Aziraphale to him as though he could unite their corporations, if they could just get a little closer. Crowley was moaning too. Aziraphale let him into his mouth, delighting in the sensations, the taste, those perfect little whimpers whenever Aziraphale used his own tongue. 

Aziraphale could feel his heartbeat, and he’d never been so grateful to have one. It was exhilarating, the way it beat harder and faster. His breath was short, he was panting, gasping for needless breath as Crowley kissed him dizzy. 

Aziraphale clung to the demon’s shirt as Crowley finally broke their kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they caught the breath they didn’t even need. Crowley’s eyes remained closed as Aziraphale looked at him pleadingly. 

“Promise me you’ll come back? Promise me? If you’re in danger, I mean, promise… you won’t… promise you’ll let me help? There is another way” 

Crowley broke away from Aziraphale at the words and took several steps back, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He wasn’t quite frowning, but he wouldn’t look at Aziraphale. “I know you mean well, Aziraphale, but that’s asking a lot”. 

Aziraphale was devastated. He only wanted Crowley to be protected. He wrung his hands anxiously as he pleaded with him. “You’d be safe. You’d be with me. I wouldn’t make you… I, I mean, you wouldn’t have to…” he begged. 

Crowley scowled at him. “I’d be your possession”

“No! No, not really. I wouldn’t ever ask you for anything, Crowley, you know that. Nothing would have to change.” 

“Angel, you’re being naive”

“Am I? We don’t have sex, Crowley. So what would actually change?”

Crowley jolted, startled at hearing the angel speak so bluntly. “We _couldn’t_ have sex, Angel. Even if we wanted to. Either way, Angel, I lose.” Crowley swallowed thickly. “I lose everything either way.”

Aziraphale bit his lip. “Where will you go?”

“I was thinking Egypt, to start”

Aziraphale sniffled. “We don’t even know if it’s safe” The angel suddenly looked at Crowley wide-eyed. “Yes, we do! I can find you somewhere safe through the app!”

Aziraphale pulled out his phone, turned it on and opened Ethereapp. Crowley grinned at him proudly as the angel navigated to the map, seeking out Egypt. “How did you ever figure out how to use an app, Angel?”

Aziraphale squirmed. “They set it up for me”

“Well, I’d like to see the angel who can talk you into using technology, they must be quite something!”

“Here’s Egypt” Aziraphale concentrated on the app, ignoring a vaguely uncomfortable feeling in his gut. It was surprisingly easy to do. It mixed with the terror that was already there. “If you go somewhere that’s already been raided, it should be safe enough.”

They found an address that was flagged as ‘Cleared’ and Aziraphale tucked his phone away once more, biting his lip anxiously, shoulders slumped in resignation. He couldn’t bear to look at Crowley. He couldn’t bear not to. They were so close, the demon hovering at his shoulder. It seemed impossible that he’d be halfway across the world in just a few short moments.

“You must stay in touch, especially if you need to move, I can help you find places”

“Yes, Angel”

“You can’t take the Bentley, it’s too flash”

“Yes, Angel”

The word ‘heartbreak’ suddenly made sense to the angel, that was exactly what it felt like. Something in his chest, cracked and hollow and painful. He hid his face in his hands.

“Don’t”

The word was harsh as Crowley grasped Aziraphale’s wrists firmly, tugging them away from his face.

“This is hard enough, Angel, don’t make it harder. Please.”

Aziraphale choked back the tears and rallied all of his courage, straightening himself up to look into Crowley’s face.

“I love you so very much, my dear boy. Now promise me you will put every one of your wiles to good use and stay safe until you can come back to me.”

“I promise, Angel”

Crowley cupped the angel’s face in his palm as he ran a thumb delicately over Aziraphale’s lips.

“I love you, Aziraphale, with all my being”

With that, Crowley vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	5. Futility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely hits, kudos & comments.  
> My apologies if some of my responses to comments have been a little short, I'm terrified if I write more than a line, I'll start blabbing spoilers!  
> I love reading your thoughts and ideas, they make my day every time, you are all the best!
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!  
>   
> 

It only took a few hours. 

He could have held Crowley at least one more hour. 

Clung to him. 

Kissed him. 

Wept with him. 

They could have mourned together just a little longer.

Aziraphale was sitting at his desk with a cup of tea and a biscuit when the shop bell jingled. He knew instantly that it wasn’t a customer by the sheer volume of the footfall. 

Customers seldom bothered him. 

Certainly not in groups.

The quietly barked orders were another hint. 

He sighed. 

It wasn’t worth getting up for, he supposed. It wasn’t like there was anything he could do. There was nothing left to find. So he stayed where he was, even when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Aziraphale”

Aziraphale picked up his mug and took a sip, taking a semblance of comfort from the familiar sensation of the hot, fragrant tea as he swallowed. He carefully set his mug back on the desk. “Gabriel”.

He heard a derisive snort behind him, which he ignored.

“I must say, Aziraphale, I didn’t think you had it in you, but you saw the advantages long before the rest of us, didn’t you? Well, we know what you’ve been keeping to yourself all these years and now, you’re going to have to share.”

Aziraphale struggled to keep the tension from showing in his shoulders as he stared at the book in front of him.

“I hadn’t really considered _all_ the uses of a personal thrall, but seeing you so protective of your little toy has given me time to consider the possibilities” 

Aziraphale hadn’t finished the page, but he turned it anyway, as casually as he could.

Anger. It wasn’t something he felt all that often.

“I think I’m actually looking forward to indulging, now, since you’ve made me work for my victory. Thank you, Aziraphale, for whetting my appetite. It’s an unexpected sensation.”

Aziraphale leapt out of his seat, sending his chair clattering to the floor and closing the space between them with an agility that clearly surprised Gabriel, though he recovered quickly, smirking gleefully at the angel. 

Aziraphale glowered at Gabriel. He wasn’t sure why he was standing, but he’d felt such a surge of fury, it had brought him to his feet. Now that he was up though, he wasn’t too sure how to proceed. Then, he noticed that the archangel had kept a security angel nearby. He hesitated. It wasn’t as though he was going to attack Gabriel, but to his surprise, it seemed that he really, really wanted do. The extra security ruled out the possibility, though.

A second security angel slipped gracefully into the room and to Gabriel’s side. Aziraphale forced his corporation to relax. One against three was definitely out. Not that he would have… Anger was quite an emotion though. It was difficult to stay calm and think rationally. Had Gabriel always been so smug? Had he always been so cruel?

Gabriel glanced at the new arrival, who had the good sense to look hesitant. A moment later, the security angel shook his head, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Gabriel roared in fury, shoving Aziraphale hard enough to throw him back against his desk.

Gabriel’s eyes blazed with cold fire. “I _will_ find your precious little pet, Aziraphale, and when it is mine, I will use it until it is broken and I will tell it every moment, that you are the reason it suffers.”

Gabriel didn’t bother using the door, vanishing immediately, leaving Aziraphale staring in terror at two security angels. They kept their expressions professionally blank as they gazed back at Aziraphale, though they were clearly trying to figure out what to do next. After a moment, they made their way to the door without a word, Aziraphale watching as a further three angels made their way downstairs to join them. He heard, rather than saw them leave the bookshop.

Aziraphale clung to his desk, making his way to the couch and dropping into it face first. Clinging to the soft, worn cushions, Aziraphale sobbed.

———————————————————

Crowley looked around the small hallway. It was decorated in a simple pattern of white and blue tiles. Cautiously, he advanced into the main room of the modern studio Aziraphale had helped him find.

It was empty; broken french doors hanging from their frame the only chilling reminder of a previous occupant leaving in a hurry.

Crowley stepped through the smashed frames, out onto the balcony, which overlooked the city.

It was early evening, but the air was warm and fragrant. Turning back to look at the doors, he wondered if he should repair them. He had a flash of panic. Were infernal miracles being detected? Aziraphale hadn’t mentioned anything like that. Crowley decided to leave them as they were, it was warm enough, and an open exit might prove useful.

Two nights later, Crowley would slip through the balcony windows as the door to the apartment was quietly opened. He listened long enough to recognise the voices of angels before disappearing into the night.

—————————————————

OFFICE FOR FREEHOLDS

DEPARTMENT OF THRALDOM

Notice of registration procedures

REGISTRATION IS MANDATED. UNREGISTERED THRALLS WILL BE CONFISCATED AND REDISTRIBUTED FOR THEIR SAFETY. OWNERS IN VIOLATION WILL BE PROSECUTED.

OWNERS ARE REQUIRED TO REGISTER THEIR THRALL WITHIN 72HRS OF A CLAIM.

The Office of Freeholds, Department of Thraldom is pleased to announce updated registration facilities and simplified procedures. 

In response to high demand, our offices are now permanently open for faster property registration.

O.F.D.T. Registration must be conducted in person by new masters (thrall presence optional)

Rank and name of both master and thrall are required at registration.

Documentation of prior ownership is required if applicable. 

For safety and security, any thralls brought to the O.F.D.T. must be collared and restrained. A loincloth or plain smock is permitted.

  


Aziraphale tore the notice into little pieces and dropped them in the bin.

———————————————————

Crowley leaned against the trunk of the ancient cherry tree, watching the house from across the small back garden. 

The sky was inky black, though Crowley was fairly certain it should have been early morning. 

It was putting him on edge.

More on edge. 

He’d hoped Japan would do for a bit, until he could figure out something more permanent, but it looked like Heaven was hard at work here. That meant it was past time for him to move on. 

He knew this house, but he didn’t know its residents. 

He’d spotted shadows inside the bungalow, highlighted behind the elegant shoji blinds.

They had to be demons. He wondered if they had any idea what was happening. Maybe he should warn them. Maybe they knew better than him what was going on.

Crowley preferred to avoid demons generally, but this was an incubus residence and they tended to be tolerable. At least they knew how to have fun. They even had a bit of imagination. The kind of imagination that might even have prepared an escape route.

Crowley peered up at the pitch black sky. There was no telling how much time they had. 

Crowley wished he’d been able to contact Aziraphale before moving, unfortunately, he was reliant on landlines. He’d thought about a mobile, but what if he was caught with a phone containing Aziraphale’s number? By either side? Besides, neither of them had expected the first place to last only two days…

  


… There were sounds of an argument now…

Crowley crept closer to the house, until he could hear the conversation.

“…better than hiding under a rock, waiting for them to find us!”

“It’s suicide! Hell is overrun, it’s every infernal being for themselves, now!”

“There’s strength in numbers!”

“An army is a lot easier to find than a single demon, we should just stay put, keep our heads down, let it all blow over us.”

“Or we can send them all back to their side, tail between their legs! Believe me, you do not want Heaven to find you. There are already stories!”

“Oh, that’s all bullshit! Angels don’t do anything like that! It’s total BS, all of it!”

“It’sss not” 

A tense silence followed Crowley’s interjection, the demon sliding open the blinds and letting himself into the house. Two incubi watched him warily. They were an odd duo. One looked barely out of his teens, wearing nothing but the shortest kimono style dressing-gown that Crowley had ever seen. The other was older, dressed in a bespoke suit, though it was scuffed an torn in patches. 

Crowley’d been hoping for something more than two lost sex demons, but he was here now, so they’d have to do. He let his demon form show a little more, letting them know they were on the same side.

“It’ss not nonsensse, it’ss true. Heaven has revived the old lawsss and declared open sssseason. This is the fourth place I’ve tried hiding. Nowhere’ss lasted more than a couple of daysss.”

The younger-looking incubus stuck out his chin at Crowley. “Our kind have used this safe house for years, never had a problem. We’ve got wards so ancient the knowledge of them has been lost to time. Nothing Heavenly could get through.” 

Crowley waved a finger at the dark sky, and the incubus who’d spoken suddenly looked less cocky. “That’ss them tessting your theory. You’ll find out sssoon enough if you’re right and if you’re not, you should probably have a plan B”.

The second incubus nudged his friend. “You didn’t see Wall Street. Wards as powerful as any came down and we were overrun within the hour. We have to move while we can. We have to find help.”

He nodded at Crowley. “There’s word of an army. One of the dukes, I don’t know which one. Legions of us. Fighting back. I say we find them.”

Crowley shrugged “At this point, I’ll take what I can get”. It wasn’t like he had a lot of options, not off the top of his head. If it didn’t work for him, he could always leave.

Kimono incubus was wavering. His friend gave him final push. “They’ll have shelter, weapons-”

“I can’t fight!”

“They’ll teach us! They’ll have a _plan_ !”

Crowley was quite certain that wherever they were going, there would be no shelter, no spare weapons and no teaching. Certainly no plan. But the young incubus looked more convinced now and they really needed to leave. It would have to do.

Crowley stepped forward and let the incubus vanish him away…

…To a great big cave. Huge. Really, bloody… jolly great … Hang Sơn Đoòng, that was the name of it. 

He was in Vietnam. Well, at least he’d been wrong about there being no shelter, maybe there was hope after all.

And there was an army. They’d appeared right in its camp, by the look of it.

“Newcomers!” a voice boomed. 

“No fucking fighters, though, just more useless incubi, here to fuck the angels back to Heaven.” The second voice was harsh but oddly ghostly, like a snarl carried on the wind.

The first voice belonged to some breed of ogre that was unfamiliar to Crowley. He was making his way towards them. 

The second voice must have belonged to one of the small group of demons following closely. They looked like they might be wendigo. Wechuge, maybe, Crowley never could tell the difference.

“That one’s not an incubus” a colossal hand gave Crowley a friendly pat on the shoulder and his knees nearly gave out.

“Well, the boss’ll decide, anyway. Move it!”

Crowley found himself herded into the depths of the cave by the ogre and his band of wild-looking demons.

They passed through the camp, moving further into the cave, until they arrived at a steep incline, made from a series of shallow pools. Climbing along the ridges between the crystal clear waters, they made their way to a platform, crowded with various demons. 

It was a war room, with maps covering desks and little models and coloured flags and anxious-sounding discussions being had over it all. 

Their arrival, or rather, the arrival of the ogre, turned several heads and soon, a hush had fallen. 

With a grumpy huff, a lean, pixie-eared demon with a face like a melting candle made his way towards them. “Crowley!”

“Eligor! Been a while… how’s the steed? Still… skeletal?”

Eligor was dressed in armour, over which hung a heavy fur. When he moved, you could see right through the cracks of his armour, to his spectral being. He stalked towards Crowley, a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

“You reek”

That was rich, coming from a cave-dwelling pile of rags. “No, I don’t”. Crowley rallied. “Maybe you have a cold” he waved at his throat “a little congestion?”

“You reek of sanctity”

Oh. _OH_. Grace. _Grace!!! Aziraphale’s grace, his protection, of course Eligor could sniff it out!_

Crowley stood his ground. “Probably, yeah.” he shrugged. “I had a close encounter. With Gabriel.”

That made an impression, judging by the wave of low mutterings it elicited. Even Eligor… well, no, he didn’t look in the least impressed, but Crowley hadn’t been incinerated yet and that was something. 

Crowley doubled down. “Nearly gutted me with a spear full of his grace, before I got away. It was all I could do to heal myself, not surprised if there’s some residue…”

Eligor suddenly raised a hand, fire and ashes erupting over it along with the movement. He pressed his palm to Crowley’s chest and the demon felt a searing heat course through him. The pain was intense, ripping a feral snarl from his throat, his corporation going rigid, tense as a bow, all the grace in his being vaporising at the touch of the duke of Hell. Eligor kept his hand on Crowley until the Hellfire had nothing left to burn. Crowley’s corporation gradually relaxed as the pain subsided, leaving only the familiar lick of flames. “Not any more” growled Eligor, removing his hand.

“You are a strategist”, he was speaking to Crowley, but he had already turned his back on the demon, glaring at the map draped over the table.

Crowley tasted soot and brimstone as he cleared his throat. The last of Aziraphale’s grace was burned to nothing. It felt worse than leaving. He could have told himself the angel was with him. He would have believed it for years. But Aziraphale was gone. “Huh? Well, not a strategist, exactly, but I can plan, I s’pose”. 

“You study. You plot. We need thinkers, get over here!” Eligor waved Crowley over as he nodded to a demon behind him. “Find an occupation for the others”

—————————————————————————

It had been weeks.

Aziraphale had shuffled through every minute like he was sleepwalking.

He’d had a customer this morning that he didn’t even bother trying to chase away. Fortunately, they hadn’t tried to buy anything, but still.

Crowley had called twice, the first two evenings in a row. 

He’d started the first call bragging about the weather, and it really had made Aziraphale smile. But neither of them was used to making small talk and they gave it up within moments. They exchanged I love yous and then Crowley held the phone to his ear until Aziraphale caught the faint sound of his snores.

Aziraphale would have enjoyed the first call, under different circumstances. The next night, Crowley’d called again.

“I love you, Angel”

“I love you too, dearest boy”

Then Crowley had gone to bed and Aziraphale had read with the phone cradled to his ear. A few hours later, Aziraphale had heard voices over the line. There’d been no sounds of a struggle, so he’d assumed Crowley had made a swift exit. 

He’d eaten an unusually high number of biscuits, but still, he’d been rather proud of how composed he’d been, as he’d waited for the next call. 

It hadn’t come the following night.

Nor the one after that.

Nor any night since. 

He’d paid attention for any news of the Serpent of Eden in Heaven, but if Crowley’d been taken, his owner was being very quiet about it. 

Aziraphale wondered if Crowley was being kept unregistered.

He was so worried. So angry at Crowley.

If he hadn’t been taken, why hadn’t he found a way to contact him, even once?

But then, he’d seen Gabriel the other day, who’d glared at him so ferociously it had given Aziraphale hope for the first time in weeks.

Gabriel didn’t have Crowley. 

Better still, if he was still furious at Aziraphale, he hadn’t heard of anyone else claiming Crowley. 

Crowley was still out there.

The thought of it had lit a fire in the angel he’d thought was all but extinguished.

Crowley was still out there. 

That was a different type of worry.

There was news every day of battles, demons were being captured in vast numbers. 

Crowley wasn’t like him, he was no fighter.

Aziraphale checked his phone for updates day and night. One thing was certain, what was left of Hell wasn’t going to last too long against the forces of Heaven.

Well, if he couldn’t help Crowley now, he’d waste no time when Crowley came back.

He’d been meticulous in his research. He sat at his desk with a clean sheet of paper, writing carefully. It was Latin, and he printed each letter in the clearest calligraphy he could manage.

He memorised the whole thing, just in case. He was ready. Aziraphale carefully tended the ember of hope deep, deep inside him. He was ready.

Aziraphale let the ink dry, then folded the page and tucked it inside the cover of his most beloved copy of Hamlet. He slipped the book into the space he had made for it on his desk.

—————————————————————————

It had been months. 

Every skirmish was gradually depleting their numbers. 

Crowley had been forced out of the war room and onto the field of battle weeks ago. It hadn’t been anybody’s first choice, he was no soldier. 

He had turned out to be one of their more ingenious strategists, and now, he was proving to be adequate as a combat leader. Not that it was doing them any good. They were still losing and they all knew it. 

The next battle would be the last, that was the latest rumour. 

It wasn’t the first time that particular rumour had circulated, but it was the first time nobody bothered to argue.

It wouldn’t be much of a battle, regardless. There was far too few of them left.

They’d lost so many. Discorporated, a lot of them, but most just… disappeared. Crowley shuddered at the thought. They’d be in Heaven by now, thrall to some angel or other, probably. 

He’d avoided saying much of anything he’d learned from Aziraphale, sticking to the story of Gabriel’s botched claim… and what exactly being claimed meant.

The demons knew what awaited them.

They were desperate. The knowledge that their fight was nearing its end hung in the air, so heavy it was almost tangible.

Crowley ached.

He’d been injured several times in battle, usually by grace-infused weapons. With clashes coming so close together, healing fully was almost impossible. Unless he wanted to ask Eligor to burn it out of him again. Which he didn’t.

He ached, he was more tired than he’d ever been and he was pretty sure that by now, he really did reek, of anything but sanctity.

It was so hard to keep going without a glimmer of hope, so difficult to concentrate when they were planning the next engagement. 

It wasn’t even going to be a real attack, it was more an attempt to disguise their real numbers, to give as many of them as possible a real chance to go to ground.

Engage, retreat, hide. 

That was the plan. 

No last stand, no heroics. Just a final bid at survival.

Crowley couldn’t stop wondering if any of them would actually make it to steps two or three.

———————————————

The bell jingled. 

Aziraphale huffed in surprise around his biscuit, which promptly crumbled all down his front. He could have sworn the door was locked. He got to his feet, brushing down his waistcoat and straightening his bow tie.

He quickly miracled the bookshop cold and damp-smelling, hoping to put off this latest customer as fast as possible, before stepping around a bookcase and into the centre of the room.

Crowley stood in the doorway.

Aziraphale actually staggered at the sight of him.

Crowley looked terrible. Aziraphale couldn’t recall ever having seen the demon so unkempt, Crowley always took great care of his corporation and he was very proud of his appearance, Aziraphale knew. 

It made his current condition all the more shocking. 

He was skinnier than ever, his cheeks unnaturally hollow. He reeked of sulphur, of damp, of dirt and smoke. It tickled the angel’s nose and stung his eyes even at a distance of several feet. His clothing was torn in places and Aziraphale could see some poorly-healed wounds through the strips of cloth. 

That wasn’t the worst of it. It was the defeated look in Crowley’s eyes that broke Aziraphale’s heart.

He thought his heart would soar when Crowley returned, but instead he just felt crushed by the terrible, inevitable finality of suddenly seeing him again.

They both knew why Crowley was back.

Aziraphale asked anyway. 

“Have you come back to me?” A mere whisper, but Crowley heard.

The demon barely managed a nod as his knees buckled and he swayed alarmingly. Aziraphale rushed forward to support him, but found himself clinging to Crowley instead, the demon leaning heavily against him. Aziraphale pressed kisses into Crowley’s matted hair. 

He realised belatedly that he was whispering into the demon’s hair between kisses. 

Was he praying? 

How appalled Crowley must be. 

How exhausted, not to be complaining about being prayed over. 

Only Aziraphale wasn’t praying. 

He was crying. 

He was telling Crowley that he loved him.

Over and over.

Over and over.

He tried to stop himself, tried to say something else.

“I love you, Crowley”

He had to get Crowley to lie down.

“I’ve missed you, Crowley, I love you so much”

Aziraphale gave up trying to explain himself and began to guide Crowley towards the back office. 

He laid the demon down on the couch as gently as he could and sat down at his desk.

Crowley still hadn’t made a sound. He just sagged in the couch and gazed up at Aziraphale. 

“Dearest?” Aziraphale was still whispering, as though Crowley was an apparition that would slip away again if startled. “We shouldn’t delay, Crowley, if we’re going to…” The demon simply looked at him. Aziraphale was crushed. Crowley looked so hopeless. It felt less like he was offering sanctuary and more like he was delivering the coup de grâce. He certainly wouldn’t do it against Crowley’s will, though, so he waited.

Eventually, Crowley gave his consent. He didn’t nod, exactly, it was more like a slow blink, but Aziraphale had no doubt as to its meaning. He let out a sigh of relief despite himself.

The angel patted his desk anxiously. He reached for the copy of Hamlet and let the neatly folded page slip out of the cover, onto the desk.

He took a deep breath and carefully unfolded the paper, holding it delicately in his fingers, turning to look at Crowley.

The page trembled as he turned his attention back to the words he’d written out so carefully.

 _Ego, Aziraphale Princeps, te adsero, Serpens Crowley, in servitutem mihi._ 1

Aziraphale let out a long, slow breath. 

Crowley was still studying him silently, chest rising and falling with steady breaths. Aziraphale sighed mournfully at the sight of grimy and damaged skin peaking through torn clothing. He reached out his hand, wriggling it through a tear in Crowley’s shirt and carefully placing his hand over Crowley’s belly. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Crowley’s hand closed over his wrist, tugging his hand away and breaking the contact with his skin. Aziraphale glanced at him in dismay, but Crowley was reaching for the paper Aziraphale still held. 

The demon took the page and studied the words a brief moment. Then he looked Aziraphale in the eye.

_Ego, Serpens Crowley, suscipio te, Aziraphale Princeps, sicut meus Dominus_ 2

The demon closed his eyes. 

He looked so tired. 

Aziraphale jumped when the demon spoke again, without bothering to open his eyes.

“I had a clear mind, Angel. I didn’t have your grace in me and I wasn’t about to discorporate. I said it of my own free will. I want you to know that. I’m yours now.”

He carefully placed Aziraphale’s palm back onto his skin, sagging into the couch once again, letting the page flutter to the ground.

Aziraphale took several slow breaths before he moved them upstairs and onto his bed. He caressed the demon’s belly lovingly as he poured his grace into him. 

Crowley moaned softly as the first of his scars faded to nothing, then the moans turned to soft snores as the tension drained from the demon’s face and he drifted off to sleep.

Aziraphale found himself unexpectedly facing a bit of a dilemma. 

Crowley still had scars that needed healing, but Aziraphale didn’t know whereabouts they were on the demon’s corporation. It seemed wrong that Aziraphale's first act after taking Crowley in thrall would be to strip the demon as he lay unconscious in his bed, even if it was just to tend his wounds.

Aziraphale bit his lip. 

They’d really gone through with it. Crowley had put his trust in him in a very real way and was now utterly his responsibility.

A full healing could wait until the demon woke, Aziraphale supposed, but it was so dreadful seeing Crowley suffer, especially knowing he could help so easily. Crowley’d recover faster if Aziraphale helped him…

Crowley’d come to him for help, right? 

Aziraphale squirmed uncomfortably. It still seemed high-handed.

But perhaps…

Perhaps, if Aziraphale simply worked through his grace to explore Crowley’s corporation, then he wouldn’t actually need to see what he was doing. 

Crowley would keep his dignity.

That could work.

Making his mind up, the angel pressed his palm to Crowley’s belly once more and concentrated. 

There was an old wound on Crowley’s shoulder, to which Aziraphale sent his grace. Another on the demon’s back, low down, just above his hip. A gash on his left shin.

Aziraphale cast around in Crowley’s corporation, finding and healing any wounds, soothing aches and pains. Now that he’d started, Aziraphale realised that it felt very intimate, bordering on invasive, really. He should have just stripped Crowley and lived with their blushes. This way, he was actually sensing Crowley’s corporation. Exploring him and touching every part of him from the inside, seeking out all the physical discomfort that needed soothing. 

Aziraphale pouted guiltily, but the job needed doing, and was soon done.

Aziraphale gave the demon’s soft, worryingly lean belly a final caress of his thumb before removing his hand. He cleaned Crowley and put him in a pair of pyjamas the demon would undoubtedly loathe. 

They weren’t tartan, perhaps that would soften the blow. 

Aziraphale tucked Crowley in, then lay down behind him, over the covers. He shuffled in close before giving up all pretence and draping an arm over Crowley, clasping his hand tightly in his. Aziraphale shuffled and tugged until he had tucked the demon into a tight embrace, pressing his nose into the nape of the demon’s neck.

He breathed deeply, soothed by the familiar smell.

He fretted.

He waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I, principality Aziraphale, claim you, serpent Crowley, in servitude to me  Back
> 
> 2: I, serpent Crowley, receive you, principality Aziraphale, as my master  Back


	6. Naturally

  
  


ADDITIONAL CONTENT WARNING:  
Opens with a description that sounds like drowning. It’s not, but if this bothers you, please skip down to the double line and take it from  there  


—————————————————

  


He could feel the angel everywhere. 

Weightless. 

Crushing. 

A void. 

Huge and terrifying. 

Falling. 

Flying. 

Cradled. 

Warm and soft. 

Everywhere. The angel was everywhere. Outside and in. Crowley couldn’t feel anything else, only the angel. 

He was drowning in him. Waves of him, that crashed over him but never receded. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

Crowley gasped for air. 

The sound echoed in his mind. He felt the cool air sucking into his corporation. 

Real. 

He was asleep, Crowley realised. 

Another gasping breath. 

================================================ 

He opened his eyes. 

Crowley blinked lazily through the haze weighing him down. 

Something white swam into focus. A single feather lying on a piece of parchment on a nightstand. 

Aziraphale must have put another protection on him, no wonder the angel’s grace felt so strong. 

Aziraphale. 

Crowley moaned his name. 

The thought of the angel resonated through him. It felt like the very idea of him was flowing through his grace, touching every part of Crowley until his toes curled with the thrill of it. 

He could feel the angel as surely as a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa in front of a roaring fire. 

Aziraphale was on his skin, in the rush of blood through his corporation. Even within his being, he could feel the thrum of Aziraphale. The presence of the angel was comforting, especially after the last few months. Crowley wanted to disappear into it, curl up and enjoy the angelic love and protection, just a little longer. 

He wasn’t ready to give up this indulgence just yet. 

Crowley lay on his belly, panting into the pillow as he languished in the feeling of Aziraphale. 

Perfect surrender. 

He could bask forever in the angel that he could feel in his head, his skin, in his sex. 

O-oh. 

Oh, right there. 

Crowley’s hips humped into the mattress at just the thought of the angel and Crowley gasped at the sensation. His cock was hard. 

He could feel himself throbbing, he was so sensitive. Crowley moaned as he rolled his hips slowly and deliberately into the mattress again. A shiver ran up his spine as he hit the spot again. And again. A warmth ran through his corporation every time he felt that delicious thrill of sensation on his cock. He didn’t even try to control his moans as he rolled steadily against the soft sheets, savouring the gentle stimulation. 

Too much and too little at the same time. He needed more. 

He drew up a knee so that he could wind a hand down over his belly to touch himself. 

The demon inhaled sharply as his fingers reached inside his waistband. Wet. His pyjama bottoms were soaked in his come already and his cock was hot and slippery against his hand. 

He had barely grasped his cock, the heel of his hand slipping over the leaking head of him when his hips stuttered forward again. 

Crowley let out a long, guttural groan as he started to come into his hand, hips rocking lazily. “Aziraphale” he moaned, as he held his pulsing cock. 

He needed. 

He ached. 

“Angel” he whispered as he spent himself. 

The demon’s gasps faded to soft snores as he drifted back to sleep. 

  
  


—————————————————

  
  


Crowley rubbed his cheek against the soft bedding as sleep gradually left him. So comfortable. It had been a while since he’d woken in a bed, warm and safe. 

His eyes fluttered open. 

A single perfectly white feather lay on a piece of parchment on the nightstand. 

He was back with Aziraphale, then. 

In his bed. 

Crowley groaned as foggy memories returned. The angel had put him to bed, like an infant. He should probably feel quite rankled about that, but everything was just too soft and comfortable. 

The angel’s bed. Crowley turned his head and found himself looking at an unoccupied pillow. It was coming back to him. 

He was Aziraphale’s thrall now. 

Owned. 

Crammed full of angelic grace so strong he… Oh! 

His hand was still pressed to his now soft cock, damp and sticky with come. Crowley gasped in horror. He’d come. He’d wanked himself off and come all over Aziraphale’s perfect angelic sheets until they were sodden. 

Blessed angelic grace, making him feel so good. Crowley shivered at the memory. The angel’s grace was still within him. The lure was strong, but nothing like it had been, when all he’d wanted to do was lie back and beg for more. 

He’d never orgasmed in his sleep before. His corporation didn’t normally just do things like that without him expecting it to do them. It was strange. So easy. Sweet, relaxed and the most complete, full-being erotic experience he’d ever had. 

So here he was, lying in his own come. 

Crowley held his breath as he miracled his mess clean. He sighed with relief. Well, that still worked. At least being a thrall hadn’t changed that. 

A thrall. 

To Aziraphale. 

What would that be like? 

He suddenly pictured Aziraphale ordering him to catalogue the bookshop, or make his tea. Crowley snickered. The fantasy didn’t suit either of them. 

He sighed. What _did_ suit them? 

Crowley propped his head up on his arms. He was wearing ridiculous pyjamas and the stupid sleeves were in the way. At least it wasn’t bloody tartan. The demon yanked the offending item over his head and wriggled until he’d freed himself. He chucked the top across Aziraphale's pillow. Then he pictured Aziraphale disapproving of crumpled clothing and he guiltily miracled it folded neatly under his own pillow. Also a little bit to reassure himself that his first miracle hadn’t been a fluke, if he was being honest. 

Crowley swam in the soft warm sheets, feeling them caress his skin. They didn’t really smell like Aziraphale. He never slept here, of course. The angel’s bedroom smelled a little bit like the bookshop, though. And no wonder. The bed side table was laden with books. Crowley looked around a little more attentively. He was in a queen size bed, with a deep mattress, thick quilt and an elegantly ornamented wooden headboard that matched the nightstand. Without even sitting up, Crowley could see three dusty stacks of books. 

The demon chuckled. 

He moved until he was sitting with his back against the headboard. He grabbed Aziraphale’s pillow and wedged it in behind himself as he looked around the room. 

It was dark in the mid-sized bedroom, heavy velvet curtains pulled almost fully closed let in a sliver of light. Pale blue-grey wallpaper. More books. Dust hung in the air. This room obviously wasn’t used much. Crowley ran a hand over the bed linen. It was crisp and clean. He smiled ruefully. No book dust. Aziraphale had cleaned up for him. Taken care of him. The angel’s thrall. 

The angel took great care of his belongings, Crowley knew that much. He sighed. It wasn’t that bad, so far. 

“Crowley. How do you feel?” 

Crowley jumped. He looked around the room until he finally spotted the angel sitting in the antique fainting couch facing the bed. Aziraphale was already marking his page with a tassled bookmark, glancing at Crowley anxiously. 

“How long have you been there?!” 

Had the angel been there when Crowley’d touched himself? Had he watched Crowley fuck his mattress? Had he heard him moan his name? 

Aziraphale set his book on one of the small piles of books on the end of the couch. Crowley couldn’t help a small smirk: Aziraphale had obviously only cleared enough of the couch to sit down. The rest was still a perfectly adequate bookshelf. 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale stood and made his way around the bed. Crowley shuffled over, making room as the angel sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you feel well, Crowley?” Aziraphale rested a hand on Crowley’s knee as he peered at the demon. 

“Yeah. Feel fine. How long was I asleep?” 

“A little more than two days, de- Crowley.” 

“Oh” 

He’d definitely been there when Crowley’d woken up with his cock in his hand. When he’d cleaned up. Had the angel realised? 

Crowley licked his lips. He felt more curious than embarrassed. It must be the grace still inside him, happy and comfortable near the angel. Because there was definitely something here to be embarrassed about. 

“Were you here the whole time?” 

The angel nodded. “Of course! Mostly downstairs, but I sat with you a bit too. Not that you knew the difference, you slept like a log! You snore, by the way.” 

“Do not” Crowley didn’t even manage a decent pout. At least Aziraphale didn’t seem to be aware that Crowley had put on a show. 

Aziraphale nodded vaguely as he patted Crowley’s knee with an apologetic smile. “And I’m so very sorry, Crowley, but now, I really must go. I need to go to Heaven to register you. I didn’t want to leave you alone while you were sleeping, but I’m afraid now it’s rather urgent and I simply can’t leave it any longer.” 

Crowley felt a small tug in his belly at the idea of Aziraphale leaving. His disappointment must have shown, because Aziraphale gave his knee a reassuring pat. The angel nodded at the feather and parchment on the nightstand. 

“You’ll be safe, I put another protection on you after I healed you. I think perhaps I may have overdone things, I wonder if it wasn’t my grace that knocked you out so thoroughly. Can you feel it?” 

Crowley nodded mutely as he stared at Aziraphale’s feather. He’d missed his opportunity the first time, he wasn’t going to do it again. “Can I keep it?” 

It took Aziraphale a moment to realise what he was being asked, but then he beamed at Crowley. “Of course you may”. 

Crowley didn’t move. He’d work up to actually touching the feather. 

Aziraphale bit his lip. “You needn’t ask, you know.” 

Crowley frowned at him. “What?” 

Aziraphale stammered “I mean, you can just… you needn’t ask every time you want something. You can have anything you want… that is, this is your home too, now that you’re… well, you should make yourself at home. You’re very welcome. Here.” 

Right. Because everything here belongs to Aziraphale. 

Including Crowley. 

Of course. 

Crowley fought a sulk. It hadn’t even made a difference to him yet and he hated it already. He was owned. He had permission.

“Have you checked?” 

“Huh?” 

Aziraphale blinked anxiously at him. “Can you, you know?”

“Oh.” Crowley miracled the curtains open a little, letting some daylight into the room. “Yeah” he shrugged. 

Aziraphale looked so relieved, Crowley felt his anger evaporate. Or maybe it got swallowed up by that pesky grace that was keeping him so relaxed. 

“Good. I’ll be as quick as I can. You’ll be safe, but try to stay awake while I’m gone, just in case, won’t you? I’ll be as quick as I can.” 

Crowley had to smile as the anxious angel gripped his knee throughout the bed covers. 

“Yeah, Angel, sure. I’ll just…” 

_Inventory the bookshop. Make your tea._

“Look, don’t worry about me, Angel, I’ll be fine”. 

With a final pat to the knee, Aziraphale was gone and Crowley was alone. A wave of disappointment washed over him as the angel left. He’d expected Aziraphale to kiss him, he realised. The demon groaned as he let his head fall back against the headboard. 

  
  


—————————————————

  
  


Aziraphale sighed as climbed the steps to the registration offices, weaving through the angels coming and going. It wasn’t crowded, exactly, but it was busy enough. 

There were angels, of course, but there were also infernal beings, thralls being brought to registry. Collared and shackled, most looked to be in need of a good bath and a very good feeding, shuffling along behind their masters. Several wore the permitted loincloth or smock, though many were fully nude. One seemed to have difficulty walking, their master yanking impatiently on their chained neck to hurry them along. 

Aziraphale hated how quickly he had grown accustomed to such a sight. In Heaven, of all places. 

There was no protest today, he realised, as he cast a quick glance around. On several occasions over the last few months, he had seen angels protesting the new thraldom laws outside the registration offices. 

He had thought about joining them, but they were usually moved on rather quickly, occasionally marched away by security. Aziraphale didn’t know what happened to them. He’d seen the same faces return after being marched away, but he had no idea what their protest cost them. He was too terrified of doing anything that would affect his ability to protect Crowley to risk finding out. 

He’d hovered, on a few occasions. 

Once, he’d been recognised as a regular bystander by a pretty angel who had come over and said hello to him. They had explained the protest and kindly offered to answer any of Aziraphale’s questions. 

Aziraphale had been rather flustered. He’d wished them and their cause well and fled. 

He’d still hovered once or twice after that, nonetheless, but from a safer distance. 

Aziraphale passed two security angels hovering near the entrance, who scrutinised him as he went. 

He stepped into the elevator, heading to the top floor Irethiel had shown him. He couldn’t help but be grateful for the exclusive treatment his title brought him. He didn’t want to leave Crowley long. 

The top floor was nearly empty, though there were a number of angels milling about, some with their thralls. 

Aziraphale passed by one who was serving tea for his master. He was an odd sight, to say the least. Tall and very muscular, he was entirely nude. The required collar and shackles were little more than a choker and chains made of delicate silver, which stood out starkly against his dark, ash-grey skin. He glistened as he moved, his entire body heavily oiled. He wore a gag which held his mouth gaping open, causing him to drool heavily over his own chest, a trail of spittle dangling from his chin. His hairless cock and balls were tightly secured by a metal device which exposed his balls and caused his cock to stand straight out in front of him. His cock was so engorged it was flushed almost black, dribbling constantly. He bent to pick up the cup as Aziraphale passed, affording the angel a view of his backside. A large, hot pink object stood out garishly against his dark skin, a pretty diamanté feature twinkling at Aziraphale as he passed. 

Aziraphale grit his teeth as he made his way to the registration room. There were several free windows at the long counter, so Aziraphale made his way over. 

An angel greeted him and Aziraphale turned over the paperwork he’d brought. He tried not to tap his foot impatiently as the angel reviewed it, confirming some of the details, nodding and scribbling additional notes. She was silent most of the time though, as she meticulously reviewed each page. Finally, she tucked the pages back together. She glanced up at Aziraphale. 

“And how old is the claim?” 

“Approximately 60 hours” 

The angel nodded as she made a note. 

“STOP!” A deep voice boomed across the room, so loud, it made Aziraphale jump. 

Every angel in the room turned to look. Gabriel was stalking furiously towards Aziraphale, flanked by two security angels that Aziraphale now recognised from the building entrance. 

“ _I_ have the prior claim, the serpent is mine.” he didn’t spare a glance for Aziraphale, addressing the angel behind the glass directly. 

The angel processing Aziraphale’s claim glanced between them suspiciously, finally addressing Gabriel. 

“What being do you claim?” 

“The serpent of Eden. It’s mine. I claimed it months ago.” 

The angel frowned as she flipped through the paperwork. “The claim is indeed for a serpent.” she nodded at Aziraphale. “It appears there is a prior claim. Were you aware?” 

Aziraphale felt weak from the panic that was surging through him. His heartbeat thundered in his ears so loudly he had to stop his heart so that he could think. “I was aware of a prior claim, yes”. 

Gabriel hissed at Aziraphale triumphantly. “I knew you were hiding it! The Serpent is mine and I will have it even if I have to tear your pathetic excuse for a bookshop apart to find it!” He raised a hand as he spoke, snapping his fingers vigorously at his security team. 

Aziraphale felt a fury wash over him unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Raising his arm, he felt the hilt of his sword taking form against the palm of his hand, heavy and familiar. The air tingled with static as he drew together the power to conjure his old weapon. 

“You’ll do no such thing” The administration angel spoke calmly and quietly, in a tone which conveyed absolute authority as she addressed Gabriel once more. 

Aziraphale’s fingers clutched thin air as he was startled out of his focus. Gabriel snapped his head to glare at the angel so fiercely, Aziraphale almost expected her to discorporate in self-preservation. The angel got to her feet as she nodded to a colleague, who got up and walked away hurriedly. “Disputed claims will be settled in a civilised manner, in accordance with department regulations.” She looked back and forth between Aziraphale and Gabriel. “First”, she declared, “Have both claims been accepted?” 

“The prior claim was not accepted. My claim has been.” Aziraphale’s voice was shaking horribly. His throat felt impossibly tight. 

The angel fixed Gabriel with a stern look. “An acknowledged claim is final. There are no grounds for contest.” 

Gabriel looked like he was about to lunge at her. “I have a pri-” 

The angel calmly raised her hand to cut him off. Aziraphale couldn’t quite believe his eyes. “A prior claim can contest a later claim only within one’s own choir or lower. You are an archangel. You therefore have no authority to contest the claim of a principality 1. Furthermore, an acknowledged claim cannot be contested without breach of contract.” 

Gabriel ignored her and snapped at his security again. “Go back. Find it. Bring it here” He nodded at the angel. “My claim will be acknowledged” 

“Again, you will do no such thing. It is not permissible for the principality’s premises to be searched without proper authorisation and a valid reason, which I assume you do not have?” Gabriel was shaking with rage. His security angels were hovering uncertainly. The angel was apparently unfazed and Aziraphale couldn’t help but wonder how many such encounters she’d endured. She turned her attention to Aziraphale. “Your claim is hereby verified, Principality, congratulations on your acquisition.” 

She turned back to Gabriel and his security. “Making a fuss is both unnecessary and pointless and I must ask you to desist immediately.” 

“I WANT WHAT IS MINE” 

“You have what is yours. The thrall, however, is not yours. The thrall has acknowledged a claim, following your failure to conclude your own claim adequately. The thrall has behaved legally, the principality has behaved legally, thus the later claim is recognised.” The angel sat down pointedly before continuing. 

“The thrall is not yours and you have no recourse. Attempts to remove the thrall from its current owner are unlawful and will be severely punished. A thrall can only be removed from its master if the terms of thraldom are not correctly enforced or in cases of non-compliance with Department of Thraldom regulations. I have reviewed the pertinent information and have found everything to be in order. Good day.” 

Gabriel fumed visibly. 

The angel resolutely held his gaze. 

Aziraphale watched as a dozen security angels filed quietly into the room, surrounding them. The other angels who had stood watching the proceedings suddenly made themselves scarce. Gabriel’s security angels shuffled uneasily as Gabriel continued to glare at Aziraphale and the registry official. The uncomfortable silence drew out. 

Eventually, Gabriel grimaced at Aziraphale. 

“ _Principality_.” 

Gabriel turned and strode out of the room, scattering security angels. 

Aziraphale miracled himself a seat and collapsed into it with a sob. He shook with relief as he put his head in his hands, listening to Gabriel storm away. 

He felt a gentle hand settle on his shoulder. “My deepest apologies, Principality, for that unpleasant interruption.” 

Aziraphale sighed as he straightened, reaching for a handkerchief. The angel stood over him sympathetically as he struggled to regain his composure. He heard a conversation, but wasn’t really paying attention. When aziraphale finally looked up, a security angel was also standing over him, looking grave. 

“Principality, I have been informed that an archangel allegedly carried out a search of your premises, is that report accurate?” 

Aziraphale felt his stomach flip over once again. “Yes” he managed. “He was searching for the thrall he’d claimed, he thought I was hiding him” 

The angel shook his head. “Regardless, he should not have been able to obtain a permit for a search that circumvented your superior rank. I intend to ensure it can not occur again.” 

Aziraphale trembled as the tension began to leave him. He nodded mutely as the registry angel brandished his paperwork at him. “I’ve checked your registration, as well as your current documents. There is no Earth address listed as your property.” 

The security angel nodded “A search on an unregistered property is not flagged. Not these days, obviously. Principality, please ensure you provide details of any further goods and properties under your authority. Further searches will be red-flagged.” 

“Thank you” Aziraphale managed to mutter as the security angel turned on his heal. 

“There, now.” the angel patted Aziraphale’s shoulder kindly. “Let’s make sure we have your details, then. Don’t you worry, your property is protected by your status. Nothing less than a trial could ever grant Gabriel access to what is yours. There’ll be no repeat of such ugliness after this.” 

Aziraphale was suddenly exhausted. He went through the motions with the angel, who was exceptionally thorough in ensuring she had noted all details and properly flagged Aziraphale’s rank in every possible way. She seemed very satisfied with her work by the time she sent Aziraphale on his way. 

He didn’t go straight home. 

He went to Saint James’ park and stared at the ducks. 

He miracled some bread and threw it at them. Shredding the bread was helping him to be calmer though, so after a while, he tossed the small pieces to them more gently.

After another while, he felt well enough to face Crowley. 

Oh, Crowley! Alone all this time! 

Aziraphale hadn’t meant to be gone long. All he wanted to do was go home and hold Crowley tight.

Kiss him. Be with him. 

But even that was complicated now. How would Crowley react if Aziraphale tried to kiss him now? Crowley was Aziraphale’s, to do with exactly as he wished. It wasn’t like the demon had a say in the matter anymore. It was official.

It didn’t exactly set the mood.

Not to mention what would happen if they consummated the bond. Aziraphale didn’t want to be responsible for taking away Crowley’s ability to perform miracles.

Aziraphale fervently hoped he’d done the right thing. It didn’t feel right. In fact. it felt very wrong indeed, but he’d done it for Crowley’s sake. He’d just have to follow through, now.

The only thing Aziraphale could do was make sure Crowley felt safe and comfortable. Aziraphale felt his mood lift significantly as he set off for home. He was going to spoil that demon rotten.

  
  


—————————————————

  
  


Aziraphale noticed the time on the clock as he entered the bookshop. He hadn’t been away anything like as long as he’d feared. Barely over an hour, in fact. He wore a genuine smile as he entered his room.

Crowley was still in bed, spread-eagle sideways across the entire mattress with only his feet and hands sticking out from under the quilt. Aziraphale sighed. The lump under the bedcovers moved as Crowley lazily wrestled his way to the surface. He peered at Aziraphale. “How’d it go?”

Crowley had cleaned and dressed himself, Aziraphale realised. He noticed that his feather was gone from the dresser. It gave him a warm feeling deep in his belly that helped his humour. He smiled warmly at Crowley. “Get up, Crowley, I have something for you”

“You have something for me?” Crowley swiftly freed himself of the quilt he’d been so reluctant to leave. Crowley eyed the angel suspiciously as he got to his feet. “They didn’t give you a collar to put on me or anything weird like that, did they?”

Aziraphale made a face. Crowley didn’t know about the collar and shackles required for public appearances.

Crowley’s face fell “It isn’t, is it? If it is, there’s a chance I won’t be as happy about it as you seem to be. I mean a good chance, Angel”.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but beamed at the demon. It was wonderful having Crowley back. Not only here, but grace-free and bloody contrary. He’d missed his best friend. “It’s not a collar, Crowley, it’s much, much bigger than that. A surprise. I want to show you something.” Aziraphale pointed the closet which stood in the far corner of the room, on the other side of the bed. “Open that”

Crowley looked at him curiously. “Angel, I’m begging you, please tell me you aren’t going to take charge of my wardrobe, I could take anything but that.”

Aziraphale pouted as he shooed the demon toward the wardrobe.

Crowley grabbed both handles and flung the doors open, revealing a number of Aziraphale-style suits and shirts. He turned to the angel in mock horror. “Aziraphale?”

“Open the back, silly boy. You’ll have to use a miracle.”

Crowley tilted his head curiously at Aziraphale. Turning back, he opened the back of the wardrobe and stepped through.

Aziraphale practically walked into Crowley when he stepped through. The demon had stopped dead and was looking around in awe. They were standing in a conservatory. It had a beautiful glass ceiling, flooding the room with light. Dozens of different plants, flowers, even trees filled the space with colour. There was a faintly musical trickling sound which drew Crowley in. He started walking, followed closely by the angel, until he came upon a small fountain. It was simple, but beautiful, designed to look like a source bubbling down to a fresh-water pool. It even had a few fish. Crowley was mesmerised.

Aziraphale watched him happily for a few minutes, then nudged him impatiently. “Come along, I want to show you the rest”

“The rest?”

Aziraphale hummed as he nudged Crowley back along the path until they reached another room.

This time, they stood in a large bedroom. The room was designer-chic, very similar in style to Crowley’s apartment. A black bed frame stood in the very centre of the room. It was a box-style frame, only a few inches high, sitting directly on the floor. A thick mattress was fitted into the frame. The bed linens were dark grey. A plain, four-poster frame completed the cube.

Crowley went right over to the bed and threw himself face-down into the centre of the colossal mattress, bouncing back up alarmingly before sinking back down again. The demon sank into the soft duvet as the mattress bobbed under the assault. He rolled onto his back and laughed loudly. “Angel did you give me a blessed water-bed?”

Crowley rolled across the mattress until he could see the angel nodding happily. “Thanks, I hate it”

Aziraphale’s face fell “I thought you’d be pleased! Water beds were one of your lot’s!”

Crowley narrowly avoided rolling his eyes. “They are, Angel” he sighed. He hated to see the angel disappointed. He could always fix it later. “I mean I love it, thank you.”

He rolled onto his back and splayed his arms out across the duvet. The angel had outdone himself, Crowley loved it. Well, fine, he didn’t love the water bed, but he loved the thought Aziraphale had put into creating a space for him. The angel had made a space for him in his life and it was exquisite.

“I’m glad you like it, I wasn’t sure about the decor, so I left it quite plain.” Aziraphale came to sit on the edge of the bed, lying back and smiling happily as he and Crowley bobbed up and down.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. The idea that water mattresses were good during sex was, obviously, a rumour concocted by Hell, but still… Crowley had to admit there was an initial appeal, certainly enough to pique his interest. Would Aziraphale fuck him here? Bouncing on the water mattress? Or would he prefer to take him in his own bed?

A sudden chill ran through the demon.

Stupid, stupid demon. Of course Aziraphale wouldn’t fuck him in this bed. He’d just been removed from the angel’s bed. Put in his place. His gilded cage. Aziraphale would never set foot in this room again.

Crowley nearly choked at the thought. He rolled onto his side, feeling gutted. 

Aziraphale sat up beside him, looking down at him fondly. “I know this isn’t what either of us would have wanted, Crowley, but I want you to be comfortable. I promise I’ll do my best to make sure that you want for nothing, and I promise I will keep you safe. This space is for you alone and nobody will ever enter it without your express permission, I swear to you. Anyone who tries will have to go through me, there’s only one entrance.”

Crowley closed his eyes.

They’d never been equals, Crowley knew that. But Aziraphale had always behaved as though they were. 

Not anymore. 

He’d come so close. The touching, The kissing. _I really do love you, you know, Crowley_. 

He hadn’t even felt it slip through his fingers. It was just gone before he knew it.

“Crowley?”

Crowley was clinging to the duvet, trying desperately to convince his corporation not to cry. It was proving difficult, mostly because Crowley just felt like wailing. It hurt. He’d never imagined it could hurt so much. 

“Crowley?” The angel’s voice was more urgent now. “Crowley, talk to me.” Aziraphale shuffled over and tugged Crowley’s head onto his lap. He pet the demon’s hair as Crowley fought to control himself. 

“Crowley?”

“Say it” the demon spat out the words through gritted teeth. “Tell me one last time, Angel” The demon sat up, turning to face Aziraphale. “Tell me you love me. Kiss me.” he begged “One last time before you lock me away, please. Just once, Angel”

Aziraphale was baffled. “Oh, Crowley…” 

“STOP!”

Aziraphale jumped.

“Stop fucking calling me Crowley!”

“Oh no!” It all clicked into place. Aziraphale suddenly realised how Crowley had interpreted all his actions. He’d been pushing the demon away without even realising it. Poor Crowley.

“Oh, dear heart, I am so terribly sorry, I’ve made an awful mistake” He reached over to grab him and yanked the demon bodily into his lap. Crowley struggled half-heartedly.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and clutched him tightly to his chest. “I was trying to be respectful, my dear, that’s all! I wanted you to know I would never try to take anything from you that wasn’t freely given. Oh my dear, dear boy, I never intended for you to feel rejected, I didn't want to presume, I…” 

Crowley clamped his knees around Aziraphale’s waist like he had no intention of ever letting go.

Then they were in Aziraphale’s bed. The angel whispered into Crowley’s ear as he stroke the demon’s back. “I want you, my dear, my dear dear boy, my dearest, my love. I want you in my home, I want you here with me every moment of every day.”

Crowley clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. Aziraphale grabbed a handful of the demon’s hair and yanked until he could crush their mouths together. Crowley took over the kiss immediately and Aziraphale happily let him, holding Crowley tightly as the demon all but attacked him.

It was a rough and desperate kiss, Crowley panted and whined desperately as he crushed himself against Aziraphale. He licked at the angel’s mouth, pushing deep and tugging at Aziraphale’s lips and tongue. Their teeth clashed.

It wasn’t the best kiss they’d ever shared, but Aziraphale relished the raw need of Crowley’s aggressive scrabbling, the unconscious rutting of his hips as he writhed in the angel’s lap. Aziraphale cupped the demon’s backside and squeezed. He ran his hands over the tight denim until he reached the waistband, running his fingers across the top.

Crowley was so skinny, especially now. Aziraphale could feel the sharp bones of his spine through his shirt, caressing the demon’s lower back. The jeans gaped a little and Aziraphale dipped his fingers in, tugging at Crowley’s shirt until he could touch the soft skin.

Crowley’s entire corporation shivered violently at the gentle brush of the angel’s fingers. He broke the kiss and sat back to stare at Aziraphale, mouth agape. The angel looked back at him adoringly, gasping as Crowley miracled away his jeans, his hands suddenly cupping the demon’s bare bottom.

The demon’s skin was so soft. Cool, delicate. Perfect. Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut. They shouldn’t. They couldn’t. This was dangerous territory. He miracled Crowley’s jeans back on.

Crowley jumped, pouting as he removed them once more, surging forward to take the angel’s mouth again. Aziraphale grunted in surprise, clutching the demon’s bare ass as Crowley pushed him down onto his back. Aziraphale couldn’t help himself, savouring the feel of the demon’s skin as his fingers slid down the length of Crowley’s thighs.

He sighed into the demon’s mouth as his hands came to rest at the back of Crowley’s knees. He had to stop this. “Crowley” he managed through their kiss.

Crowley didn’t even bother breaking their kiss to respond, but the noise he made sounded very much like a no.

Stubborn demon. Aziraphale sighed again and tore his mouth away from Crowley’s, flipping them as he did so. As Crowley was rolled onto his back, Aziraphale grabbed the demon’s wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of Crowley’s head.

Crowley whined and wriggled in protest, but Aziraphale held him firmly in place. The angel spoke softly. “Darling we can’t, we have to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop”

“I don’t either, my dear, but we must. Remember what you’ll lose”

Crowley shook his head. “I don’t care. I don’t care”.

Aziraphale kept the pressure on Crowley’s wrists, but rubbed gentle circles against the skin with his thumbs. “You will care, dearest, very much, when you lose your abilities.

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, fat tears rolling into his hair. He choked. “I just want you, please, Angel make me yours. I want to be yours. I’m yours, just fucking take me. Fuck me, Aziraphale, I need to feel you. Fuck me, Angel, just, please fuck me”

“Open your eyes, Crowley, right now! Look at me!” Aziraphale didn’t raise his voice, but Crowley stilled at the authority in his tone, blinking owlishly at the angel as he looked up at him wide-eyed.

“Put your trousers on. Sit up” Aziraphale gave the demon’s wrists a gentle rub before he sat back, giving Crowley space to move. The demon’s shirt reached the top of his thighs, but Aziraphale kept his eyes on Crowley’s face as the demon obeyed his instructions. Crowley somehow managed to look both hopeful and disappointed. Aziraphale reached forward to cup the demon’s chin. He took a breath.

“I love you, my dear Crowley. You are beautiful, mischievous, demonic and impossible and I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are mine and I am yours. I will care for you to the best of my abilities, whether you like it or not and under no circumstances will I be fucking you in this condition.”

Crowley blinked.

“I want to be with you, my dear, but the first time we are together, we will make love. I will not _fuck_ you, you will not be hysterical, and I certainly won’t be robbing you of your abilities. We've waited so long. We can wait a little longer if we must.

Crowley hesitated, looking down at his jean-clad lap. Aziraphale prompted him with a soft hum. Crowley rolled his eyes in frustration. “Your grace.” he finally muttered, to Aziraphale’s surprise. “Will you please give me some of your grace? Just a tiny bit, please.” Crowley looked up at the angel. “I need to feel you.”

Aziraphale’s shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long, darling. I’m sorry you can’t believe me now when I tell you I love you.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows at him. “I believe you, Angel. But when your grace is inside me, I don’t need to believe. I feel you. Close. We’re together, it’s just a fact.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips.

“I won’t need it all the time, Angel, if that’s what you’re thinking. I know it’s too strong for me. But I woke up this morning full of you. And then it wore off, or I got used to it, maybe. Then… you were leaving me, Angel. In every way. I just need a little, I swear. Bless it, I sound like an addict, don’t I?”

Aziraphale chuckled, though he sobered quickly back to a small concerned frown. “You do rather sound like you have suffered from a withdrawal, yes. Perhaps I did overdo things, after all.” He shrugged apologetically. “I had to use my grace to find your injuries, then to heal you, then for protection. Perhaps it was a little short-sighted of me to give you so much.” He touched the demon’s cheek. “A very small dose for the next three days?”

Crowley nodded eagerly as Aziraphale leaned in to kiss him. As soon as the angel’s mouth closed over his, Crowley felt it. His high pitched squeal was muffled by their mouths as Aziraphale kissed his grace into the demon, caressing his cheek, running his hand down to rest on Crowley’s neck. 

Crowley huffed frantically through his nose, desperate not to break the kiss. Wide eyed, he clung to Aziraphale, making his way back onto the angel’s lap, slotting them back together with a satisfied moan. He felt the angel’s smile through their kiss. He didn’t care. He felt the angel throughout his corporation once more and it was even better than he remembered, seeping into every little part of him. He’d never been so aware of his own mouth before, the sensation of the angel kissing him felt magnified in its intensity.

Too soon, Aziraphale broke their kiss. He looked at Crowley’s blissful expression and smiled fondly. “I love you, my dear” he said, just to watch Crowley’s reaction. He felt the demon’s corporation shiver against him. “Better?” He asked with affected innocence, as his phone pinged a notification.

Crowley coughed out a small laugh.“Oh, much better, Angel. I’m not sure I’ve ever heard you say ’fuck’ before, Angel, but I have to tell you, I really, really liked it!”

Aziraphale chuckled as he reached for his phone. “Well, it doesn’t happen often, so don’t get used to it!”

He stared at the notification on the screen.

THE OFFICE OF FREEHOLDS IS PROUD TO INTRODUCE THE NEW MANAGEMENT OF THE DEPARTMENT OF THRALDOM, ARCHANGEL GABRIEL

“Oh, f-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, there are many proposed classifications to the celestial hierarchy and guess what, in most of them, principalities outrank archangels.  
> Aziraphale. Outranks. Gabriel.  
> I love the idea of Gabriel walking all over Aziraphale and Aziraphale just being too Aziraphale to do anything about it until he absolutely has to.  
> It was too good to pass up.  
>  Back   
> Sources:  
> [Christian Angelology](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_angelology#Choirs_in_medieval_theology)  
> [Celestial Hierarchy](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/celestial%20hierarchy)


	7. The apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you've noted the tags:
> 
> Medication, Domestic, Awkward Tension, Hint of somnophilia (non-negociated), mild blood drinking/sharing 
> 
> Chapter 7 is pretty much skipable if you're in it for the plot and the tags bother you.

Crowley had his elbow on the workbench, flicking through the slightly dog-eared 1926 manual in amazement. There was, naturally, a bookshelf on the wall, which somehow managed not to look out of place. It held a number of manuals from the era, for the Bentley, as well as mechanics in general. 

Crowley wasn’t entirely certain he’d be taking full advantage of the small, one-car garage Aziraphale had prepared for him. To be honest, the thought of tampering with his Bentley downright horrified him. But that fact was trailing a long, long way behind the fact that the angel had only gone and given him a garage, just for him and the Bentley.

Crowley’s apartment had three rooms: the greenhouse, the bedroom and a garage workshop wherein the Bentley had been kept safe. Crowley was close to speechless as he meticulously inspected this latest development.

Aziraphale was hovering nervously. “I thought you might enjoy a spot of tinkering, perhaps.” He waved vaguely in the direction of the tool-laden workbench while Crowley examined the Bentley. “I wasn’t sure… I was worried you might get bored, stuck here all the time.” He wrung his hands nervously. “But we can do something else if you don’t like it. Whatever you like, my dear, anything at all.”

“I like it, Angel”

“It’s all right, Crowley, it was only an idea, you don’t have to keep it like this. You don’t have to stay here.” The angel looked so uncertain. He was obviously thinking about his first attempt to show off the apartment. The angel had carefully considered Crowley’s tastes and interests when he’d put it together. Everything about the apartment was perfectly suited to the demon. Crowley wasn’t sure what to say to him.

It was easily the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. 

Crowley seized Aziraphale by his blushing cheeks and kissed him fiercely. There was a small squeak of surprise from the angel, but then Crowley felt him smile against his mouth and he settled into the kiss, enjoying the way the angel leaned into him, the angel’s fingers making their way to Crowley’s waist to play with the top of his jeans in a way that shot tingles up his spine.

Crowley broke the kiss eventually, but he kept Aziraphale close, caressing the angel’s cheeks. “I missed you, you know.” Just saying it made Crowley squirm, but not for long, as Aziraphale turned those wonderfully blue eyes on him and Crowley saw all his love and sadness reflected back at him. It gave him courage. “I thought about you all the time. I even hoped you were thinking about me, but I never imagined you were doing anything like _this_ just for me.” Crowley placed a light kiss on Aziraphale’s soft, warm lips. “Thank you, Angel” he whispered.

Aziraphale stroked the demon’s ribs through his shirt. “Really, though, you don’t have to stay here”

Crowley kissed him again. “I have no intention of staying here, Aziraphale.” He grinned wickedly at the disappointed angel before he continued. “Alone”. He kissed Aziraphale again right on his small surprised smile. “I want to stay in your bed and I want you to stay in mine. I’ve had enough of sleeping alone, Aziraphale. I’ll not do it any longer.”

Aziraphale ran his hands up Crowley’s back as the demon wrapped his arms around him. The demon twisted his fingers into Aziraphale’s hair, holding the angel fast, as his tongue delved into that deliciously welcoming mouth. How was the angel so soft? He’d never get enough of the angel, warm and wonderful, clinging to his corporation. 

Aziraphale was clinging to him. 

Crowley wasn’t convinced he’d ever get used to that.

The angel laughed breathlessly as Crowley dumped them on his new bed, bouncing wildly on the bobbing mattress. “Goodness, you best not move a lot in your sleep, dear, I’ll be sea sick” Crowley blushed furiously at the implications. Aziraphale making quips about sleeping with Crowley. Just sleep, but still. He’d probably read a book, rather than do any actual sleeping, but still. 

Aziraphale had wriggled out of Crowley’s arms and was happily shuffling around on the waterbed as the demon rolled onto his belly to admire him.

Aziraphale was beautiful. Aziraphale loved him. Aziraphale was… getting off the bed. 

Oh, Heaven bless it, there he went, just too far away to be wrangled back into the demon’s embrace. Crowley grunted as he flopped back onto his back and slammed his eyes shut.

They’d stayed in Aziraphale’s bed yesterday. The angel hadn’t even read a book, he’d just stayed there. Crowley had woken up in his arms. 

Ever since he’d opened his eyes, he’d been trying to figure out if it was something Aziraphale intended doing again or if he’d have to ask.

He’d ask if he had to.

Heaven, he’d probably beg on his hands and knees.

The angel was giving him so much these days: his home, his love, his grace. Crowley wondered if he’d always be greedy for more. 

“Are you staying here?”

Crowley opened his eyes to see the angel standing beside the bed, gazing fondly down at him.

“I’m going downstairs, I have some work to do. Are you staying here?”

Crowley lifted himself up onto his elbows to pout at the angel, who stuck out his hand to help him up.

Crowley grinned.

  


—————————————————

  
OFFICE FOR FREEHOLDS  
DEPARTMENT OF THRALDOM

Notice of introduction of medications 

Applicable to: THRALLS  
Date of commencement: IMMEDIATE

The notice was stuck to the top of a plain brown box which had made its way to the bookshop floor. Aziraphale frowned at the parcel as he read the notice.

It hadn’t taken Gabriel long to start making changes.

Aziraphale placed the rather large box on his desk, broke the seal and stared at the contents. It was filled with foil-wrapped packets. There was a leaflet sitting on top. Aziraphale scanned the first few lines as Crowley peered over his shoulder with unconcealed disdain.

_The O.F.D.T. are proud to introduce a comprehensive medication regimen for thralls. These supplements are designed to target thrall physiology specifically, boosting health and wellbeing._

_The suppository design and delivery system promote intimacy between you and your thrall, providing intense stimulation to the thrall as well as sustained durability._

“Let me see that” Crowley snatched the leaflet out of Aziraphale’s hand. The angel stared at the contents of the box. They looked inoffensive enough, almost like sweets, in fact. There seemed to be two kinds, one smaller, one larger and shaped a little like a lollipop.

Aziraphale chanced to glance at the leaflet as Crowley closed it, the demon folding it firmly in half for good measure. Aziraphale didn’t see much, but there was a diagram. 

He avoided meeting Crowley’s eye. 

Crowley dumped the leaflet back into the box. “Well, that’s not going to happen, Angel, I can tell you that much”.

“On the bright side…”

Crowley made a face as he turned to Aziraphale. “You cannot be serious.”

“Well, not about all this” Aziraphale waved in the direction of the box, which promptly found itself relegated to a dark corner of the back room, much to Crowley’s relief, though the demon still scowled at him sceptically. “But on the bright side, it seems that Gabriel may have just made a rather big mistake” Aziraphale smiled happily at the demon, who was looking at him as though he’d gone insane.

“No.” Crowley shook his head emphatically. “No, he hasn’t. In fact, this is an excellent strategic move, Aziraphale, he’s in charge of all thraldom, now. All of it, including you and me. This is in no way a mistake. This is _at least_ as bad as it seems and probably a lot worse.”

Aziraphale shook his head adamantly. “I really don’t think so. Gabriel is obviously trying to legitimise his attempts to claim you. Of course, he’s used to throwing his weight around, so he naturally thinks the best way to do that is to snatch at authority”.

“Yes, Angel, exactly. And now, he’s going to use that authority to do whatever he likes.”

Aziraphale actually put his hands on his hips to shake his head at the demon. It was terribly patronising. Crowley would have complained, if it weren’t for the fact that it was doing things to his knees. “Crowley, I think it’s safe to assume that you’d have been confiscated by now, if he thought he could get away with it.”

Crowley pouted, but the angel had a point so he shrugged at him begrudgingly.

Aziraphale was unfazed by the demon’s surliness. “I have a bit of a hunch, you see, my dear, and I think this latest development rather proves my theory.” 

Crowley was mildly irritated, but, oh, the angel was rather enjoying himself, which was fun to indulge.

“I think, by now, Gabriel has realised that it’s almost impossible to remove a thrall from their master without good reason.” The demon raised an eyebrow, so Aziraphale happily elaborated. “He could just break the rules, of course, but once it became known he’d violated a thrall bond, he’d lose the job and the thrall. Worst than that, he’d lose face, and Gabriel would never risk that.” 

“Ah.” Crowley huffed. “So our best and only defence is in fact Gabriel’s own pride?”

“Safe as houses” Aziraphale confirmed, with a delighted smile. “The smug bastard” he added smugly, rolling over on his toes to kiss Crowley.

Crowley squirmed away with an agitated grimace. “It’s never going to be that easy, Aziraphale! Gabriel may have painted himself into a corner but he’s not going to just give up and he is a _very_ sore loser.” 

The angel worried his lip. “You’re right, of course…” Aziraphale took ahold of Crowley’s hands and gently caressed the skin with his thumbs for a few moments. “Crowley, I’ve been thinking about that too and I think… we should prepare ourselves. I think _you_ should prepare yourself…”

Crowley sighed at the ceiling. “For Gabriel and his medications”

Aziraphale nodded. “I expect those medications will become mandatory very soon. Owners won’t stand for much interference with their privacy, so that should hopefully keep you safe as long as you stay here, but I’m sure Gabriel will find ways of making things difficult, especially in public.”

Crowley scoffed. “Great! Well, it’s a good thing I wasn’t planning on leaving the bookshop ever again, then, isn’t it?” 

  


—————————————————

  


Two days later, a notification pinged on Aziraphale’s phone.

O.F.D.T. MEDICATIONS ARE MANDATORY FOR ALL THRALLS EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY

“Heaven, no”

“I didn’t say anything”

“You did that thing, Angel, that thing you do with your mouth when you’re about to explain to me why we’re going to be doing things your way.”

“I wasn’t! What thing do I do?”

“I’m not taking them.”

“Of course you’re not.”

“I’m not, Aziraphale.”

“Anyway, as long as you’re here, they have no way of knowing you _aren’t_ taking them”.

“Right. Fine. That’s it, then”

“Unless they have a way of checking, somehow…”

Crowley hung his head. “Bless it, Angel, I knew it!”

Aziraphale miracled the box onto his lap, opened it and began examining one of the foil-wrappings, squinting down his nose at it. “Do you suppose they’re blessed, or counted, or they somehow know if they’ve been used?”

Crowley plunged his hand elbow deep straight into the box, startling the angel.

“Well they’re not blessed, I can tell you that much, and if they’re counted, well that’s easy” Crowley yanked a handful of packages out of the box. Picking one of each type, he tossed them over his shoulder as he ignited them. 

“How long’s it been? Today’s day three, right? Well that’s one…” he picked out another one of each and gave them the same treatment “That’s two…” he held only had one left, so he reached into the box to grab another. 

Aziraphale watched him incinerate the final two packages with a decidedly unconvinced expression. 

Crowley noticed. 

“Sorry, Angel, are they two-a-day?”

Crowley destroyed another six in quick succession, tossing each one over his shoulder as it burned to ashes.

The corner of Azirphale’s mouth twitched.

Crowley grinned. “Three-a-day?” 

Aziraphale quickly moved the box out of Crowley’s reach “Stop that!” he miracled the box away again before Crowley could destroy the whole lot. He produced a bottle of wine and two glasses instead. Crowley tutted at him.

“Angel, that is a transparent attempt to distract me. It’s barely ten in the morning.”

Aziraphale hummed as he prepared their drinks. He poured the wine, then pricked his finger with a practiced hand, letting a few drops fall into one glass. He handed it to Crowley, who presented his index. Aziraphale let some of Crowley’s blood drip into his own glass.

They clinked glasses, the final step of their now daily routine, and drank.

Aziraphale patted Crowley’s hand before returning to his work. The demon flashed a toothy smile, but it faded quickly.

  


—————————————————

  


Aziraphale kept an eye on his phone. The O.F.D.T. had become more active on the news feed, with multiple notifications displaying over the next five or six days.

UNMEDICATED THRALLS WILL BE CONFISCATED AND REDISTRIBUTED FOR THEIR SAFETY. MASTERS IN VIOLATION WILL BE PROSECUTED.

Crowley kept right on reading his 1926 Bentley manual after the angel read him that one. He was rather glaring at it now, though.

Aziraphale had taken to sitting in the Bentley, sometimes. Under Crowley’s supervision, of course. 

Crowley wasn’t in the Bentley himself, though, he was leaning against the workbench, hunched defiantly over his manual.

Aziraphale had appraised the demon’s stance carefully. The way he placed his elbows on the counter, leaning low over the manual, slouching casually, hips angled towards the Bentley.

He really had no idea if Crowley was doing it on purpose or not.

It was distracting.

He should be working, but instead, here he was, loitering in the Bentley, watching Crowley read, of all things. 

Aziraphale sighed.

Today was one of those days. 

Sometimes, all he could think about was Crowley.

He wanted more than anything to get out of the car and go wrap his arms around the demon, but…

Well.

Maybe one day he’d do it without thinking about it, but for now, everything was still new. Intense. 

Truth be told, Crowley had scared him. 

_I don’t want to stop_

Aziraphale was worried. 

It was the grace. 

It made Crowley relaxed and comfortable, but left him helplessly vulnerable to Aziraphale.

What if it wasn’t just the grace.

The angel had no intention of giving in to temptation, not if Crowley was so willing to let go. 

It was in the little, everyday things too. 

Crowley rarely wore shoes anymore, padding quietly around in his bare feet. He never bothered with his glasses, either. He’d obviously let his guard down and it was terrifyingly wonderful. 

So Aziraphale was more careful around him now. 

Afraid to go too far.

Still the angel longed for him. 

Crowley slept in Aziraphale’s bed these days. Sometimes, the angel read, but never while Crowley fell asleep and certainly never when he woke up. Aziraphale would never forget the first time Crowley had woken up in his arms. Those eyes. The way Crowley looked at him as he woke up took the angel’s breath away. 

Every single time.

Aziraphale had kept an arm wrapped tightly around Crowley while he slept. He’d held him close as he felt him wake, gently nuzzling and pressing his lips to the back of Crowley’s neck as the demon began to stir. Crowley smelled wonderful. Rich and earthy, sleepy, Aziraphale realised with delight. He could smell sleep. It suited Crowley, somehow.

The first time, Aziraphale hadn’t moved all night. Since then, however, he’d plucked up the courage to run his fingers through the demon’s hair, or caress his ribs, his hips and his absurdly perfect middle. 

It was easier when Crowley was asleep. There was no risk of getting carried away in the moment. Only freedom to be close.

So Aziraphale spent some days counting the minutes until the demon went to bed and he could stay close to him for hours at a time.

  


—————————————————

  


MASTERS ARE REQUIRED TO PRESENT THEIR THRALL TO AN APPROVED MEDICAL EXAMINER WITHIN TWO WEEKS OF THE INITIAL TREATMENT TO CONFIRM COMPLIANCE.

Aziraphale pursed his lips.

This was the one he’d been dreading.

A medical examiner. In Heaven.

Aziraphale thought about the thralls he’d seen in Heaven, shackled, broken, humiliated. 

He hadn’t exactly lied to Crowley, the demon knew that thralls were generally mistreated, but Aziraphale had spared him the details. 

He was not bringing Crowley to Heaven in a collar and smock, that was for certain. As the demon himself had put it, _that’s not going to happen_.

There had to be another way. 

Aziraphale found Crowley in the greenhouse and quietly set the box of medications down beside him. 

Crowley shot it a dirty look and ignored Aziraphale altogether. 

Aziraphale took out his phone. “They’ve ordered compulsory medical exams to make sure they’re being taken, my dear. I’m afraid we can’t avoid it any longer.”

“You mean _I_ can’t avoid it any longer.” Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale. “They don’t even say what they are, what they do. Nothing.” 

He squinted at the phone Aziraphale was showing him. The notification flashed across the screen and Crowley’s scowl deepened.

“Heaven?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No.” He avoided Crowley’s eye as he carefully tucked away his phone. “I don’t want you anywhere near the hospital” The angel stared up at the glass ceiling of the conservatory, watching the rain run down the panes. “Crowley, I haven’t told you everything. About… demons. Thralls. About the way they’re treated.” Aziraphale finally met Crowley’s eye with a determined pout. “In Heaven”.

Much to Aziraphale’s surprise, Crowley was looking at him steadily and didn’t look at all angry or surprised. The demon reached out to take his hand, guiding him to sit on the small bench beside the pond. 

“I know, Angel, I know.”

Aziraphale shook his head miserably “No, it’s worse. Crowley, it’s so much worse! It’s unbearable! They’re not just prisoners, they’re…”

“Chained?” Crowley offered. Aziraphale nodded, wide eyed.

“Naked? Debased?” Aziraphale’s eyes watered as he looked at his hand in Crowley’s. “I’m a demon, Aziraphale, I know what slavery looks like.” Aziraphale looked aghast. Crowley shrugged. 

“It might be new to Heaven, but it’s old hat in Hell.” Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, tugging gently to encourage the angel to look at him. “I told you I made my vow with a clear mind, I knew what I was getting into and I said it of my own free will.” Aziraphale sniffled. Crowley gave him a little smile. “I appreciate the lies though, I know you meant well.”

Crowley kissed him gently. “Thank you, Angel, for trying.”

He miracled the box away and shushed the angel’s protesting squeak. “I’ll take them. I promise, Angel. Every day.”

Aziraphale nodded gratefully. “Is there anything I can do?”

Crowley smirked wickedly. “To help me take my suppositories, you mean? _Angel_ !”

Aziraphale blushed to his hairline, stammering frantically at his own knees. Crowley drew him back into a brief kiss. Aziraphale noticed it then, the demon was blushing too. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever seen that before. 

“I would never ask you to do this, you know, if I thought we could get out of it. But they can take you away if we don’t comply to all the regulations.”

“I know”

“I’ll find a way, Crowley, I promise.”

Aziraphale spent the rest of the day downstairs, trying to find a solution. 

It had taken a lot of time, effort and overuse of the the phrase “I am a Principality, you know”, but Aziraphale had eventually succeeded in making enough of a nuisance of himself to get out of bringing Crowley to Heaven.

He’d succeeded in getting a house call instead.

Now all he had to do was convince Crowley to play along.

It was dark when he finally went upstairs, where he found Crowley already asleep. On Aziraphale’s side of the bed, too, pesky demon.

Aziraphale changed himself into his softest pyjamas and climbed into bed. When he leaned over to place a goodnight kiss on Crowley’s temple, though, the demon muttered fitfully. Aziraphale sank lower into the bed and pulled the demon close, rolling them until he had Crowley draped across him, head tucked into the crook of the angel’s neck.

Crowley clutched the soft material of Aziraphale’s pyjamas in his sleep, massaging the angel’s chest as he sighed sleepily into his neck.

Aziraphale didn’t read a word all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	8. Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING REMINDER: Crowley undergoes his medical exam and it is CRINGEY AF.
> 
> Please make sure you are aware of this chapter's tags:
> 
> Anal Fingering, Object insertion (suppository), urethral insertion (suppository), anal insertion (suppository), cringe, Medical examination, Bottom Crowley (fingering, suppository), Awkward sexual situation, Awkward medical situation, Embarrassment, Situational humiliation, Bodily fluids, mention of cum drinking, no lube (suppository), discomfort (see previous), Dubious consent (in the context of neither Aziraphale nor Crowley wanting a medical exam), kinda voyeurism (the doctor)
> 
> If you are not ok with reading such content, the plot will resume in the next chapter.

On the day in question, he and Crowley sat in the back of the bookshop. Waiting. Or, in Crowley’s case, sulking.

“I’m told initial inspections are usually brief, we just need to get through the next twenty or so minutes”

Crowley just scowled back at Aziraphale instead of answering.

“You must let me do the talking”

Crowley grumbled something unintelligible in response.

“You’ll have to try to appear more… well… well, less…”

“Act like a lapdog, yes, I know” It wasn’t as though Aziraphale hadn’t already told him. The angel had even made them practice. Tried to, anyway, until the demon’s patience ran out.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to respond. The doorbell rang. 

They both jumped. Aziraphale stood up and wrung his hands.

“Well.” He looked sombrely at the demon. “Wait here until I call for you”

Aziraphale’s tongue felt like it had swollen to fill his mouth. He swallowed thickly as he walked though the bookshop to the front door.

Aziraphale looked dumbly at the angel at the door, who appeared to be putting significant effort into not glaring at him. 

“I’m here for the medical exam, are you the Principality?”

Aziraphale nodded as he finally put his brain in gear. “Thank you for coming. Yes, I am the Principality and owner, my name is Aziraphale”

“Jude”

Jude hovered in the doorway. He was carrying a large rectangular object and a small medical bag. He shifted the weight awkwardly with an impatient huff at Aziraphale.

“I have my examination table here, where shall I set it up?”

Oh. 

An exam table, of course. They hadn’t thought about that. 

Aziraphale looked around the bookshop. It was large enough to hold an examination table.

“Here?”

Jude shuffled past him until he was in the centre of the floor and began swiftly unfolding his table.

“A few questions, first, Principality. May I address your property directly or not?”

“You may”

“Do you require that I wear gloves at all times in order to avoid skin-to-skin contact with the property?”

“N-y-uuh, as you see fit is fine”

“Is your thrall authorised to respond verbally to questions?”

“He is”

“How is he to be addressed?”

“Crowley. His name is Crowley”

“Is he currently under punishment or discipline of any sort?”

“No”

“Is he currently under the effects of any mind- or body- altering treatments, applications or influences?”

“No!”

“Are you the first owner?”

“Yes”

“Do you want to block those windows before we start?”

“Yes” 

Oh. 

Right.

Aziraphale quickly performed a miracle to protect the bookshop from prying eyes. 

“There, that should do it” Jude gave his examination table a satisfied thump. “I believe I’m ready for the patient” 

Aziraphale straightened, calling over his shoulder to the back room, where the demon waited. “Crowley, come here, please”.

Crowley padded into the bookshop. Other than his bare feet and lack of sunglasses, he looked exactly as he always had.

Jude straightened as he caught sight of Crowley, who came to a stop at Aziraphale’s side. A flash of panic surged through Aziraphale as he realised that Crowley was in far, far better condition than any of the demons he had seen in Heaven. Jude was obviously taken aback by the demon’s appearance. He gazed at Crowley openly, slowly taking him in from top to toe. When he finally spoke, however, he addressed Aziraphale, staring at him coldly. 

“You must be tremendously proud of your thrall, Principality.” Jude’s tone was unnervingly flat and controlled. He didn’t wait for a response. 

Jude smiled warmly at Crowley. “Hello Crowley, I’m Jude. I’m going to conduct your medical exam today.”

“Hello”

“Why don’t you come over here so that I can take a look at you, Crowley? Hop up here on the table. Don’t worry, I know it doesn’t look like much, but it won’t break”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale. The angel nodded. “Go ahead, Crowley, do as Jude says”

“Yes, Master”

Crowley padded to the table and sat on the edge. Jude grabbed his medical bag and tipped its contents onto one end of the table. Aziraphale didn’t recognise the instruments, but he spotted the familiar wrappings of the medications prescribed to thralls under Gabriel’s guidelines.

“I see you already have a brand, Crowley. Judging by that and your eyes, I’m assuming you’re a serpent?”

“Yes”

“Fascinating. You’re a special one, indeed, aren’t you? Do you take serpent form frequently?”

“No. I can. I mean, I could. I don’t. No.”

Jude hummed soothingly. “No need to be nervous, Crowley, I know you’re feeling vulnerable right now, that’s perfectly normal for your first exam.” He smiled encouragingly at Crowley, who grimaced. 

Jude patted the back of Crowley’s hand. “Try to relax, it’ll be over before you know it”. 

He turned to Aziraphale.

“Do you want me to elicit a new brand or will I use the mark he has?”

Jude’s tone was curt, almost scornful. It was perhaps to have been expected, considering the fuss Aziraphale had made to get him to the book shop. But he spoke kindly to Crowley and even though the demon hated the condescension, it was well intentioned. 

Jude was attentive to his patient, at least. Aziraphale decided he rather liked the angel, even if the sentiment was not returned. “Um… what’s the difference?” 

Jude shrugged. “Nothing, really. Some like to make their own mark. This one is very exposed. Some like that. Others prefer a more intimate placement. The placement itself has no effect.”

“Then we can use his own mark, please. Unless you have a preference, Crowley?”

“S’fine.” Crowley shrugged. “Master.”

Jude raised his eyebrows at the exchange, humming at Aziraphale before turning his attention back to Crowley, reaching for one of the instruments he’d brought. 

Aziraphale shuffled awkwardly. 

Jude examined Crowley, taking notes on his small notepad.

“Was he injured in the course of your claim?”

It took Aziraphale a moment to realise that Jude was speaking to him. He hadn’t bothered to face him.

“No” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “No, but he was injured shortly before I claimed him”

Jude hummed as he turned around. “The claim was contested?” his tone was light and professional but he scrutinised Aziraphale as he spoke.

Aziraphale nodded. 

Jude nodded back. A little sadly, it seemed to Aziraphale, but the angel had already turned his attention back to Crowley.

“Where’s the damage?”

“His left shoulder”

Jude indicated to Crowley to open his shirt on the left side. He glanced at Crowley’s healed shoulder.

“His right, do you mean?” He carefully shifted Crowley’s shirt to expose his other shoulder instead.

“No, his left. I healed him myself”

Jude turned to look at Aziraphale. His expression was a perfect mask of professionalism but he couldn’t keep the surprise from his tone.

“You healed him?”

“Yes”

“You used your own grace on him?”

“Y-yes?”

Jude gazed at Aziraphale a moment. “You are a generous master” he commented eventually. “Do you use your grace on him often?”

Aziraphale frowned. Jude’s tone was falsely casual as he asked the question. He realised he might have made another mistake. He scrambled for a response. “Only to heal”. Jude turned away as though he hadn’t heard the answer.

“Isn’t he, Crowley? Aren’t you lucky to have a master to heal you with his own grace?”

“Yes, thank you, master”. Crowley nodded, watching Aziraphale over Jude’s shoulder. Jude stepped into his eye line, blocking his view of Aziraphale and gently held Crowley’s chin until the demon looked at him.

“Tell me about the grace, Crowley. Can you describe it? Is it hot? Cold? Do you need healing often?” 

Crowley hesitated, but Jude held his gaze and his chin steady. Crowley glared at him. “I know what angelic grace used in anger feels like, if that’s what you’re asking. Not because of him, though. Aziraphale wouldn’t do that.”

Aziraphale cringed inwardly at the slip but while Jude looked surprised, he made no comment.

Jude simply hummed, in his usual manner, looking into Crowley’s eyes until the demon blinked uncomfortably and started to squirm. “I am grateful to my master.” he finally mumbled.

Just as suddenly, Jude let go of Crowley’s chin and stepped away. Crowley looked at Aziraphale blankly. Aziraphale shrugged. 

Jude picked up one of his instruments. “This is a reader” he said, showing the device to Crowley. “It will tell me everything I need to know about you by reading your brand.” He turned to Aziraphale. “It’s a less invasive process than a full physical examination, but you can schedule one of those, if you wish. There is equipment which cannot be moved however, so you would have to come to me for that”. 

Aziraphale nodded. Jude gave him that assessing look that Aziraphale had noticed before. He straightened and sucked in his stomach. 

Jude turned his attention back to Crowley. “I’m going to place it against your brand, now. There will probably be a bit of light during the reading, but it won’t hurt.”

Crowley nodded stiffly as Jude placed the reader to his skin. He caught Aziraphale’s eye as the angel hovered awkwardly. Aziraphale gave him small smile. It looked encouraging enough. They were doing fine. It would all be over soon. Crowley tried to relax. The reader was oddly warm against his skin and he could feel a tension from it, like a build-up of electricity. There was a sudden, brief glow, then a crackle. 

Jude huffed impatiently at his device. “My apologies, it appears I’ve got a false reading. One more time”, he smiled at Crowley. He placed the reader to Crowley’s mark again and waited. Crowley closed his eyes. He felt the tension, the glow, the crackle again.

Jude tutted and frowned at his device. He squinted at the reader and looked at Crowley. “Last try” he said quietly as he pressed the device to Crowley’s mark again. 

Tension. Glow. Crackle. 

When Crowley opened his eyes this time he didn’t dare look at Jude. He certainly didn’t dare look at Aziraphale. Dread boiled in the pit of his stomach. He knew what Jude had discovered. 

Jude was staring hard at his reader. He looked up at Crowley in bewilderment, taking in the demon’s expression as Crowley scowled steadfastly at the floor. Jude looked back at his reader. Jude stared. 

He turned to look at Aziraphale in awe.

“He's immaculate”

Aziraphale blustered “Oh, thank you! Yes… I bathe him. Myself. By hand.”

Jude looked at him like he was eating soup with a fork.

“Daily?”, Aziraphale added weakly, confused by Jude’s expression. 

Crowley, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to spontaneously discorporate. His knuckles were white where he gripped the table edge.

“I mean he’s chaste”.

Aziraphale looked at Jude.

“W-"

“ _I mean_ , I was unaware that you had not yet taken Crowley’s virginity… An immaculate thrall is extremely rare… unheard of in the case of demonic thralls, as far as I’m aware.”

Aziraphale continued to look at Jude blankly. 

“… I understand now why you insisted on a home visit. No wonder the claim was difficult. We’d have another Helen of Troy on our hands if we let _you_ out there, isn’t that right, Crowley?” 

Aziraphale looked to Crowley for help, but the demon was resolutely looking elsewhere, a deep blush creeping up his neck.

“Oh” Aziraphale finally agreed with a nod, mostly for the sake of saying something.

Jude was looking at him as if that wasn’t the response he’d expected, but he shrugged and resumed his task, placing a different instrument to Crowley’s mark. He made notes as information appeared on the screen.

Impossible. Aziraphale’s brain was finally catching up with Jude’s words. Aziraphale stared at the back of Jude’s head. Crowley’s face was glowing, his jaw clenched as he stared at the far wall.

Jude studied the demon as he took notes. 

Aziraphale gawped at Crowley. The demon looked beyond humiliated. Jude looked up from his notes and observed them both until Aziraphale noticed him tapping his stylus against his notepad.

“The initial exam doesn’t actually need to go any further since the thrall is not sexually active… hasn’t been penetrated, I mean, as opposed to other sex acts. He _is_ active, in that regard?”

“Quite active, I assure you”, Aziraphale lied. Badly. 

“Good… good” Jude looked sceptical. “We’ll need to do a follow-up exam, of course, and should you choose to top him, I’d recommend a visit within a fortnight of the breach, as more thorough checks will be in order.”

“Right”, said Aziraphale. Crowley was so still he looked like he’d turned to stone.

“Right", said Jude, drumming his notes. “I’ve never seen one intact, you know. Many believe it weakens the union, you see…”

Aziraphale nodded. Jude hummed.

“Of course there are other methods of affirming the bond…You _are_ sharing bodily fluids, I assume?”

“Hmm.”

“Blood?”

“Yes.”

“Ejaculate?”

“No.”

“The many sex acts in which you and Crowley engage quite actively do not involve the exchange of ejaculate?”

“Um…”

“Blood is adequate, of course…” Jude watched Aziraphale carefully as he spoke. “Sexual intercourse is generally recommended, however… they can sometimes perceive their own virginity as a rejection from their owners, you understand, so the physical act has a psychological impact on a thrall which simply cannot be emulated by other means. Though if you are determined to safeguard his virtue, I would strongly recommend the exchange of ejaculate through non-penetrative acts.”

Aziraphale struggled frantically to think of a response.

“You might consider simple ingestion. An infusion or tisane containing a few drops of fluid would be quite sufficient, taken regularly, maybe three or five times daily. It’s an efficient lifestyle management method for a non-invasive union.” Jude tapped his stylus.

Aziraphale nodded slowly. 

“Well, then…” Jude frowned at his notes. “He’s been taking his OFDT medications, has he?”

“Yes”, Aziraphale finally managed.

“Hmm. Daily or twice daily doses?”

Aziraphale had no idea. Crowley would rather discorporate than talk about something like that. 

“Twice daily”, Aziraphale bluffed. Badly.

Jude’s frown deepened as he double checked his gadgets. “Hmm. You’re sure? There seems to be very little development.”

“Of course I’m sure”, Aziraphale lied. Badly.

“Hmm. That being the case, such poor results likely indicate that the administration technique could be improved. Do you think you could demonstrate your method of application for me?”

Well. 

Well that… that was not the plan. 

Aziraphale looked helplessly at Crowley, who looked back in abject horror.

Jude placed his notes into his bag. "I could take him in for treatments, if you prefer”.

Aziraphale’s mouth was dry. The thought of Crowley being taken away was enough to drain the blush from the demon’s face. On the other hand, what Jude was asking them to do was… well. 

“Now, now, don’t look so worried, I’ve ascertained that your property is in good condition, so there’s no real harm done. But these new treatments are mandatory and I’m required to ensure they are administered as directed and that Crowley is responding as expected.”

Aziraphale looked back at Crowley in despair. The demon refused to meet his eyes, fixing his gaze on the floor. Aziraphale wanted to cry. He’d tried so hard to spare Crowley exactly this type of humiliation as a thrall.

He’d never touched Crowley that intimately before.

They’d shared kisses. Some caresses. Nothing, nothing at all, even close to what Jude was suggesting. 

Ordering, really. On penalty of Crowley being taken away. 

_Confiscation and redistribution_

Still, the idea of experiencing something like that for the first time while Jude watched and Crowley’s fate hung in the balance made Aziraphale’s stomach churn. 

Aziraphale hunted desperately for an excuse. 

Squaring his shoulders, the angel stuck out his chin at Jude.“This examination has been enough, I won’t have my thrall upset by invasive procedures”

Jude glanced at Crowley. “He does seem rather delicate for a demon, yes…It’s clear that he’s found today challenging, but I really must insist on completing my examination”. 

Crowley scowled.

Aziraphale grimaced.

Jude put a hand on his hip. “Come now, I’m sure some intimate contact with you will help him relax”.

Aziraphale doubted _that_.

“He’s already taken his medications today!”

“Both doses?” frowned Jude.

Aziraphale choked out a noise that could have meant anything.

Jude clapped his hands together. “Then we agree it’s the best way to proceed. Go ahead, show me what you normally do.”

Silence fell over the bookshop, Jude waiting patiently.

Aziraphale couldn’t think of anything to say. He couldn’t think anything at all.

Moments passed.

There was a squeak of rubber.

Very, very slowly, Crowley shuffled off the examination table, eyes fixed on the ground. He pulled his shirt out of his jeans, then unbuckled his belt. He turned his back to Aziraphale and leaned one hand against the table. He reached up under his shirt, yanking his jeans down just past his backside. Once done, he rested both hands on the exam table and waited, leaning slightly forward, his rear still covered by the length of his loose shirt.

Jude coaxed Crowley gently along. “Lovely, Crowley. Excellent!”

Aziraphale’s mouth was parched. He couldn’t.

“Principality, now, please, just as you always would, don’t mind me”, encouraged Jude, offering a small wrapper to the angel. 

“Aziraphale?” he prompted after a moment.

Aziraphale stumbled forward and took the small package from Jude. He popped the tablet from its foil and fumbled with the oblong pill until he held it between his thumb and forefinger. It was much larger than he would have expected a suppository to be. He could see the fluid inside through the clear membrane of the tablet.

He stepped behind Crowley and looked at the back of the demon’s head. Crowley’s head was dipped low, his chin almost touching his chest, his eyes squeezed shut. 

He was very, very red. 

Aziraphale reached under Crowley’s shirt and did his best not to startle as his fingers brushed the skin of Crowley’s backside. He pressed forward until he felt resistance against the tip of the tablet. He began moving the tablet around, searching for the demon’s entrance. 

And searching. 

Crowley ducked his head, arching his back for Aziraphale. 

Fumbling, the angel adjusted his hold on the pill so that he could press his middle finger to Crowley’s skin. Aziraphale poked at Crowley with increasing panic. Finally, he found a furl that twitched under his touch. Relieved, he pressed against it, confirming his find. The furl was tight under his finger, so he pushed against it, pressing his finger in up to the knuckle. Crowley grunted and shifted his feet further apart. Aziraphale fumbled again, bringing the pill up to where his middle finger was stuck in the demon. He angled his finger to make room for the pill to go in beside it, then wedged it in with his thumb, yanking his fingers away as soon as he was done. Crowley jolted and huffed as Aziraphale withdrew his hand, but it was no use. The tablet fell to the ground as he expelled it. 

“Whoops! Well, these things happen to the best of us every now and then, don’t they? Not to worry, let’s try that again”. Jude chattered merrily as Aziraphale was reaching for the rejected tablet. “New pill, of course, very important!”

Flushing, Aziraphale straightened and let Jude dispose of the fallen pill. 

“Do you need anything else?” Jude asked as he handed Aziraphale another pill package. 

Aziraphale shook his head.

“This is all part of your normal daily routine?” 

“Yes” lied Aziraphale. Badly.

Jude hummed as Aziraphale positioned himself behind Crowley again. He placed his hand on Crowley’s shoulder and braced his arm across the demon’s back as he repeated the process, this time looking down instead of at the door, raising Crowley’s shirt just enough to see the mounds of his buttocks so he could reach between them more easily. He reached down with his thumb and index between Crowley’s cheeks and gently pushed them apart to give himself access. Aziraphale’s fingers were trembling.

Jude stood close to him this time and commented on every movement. 

“You can give it a little wiggle if you like, help him take it…”

Aziraphale crammed his thumb, middle finger and the suppository against Crowley’s entrance and tried to wiggle them as he pushed the pill into the impossibly tight space.

“Make sure it’s securely placed…”

Aziraphale pushed his thumb past Crowley’s rim, feeling the uncontrolled movements of the demon’s muscles as Crowley struggled with the intrusion. It was a sharp contrast to the outward stillness of the demon and Aziraphale winced apologetically at the back of the demon’s head.

“Hold until the suppository is secure, then extract your finger…”

Aziraphale tried not to panic as he listened to Jude.

“Middle or index is usually best, for a bit of depth and security, of course, but really any finger is perfectly serviceable.”

Oh.

Aziraphale yanked his thumb out, pressing against the demon’s entrance to prevent another rejected pill. He pushed his middle finger into Crowley and felt around for the suppository. He located it quickly and pushed it deeper, wiggled, held, then slowly removed his finger.

Crowley was shaking all over and his breathing was heavy. His face was redder than Aziraphale had ever seen it.

“That’s one, then…” Jude was rifling through the items he’d brought. “Here’s the other one” he said in a tone that brooked no argument, brandishing another wrapper at Aziraphale.

Fumbling nervously, Aziraphale unwrapped the foil to reveal a small applicator & pump contraption, shaped rather like a lollipop. A small pellet was visible at the tip of the dispenser. He reached for Crowley again, but the demon had pushed himself away from the table and was turning around. Aziraphale paused in confusion.

Jude didn’t seem fazed by Aziraphale, but was visibly engrossed by the demon. “Very good, Crowley! So obliging, isn’t he? Most unusual! New property is often more difficult to handle, particularly the infernal ones, but Crowley is astonishingly receptive to you! I’d expect this sort of behaviour from an incubus, perhaps, but not a serpent demon.” He looked curiously at Aziraphale. “Is he affectionate? Does he initiate intimacy, seek you out, spend time in your personal space, that sort of thing?”

Aziraphale gurgled. At least Jude was suddenly less confrontational than he had been. He was still studying Aziraphale with unsettling intensity, but his tone had definitely softened. He looked almost like he might smile at him. 

“Those would be indicators of a particularly strong engagement” Jude continued, looking between Crowley and Aziraphale, watching their expressions carefully. “Signs that Crowley considers himself committed into your care at the most fundamental level of his psyche.” 

Jude fixed Aziraphale with his unnerving gaze. “It’s quite an accomplishment in a demon thrall bond.” 

Aziraphale couldn’t make any words come out. He stared helplessly at Jude, who gazed back at him with that same scrutiny. Aziraphale tried to school his features into anything that wasn’t shock. 

Or terror.

Jude hummed.

“Anyway, this one, as you know, for urethral insertion… I notice you don’t use lubricant.”

Aziraphale visibly cringed.

“And why should you when Crowley takes a dry insertion so meekly?”

 _Lubricant!!!_ Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to look at Crowley. He must have hurt the demon badly. He cringed again, fighting to contain the dread that must have shown on his face. Jude was watching him, evaluating. 

The angel hesitated a moment. He seemed to come to a decision.

“Aziraphale, I can see you want the best for Crowley”

“Yes, of course” Aziraphale nodded frantically.

“I’m here to help you both enjoy your bond in comfort, health and safety”

“Thank you. I just want what’s best for Crowley”

“For both of you”

“For both of us” nodded Aziraphale.

Jude shrugged as he looked around the bookshop. “You know… I didn’t think to ask if you were both comfortable in this setting and I think I should get a clearer impression of your daily routine. Let’s relocate to your usual space, you can show me how you do things in a more intimate setting. This way, I presume?” 

Jude turned and bounded up the stairs.

Aziraphale helplessly watched him go.

Crowley barged past Aziraphale with his head low, eyes on the floor. He held his jeans one-handed as he scurried stiffly up the stairs.

Aziraphale followed. 

“Ah!” he heard Jude exclaim happily from Aziraphale’s bedroom. 

Aziraphale found Crowley standing just inside the door, holding up his jeans. Crowley kept his eyes on the floor, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. 

Jude navigated the stacks of books, smiling broadly at the angel as he entered the room, hovering close to Crowley. “Of course you would have a fainting couch just for this purpose! Perfect!”

Aziraphale took the hint and rushed to remove the stacked books from the sofa, performing a quick miracle to remove any dust too.

Jude started manhandling Aziraphale and Crowley as he spoke.

“And I suppose you usually seat yourself comfortably, Aziraphale, with one leg on the couch and your other foot on the floor, just like that - knee bent - that’s right, with your thrall lying across you on his belly… And of course Crowley, you will need to remove your bottoms.”

Crowley winced as he rid himself of his jeans and underwear and promptly started tugging on the hem of his shirt to cover himself. Jude glanced at Aziraphale as Crowley performed the small miracle, but he didn’t say anything.

Jude was bustling about, swiftly guiding Crowley down onto Aziraphale’s knee then leaning him over until Crowley was draped across the angel, his face finally, mercifully hidden in the angel’s neck. 

Crowley clutched at Aziraphale as he panted into the angel’s collar. Aziraphale couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around Crowley’s torso. Carding his fingers through the demon’s hair, he pressed a flurry of butterfly kisses to his temple. Aziraphale closed his eyes and hoped Jude wouldn’t think it odd. At least not any more odd than anything else that had happened during his visit.

Jude pulled up the leg Crowley wasn’t lying on and draped it over Aziraphale’s knee, shifting Crowley’s body weight fully onto the angel and wedging his legs apart, exposing him to the air in one swift motion.

Crowley tried to stay calm.

“Perfect! Yes, this does the job very well, doesn’t it?” 

Jude quickly located a small footstool and sat down, his face inches from Crowley’s backside. “Mhm… yes, he has coloured up from the dry insertion. Now, I don’t want to interfere with your preferences, of course, Principality, Crowley is yours to do with as you please, after all…I simply recall that I happen to have some lubricant samples here in my pocket and I wonder if I could trouble you to test them for me? I’d appreciate your opinion.” 

Jude had already seized the angel’s hand without waiting for an answer. Aziraphale nodded dumbly, his face burning with shame as Jude opened the small packet.

“Now the formula is new, but other than that, it’s just a normal lubricant, so you’ll simply squeeze a small amount out onto your fingers - for example, index and middle finger - in the way one normally would, you know yourself, there we are, then massage the area to ease insertion.”

Jude squeezed a dollop of lubricant onto Aziraphale’s fingers and nodded encouragingly at the angel.

Aziraphale moved his arm to hold Crowley against him as he craned to see. He had a view of Crowley’s pert backside, but that was all. He wrapped his hand over the firm globes and brought it down again until his palm rested on Crowley’s skin. As delicately as he could, he began spreading the gel over Crowley’s taint, massaging the skin with feather-light touches. Crowley was unnaturally still in his arms. Aziraphale could hear a barely there keen right in his ear as he traced his fingers gently over Crowley’s skin.

Jude exclaimed quietly beside them. “Oh, you do like to tease him, don’t you? My, my… but you’re right, it’s important to appreciate the sensation of the lubricant, not just it’s usefulness in easing penetration.” 

Aziraphale stared at him.

“Penetration”, prompted Jude again.

Oh. This time, Aziraphale was pretty sure the angel was forcing himself not to roll his eyes. 

Aziraphale quickly located Crowley’s opening again and pushed his finger in. 

Crowley jolted and tensed beneath him, as Jude watched Aziraphale expectantly. Aziraphale rubbed his finger in and out of Crowley with the most mortifyingly personal sucking sounds he’d ever heard, desperately looking at Jude for clues as to what he was supposed to be doing next. 

Jude cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Do you think you might favour this lubricant over further dry insertion?” he asked eventually, when it looked like Aziraphale wasn’t going to stop of his own accord.

Aziraphale croaked, but managed to mumble something positive as he quickly withdrew his hand with a final quiet, but haunting squelch. Crowley twitched on top of him. It felt like he was trying to burrow through the back of the sofa. Aziraphale couldn’t blame him.

Jude beamed at Aziraphale. “Well, that being the case, you must allow me to leave you some complimentary samples! Ready for the urethral suppository now?”

Crowley cringed and clung to Aziraphale. Jude gently pulled him into a sitting position, which is when Aziraphale noticed the wetness on his hip. The material of his shirt and trousers clung to Crowley’s skin as he moved, leaving a cooling dark patch on Aziraphale’s groin. The angel looked at it in confusion, unsure of what he was looking at and about to apologise to Crowley for making him lie in it. 

Jude chuckled softly, smiling delightedly at Crowley. “Well aren’t you a live wire? Look at the mess you made!”

Crowley kept his head bowed as Jude spoke, a fat tear streamed down his face, burning with humiliation.

“I can certainly see why you want to keep him on edge like this, when he’s so sensitive. That hair-trigger responsiveness will likely fade after he loses his virginity, but maybe not. The pills, as you know, promote the libido, but there is always a risk of decreased sensitivity after deflowering, he may not ejaculate with quite so little stimulation after you consummate your ownership… If, indeed, you intend to consummate… Well, anyway… excellent production. Nice colour, consistency, quantity can always be increased if you wish, I can prescribe something…”

Crowley’s cock jutted out in front of him, long, slim and still hard. Aziraphale stared at it as it continued to ooze fluids. The demon wrung the hem of his shirt, too embarrassed even to think to cover himself.

Crowley had come on him. 

Aziraphale could feel the proof in the cold, damp patches of material against his skin. Crowley had come on him _while Aziraphale had his finger inside him_. It had hurt, it was humiliating, they were both terrified that Jude would void their contract and still… still, Crowley had managed to orgasm. Aziraphale pushed the thought away and focused on the scene before him.

Jude was talking quietly to Crowley. “You’re doing very well, Crowley, you’re being very, very good and we’re nearly finished. I’m just going to turn you over now, don’t you worry, I’m not moving you away from your master. He’s right here, he knows you’re being so good just for him. He’s very gratified by your arousal, you’re making him very happy. So good!”

Crowley whimpered.

Jude helped him shift around on Aziraphale’s knee, then lowered the demon onto his back, draped over the angel again, but this time with his cock sticking into the air. Then, he seized Crowley’s leg and placed it over Aziraphale’s, wedging it against the back of the couch. Next, he arranged Crowley’s other leg similarly, held open by Aziraphale’s own. His legs were obscenely spread, the air cold against his lubricant-slick taint. Crowley turned his face away and sobbed.

Jude cooed at him kindly. “There now, you poor thing. So good for your master. I know it’s difficult to have your innocent parts so exposed, I know. Your master will help you, don’t you worry, leave everything to Aziraphale. Lie back now and ignore me completely. Take comfort in your master. I bet you just love belly rubs, don’t you?”

Jude nodded encouragingly at Aziraphale until the angel moved to rub gentle circles on the demon’s belly. 

“Don’t hesitate to make the experience more relaxing, make sure he’s always aware of your presence, your touch will ground him, make him feel safe and cared for” Jude whispered. “A thrall who is this attached to their owner can become very frightened by anything they perceive as distancing. My presence has clearly been extremely challenging for him.”

Aziraphale gently rubbed Crowley’s belly, feeling the demon relax infinitesimally against him, though he was still snivelling. Jude was still talking.

“You’re very generous with his freedoms, and I admire the care and respect you have for Crowley’s independence, but you must take care not to spoil him. While you clearly have a unique bond, I’m worried about his development. To be blunt, restricting your sexual intimacy might be problematic both now and in the future if you decide to consummate your bond at a later stage.”

Aziraphale rubbed circles on Crowley’s stomach as it rose and fell steadily. He couldn’t stop looking back at the demon’s cock, standing flushed and wet, inches from Jude’s shoulder. 

Aziraphale nodded at Jude, who was looking earnestly at Aziraphale, behaving exactly as though there wasn’t a semi-nude, visibly aroused demon between them. “For now, though, it seems to me that he craves your attention and I wonder if he may benefit from a stricter routine? More discipline, more nudity, less autonomy, that sort of thing. You’ve been letting him administer his own medicines, don’t bother denying it, Principality. Taking full control of the administration of his suppositories would be an ideal start… see how he responds to your authority.”

Aziraphale was doing his best to focus on Jude’s words, anything to take his mind off the fact that his own hard cock was poking into Crowley’s back. He could feel himself leaking, wetting the front of his own trousers and probably Crowley’s back too. 

Jude was most certainly _not_ helping. 

Jude was whispering to Crowley now. “Master knows best, Crowley, he knows you and everything you need, isn’t that right, Principality?”

Aziraphale wasn’t listening. “Aziraphale” he corrected absently as he shifted his hips.

Jude tried again.

“Your master is very proud of you, Crowley. Aren’t you, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale nodded dumbly. Crowley stared at the sofa back, fresh tears running down his face, into his hair, onto Aziraphale’s shirt. Jude nodded encouragingly at Aziraphale. “Very proud”, he prompted.

“Very proud” Aziraphale parroted.

“Master is very pleased” coaxed Jude.

“Master is very pleased” muttered Aziraphale.

“Master finds you irresistibly erotic” suggested Jude.

“Master… finds you… istbalerik?” 

“There, Crowley, isn’t that nice? Well, let’s get on and I’ll be gone and leave you in peace, where did we put the - oh, you have it, very good.”

Aziraphale clutched the applicator for Crowley’s urethral suppository.

“All right, now, a little lubricant on the applicator… don’t worry about the erection, it won’t interfere with the process, in fact some find it preferable. Just make sure to take a firm hold of his penis and brace against his legs, to guard against any sudden movements. Thaaat’s right. You can give the head a quick rub, if you like, just to make sure he’s wet enough, although he seems fi- Whoops!!!”

Aziraphale had followed Jude’s instructions, pressing against Crowley’s legs and seizing the demon’s cock. He’d swiped his thumb across the fleshy head of Crowley’s cock, when the demon suddenly spasmed.

Crowley’s orgasm ripped through him so suddenly, he never made a sound. His entire body seized as he came, pumping come high into the air as Aziraphale gripped his throbbing cock. Crowley arched his body over Aziraphale even as he humped into the angel’s grasp, squeezing against the legs that held him in position. The demon tensed with every pulse of his cock, violently riding his orgasm as he bucked against the angel until he’d spent himself.

Crowley slumped against Aziraphale in exhaustion, his body burning, hypersensitive, every touch magnified.

“There he goes again! Not to worry, the post orgasmic state is fine for insertion too, the extra sensitivity just means he’ll feel it quite intensely, that’s all.” 

Jude seemed to think this was a good thing and Aziraphale was disinclined to disillusion him, given how disastrous his visit had been so far. At this point, he’d do anything to put the whole ordeal behind him.

Crowley couldn’t even whimper. His entire world was Aziraphale’s hand on his cock. Jude was talking, Aziraphale was mumbling responses, but all Crowley knew was the touch of Aziraphale’s skin on his, the angel’s hot breath against his neck, the gentle press of fingers against the head of his cock again and then… Crowley felt the contact directly at his slit. He tried to react but only very distantly heard himself groan. The pressure increased, feeling oddly cold against his burning-hot flesh. He felt full. He felt so full. It didn’t hurt but the intensity built up inside him until he wanted to scream it out. He didn’t have the strength to scream. He opened his mouth and let out a long, guttural moan. It sounded shamefully wanton even to his ears. He whined his humiliation as he felt the object press fully into his urethra. 

There was a small click from the dispenser and the object in Crowley’s slit was gently but quickly removed. Aziraphale carefully massaged his shaft to distribute the medication and then all sensations were gone. 

Jude and Aziraphale were talking quietly. Crowley tried to focus on their words. He was helped into a sitting position and a blanket was tucked around him. 

“…anything at all…”

“…thank you…”

“…details for your follow-up exam…”

“…thank you very much…”

“…show myself out…”

“Thank you for everything, Jude, goodbye.” 

“You’re very welcome, Aziraphale. I know you’ll take excellent care of him. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything. Goodbye, Crowley, make sure you heed your master and everything will be all right, he’ll take care of you.”

Crowley opened his mouth. No sound came out. He’d no idea what he would have said, anyway.

Crowley sat on the end of the fainting couch and watched Jude leave. Aziraphale sat at the other end of the sofa. They both stared at the empty doorway, listening to the sounds of Jude retreating down the stairs, crossing the bookstore. They sat and listened to the sounds of Jude folding up his examination table and pulling the door closed behind him with a happy jingle of the bell.

The sound of soft panting filled the room. Crowley held his breath, hoping it wasn’t him. It was coming from Aziraphale. The knowledge was less comforting than he’d hoped. But it gave him the courage to look at the angel, which he’d honestly doubted he’d ever have the nerve to do again. 

Aziraphale’s hair was sweat-damp and sticking up in tufts. His clothes were bunched and rumpled, a prominent bulge was staining his trousers beside the large damp patch of Crowley’s come. His face looked hot and clammy, his pink lips glistened even in the dim light of his bedroom. Crowley allowed himself a small shudder. If Aziraphale looked like that, just how debauched must Crowley look? Aziraphale turned a glassy-eyed gaze on the demon.

“So…” Crowley said gloomily. “D’you think we fooled him?”

Aziraphale hissed hard through his teeth. “How badly did I hurt you?”

Crowley shifted uncomfortably. “M’fine”

Aziraphale looked at him miserably. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. We never… I mean, I never, you know, me too, is what I mean, Crowley.”

“Don’t.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s not as though we can do anything about it now. At least we’re still in it together.” Aziraphale smiled weakly. “A pair of virgins”.

Crowley stood up abruptly, turning his back on Aziraphale. “Bless it, Angel, you’re supposed to be… immaculate. That kind of thing is not in a demon’s job description.” Aziraphale watched Crowley stomp towards his apartment. The demon stopped at the wardrobe door, turning his head towards the angel without looking at directly at him. “You’ll not be giving me any medicine, Aziraphale. I’ll keep taking them if I have to, but I’ll do it myself. And there won’t be more nudity, more discipline or any of those fun suggestions either” 

Crowley miracled open the back of the wardrobe and stepped through as he muttered. “Bad enough that I’m stuck here…”

Aziraphale chewed his lip as he looked down at his lap, towards his wilted erection. 

His phone pinged a notification. 

Aziraphale slammed his eyes shut. 

Tomorrow.

He’d deal with whatever that was tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	9. Stubborness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I *swear* I am nearly done tormenting Crowley, honestly.  
> Nearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes in case anyone skipped the last two chapters:  
> Chapter 7  
> Crowley’s apartment also contains a garage for the Bentley.  
> Gabriel launched new regulations, communicated via the app on Aziraphale’s phone.  
> 1)Thralls are obliged to take suppository medications, or be taken away.  
> 2)Thralls must have a medical exam to prove they are taking the medicine.
> 
> Chapter 8  
> An angel called Jude came to the bookshop to conduct the exam.  
> He found out Crowley is a virgin and made Aziraphale give Crowley his medications while he supervised.  
> Once they were alone, Aziraphale confessed he was also a virgin but Crowley hid in his apartment.
> 
> Minor recall of previous tags in this chapter, but mention only.

Aziraphale was sitting in his wardrobe, talking to Crowley through the sealed partition to the demon’s apartment. 

Aziraphale sighed. 

It wasn’t his first try. 

At least this time, he’d brought tea.

There had been two major notifications this last week. Aziraphale hadn’t told Crowley about the second one yet, just the first, which had come as Jude left, prohibiting home visits. 

Aziraphale had only read it out of frustrated boredom and immediately regretted it. He’d been sitting in his room, waiting for Crowley to come to bed. Curiosity had got the better of him.

And then he wished it hadn’t.

Gabriel was keeping a close eye on things. He obviously knew about Jude conducting Crowley’s medical exam at the bookshop and had acted fast to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

Not that Aziraphale was in a hurry to repeat the experience, it had been one of the most mortifying ordeals of his existence.

But as humiliating an experience as it had been for him, it had been worse for Crowley. The demon had retreated into his apartment as soon as it was over and Aziraphale hadn’t seen him since.

Crowley had never come to bed that night, nor any night since. Hadn’t left his apartment, in fact.

So Aziraphale talked to him through the back of the wardrobe. 

It wasn’t as though Crowley was ignoring him or anything, he answered. 

Presumably on those occasions when he wandered close enough to hear Aziraphale talking to him.

Which wasn’t really all that often.

Aziraphale called Crowley’s name again, took a drink of his tea and sighed.

“It’s been six fucking days, Aziraphale”

The voice was so close, the angel jumped, splashing his tea into the saucer, narrowly avoiding staining his trousers.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale frowned at the spot on the back of the wardrobe where the voice had come from “Six days since what?”

Crowley rapped his knuckles on the back panel of the wardrobe. “Open this, will you, Angel?”

Aziraphale opened the back of the wardrobe and Crowley stood looking down at him as the angel miracled his teacup to a safer location.

“Six days since what?”

Crowley huffed as he sat down facing Aziraphale, shoving a hanging pair of trousers out of the way. A fresh wave of guilt washed over Aziraphale as he watched Crowley hide a wince and rearrange himself as he sat. 

“It’s been six days, Aziraphale, and you still haven’t come in”.

“Well, no. It’s your apartment, my dear, it’s yours. I promised you I wouldn’t enter without permission.” Aziraphale frowned as he watched Crowley. There was something different about the demon. Aziraphale gasped indignantly when he finally realised what it was.

Crowley was wearing his glasses.

Aziraphale pressed a hand to Crowley’s knee. “Take them off, Crowley’, he said, quietly but firmly.

Crowley hesitated, eventually shaking his head slightly as he turned his gaze to the floor of the wardrobe. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take, Aziraphale”.

Aziraphale waited. “It’s going to be all right, darling, please take off your glasses for me”.

Finally, Crowley miracled his glasses away, keeping his gaze firmly down.

Aziraphale leaned forward to cup Crowley’s cheek. “Look at me, my dear”. 

The angel waited while Crowley looked everywhere else first. Aziraphale gently stroked the demon’s cheek as he sat patiently. “I’m so sorry you’re upset, darling” he whispered. “You know that I love you, Crowley, please don’t hide yourself away like that again.”

Finally, Crowley met Aziraphale’s eye. The angel gave him a small smile. “There you are”.

Crowley was scowling at him. “Not quite.” The demon stood up again, walking past Aziraphale and settling himself the angel’s bed. Aziraphale watched with mild curiosity as Crowley took a deep breath and suddenly the demon was shirtless.

Aziraphale froze in surprise. He huffed, a hesitant smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. But it didn’t feel right. Crowley wasn’t smiling back.

Suddenly Crowley had removed his trousers too, now nude on Aziraphale’s bed, looking at the angel defiantly. 

Aziraphale scrambled to his feet as he stared at the nude demon sitting on his bed. Something had been troubling Aziraphale since Crowley had appeared, but he hadn’t really decided what. Now however, Aziraphale was suddenly deeply concerned: the demon was definitely behaving oddly. 

Despite himself, Aziraphale felt a wave of heat through his corporation, as he stared openly at the demon’s nude form, taking in the lean muscles of his torso, his slender legs, his slim cock bobbing as he moved, flushed and wanting. 

Wanting him. Aziraphale very nearly allowed himself to step forward, drawn in by that one thought.

Crowley lay back, resting his weight on his elbows as he raised his legs one by one, planting his feet on the bed and exposing himself to Aziraphale.“Here I am, Angel”

Aziraphale let out a distressed whine. Behind the obvious front of bravado, the demon looked so nervous, it was gut-wrenching, but that wasn’t what drew the angel’s attention. There was something on the outside of his knee. Aziraphale had only glimpsed it, but it knocked the air out of him. 

The wardrobe. Crowley had made him open the wardrobe. 

He couldn’t have. He wouldn’t. Aziraphale shot over to the bed and seized Crowley’s bare leg, twisting it to see the mark that would confirm his fears.

He had. 

Aziraphale couldn’t believe it. 

Aziraphale was staring at a binding brand, sealing off the demon’s infernal powers, preventing his use of miracles.

“You bound yourself?!” he shrieked. 

Crowley tried to twist his leg out of the angel’s grasp, reaching up to grab Aziraphale’s lapels, he yanked the angel down on top of himself, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Aziraphale wriggled out of the demon’s grasp in horror. “Crowley! What were you thinking?” Aziraphale clamped his hand over Crowley’s knee, staring at the mark in shock. 

Crowley struggled to yank his leg out of the angel’s grasp, but eventually gave up, throwing himself back onto the bed with an irritated huff. “What’s your fucking problem, Aziraphale? I just want you to fuck me and you can’t even do that? What the Heaven is wrong with you, Angel?”

“Wh-?” Aziraphale gently held Crowley’s knee as he looked over the demon’s nude corporation, blinking frantically in embarrassment. “Nothing! Crow-”

“Then what’s wrong with _me_?”

Aziraphale had never heard Crowley’s voice so small. 

“Crowley!” he gasped, reaching across the demon to try to take his hand. 

The demon wriggled out of his reach, tugging at the duvet, trying to pull it over himself as he drew away from Aziraphale. Wincing, he yanked the duvet to his chest, completely failing to cover his flushed erection. 

Aziraphale grimaced. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“Why don’t you want me?” Crowley cringed as he clung to the duvet. He still hadn’t properly covered himself. Aziraphale tugged the duvet into place, hiding Crowley’s cock from his sight. Crowley whined loudly as he did, throwing the duvet off himself once more and cupped Aziraphale’s crotch with his other hand. “I make you hard, why won’t you fuck me?”

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s wrist, yanking the demon’s hand away as Crowley got to his knees with a grimace. “Crowley, are you in pain?” he cried, as he struggled with the demon.

Crowley pressed a kiss to his mouth as he stared at him pleadingly. “I can turn around, you can close your eyes” The demon twisted out of Aziraphale’s grasp, positioning himself on his hands and knees. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help glancing down. He gasped in concern. Crowley’s entrance was flushed dark. It looked painful. He frowned anxiously as he bent to look, placing his hands gently on Crowley’s backside. The demon hissed triumphantly as Aziraphale touched him. “Yesss! C’mon, Angel, please! Fuck me!” 

Aziraphale touched Crowley’s ring tentatively. The muscle was tense and resistant, and the demon hissed at his touch, but then Crowley moaned loudly, arching his back as he came. 

Aziraphale stared in shock. 

Crowley panted hard. He was starting to shiver. He sank to his elbows before collapsing onto the bed. He kept snapping his fingers but nothing happened. The demon yanked the duvet over himself with a whimper. He curled in on himself, his back towards Aziraphale. “Did… what just…?”

Aziraphale was fumbling one-handed with the rumpled quilt, searching. He was already on the phone to the hospital as he finally located Crowley’s knee and hurriedly removed the mark. 

Crowley dressed himself immediately. “Angel, something’s wrong” he muttered.

“Yes, my dear, I know” Aziraphale was talking urgently down the phone, booking an immediate appointment with Jude. He hung up and turned his attention back to the demon. 

“I’m taking you to Heaven, darling, to see Jude. Tell, me, is your head clear again?” Aziraphale tugged at the quilt bundle until he found Crowley. 

The demon nodded at him. “I think so. I’m sorry, Aziraphale, I don’t understand what happened. Suddenly I just couldn’t control-”

Aziraphale kneeled in the middle of his bed, hunched over Crowley. He cupped the demon’s face. “We have to hurry, my dear, but you have to listen to me very carefully, all right?”

Crowley blinked in surprise, but nodded. Aziraphale pressed his lips together before he continued.

“Heaven is extremely dangerous for you at the moment, darling, you’re going to have to trust me and do exactly as I say. Can you do that, my dear, just for a short while?”

Crowley nodded. “Of course I trust you, Angel”.

“I know you do, darling, but you’re not yourself right now, I need you to focus as best you can, no matter what happens, remember to trust me. Remember that, my love, or the penalty could be worse than you can imagine.”

Crowley frowned at him. “I’ll remember, Angel. I trust you, no matter what. Even when… even earlier, I still… I’ll trust you.” he confirmed, with a firm nod.

Aziraphale quickly miracled him into a loincloth, then put a smock over it. 

Crowley scowled down at them furiously.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a small choker, the merest excuse for a collar, and similar bracelets on each wrist, joined by a light chain. “You must be collared and shackled to enter Heaven these days” Aziraphale explained as he worked. Crowley glared at his wrists. Aziraphale knew he was bending the rules, but he’d seen similar items on thralls, so he figured they’d get away with it.

Finally, Aziraphale produced a small, flat piece of silicone, which Crowley looked at warily. Aziraphale took a deep breath. “It’s a gag”.

Crowley made a face. 

“It’s the least uncomfortable one I could find, darling, but it will prevent you from talking, which I’m afraid is not optional, I can’t risk you having an outburst, now open up, quickly, please, I want to get you to Jude while you’re lucid.”

Crowley scowled at Aziraphale a moment before complying and letting Aziraphale place the gag. The angel was right, it was small and comfortable enough, considering, but it held his tongue down and would make anything Crowley tried to say completely unintelligible. 

Aziraphale miracled a long strip of black silk and tied it around Crowley’s head, hiding the demon’s mouth from view. He placed a quick kiss on the demon’s cheekbone, and a swift caress followed. 

Suddenly, they were standing at the bottom of the escalator. Crowley barely had time to register that fact before Aziraphale was dragging him forward. 

Crowley’s first instinct was to yank the chain back indignantly, but he caught himself and resisted tugging back, if only because he’d noticed that they weren’t alone. 

He’d promised he’d behave.

He shuffled after the angel, who was moving fast enough to cause Crowley some considerable discomfort as he went.

Aziraphale was in a hurry, walking up the escalator even as it moved, rather than standing still.

The escalator dug uncomfortably into Crowley’s bare feet. Aziraphale hadn’t given him shoes. Crowley wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not. He scuttled awkwardly up the stairs behind Aziraphale until they finally reached the top.

Crowley blinked in surprise at the scene before them. 

Heaven was crowded. 

Crowley almost walked into the back of Aziraphale, who had stopped dead at the scene in front of them. Two angels stared at Crowley and the demon suddenly realised that Aziraphale hadn’t given him sunglasses either. 

That actually bothered him more than the shoes. 

He scowled at the back of the angel’s head. 

But Aziraphale wasn’t paying him any attention. The angel was staring.

He’d forgotten it was starting today.

Gabriel’s second decree. 

The one proposing public use of thralls.

The second major decree that week had come with a proposal, introducing a rotation for all thralls to serve the public.

Aziraphale’s stomach had roiled with dread as he’d read it.

Mercifully, the reaction had been instant and overwhelmingly not in favour. It turns out that most angels had gone to a lot of trouble and expense for their thralls, considering them luxury _private_ goods, most certainly _not_ to be shared. 

A small but determined group, however, with Gabriel’s support, had succeeded in introducing public punishments, if only on a trial basis.

A whipping post now stood in Heaven’s main square, where a slightly-built demon who might have been a succubus was being brutally flogged in front of a growing crowd. 

It was more of a mob, really. While many were there simply out of curiosity, bearing silent witness, others had come with purpose. Both sides were represented and howling their support or outrage at the proceedings. A very small group of demons stood by in shackles, terrified, awaiting their turn. 

Aziraphale processed the scene a fraction of a second before Crowley did, but it was just enough.

Several things happened at once.

The restraints holding the succubus to the post suddenly burst open and the succubus fell to the ground, too weak and exhausted to attempt an escape.

A stunned hush fell over the crowd and suddenly there was chaos.

Crowley threw himself forward with an outraged snarl, loud and feral enough to have been heard clearly despite the gag and silk, if it hadn’t coincided with the crowd’s renewed clamour. 

Aziraphale was faster, using the demon’s momentum to scoop Crowley into his arms, his delicate wrist chains suddenly rigid handcuffs, severely restricting his movements as his arms fell around the angel’s neck.

Stunned as he was by this development, Crowley couldn’t help but be reluctantly impressed, as Aziraphale held him very firmly in place with a hand on his thigh and another against his back as he stalked swiftly away. 

Aziraphale was talking to him as Crowley scrabbled against him, growling at the scene they were leaving behind.

“Keep your eyes closed darling, please, we’re nearly there. This is thrall punishment now, darling. You need to be good, Crowley, please, or I won’t be able to protect you. Please don’t make a scene, if anyone reports you, you’ll be up there next and there won’t be a thing I can do to stop it.”

Crowley wanted the gag out already, he wanted to scream and thrash and rage against that mob of so-called angels.

He was so shocked. 

Crowley was realising just how little Aziraphale had told him. He knew some, of course, guessed more. 

But seeing it… 

It was like a scene out of Hell. Here, in Heaven. 

It was unbelievable. It wasn’t as though he had high expectations, but this… Crowley felt suddenly tired all over as he clung to the angel. 

Crowley reluctantly marvelled at how strong the angel was, holding him as though he weighed no more than a dictionary.

His smock had ridden all the way up to his waist, exposing his pale legs as he scrambled to stay upright, forced to cling to Aziraphale. Crowley never thought he’d actually be grateful for the stupid loincloth, but it was the only thing keeping him covered. Unfortunately, it was riding up, pressing against his skin, his sore entrance. Worse yet, the contact was making him hard. He cringed as he felt his erection swell, pressing against the angel’s belly.

At least he didn’t have to walk any more. Shuffle more like. The demon hated to admit it, but he strongly suspected his gait had taken on an embarrassingly bow-legged tendency. Crowley groaned in resignation as he rested his head on the angel’s shoulder.

Aziraphale took the steps to the hospital two by two and strode up to the reception desk. An angel was waiting to usher them straight to Jude’s office. 

Aziraphale banged on the door with his elbow and pushed past Jude as soon as it opened. 

“Aziraphale, Crowley, I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. What can I do for you?”

Aziraphale ignored him as he set Crowley down in the centre of the room, peering at him in concern. He began unwinding the silk from around Crowley’s mouth, then carefully removed the gag. “All right?” he murmured. 

Crowley grimaced as he stretched his jaw. His mouth was full of spittle. The silk had disguised the fact that the gag had made him drool. Despite his recent demonhandling, he was grateful to Aziraphale for sparing him that additional indignity.

Aziraphale was carefully wiping the demon’s face with the bundled silk. Crowley nodded infinitesimally as he touched Aziraphale’s wrist. The angel, in his concern, was forgetting where they were. 

Jude closed the door behind them and waited patiently, studying them.

Aziraphale didn’t care. He kept his back turned on Jude. He caressed Crowley’s cheek as he spoke. “He’s hurt.” he began, “he can’t sit, his… rear… it’s red and sore and it hurts him.”

Jude was all business. “This happened just today, or has it come on gradually?” he asked.

Panic and hurt washed over Aziraphale as he realised he had no idea. It hadn’t occurred to him to ask Crowley for details, he’d been so preoccupied just getting him here. Aziraphale stared desperately into Crowley’s eyes, trying to read the answer there. Behind him, Jude cleared his throat.

“I see. Crowley, look at me” The demon’s eyes snapped to his, unblinking.

“How long?”

“Four days, maybe five”

“Does it pain you to insert your suppositories?”

“You have no idea.”

There was a moment’s pause that felt much longer to Aziraphale.

“Does the insertion physically hurt?” Jude corrected himself.

“Yes”

“Has it been getting worse?”

“Yeah, every time”

“Have you inserted anything other than your medications?”

Crowley shook his head. “No”

“Do you orgasm when you apply your medications?”

“I avoid it”

“You still aren’t having penetrative sex?”

Jude hadn’t changed his tone, but still, the question felt like a slap in the face. A wave of shame washed over Crowley as he turned sharply to stare at the floor. Mortified, he realised that his eyes were watering. 

He just wanted Aziraphale so badly, it wasn’t fair. 

It wasn’t his fault they weren’t having sex.

Jude hummed quietly in understanding. “But you orgasm when Aziraphale touches you?” he asked, in a gentler tone.

Crowley looked back at Aziraphale then. Crowley felt instantly better as he looked into the angel’s eyes. Aziraphale’s face was creased in concern and he kissed Crowley’s forehead as he gently pet his hair.

Behind him, Jude shifted his weight. “Aziraphale, I need to ask. Do you take a submissive role during intercourse with Crowley?" 

Aziraphale turned to face Jude then, mortified. He stood in front of Crowley as he shook his head, terrified. He didn’t even know if there was a penalty for that.

Behind him, Crowley actually snorted. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, I assure you. Sexually submissive masters are less common, but they do exist.” 

Aziraphale forced the word from his throat, expelling it with a harsh croaking sound. “No”.

Jude pinched the bridge of his nose “Aziraphale”, he managed eventually, with a deep sigh, “You really need to stop lying to me, partly because you are terrible at it, but mostly because I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on”.

“Jude, I swear-”

“Fine! Let’s all pretend you know what you’re talking about!” Jude yanked a long flat piece of material of the counter behind him and threw it at Aziraphale, who caught it as it hit his chest. It seemed to be silicone. “Which part feels most like Crowley’s sphincter muscles?”

Mortified, and very reluctantly, Aziraphale ran his fingers over the surface, the material feeling soft and yielding on one end but firm and inflexible on the other. “About there” Aziraphale said, handing the strip back to Jude, holding it near the firmest end. 

Jude scowled sceptically as he took the material back, dumping it back on the counter in one swift movement. He paused briefly as he observed Crowley. “Firm? Tense?” he asked the demon.

Crowley had glanced at Aziraphale for his cue before he’d realised what he was doing. He set his jaw irately as he looked back at Jude and nodded.

Jude raised his eyebrows at the demon’s confirmation, a look of concern passing briefly over his features. He reached over to grab a free-standing apparatus, dragging it into the middle of the floor. “Stand on here, please, Crowley.” Jude held open a metal bracket, about waist height, which was clearly intended to wrap around Crowley once he was on the machine.

Crowley shuffled a step or two, stooping slightly, trying in vain to hide his erection. 

Aziraphale swiftly moved to help him. Crowley’s rigid handcuffs clanked loudly against the metal, resonating around the small room. The angel gave Crowley a tiny smile as he miracled them back to the light bracelets.

Crowley stepped onto the small platform, facing the metallic panel. Jude closed the frame behind him, so that his body was between two panels, from his waist to mid-thigh.

Jude frowned at the screen as the machine went through it’s analysis. He began tapping the metallic frame in irritation. Then he seized the frame with a white knuckle grip as more information was displayed. Crowley glanced at Aziraphale in alarm. 

Finally, Jude hissed angrily and turned on Aziraphale.

“Aziraphale, you need to tell me what you are doing to this thrall, right now!”

“I - I don’t know what you mean!”

Jude glared at him fiercely. “You did not strike me as malicious, Aziraphale, but if that is your intent, I assure you, I will _not_ be used to facilitate your depravities!”

“Wh-?”

“The only reason to keep a thrall in such a constant state of arousal is to generate enough frustration to bend them to your will! I made it clear that keeping a thrall virginal would have damaging effects, I just don’t know what the He-” Jude grit his teeth furiously. “I can’t imagine exactly what you’ve done to him this week, to bring on such a sudden change”.

Aziraphale turned wide eyes on the doctor, frantic for something to say.

“I didn’t! That’s not-”

“Then why?! You don’t seem like you want to harm Crowley, so why have you done this? Just so he can orgasm at a touch? Is this for your vanity? Time management? What!? Principality or not, this is not appropriate treatment of a thrall! Don’t you think for a second your rank will prevent me from removing Crowley from your care!”

Aziraphale stammered frantically.

“It’s for me.”

Aziraphale choked. “Crowley…”

“It’s for me.” the demon said again, firmly. “To avoid finalising the bond, for me.”

Jude turned his eyes on Crowley. “That’s nonsense, there’s no reason to want to do that. What could you possibly stand to gain?”

“My miracles”

Jude shrugged. “Your miracles” he repeated dryly, staring at the demon.

Aziraphale sighed. “Please, Jude. He’d lose his infernal abilities if we consummated the bond. Please don’t report us.” 

All the anger whooshed out of Jude in an instant and he visibly sagged as he stared at Aziraphale and Crowley, astonishment dawning across his features.

“Right” he said eventually. 

“Well, one thing at a time.” Jude walked to an intercom on the wall and pressed a button. “Fetch Rita for me, please, as quickly as possible, send her in as soon as she gets here”. 

“Rita? But she’s at-” answered the intercom.

Jude swung back to the intercom, pressing the button impatiently. “I know where she is, now go and bring her here immediately, tell her its urgent and don’t take no for an answer!”

Jude turned back to Aziraphale and Crowley, visibly trying to get his scowl under control.

“Please don’t report this, please!” Aziraphale tugged Crowley into an embrace, cradling his head in the crook of his elbow “We’ll do anything it takes, please, please don’t take him away. I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, please don’t punish him, please!”

Jude waved his hand dismissively at Aziraphale “Yes, yes, all right, fine.” He broke apart their embrace, ignored Crowley’s startled snarl, and beckoned Aziraphale to look at the machine. “Now, pay attention!” He pointed at the monitor in front of Crowley’s waist until Aziraphale stooped to look. “ _That_ is a regular measurement.” he said to Aziraphale, enunciating carefully. “That” he said as he poked a different part of the screen, “is Crowley”. 

He moved to the counter to pick up the silicone strip. “This, is Crowley” he said, as he pointed to the area Aziraphale had selected. “This” he moved his index to the opposite end of the strip, “is a healthy sphincter muscle tension”. Jude dumped the strip back on the counter. 

“There is a _reason_ I told _you_ to administer Crowley’s medications, Aziraphale, and not to let him do it himself, namely, to help him orgasm. The medication, you see, is designed to counter and assist in _frequent_ sexual activity. It strengthens the sphincter and perianal muscles to help them cope with additional activity. It increases the libido. You have restricted his release and now his prostate is engorged and his muscles are abnormally tense. In summary, Aziraphale, Crowley needs release.”

Aziraphale stammered through a rising blush. “That’s it? Are you telling me that we need to, um?” Aziraphale was so envious of Crowley. _He_ could look at the floor. And he was. Most studiously.

At least Jude was now ransacking the drawers of his office, sparing them both the ordeal of eye contact. “Well, yes and no, really. If inserting a suppository is uncomfortable, intercourse will be even more so. The swelling will need to be brought down and the muscles relaxed before any further activities should be attempted, or you really will hurt him.”

“I would normally take Crowley off his medication immediately, but unfortunately, that is against the current regulations and _those_ cannot be circumvented even under medical advice.” 

Jude had found what he was looking for. “So!” He turned to show Aziraphale a small silicone nub. 

“This device is designed to stimulate the sphincter and perianal muscles. It works primarily through vibration and electrical current. Suitably faint, of course.”

Jude turned on the device and ran it over his palm to demonstrate. The small nub sprang to life, pulsing and vibrating minutely. As Jude increased the power, the nub gradually grew in size, undulating and vibrating visibly. 

Jude looked at Aziraphale and sighed. “Aziraphale, I must warn you that Crowley may find the sudden attention and stimulation very difficult. It won’t cause him any pain, but if you’re not usually intimate, he may be rather skittish. I urge you to take a much firmer hand. I hate to say it, but your leniency, well-intentioned as it is, has hurt him.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley miserably. He cupped the demon’s cheeks until Crowley looked at him. “I’m so sorry, dear boy, this is the last thing I wanted”. Crowley nodded earnestly back at him, pressing a cheek into the angel’s touch. “I know, Angel, m’fine. S’fine.” 

So he’d have to have sex with the angel of his dreams and then he’d lose his ability to perform miracles. There were worse things. He trusted Aziraphale and the angel had shown him how careful he was not to take advantage of him. Crowley shook his head. He’d hate it. He’d… probably hate it. He was curious though. It hadn’t been bad so far, belonging to Aziraphale. Would it really be so terrible if they took that final step?

There was a soft knock on the door. Jude grabbed the handle and yanked it open and a pretty angel stepped into the room.

She looked familiar, but Aziraphale couldn’t quite place her.

“Ah!” said Jude as she entered, closing the door behind her. “This is Rita” He shrugged at the pretty angel “I’m her thrall.”


	10. Rita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far!

Rita raised a surprised eyebrow at Jude.

“Rita, I’d like you to meet Aziraphale and his demon thrall, Crowley”.

Rita’s eyebrow was still raised as she nodded her greeting to Aziraphale, before turning her eyes on Crowley, who was standing with his back to her, held firmly in place by the metal frame.

Aziraphale stared at her. He realised why she looked familiar. She was the angel who had come to speak to him one day when he had watched the anti-thrall protests. 

But… Jude had said he was her thrall. Why would someone who owned a thrall be part of the protest movement? It didn’t make any sense.

“How come _he _gets to wear clothes?” Crowley growled at him under his breath.__

____

Aziraphale ignored him, running through their last check-up in his mind. Hadn’t Jude used any miracles? And yes, come to think of it, good question, Crowley, how come he got to wear clothes? And work? 

____

“You’re a thrall” he said to Jude. Apparently, Aziraphale would have to work his way up to an actual question.

____

Jude shrugged. “Well, I’m her thrall, but then, she’s also my thrall.”

____

Beside him, Rita tutted sharply “You know how much I hate that term, I wish you wouldn’t use it”.

____

Jude took her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning and addressing Aziraphale. “ _I mean_ Rita and I are partners. We formed an alliance similar to yours some time ago. We’ve been together ever since.”

____

Rita wore an expression of skeptical disapproval. 

____

Aziraphale stammered. “But why?” 

____

The angel frowned. 

____

It wasn’t what he’d meant to say. “Similar?” he added weakly as Rita raised an eyebrow at him once more. Aziraphale was stammering, stunned. He fought to put together a real question. “You did this to yourselves? Willingly?” He cringed. More like a real question, but even less delicately phrased than his first attempt.

____

Jude looked rather insulted. He pursed his lips at Aziraphale. “You understand, of course, that we are telling you this in utmost secrecy.”

____

Ah. _Secretly_ a thrall. Well, that explained the normal clothes and the working at the hospital and the general lack of enslavement. Aziraphale nodded hesitantly.

____

“I’ve been able to maintain my position at the hospital only because our status is not known and we are unregistered” Jude and Rita were both looking quite nervous.

____

“But… how?”

____

Perfect. 

____

Eloquent.

____

At least it wasn’t overtly rude, this time.

____

Aziraphale had so many questions. He couldn’t manage to put together a single decent one. “Why is it different for you?” 

____

Rita scowled.

____

Jude managed a sympathetic smile. “Our union is a little older, most are unaware of our bond. Certainly not the current authorities.”

____

Aziraphale was still slowly nodding his agreement to Jude’s request for secrecy. But he was catching up. “You were bonded before registration was made mandatory.” 

____

Jude laughed. “Yeah, quite a while before that!” He grimaced. “It wasn’t a big deal to anyone but us, back then. Nobody really cared prior to this latest ah… rethinking…”

____

“Barbarism!” spat Rita. “They should be ashamed of themselves. We should _all_ be ashamed of ourselves for allowing it to happen!”

____

Jude sighed sadly. “We didn’t always hate the term “thrall”. We believed in the romanticism of it, actually, that’s what we liked about it. We did it on a whim, as an act of love, not dominion or ownership. Thraldom has fallen in and out of fashion before, it’s always been viewed as a quaint notion, I think. But this time is different.”

____

Rita was still pouting, but more sadly. “We were proud to be in thrall before the concept of a bond was perverted and twisted into a tool of subservience.”

____

“How long have you, um…” Aziraphale couldn’t help being curious.

____

“Three millennia”

____

Rita rolled her eyes. “Four” she snarked.

____

“Three! It was in Cairo-”

____

“Alexandria”

____

“Oh, now I know you’re just teasing”

____

“I wouldn’t tease if you ever remembered it right.”

____

Jude beamed at her cheekily. “I remember _you_ just fine.”

____

“That was embarrassing. You are a terrible flirt.” Rita smiled besottedly up at Jude, who leaned over to kiss her.

____

Aziraphale averted his eyes with a shy blush. 

____

Crowley still had his back to the door. He was straining against the metal frame holding him in place, twisting to see what was going on. His irritated grunting finally got Aziraphale’s attention. “Can we get him out of here now, please?” Aziraphale huffed at Jude and Rita as he stepped closer to the demon, pressing a hand to his shoulder. 

____

Jude slipped back into medical mode. “Uh, one moment…” He nodded at Rita “Sweetheart, I wanted you to see this” he was waving at the readings on the display at Crowley’s middle.

____

“Rita is also medically trained” he added, by means of an explanation to Aziraphale as Rita walked between him and Crowley, stooping to look at the readings on the machine display. She squinted for half a moment, then pressed a few buttons with an irritated huff. A printer in the corner sprang to life, prompting a satisfied nod from Rita. “Help him to the table” she told Aziraphale as she opened the metal frame. 

____

Crowley clutched at Aziraphale as the angel helped him to the exam table, laying him on his side while Rita pulled a page of Crowley’s diagnostics from the printer. The pretty angel scanned the document with a deepening frown.

____

“Oh, you poor dear, what’s been going on here?” Rita moved to stroke Crowley’s mark, withdrawing her hand at the last moment. “May I?” she asked Crowley.

____

The demon was too surprised by the question to do anything other than nod at her. Rita ran her thumb delicately over his mark, petting his hair as she read the printout. The scowl was back and she was shaking her head. Crowley kept his eyes on Aziraphale, who was looking back at him just as nervously.

____

She waved the printout at Jude. “I don’t understand. How could something like this happen? Is he a rescue?”

____

Jude shook his head, then nodded towards Aziraphale. “The only owner is right there.”

____

“I remember you.” Rita turned her piercing gaze on Aziraphale, who had taken to hovering nervously behind her. “You watched the protests. Haven’t seen you lurking about recently.” Her eyes raked disapprovingly over Crowley, before flicking back to Aziraphale. “Is this what you’ve been doing with your time? Tormenting your thrall?”

____

Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest, but Jude beat him to it. Jude shook his head at Rita with a low, rumbling laugh. “Open your eyes, silly, they’re in love.”

____

Rita pulled her hand back from Crowley’s hair as though she’d been stung. 

____

She gaped at Jude, who nodded.

____

She gaped down at Crowley. “But you’re a demon!”

____

Crowley blinked at her, then looked past her to Aziraphale. Rita spun to look at Aziraphale. “You think a demon can love you?”

____

“Rita!” Jude scolded. He moved to stand behind her, tugging her by the shoulders away from Crowley. Aziraphale immediately took her place. He didn’t get a chance to pet Crowley’s hair though, the demon was already sitting up, scowling at Rita.

____

Rita stammered. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just…”

____

Jude was clinging to Rita. “She doesn’t mean to be rude. It’s not because you’re a demon, really. Rita works to help beings just like you.” He turned to Aziraphale. “You’ve seen her yourself. If you only knew what she sacrificed for those protests!”

____

Aziraphale was fussing over Crowley, who was insisting on trying to sit up, despite the discomfort it caused him. Aziraphale finally coaxed him back down, kissing his knuckles in consolation. He turned to face Rita “I take it you mean you can’t work in the hospital any more?”

____

Rita shook her head bitterly. “I did work here… for many years.” she smiled ruefully at Aziraphale “But you’re right. I got struck off when I started getting involved in the protests” 

____

She shrugged, gently freeing herself from Jude’s grip. He kept his hands on her waist instead. 

____

There was an uncomfortable silence, while Crowley gently nudged Aziraphale aside so that he could look at Rita. “Jude’s your source of information… finds demon thralls that need your help?”

____

Rita looked at Crowley steadily. She had that same unnerving way of examining someone that Jude had. Crowley refused to squirm. It was quite a feat of willpower, considering the obvious erection tenting his clothing and the glow of sweat that covered every visible part of his corporation. Aziraphale bit his lip as he observed Crowley. He was worsening again. Eventually, Rita nodded at the demon. “We try to help the ones who need it most, get them reassigned, at least. Most aren’t nearly as lucky as you.”

____

Crowley scoffed. “Lucky?” 

____

Jude scowled at him. “Comparatively speaking, at least. Not every demon got an owner who will take care of them and I can assure you, most angels have little interest in treating the ailments of demons. In case you’d forgotten, we are not, traditionally, on the same side, as it were.”

____

Crowley scowled back at him, though he blinked uncomfortably in the glaring hospital light. His pupils were dilating again. Crowley miracled himself a pair of glasses.

____

Rita’s eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline, but she didn’t say anything.

____

“Look…” Jude ran a hand through his hair with a huff. “You must know your… relationship is… surprising. Even with all the evidence in front of me and Aziraphale’s awful, awful lying, this was not the most obvious conclusion, by quite a bit. You saw Rita’s initial reaction, my first conclusion was the same. We both thought you were being deliberately abused. I’m sorry to say it wouldn’t be the first such case.” He addressed Aziraphale. “I was mostly confused that a master would bother hiding it. I thought you were wasting my time on purpose and I couldn’t figure out why.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s been infuriating, frankly.”

____

He leaned closer to Rita, whispering in her ear. “Can’t you tell, sweetheart? Isn’t it obvious, really?”

____

Aziraphale shuffled his feet self-consciously as Rita examined them. He felt suddenly uncomfortably aware of Crowley’s hand in his, of his hand resting on the demon’s nape, caressing the delicate skin with his thumb. 

____

Crowley snarled at them, but fell silent as Aziraphale squeezed his hand in warning. 

____

“Are all demons capable of love?” Rita whispered the question.

____

Crowley hesitated. “No.” He shrugged as much as he could, lying on his side with Aziraphale holding his hand. “I mean, I haven’t asked all of them, but I’d say ‘no’ is a fairly safe bet. Not that you lot bet, do you?”

____

Rita stared at him. She looked at Jude, who had his lips squeezed tightly together. He raised his eyebrows at her, resisting a smile.

____

Rita recovered quickly. 

____

She smiled gleefully at Crowley, though there was as much awe as amusement in her expression. “Unbelievable” she gasped. “And you live together as a couple? Like a normal thraldom?”

____

Aziraphale nodded “Well, I _think_ so, I - we don’t really know other couples…”

____

Just as suddenly, she frowned, looking at Aziraphale. “But, why then, do you not make love to him?”

____

Aziraphale squirmed. 

____

Crowley moaned lewdly as he tried to sit up again, leaning heavily against Aziraphale and openly palming himself, before realising what he was doing and pulling his hand away with a blush. “What do you mean, ‘a normal thraldom’?”, he grunted at Rita.

____

“Well, I _was_ thinking about a… traditional thraldom like Jude and mine’s, without any of the carnal perversions Gabriel is encouraging, but you…” she glanced at Jude for help. “I don’t understand what you’re doing” she finished, waving her hands in despair at Aziraphale.

____

Jude intervened. “It’s their bond, sweetheart.” He looked to Aziraphale for confirmation. “That’s the problem, right? The wording of your bond? You’re pledged to take Crowley’s infernal powers away if you consummate the bond.”

____

Aziraphale nodded. “Gabriel wanted to take Crowley as his thrall. Crowley and I have known each other for some time, but that’s why the bond is so recent. It was only supposed to protect Crowley, we did it as a last resort, after we exhausted all the other options.”

____

Rita and Jude were nodding along sympathetically. 

____

Aziraphale looked at his shoes. “But Gabriel didn’t stop. He went to the department of thralls and then all the decrees started…”

____

Crowley was nuzzling his neck, making him blush. “I’m sorry, he’s not himself” he muttered as he half-heartedly tried to shrug Crowley away.

____

Rita shook herself. “Well” she said to Aziraphale, with a slightly forced smile. “At least one part of that should be easily fixed. Which version did you use, the latin?”

____

Aziraphale stammered. “The bond? Um, yes.” he confirmed with a nod. 

____

“Ours was Sumerian, so it won’t be exactly the same, but we should be able to find a suitable equivalent phrase to release Crowley from the restrictions of the bond.”

____

“No!” Aziraphale and Crowley both looked at her in shock. 

____

“No.” Aziraphale repeated firmly. “We need to find another way. I won’t release Crowley. We haven’t gone through all this just to give up now. He’ll be safer with my care than without it. There has to be a way to treat him. You have to think of something!”

____

“No, no, Aziraphale, I understand that. I mean, a phrase to return Crowley’s abilities after you finalise your bond” Rita explained. “Your source for the wording was the “ _De re caritate_ ” 1, I assume?”

____

Aziraphale gaped at her. “The unpublished volumes, yes, but-” he stammered.

____

Rita scrunched her nose at Jude “Agnes and Imogen used that one, didn’t they? They should be able to help.”

____

Jude nodded. “I believe so, yes, we can reach out to them.” He nodded at Aziraphale. “It shouldn’t take more than a few days, but we’ll figure it out. It won’t prevent Crowley losing his powers, I’m afraid, but you’ll be able to return them almost immediately, certainly without lasting effects.”

____

Jude beamed at Aziraphale, who was staring at them with his mouth open.

____

Crowley, who hadn’t seemed to be listening, suddenly redoubled his efforts on Aziraphale’s neck, sucking and nipping the skin aggressively. “You can finally fuck me. Please, Angel, just fuck me”

____

Aziraphale blushed a deep shade of red, but Rita giggled. “You’re going to have quite the honeymoon, it seems, Aziraphale!”

____

Jude frowned, though, focusing on Crowley. “Has he behaved like this before?”

____

Aziraphale nodded as he held Crowley’s hands in his, the demon scrabbling at his buttons. Crowley mewled in complaint as he turned his face up for a kiss. Aziraphale gave him a soft peck on the lips and Crowley beamed giddily at him. “She said we could have sex now.”

____

Aziraphale shushed him. “Yes, darling, soon.” His blush was deepening. He looked at Jude anxiously. “He was like this before we came to see you. He barely seemed aware of what he was doing”.

____

“Not ‘soon’, now” whined Crowley. “I want you to fuck me _now_ !”

____

Rita had stopped giggling, scowling instead. “This is _exactly_ why you can’t blanket medicate like that! He’s obviously over-medicated as well as… under tended.” She glanced guiltily at Aziraphale as she trailed off.

____

“Yes, thank you, Rita” Jude snapped in exasperation as he rushed to help Aziraphale, who was struggling with a very distressed and very handsy demon.

____

“You promised me you’d make love to me, you have to make love to me, now!” Crowley was whimpering desperately as he struggled with Aziraphale, ignoring Jude completely. “Please!” he begged, as he miracled away his clothing. “Aziraphale!” he sobbed. “Why won’t you just love me?”

____

Aziraphale closed his eyes as he held Crowley’s hands firmly. He concentrated as best he could, ignoring Crowley scrabbling to wrap his bare legs around his waist, ignoring Jude who was helping to restrain the demon and ignoring the sound of Rita behind them. He poured his grace into Crowley until he felt the demon relax. 

____

When he stopped, he miracled back Crowley’s clothing as Jude helped him lie Crowley back down on the exam table. Crowley blinked dopily at him. “Aluvyu, Enzel” he slurred happily. Aziraphale pet his hair. “I love you too, Crowley. It’s going to be okay, my dear, I promise.” He stooped to press a kiss to the demon’s forehead. “We have help, now.”

____

Jude looked impressed. “Well, that’s effective! I’ve heard theories that angelic grace could have such an effect on a demon, but I’ve never seen it done.”

____

Rita shuffled between him and Jude, brandishing a syringe. “This is a mild sedative, it should keep him calm until you can get home and make yourselves comfortable.”

____

Aziraphale frowned. “I don’t…”

____

“ANGEL!” screeched Crowley, sitting bolt upright.

____

They all jumped in surprise, Aziraphale letting out a piercing shriek as he suddenly found himself standing completely nude, every stitch miracled away by the demon. He planted his palm against the demon again, sending a surge of grace into Crowley, who flopped back down onto the table, completely unconscious.

____

Aziraphale stared in horror at Rita as he miracled his clothing back into place. After a moment of total silence, Rita waggled the syringe at him. “I’ll just-”

____

Aziraphale nodded. “Better safe than sorry” he huffed.

____

Jude watched Rita administer the dose. “Rita will be able to take you straight home, so you needn’t cross the square. She’ll also be able to provide medical attention at home, so we can circumvent the home visits regulation if necessary.”

____

Rita nodded at Aziraphale. “I’ll give you my number. Just never text about any medical reason of course, say you’re inviting me over to chat, or something.”

____

Jude picked up the small vibrating device he’d shown Aziraphale earlier and handed it to him.

____

“Just be sure to make him orgasm as much as he can, also try to stimulate the sphincter and perianal muscles as much as possible. You can try some penetration with fingers, but if the engorged prostate makes it uncomfortable, you should use this to facilitate muscle relaxation, though he’ll likely need additional stimulation to orgasm as he grows accustomed to the sensations. You’ll probably need to start slowly, a few seconds or so, but it’s safe to use for several hours at a time, eventually.”

____

Aziraphale nodded at the object in his hand, as that now-familiar sense of humiliation he was beginning to associate with Jude washed over him.

____

And Jude was _still_ talking.

____

“So we’ll give you some time to get the swelling down, it shouldn’t take you more than a week…” 

____

Aziraphale’s eyes bulged wide. _A week ?!?_ A week of having sex? Or, well, a week of Crowley having sex? No, well, he’d be there too, of course… oh, dear… he was going to spend a week in bed with Crowley, touching him intimately. Doctor’s orders. He fumbled with the small toy nervously.

____

Rita came to his rescue, stepping between them and patting Jude on the arm. “He gets it dearest. You made it sound so romantic, I’m sure he can’t wait to get his husband home and stimulate his perianal musculature for a week or so.”

____

Aziraphale frowned.

____

Jude blushed. “Right, well… medically speaking, I meant, the details are really…” he cleared his throat loudly. “…up to you” he muttered at Aziraphale, who looked more horrified than before.

____

Rita smiled kindly at Aziraphale. “Do you want to carry him? I’ll take you home.”

____

Aziraphale mumbled his thanks to Jude as he picked up Crowley once more. He turned so that Rita could take his arm.

____

They were back in the bookshop.

____

Rita babbled merrily, giving Aziraphale some horribly personal tips and encouragement for the next few days. Aziraphale grimaced a smile at her as best he could. She left eventually, with a promise to return as soon as she was needed. 

____

Aziraphale sighed wearily as he made his way to his bed, depositing Crowley as gently as he could. 

____

He popped the demon into his lovely, soft pyjamas and tucked him in. 

____

He changed himself distractedly and climbed into bed beside the demon, rolling over to brush the hair from Crowley’s forehead as he slept.

____

Crowley was beautiful. 

____

Aziraphale wanted to smile.

____

Rita had said something, though.

____

It was playing on his mind.

____

_Husband?_

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: 'On the subject of love'  Back


	11. Better

Crowley opened his eyes and groaned as he got his bearings. 

Soft, warm bed linens? Check.

Angelic grace humming in his veins? Check.

Well, then. 

Here he was again. 

Crowley wriggled his fingers. Yep. Had his hand around his cock again, making a mess of the sheets.

He couldn’t even remember doing it this time, the angel must have really dosed him.

Right. 

He’d made a bit of a scene.

That part he remembered.

Crowley groaned again as he shifted to pull his hand out from under him.

“Don’t you dare” 

Crowley froze, eyes wide. 

He’d felt the angel’s breath right on the back of his neck, ghosting across his cheek. 

A hand he hadn’t realised was there tightened over his wrist before moving down to cover his own hand, wrapped around his soft, sticky cock. Crowley gasped, caught between shame and arousal. He’d also just realised that he was naked from the waist down. He gasped again as Aziraphale leaned into him, caressing the shell of his ear with his lips as he spoke. 

“I recall that I once asked you if my grace felt nice, Crowley, it’s obvious to me now that you rather understated your answer.”

Crowley leaned back against the angel, sighing softly, no intention of responding. Aziraphale was pressed against the full length of his corporation, soft and warm. The angel’s grace inside him thrummed with echoed arousal. 

Crowley tingled with it.

He felt the angel’s smile again as soft lips caressed his skin.

“I had to take away your pyjama bottoms after you nearly ruined them, but you didn’t mind at all. You were perfectly shameless, my darling, do you want me to tell you?”

Crowley shivered. Shame. Arousal. Hope. “Angel.”

“You started moaning in your sleep, my dear. I was worried, I thought you were still distressed. But then you started moving.” 

Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hand, running his fingers back up the demon’s forearm to his elbow, until he could trace down to the demon’s hip. Aziraphale let his hand rest there, cupped over the sharp angle of Crowley’s hipbone. 

“Right here. Rocking. Ever so gently, darling, you were still asleep.”

Crowley could feel the cool damp of his come on the angel’s fingers. He closed his eyes with a sigh as the angel pressed his hand into his hip, encouraging a gentle rocking motion.

“You were so beautiful, my darling, and you made the most delicious sounds while you rubbed yourself against my sheets.”

“Please.” Crowley stuck out his bum, trying to press further against Aziraphale, but the angel was ready for him and his grip tightened sharply on Crowley’s hip.

“Against my sheets, darling”, Aziraphale tutted as he leaned Crowley’s hip gently but very firmly back into the mattress. “You rubbed yourself against my sheets, as if I wasn’t even here.”

Crowley, his face in the pillow, groaned loudly as he was rolled further onto his front.

“Can you still feel my grace inside you? Making you feel good?”

Crowley whimpered as he nodded.

“That’s good my darling, I always want to you to feel good.” Aziraphale breathed in deeply, nose inside the collar of Crowley’s pyjama top, humming happily at the smell of Crowley’s skin. “You smell so lovely, my dearest boy. Like sweat and arousal. You got that way from dreaming about me”.

Aziraphale nuzzled Crowley’s ear. “I watched you, my darling, you were hypnotic.”

Crowley could feel his cock swelling in his hand, but he didn’t dare move. 

“When you said my name, I thought you were going to ask me to make love to you.” Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “I wanted you. I wanted you so badly. But then I realised you weren’t really awake. Only enough to want your own hand on your cock.” 

Aziraphale grazed the demon’s cheek with his lips, the barest semblance of a kiss. He waited until Crowley met his eye. 

Those beautiful serpent eyes. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help it, seeing the vulnerability in Crowley’s big bright eyes, “I love you” he breathed, as his lips swept against the demon’s cheek. Aziraphale nuzzled his skin a moment, enjoying the demon’s rapt attention a moment longer.

“Is your hand still on your cock, darling?

Crowley nodded, eyes fixed on Aziraphale’s.

“Is your cock hard again?”

Crowley clamped his eyes shut. Aziraphale felt the shiver that ran through the demon, but he still waited until Crowley opened his eyes and nodded again.

Aziraphale hummed as he began slowly rolling Crowley’s hips.

Crowley whimpered, biting his lip.

“Show me one more time, my darling”

Crowley hesitantly began rolling his hips again, guided by Aziraphale’s hand pressing lightly on his pelvis.

“I want to watch you grind yourself to orgasm on my sheets, you naughty, impatient demon. One more time.” He pressed a kiss to the demon’s jaw. Crowley sighed as he stretched his naked corporation, rolling his hips forward, fucking his sensitive cock into his fist.

Aziraphale caressed the demon’s bare back. “I can’t wait to make love to you, my dearest boy. I’m memorising every sound, so I’ll recognise them when you make them again when I’m inside you.”

“F-fuck”

The angel hummed as he traced the hot skin of the demon’s back, moving slowly but deliberately down until he reached Crowley’s ass. The demon quivered as Aziraphale tightened his grip ever so slightly to massage the flesh of Crowley’s backside.

Aziraphale nuzzled his shoulder, placing kisses along the pale skin to Crowley’s neck.

Aziraphale moved his hand lower, until he was cupping Crowley’s ass, reaching between his legs to rest his fingers on the demon’s perineum, the heel of his hand settling over the demon’s tailbone.

Crowley’s hips stuttered at the touch. 

“Look at me, lovely, look at me when you come”

The demon’s eyes flicked back to Aziraphale’s, the angel looking down at him with infinite tenderness. “I love you so much, Crowley, I can’t wait for us to be together.” Aziraphale nosed Crowley’s jaw softly as he gently pressed his hand more firmly against Crowley’s backside, driving the rolling rhythm of the demon’s hips. 

“Show me, Crowley, show me one more time what you’ll look like when I make you come.”

Crowley’s eyelids fluttered closed as his hips ground forward again.

Aziraphale watched the demon’s face as he came, relishing the rapt expression, the desperate noises and the way Crowley did his best, through it all, to stutter Aziraphale’s name.

———————————————————

This time when Crowley woke up, he remembered. 

He’d come again. 

Aziraphale had watched him come who knows how many times in his sleep.

Watched him touch himself.

Listened to him moan, probably heard his own name.

As if that wasn’t enough, Aziraphale had coaxed him and watched him and held him as he’d wanked himself off again.

And _then_ , apparently, the angel had stuffed him back into his fucking pyjamas as he slept.

His mouth was dry with the shame of it. 

His face burned. 

His belly tickled as the angel’s hands roamed freely over his skin. It echoed through his corporation and made him dizzy with arousal. Heaven bless it, he still had some of the angel’s grace in him. 

Crowley groaned, screwing his eyes shut. He was never going to live this down. It felt almost like he could still feel the angel’s touch between his legs. It was mortifyingly intimate. 

Aziraphale hummed happily into his ear. 

“You dosed me” the demon groused into his pillow.

“And I had every intention of being most contrite until I saw how much you enjoyed it”

Crowley groaned. 

Aziraphale hummed. “Please don’t be embarrassed.” he pet Crowley’s hair “It was necessary and you were beautiful.”

The demon grunted dismissively, even as the angel rolled him over, dragging one of his legs across himself, until Crowley was all but straddling him. Crowley squirmed at the way the angel touched him, pressing into his thigh, his back. He gasped in surprise as Aziraphale’s hand reached his hair and gripped it firmly. Turning the demon’s face, Aziraphale covered Crowley’s mouth with his own, taking the demon in a deep, possessive kiss. 

Crowley couldn’t help moaning heatedly into Aziraphale’s mouth as the angel kept him firmly in place, kissing him passionately. The angel’s hand had moved up his thigh to his ass, still gripping firmly, holding Crowley pressed against him, even as the demon writhed, rolling himself against the soft warmth of Aziraphale until he came with a stutter of his hips.

Crowley stilled immediately, pulling away from Aziraphale’s kiss in embarrassment and trying to squirm out of his grasp. Aziraphale held firm. The angel rested his head back on his pillow, miracled away the mess and waited for Crowley to give up struggling. 

Eventually, Crowley settled his forearms on the angel’s chest, holding himself up to peer uncertainly at Aziraphale, who smiled happily, entirely unconcerned. The hand was back in his hair again as the angel coaxed him back into a deep slow kiss.

———————————————————

Crowley writhed against the soft material as he woke, refusing to open his eyes just a few moments longer. 

Everything felt…

Oh.

Actually…

The discomfort in his rear was back.

Crowley froze as information registered. 

He was naked. 

He was on top of Aziraphale. 

His crotch was wet.

His ass hurt.

Everything felt real _this_ time.

Crowley scrambled for purchase in an effort to remove himself from the angel, but his hands were caught. 

Oh mercy. 

His fingers were intertwined with the angel’s.

“Back to yourself, darling?” the angel whispered, watching him fondly. 

Crowley scowled unhappily as every attempt to shift to a more dignified position resulted a fresh wave of discomfort from his backside. 

Ugh.

The most comfortable position was the one he’d woken up in, on his knees straddling the angel, his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder and his backside pointed at the ceiling.

Crowley reluctantly lay back down on top of the angel. 

It was not a dignified position. 

He managed to untangle one of his hands and wiped his face. “Did I fucking drool?”

Aziraphale smiled adoringly at him. “Yes, love, you did a little.” 

Fuck.

Aziraphale used his now-free hand to caress the demon’s ribs gently. 

Crowley shivered. 

The angel touched him so easily. The demon clenched his fists nervously. He longed to touch too, but the idea terrified him. How was the angel so confident?

Crowley swallowed. 

Every night.

The angel had had free reign over his corporation every night since they’d been together. Every single night as he slept. The angel was comfortable touching him because that was what he’d been doing the whole time Crowley’d been wallowing in his grace.

Crowley stared up at the angel who was watching him with such contentment. He closed his eyes and focused on the memories, the ghost of Aziraphale’s touch on his bare skin. Crowley had never felt so naked.

It was ecstasy and terror. 

He trembled. 

This was what it felt like when the angel’s grace left him. Like waking, but the dream continues. Less hypnotic, more real. 

Every bit as intense.

He’d never felt so known.

Aziraphale still clasped Crowley’s hand, their fingers intertwined, his thumb gently rubbing the back of Crowley’s hand, an arm at Crowley’s waist cuddling the demon closer. “All right, darling?” 

Crowley would have to give that question some thought, to be honest. He felt fantastic, but he was still waking up and enjoying the memory of the angel’s grace in his system. His corporation felt like it had been more active than his mind recently.

He managed to look back up at Aziraphale. “What… did you do?” He frowned in confusion. It wasn’t what he meant to ask, but it the nearest he could put together right now.

The angel kissed his eyebrow with an amused huff. “Very, very little darling. You did most of the work. You were due your medication though, so I gave them to you, I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Crowley grunted. Well, that explained _that_ sensation. The angel had remembered the lubricant this time. 

The angel was caressing his forehead with his lips as he spoke. “I’m afraid there hasn’t been much improvement, dearest. Do you remember what Jude told us?”

Crowley nodded.

“Tell me”

“He said I need to come”

Crowley’s forehead tickled as Aziraphale hummed, soft lips against his skin. “You need to orgasm in order to bring down the swelling in your prostate. We also need to relax the muscles in your rear, which are too tight and causing you pain.”

Aziraphale kissed his forehead as Crowley half-heartedly considered the merits of discorporation. 

“We didn’t get a chance to talk about it and I didn’t want to start while you slept.”

The angel’s hand was moving even as he spoke. 

Crowley just lay there as Aziraphale’s hand made its way to the most vulnerable parts of his corporation.

Well.

He could return the favour, anyway.

Crowley felt around the angel’s ridiculously soft pyjamas, ignoring the memory of himself kneading them like a playful kitten. At the bottom of Aziraphale’s top, his fingers ran across the silky smooth skin of the angel’s belly. Crowley sighed as he paused to caress the skin there. Softer, warmer than the pyjamas, it felt infinitely more delicate. Crowley enjoyed the hitch in the angel’s breath before continuing his search. He slipped his hand under the waistband as Aziraphale’s hand clamped over his wrist. 

“Oh, you’re fucking joking”

Aziraphale carefully, but very firmly, removed Crowley’s hand. “I haven’t made the effort, dearest, not for myself.”

The demon was incredulous. “So you can’t feel anything? None of it? Wh-”Crowley just stopped himself. _What are you getting out of this?_

Aziraphale kissed his fingertips, watching for the demon’s reaction. The first time Aziraphale had kissed him, he’d kissed his fingertips just like that. Aziraphale waited until he was sure Crowley remembered.

“I feel a great deal, Crowley, here with you. I’m just not focusing on myself at the moment.”

Crowley stared wide-eyed at him. “But that’s not fair!” Crowley couldn’t believe he’d just said that. He may as well have stomped his foot.

“I’ve loved watching you, darling, in fact, that’s why you find me as I am.” Aziraphale pressed some more kisses to Crowley’s fingertips. “I found you altogether _too_ stimulating… drunk on my grace and your own pleasure, always chasing more. You wouldn’t have known your own name, but you never stopped saying mine. I want to make you moan my name until you’re hoarse, Crowley, hold you as you spend yourself in my arms. I want to kiss the sweat off your skin, smell your arousal, taste your moans. And I really, really want you to keep looking at me like…”

Crowley’s breath caught. What did the angel see when Crowley could only stare? 

Fuck, he was doing it now. 

And Aziraphale was stroking his cheek, looking at him with a tenderness that Crowley had never fathomed, even in his dreams.

“Just like that” Aziraphale finished quietly. 

He kissed Crowley on the tip of his nose before he continued. “More than anything, though, I want you safe and healthy. I’ve made you so many promises these last months and I’ve been forced to break all of them, but this time I _will_ take care of you. I will not allow myself to be distracted for any reason. You’re more important to me than anything else.”

Crowley was struggling with the weight of what Aziraphale was saying. He managed a nod.

Aziraphale sat up, dragging him into one of those deep, toe-curling kisses he was apparently suddenly expert in.

Fuck.

It was long and slow and brain-scrambling and Aziraphale held him and caressed him and Crowley just held on for dear life.

He could feel his own moans rumbling in his chest. 

“But you should still-” Crowley was clinging to Aziraphale’s sleeves, gripping and twisting the material. It still didn’t seem fair.

Aziraphale was placing feather-light kisses down his throat.

“I want-” He pulled at Aziraphale. 

Fuck. 

More. 

_I want fucking more, don’t ever stop._

Aziraphale kissed across his collar bone as he held Crowley gently but firmly. Aziraphale broke contact for a moment as he sought out his target. 

Crowley’s nipples were hard; tiny peaks set in small areolae, darkened with the demon’s arousal. Aziraphale placed his lips over the sensitive bud, sucking it sharply into a kiss.

Arching his back, Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s arms hard enough to hurt. He pulled on one side and pushed at the other, at the mercy of his corporation, unable to process the sensation. 

Aziraphale smiled delightedly at the demon’s reaction. He carefully placed his teeth around the same nipple, holding it firmly as he gently pulled away. 

Crowley keened, suddenly letting go of Aziraphale in favour of grabbing his own cock. He froze in surprise as he held himself, looking up at Aziraphale guiltily. The angel smiled encouragingly at him as he cupped his jaw. “Go on, darling. Show me.”

Crowley couldn’t think. 

He was dimly aware his mouth was open.

He couldn’t stop staring at the angel.

Fuck, he needed to come.

“Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale swept his lips along his jaw, his cheek. “You’re all right, love, I’m here.” he said, as he leaned back to watch Crowley.

When Crowley finally dragged his hand the length of his cock, the sensation made him gasp. The warmth in his belly tingled sharply as he swiped his thumb over the head. He blinked dazedly at the angel’s piercing blue eyes.

Crowley groaned as he leaned in to kiss Aziraphale, finally pumping his hand in earnest. Aziraphale was whispering to him between kisses. 

_Look at you._

_Beautiful._

_I love you._

Crowley’s hips stuttered as he came across the angel’s belly, while Aziraphale swept him into another searing kiss, sending thrills of pleasure up the demon’s spine.

The angel lay down and Crowley settled against Aziraphale once more as the tension of his orgasm slowly lessened and his corporation relaxed. Blue eyes focused on his. “I’m going to try the muscle relaxer now, darling. It’s on the lowest setting.”

Crowley blinked sluggishly in acknowledgement. He felt Aziraphale’s hand resting on his backside, the slide of the small toy as the angel brought it to settle at his entrance.

The demon jerked sharply in surprise as Aziraphale turned on the vibrator, crying out at the concentrated stimulation. Aziraphale removed the device immediately. “Did it hurt you?”

Crowley shook his head, gasping. So intense. “Fuck”.

“I’m going to try it again, darling. I’ll leave it a little longer this time, all right?”

Crowley nodded. He couldn’t unclench his teeth.

Suddenly, the intense feeling was back and it didn’t stop this time. He needed to come again. _Now_

Crowley grabbed his cock. “Fuck”

He’d barely wrapped his fingers around himself when he was coming again. 

Aziraphale had stopped the toy again. He watched Crowley carefully as the demon quaked through his orgasm. He helped Crowley to settle on his side, caressing his jaw. “Still all right?”

“Fuck”

Aziraphale turned on the toy again. 

The demon’s eyes rolled as his corporation was racked with pleasure.

———————————————————

Crowley lost track. 

He’d no idea how many times he’d come. 

The toy didn’t stop anymore, it was always just there, pushing him to his next orgasm, his corporation undulating against the angel’s. And Aziraphale kissed him. Kissed him. 

Kissed him. 

Crowley breathed him in, tasted him with every breath. 

His lips tingled. He could smell sweat and arousal.

How long had they been like this?

The hand on his cock ached as he flexed his stiff fingers against the angel’s sodden pyjamas.

He was still hard.

Suddenly it was quiet.

Crowley had got used to the steady buzz of the toy. The sudden silence felt odd. Tired muscles twitched as the toy was removed. Crowley shivered. 

_Used_

His hole felt slick. Loose. 

“Aziraphale?” he whimpered. 

“You’re doing very well, love. You’re going to feel my finger, I’m just touching your muscles, see if they’ve relaxed a little.”

 _A little?!_ Crowley shuddered. What was happening to his corporation? He reached back to touch himself, anxious about what he’d find. His fingers met Aziraphale’s, pressing gently at his ring. Crowley hesitantly ran his fingers over his furl, feeling the firm ring of muscles. He looked at Aziraphale in surprise, only to find the angel smiling at him in satisfaction.

“Your muscles feel a lot better now, can you tell? Do you feel more relaxed?”

Crowley stared at him. _Fuck_ He’d thought he was gaping open. He suddenly realised how tight his muscles must have been. 

Aziraphale’s hand was moving over his own, the angel’s fingers slipping between his until he found the demon’s index. Aziraphale guided the tip to circle Crowley’s slick hole. 

Everything was so fucking wet. His cock was sticky. His ass was slick. 

The angel was pressing the demon’s own finger against his hole.

Crowley whined at him.

“Go on, darling, try to press in a little”. Aziraphale kept the pressure on his finger, distracting him with soft little kisses, lips barely sweeping against his own. 

Guided by the angel, Crowley slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside himself. He felt very tight. Aziraphale ran his finger over the place where his finger disappeared with a small hum of approval. 

“Any pain?” 

Crowley shook his head against the angel’s shoulder. “Better than before?” Crowley nodded. 

Aziraphale beamed at him. “Good. You’re doing very well, you’re nearly up to a full hour at a time now.” 

Crowley gurgled.

Aziraphale kissed his hairline awkwardly. “I’ll start inserting it soon, I think you’re ready.”

Crowley was too blessed tired to argue.

———————————————————

The demon was lying on his back as Aziraphale kissed his belly.

Aziraphale lounged against the demon’s legs, placing delicate kisses on the trembling skin, watching Crowley’s every reaction.

Crowley blinked at him as the angel caressed his hip. 

Crowley whimpered quietly. 

That blessed _thing_ was inside him, vibrating relentlessly. A higher setting. He could fucking hear it, even now. It was much too short to reach his prostate, but the endless sensation, coupled with Aziraphale’s attentions were more than enough to keep him rolling from one orgasm to the next.

Crowley’s breath hitched, tensing slightly as he felt his next orgasm nearing. 

Aziraphale grinned at him.

Crowley groaned loudly. 

Aziraphale wasn’t lying when he’d said he’d enjoyed watching Crowley. The demon was beginning to appreciate exactly what it meant to be the focus of Aziraphale’s attention. The angel was a devoted student. And a horribly fast learner.

He could tell.

The last few times without fail, Aziraphale had got that look in his eye the very moment Crowley felt himself getting close.

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the angel’s hot breath at the head of his cock once more. Aziraphale kissed it lovingly before taking it into his mouth. He suckled delicately until he heard Crowley begin to pant, then he lowered his head to take as much of Crowley as he could. He sucked the demon’s cock in earnest, bobbing his head until Crowley came. 

Aziraphale held the demon’s hips, pinning him firmly against the bed. He kept his lips wrapped tightly around the head of Crowley’s cock as he drank down his come, lapping at the skin when the demon was done. 

Crowley writhed.

It was still vibrating.

It wouldn’t stop. 

He was already being pushed towards his next orgasm.

And Aziraphale smiled adoringly at him.

———————————————————

The angel sat up, kneeling between Crowley’s legs. At least he’d got rid of his pyjamas, the demon mused.

Aziraphale had finally made an effort after Crowley had thrown a tantrum. The demon threw an arm over his eyes. Blessed angel. Crowley just wanted to touch him. Make him feel as good as he did. Maybe suck his dick a little too. But Aziraphale was determined to make sure Crowley was taken care of before he would even think of himself. He hadn’t given in until Crowley was begging.

So Crowley had got his way, and a fat lot of good it had done him so far. He lay with his legs splayed open. They felt like jelly.

Aziraphale tugged one leg until it was bent at the knee. He held Crowley’s ankle as he placed a kiss on the arch of Crowley’s foot.

It tickled.

Crowley was wrong. 

His legs weren’t jelly, they were lead. He didn’t have the strength left to pull his foot away from Aziraphale and the ticklish kiss.

The angel placed Crowley’s leg over his shoulder, caressing Crowley’s ankle as he looked at the device inside Crowley.

Crowley couldn’t bring himself to squirm anymore under the angel’s scrutiny, so he just watched the angel.

Aziraphale meticulously examined the demon’s hole, pressing against the muscles. He stroked Crowley’s perineum, then took his balls in his hand.

Crowley’s breath hitched and the angel’s eyes flicked to meet his.

The angel smiled.

“Touch yourself, darling, until you come”

Crowley groaned as he took himself in hand, stroking himself to his next orgasm. 

Aziraphale swatted his hand away just as he reached his peak, ducking to drink from the demon’s cock again, clutching Crowley’s thigh over his shoulder.

Sitting back, Aziraphale carefully turned off the device and removed it. Crowley’s stomach clenched and trembled, so Aziraphale stroked it lightly until he settled. Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling into his hairline. It was so much.

“Very good”

Crowley shivered.

Aziraphale pet his leg as he carefully placed it back on the bed. “You’re regaining more sensitivity after orgasm, returning to a more normal refractory period.”

Crowley felt the angel carefully insert the tip of his finger and test the muscles. 

It felt tight.

How? 

How could he still be tight?

Aziraphale settled on his elbow, briefly fondling Crowley’s balls as he kissed the demon’s stomach. He climbed the length of Crowley’s corporation, lying at his side and propped himself on his elbow to smile at the demon, his thumb tracing the circle of Crowley’s belly button.

Crowley turned tired eyes to the ceiling.

He couldn’t believe it. Jude was right.

He fucking loved belly rubs. They were somehow arousing and relaxing at the same time.

Crowley choked as he looked helplessly up at Aziraphale. The angel brushed a strand of hair off the demon’s forehead. Aziraphale watched him for a while before ducking to place a kiss at the base of his throat, right between his clavicles.

Crowley quivered.

———————————————————

The demon moaned in delight into the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale had flat out refused a blowjob, so that was out, but he was definitely going to come. Crowley was determined.

So was Aziraphale.

Crowley had weakly wrestled him until the angel had finally allowed Crowley to touch him, though he was kissing Crowley silly as payback.

Crowley wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s cock delightedly, relishing the feel of the hot, soft skin against his palm.

Aziraphale grunted at him.

Of course, there’d been a condition. He was only allowed to make Aziraphale come if he made himself come too.

Crowley nipped the angel’s lip and rearranged himself. Aziraphale didn’t make it easy, refusing to break their kiss, his hand firm in Crowley’s hair, nails lightly scratching the demon’s scalp.

Crowley writhed.

The angel had spent days wringing orgasms out of him and still Crowley’s spine tingled from his kisses.

Panting, he wriggled until he could press his own cock against Aziraphale’s. Rolling his hips, he slid his cock against the angel’s as he stroked them together.

Aziraphale’s hand was clutching his ass again. Then Crowley felt the buzzing. He groaned loudly, breaking the kiss to scowl at the angel’s beaming smile.

Crowley’s hips shook and stuttered as he struggled to keep a rhythm, stroking faster, determined to make Aziraphale come.

The angel ran that blessed contraption over Crowley’s ass and up his spine, making him jolt at the feeling. Aziraphale’s fingers tightened in his hair as he deepened their kiss once more.

Crowley fought to concentrate on his task as Aziraphale did his best to distract him, but he felt the angel’s corporation begin to tense and he smirked into the angel’s determined kiss.

Aziraphale finally gave in and grinned at the demon as he felt his orgasm build. He kept his grip on Crowley’s hair and moved the vibrator to press against Crowley’s hole as he watched the demon fight against his own arousal in favour of making Aziraphale come.

Crowley closed his eyes and focused on Aziraphale’s cock in his hand. Firm and heavy. His thumb sliding through slick each time he ran over the head. Aziraphale’s breath hot on his face, shorter and shallower.

Close.

So close.

Aziraphale groaned as he came, spurting over his stomach and Crowley could have wept with relief as he followed.

The grip on his hair didn’t let up, guiding him downwards. Crowley stuck out his tongue and lapped at the come on Aziraphale’s stomach.

Crowley licked his way over the pale expanse of skin, placing kisses between licks. The angel loosened his grip in favour of caressing the demon’s scalp, watching Crowley lick his belly clean.

Crowley clambered back up to lie next to Aziraphale, flashing the angel a smug grin. Aziraphale tugged him close, ignoring the tired and toothy smile in favour of kissing his shoulder.

That’s when Crowley felt it.

That blessed contraption again being gently but firmly placed back inside him.

Aziraphale kissed him.

The buzzing started.

Crowley clung to Aziraphale as the sound grew louder and louder.

Someone help him.

The angel would be merciless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!  
>   
> I got a song stuck in my head while I was writing this. The same artist recorded an acoustic and a rock version, which I've decided represent Aziraphale & Crowley, because why not? Thought I’d give you links in case anyone is curious. The video of the rock version includes a translation of the lyrics.  
>   
> Gianna Nannini - Meravigliosa Creatura  
>   
> [Aziraphale Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2b64hq5P_Qo)  
> [Crowley Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65mS7lCcNs8)


	12. A Decision

Crowley was tucked up in a blanket, lying on the couch in the bookshop. 

The black satin pyjamas, result of some negotiation with Aziraphale, were an almost presentable compromise for a self-respecting demon. 

His corporation still felt limp and tired and he wasn’t entirely sure he could stand without wobbling, but he was warm and comfy and best of all, Aziraphale had let him out of the bed without that wretched _thing_ up his ass. He’d been cleaned, nothing was sticky and although his ass felt exactly like it had been on the receiving end of the angel’s undivided attention for the last several days, the pain was finally gone. 

Oh, and there was wine. 

Crowley grinned giddily as he slurped his drink. 

Freedom. 

Bliss. 

Every now and then, he would look at Aziraphale, sitting at his desk with his back turned, working. 

Rita refilled his glass, narrowly avoiding poking him in the nose with the bottle. 

Aziraphale had started inviting her over. 

She didn’t seem to mind that they were obviously just out of bed, or that they would be going back there as soon as she left, or that Crowley was so exhausted he could barely concentrate, or that Aziraphale usually simply left her with Crowley while he worked. 

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Crowley, chatting away merrily. 

“…but you probably don’t remember that so clearly, you weren’t feeling well by then…” 

Crowley concentrated. No way in Heaven was he going to be made to blush by an angel. No way. Rita sniffed her wine appreciatively, though it didn’t stop her talking. 

“…because I called you his husband and I joked you were on your honeymoon. That might seem odd to you, considering your experience of thraldom…” 

Crowley blinked at Aziraphale’s back. 

“So that’s why Aziraphale asked me to talk to you. Both of you, really. To explain the bond and how it should be…” 

The angel was listening, Crowley could tell, although he showed no sign of it, hunched over his desk. 

“…a little over four thousand years ago, in Cairo, as you know already. Well, there was this ceremony the humans in Babylonia had come up with and it was slowly becoming fashionable.” 

She beamed at Crowley. “I thought it sounded charming, so I told Jude about it.” 

Crowley looked back at Aziraphale. The angel had finished his work and was listening to Rita talk, watching Crowley. 

Rita suddenly laughed.“I remember Jude wanted to us to have a wedding banquet, so he got beer and dates for us to feast on.” 

Rita chugged her wine and grimaced as she flapped her arms. 

“The beer was interesting, but Crowley, _never_ try food! It’s simply the worst! Never again!” 

She topped up her glass as Crowley smirked at Aziraphale, who ignored him and smiled politely at Rita. 

“Well, anyway, Jude liked the idea too, thought it sounded… special” Rita smiled at Crowley, reaching over to cup Crowley’s cheek, brushing her thumb over his mark. “It was a new way of celebrating our love for each other. When you’ve been together for millennia, something new is rather intriguing, you know?” 

Crowley spoke without bothering to pull his mouth away from his glass. “You’re talking about human marriage. You think it’s the same as thraldom.” 

Rita shrugged. “I don’t think anyone really knows which came first, the human or the celestial version, but the idea is the same, yes.” 

Crowley grimaced. “Sure. Well, it’s a little different when it involves demons.” 

The pretty angel placed her hand on Crowley’s. “No”, she promised. “No, Crowley, it isn’t at all that different, not in essence. The pledge you made to Aziraphale is the same as that used by angels, even if it is a more recent version.” 

Crowley snorted. “You aren’t pledged to serve Jude, or lose your celestial powers, or be fucked at your master’s convenience.” 

Rita hid her blush, ducking to take a drink of her wine. “We actually did a human version of the pledge so there was no mention of celestial powers, no. But the serving and the… rest of it, that’s exactly what I swore.” She shrugged at him. “That’s the promise. You offer everything you have and then you trust.” She frowned. “As you’re aware, there are varying results.” 

Crowley snorted. 

“Tell me Crowley, do you hate the bond?” 

“Obviously.” 

“Are you sure? Do you hate being tied to Aziraphale? Do you hate the way he treats you?” 

Crowley froze, staring at Aziraphale. Crowley considered a glib remark about his recent medical experiences, but the angel looked back at him uncertainly and Crowley wondered if hearts really could break. Rita poured them more wine. 

“Or do you hate Gabriel and his regulations? And how they use the bond to torment you?” 

Crowley drained his glass. “The thrall relinquishes all assets to the master; recognises the dominion of the master above all others; renounces all autonomy of infernal acts; surrenders all corporeal sovereignty”, he recited. He scowled at Rita. “I may be just a demon, but that’s not love.” 

“No.” she conceded, swirling her finger along the rim of her glass, making it sing. “That’s not love, that’s a contract. That’s exactly the problem. Thraldom has been changed and reworded over the years until what remains is a caricature of the original. Don’t you think Jude and I considered breaking our bond when this all started? When our beautiful intentions were being twisted into words of bondage and turned against us?” 

Aziraphale slipped off his chair and onto the sofa, rearranging Crowley’s legs as he went. He rummaged under the blanket until he found Crowley’s foot, playing with his toes. “Why didn’t you?” 

Rita picked at the sole of her shoe. “I don’t know what settled it, to be honest. We were lucky. There was no such thing as registration back then, so we kept it private. Now we simply ignore the regulations. The wording of our bond is also far less restrictive than any of the modern versions.” 

Rita reached out her glass for Aziraphale to top up. “In the end, maybe we simply didn’t want to?” She placed her hand on Crowley’s, waiting until she had his full attention. “We know what our bond means to us. No matter what Heaven does, we know what we have.” 

She pat Crowley’s hand and took a slug of her drink. 

“Nobody knows demons can love. I don’t know if you’re the first, or the only one, or what, but we didn’t know. That was another reason we started the protests. We thought involving beings who couldn’t love in what we considered a pledge of love was wrong.” 

Crowley stared into his glass. 

“Never mind that they weren’t loved in return!” Rita took a gulp of her wine. “When we saw how angels treated their demons and the protests became about that too… And trying to help the demons we never wanted in the first place and then they started with all their rules and don’t get me started on _fucking_ \- s’cuse me, Aziraphale - Gabriel and his fucking - s’cuse me again - regulations” Rita huffed furiously. “He is a disgrace to everything Heaven should stand for and we’re all just letting him get away with it! _Shame_ on us all!” 

Crowley blinked at her. 

Rita puffed her cheeks angrily. “Excuse me. It’s a sensitive subject, I guess I take it personally.” 

“Yeah” Crowley frowned, wiping his sweaty forehead. “You’re telling me.” 

Aziraphale was up and hovering over Crowley in a moment. “You’re getting feverish again, dearest.” 

Rita took Crowley’s glass from him. “That’s my cue, then” she said to Aziraphale as she got to her feet. “It’s time you were getting him back to bed.” 

She wobbled. “Oh!” 

“Whoops!” she giggled drunkenly, with another dramatic wobble. “Well, that explains the sudden angry swearing, doesn’t it?” she asked no-one in particular. 

She dumped the glasses on the desk and sobered herself up with a series of loud hiccoughs before turning around. 

She sighed at the sight of Crowley, sweaty and despondent under Aziraphale’s watchful gaze. 

“I’ve never once regretted being in thrall to Jude, Crowley, not even now.” 

She took a few steps forward and kneeled down beside the sofa until she was eye-level with the demon. She took his hand and waited until she had his attention. “What you share with Aziraphale can be wonderful, even if what is being done to you is hateful.” 

She placed a kiss on the back of his hand. “Some of us are fighting for what’s right, Crowley. Some of us are thralls ourselves, but we’re against what is being done. I hope one day you can see the two differently.” 

She smiled at him as she placed his hand down on the blanket with a gentle pat. “Either way, I hope you can be happy.” 

She bent to give Crowley a kiss on the forehead and she was gone with an echoing “Call me!” 

—————————————————

Crowley sighed happily as Aziraphale kissed his hip. 

The angel slowly sank his finger inside Crowley before pulling back out again. Aziraphale punctuated each motion with long, sloppy kisses low on the demon’s hips. 

The angel was fingering him in deep, unhurried movements, taking his time exploring the demon’s hole. Crowley squirmed occasionally when the angel brushed that spot inside him, but mostly he let the angel have his way with him. 

Aziraphale paused in his attentions, earning a contented sigh from the demon, who moaned softly as he felt the angel press another finger to his entrance. The second finger didn’t quite slip in as easily, Crowley feeling the stretch of it, but not uncomfortably. He canted his hips, urging the angel’s fingers inside him. Aziraphale hummed as he grazed his lips along the pale skin of Crowley’s ass, punctuating the movement of his fingers with a wet kiss. 

Crowley felt so full. 

Good full. 

Different. 

He moaned, loud and long and shameless. He wanted Aziraphale to know how much he was enjoying this. Enjoying him. Days of having a medical grade vibrator inside him, and the feeling of Aziraphale’s skin, his touch so far inside him was breathtakingly arousing. Aziraphale was making him feel every movement of his fingers as he stroked and caressed the demon’s insides. 

So deep. 

Crowley’s legs twitched every now and then, his toes curling, nails digging into the sheets as he endured the feeling of the angel’s fingers. 

And his mouth. 

That angel’s mouth was blessedly indecent, placing kisses low on Crowley’s corporation. His hips, his butt, had been peppered with light kisses and lavished with wet sucking kisses as Aziraphale worked inside him. 

Crowley clutched the bedsheets and moaned as the angel brushed over his prostate again. 

Aziraphale gently pulled his fingers out of Crowley, pressing around the rim carefully and humming in satisfaction. He placed a contented kiss on Crowley’s ass. 

Then he kissed lower. 

Crowley’s corporation tensed like a bow. It felt like the air had been punched out of him as he scrabbled against the sheets. 

Aziraphale’s mouth was on his hole. 

Crowley couldn’t stop the lewd moan that escaped him as his hips bucked against Aziraphale’s face. The angel’s mouth was wet against his entrance, Crowley felt the tip of the angel’s tongue delicately press against him and suddenly it was all gone. 

The demon howled. 

Crowley panted frantically against the pillows, trying to process the shock of sensation. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, kissing his cheek. 

Crowley moaned as his corporation writhed against Aziraphale’s while the arousal slowly abated. It took Crowley some time to realise the angel was amused. 

He groaned. It wasn’t fair. He should be more composed than this, but the angel could turn him to jelly with the barest touch. In his defence, nothing in all existence could have prepared him for the feeling of Aziraphale licking his hole. 

It was fucking obscene. 

Crowley wheezed. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck_ , the angel had to do that again. 

He just had to do it again. 

Crowley didn’t even realise he was spreading his legs open, though he was very consciously pressing his ass back against Aziraphale. He didn’t care. He’d lay himself out like a fucking buffet if the angel wanted. 

“…don’t you think?” 

“Nngwah?” 

The blessed angel fucking chuckled, the bastard. 

Then he kissed Crowley’s shoulder, which was more like it. 

“I said, perhaps it would be best if we talked about our expectations for our lovemaking, what do you think?” 

Crowley blinked. 

Aziraphale nuzzled his shoulder. “I expect Rita will be able to give you the all clear soon enough, we should be ready.” He leaned over to kiss the demon’s cheek. 

The demon nodded, biting his bottom lip with a quiet keen as Aziraphale’s hand ran up his corporation until it reached one of the demon’s nipples. 

“Would you like to do something special? To mark the occasion, I mean. It doesn’t have to be anything big, the Ritz, maybe?” 

“Ngn… should write it down”, the demon mumbled. 

“Write what down?” Aziraphale gently tweaked and tugged the small, pert nipple as he watched Crowley writhe. The demon didn’t really seem as though he wanted to celebrate. Just as well. Upon more careful consideration, Aziraphale would only really want a Ritz dessert right now if he could lick it off Crowley’s bare chest. 

Or maybe his ass… 

“You each write down what you want to do, then you swap and see what the other person wrote and then you, well… agree, or disagree and decide together.” 

“Why does it have to be written down? Can’t we just talk about it?” 

“It’s just the… ugh. Stop pinching my fucking nipples a minute, Angel, I can’t think. It gives you a baseline. An idea… of what the other person wants.” 

Aziraphale shrugged. “All right then, darling”, he whispered into the demon’s nape, returning his attentions back to the demon’s nipples. 

—————————————————

Crowley woke to the now familiar feeling of his corporation thrumming softly, vibrations concentrated on his entrance. He canted his hips. The setting was low. Very low. He stretched as he rolled over in his bed until he bumped into the warm body beside him. 

He moved his arm to snuggle closer, but the warm body wasn’t under the covers. Put out, Crowley opened his eyes with a pout. 

Then he spotted Rita. He froze. She was sitting beside him, thumbing through an old, heavy book. She glanced at him. 

“Aziraphale had to go out. He asked me to come over and keep you company while he’s gone.” 

Crowley nodded slowly, wondering if Rita would notice if he just discretely miracled _it_ away. 

Wait. 

“He left me with a fucking babysitter?” 

Rita turned to look at him then, closing her book to fix him with a stern gaze. Crowley hated to admit it, but for an angel, it was rather something. “No”, Rita tutted at him.“He left you with a medical professional, who will be monitoring your condition in his absence and who can hear the vibrating, so don’t even think about miracling it away. You’ve made excellent progress and you best believe you won’t be slipping on my watch. Now lie back down and let me read you some stories without being a big cry-baby.” 

Crowley scowled. 

Rita reached out and stroked his mark. “Aziraphale won’t be gone long and you’ll be just fine, it’s on the lowest setting.” 

In a last ditch attempt to mask his embarrassment, Crowley twisted from under Rita’s touch with an irate snarl, causing her to raise her eyebrows at him. 

Crowley studiously avoided her gaze until she looked back at her book. 

His ass vibrated audibly in the interminable silence. 

“ _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_ ” Rita said archly, showing him the cover. “Aziraphale told me to read it to you…” She turned the cover towards herself and frowned at it. “That angel does have a rather peculiar sense of humour, doesn’t he?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes at her as she turned to the first chapter. 

Crowley carefully considered the pros and cons of open rebellion before settling at Rita’s side with a petulant huff. 

“I’m going to read it in the original French, if you have no objection?” 

Crowley’s assent was a half-hearted grumble, but Rita handed him a glass of wine as she started reading and he couldn’t help but smile. 

—————————————————

Crowley was sweating by the time Aziraphale returned. He was beginning to have trouble concentrating on the story. 

Rita vanished without a word as soon as Aziraphale entered the room, dropping the book neatly on the bedside table. 

Crowley clambered eagerly over the bed to Aziraphale as soon as Rita was gone. The angel’s clothes were cold from being outdoors. They felt glorious against Crowley’s feverish body. He clung to the angel, rubbing his nude body against the cool material. 

Crowley grunted as Aziraphale reached around and checked the setting on the vibrator. He’d expected Aziraphale to turn it up, but instead, the angel just held his chin until Crowley met his eye. 

“Touch yourself” 

Crowley blinked, frowning in confusion. Aziraphale hadn’t even kissed him. Crowley leaned up to kiss the angel, but Aziraphale pulled back, holding Crowley’s chin. 

“Touch yourself” he ordered again. 

Crowley whimpered uncertainly. 

Aziraphale sat down on the edge of the bed and yanked Crowley down on top of himself, positioning the demon on his knees, straddling Aziraphale’s lap. He laughed happily at the demon’s surprised cry. 

Aziraphale gently cupped the demon’s face, placing a warm kiss on his mouth. Slowly, he felt the demon relax into the kiss, though his legs were tense from holding the slightly precarious position on the edge of the bed. 

Aziraphale kept his hands cupped around the demon’s face as he broke the kiss.

“Touch yourself, dearest. I want to watch you pleasure yourself to completion.”

Crowley gripped his cock. He shook his head, squirming on the vibrator. “Turn it up, it’s too low.”

“Touch yourself”

Crowley whimpered, pouting to kiss Aziraphale. “You have to turn it up. Please angel, I need more.”

“You can do it, darling, show me.”

Crowley groaned as he slowly began to stroke himself.

The angel held his face, watching the demon’s expressions as he began to stroke himself in earnest.

Crowley grunted as he squirmed around the angel’s lap, desperately chasing more stimulation. He whined in frustration. The toy was simply too short, the vibrations too low.

The demon’s kisses grew sloppy as he slowly brought himself closer to the edge, the sound of his hand on his cock seemed loud in the small room, though Crowley didn’t notice it over the sound of his own panting against Aziraphale’s mouth.

The angel was so calm. He watched Crowley adoringly as the demon struggled, placing delicate kisses on Crowley’s mouth, ducking away as the demon tried to draw him into deeper kisses.

Crowley gave up, focusing on the orgasm he couldn’t quite reach, pumping his cock and grinding against Aziraphale’s lap.

The demon didn’t notice Aziraphale’s hands leave his face, one moving to the back of his head, the other to the toy inside him.

Aziraphale swallowed the demon’s cries with a kiss as he cranked the toy to maximum.

Crowley wept as he came.

—————————————————

Crowley sighed dramatically as he tugged the blanket around his shoulders. All he’d tried to do was dress himself. Aziraphale was having none of it. 

Crowley huffed. The angel was a tyrant. An insatiable, horny fucking tyrant. It was getting harder to convince him to let Crowley out of bed, let alone get dressed. So he sat in the bed, bare-ass naked, wearing all the blankets. 

Crowley chewed his pen as he stared at a blank paper. He decided to keep it simple for the angel. 

‘Sex.’ he wrote. Well, obviously. He drew a line through that.

… 

‘Anal Sex’ 

… 

‘Oral sex’ 

… 

Crowley swallowed nervously. It was harder than he’d expected. They should have just talked. Writing was so… permanent. 

He chewed his lip. 

The angel had touched and kissed every part of him already. He shivered at the thought, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. There was nothing to be nervous about he told himself again. It didn’t help. He thought about Aziraphale holding him firmly as he melted into one of the angel’s magnificent, spine-tingling kisses. He definitely wanted more of that.

‘Kisses’, he wrote. Well, now he felt ridiculous. 

Crowley swivelled to look at Aziraphale and immediately wished he hadn’t. The angel was perched on the edge of the fainting couch, perfectly naked. His legs were crossed at the ankle, and he was absent-mindedly scratching his perfect calf with even more perfect toes. 

Crowley wanted to -

He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Those toes were wonderful, though. 

‘Toes’, he wrote. 

That was daft. He drew a line through it. 

‘Touching’, he added to his list. 

He felt like a coward. He knew exactly what he wanted to add to the list. The thought made him blush as he stared at Aziraphale. 

The angel turned to glance at him, looking delighted. “Done?”, he smiled. 

Crowley shook his head dumbly as he stared at Aziraphale’s bare thigh, the curve of his pale rump a stark contrast to the dark sofa. 

Crowley drank in the sight of Aziraphale’s corporation as the angel bent to fold his own page tidily into an envelope. The blond halo bounced as he moved, a light blush coloured his cheeks. He moved confidently, a happy smile gracing his lips. His squeezable belly jiggled as he moved, licking the envelope to seal it. 

Crowley tore his eyes away as Aziraphale raised the envelope to his lips once more and planted a kiss on it. 

Crowley scrunched his eyes shut. Oh, he couldn’t watch his beautiful angel seal his naughty list with a loving kiss. It was too much. 

He swallowed. 

‘Rimming’ he scrawled at the bottom of his list. 

He dropped the pen and looked up at Aziraphale, who was sitting facing him now, watching him eagerly, his penis soft but beginning to show signs of interest. 

At Crowley’s nod, Aziraphale hopped up, walking over to Crowley to swap pages, his cock bouncing eagerly. 

He stood over Crowley, reading the demon’s list as Crowley tore open the envelope. 

Crowley stared. First of all, it wasn’t a list. Then, it got worse.

_My Dearest Crowley,_

_I enjoy kissing you and touching you all over, especially when you are naked.  
I want to perform more fellatio on you and pleasure your erogenous zones.  
I believe I will enjoy penetrating you.  
I love you very much and I’m looking forward to our lovemaking, when I can fully know your corporation sexually._

_Aziraphale_

That. 

Fucking. 

Angel. 

Crowley combusted the piece of paper he had given Aziraphale, not even caring about the angel’s surprised squeak and hurt pout as he singed his finger tips. 

Crowley was mortified, his gaze fixating on the the angel’s cock, eye-level in front of him as the angel stood beside him. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “So -” 

Crowley scowled at his cock. “You did that on purpose!”

“Don’t be silly, my dear” Aziraphale stomped around to his side of the bed as he spoke. “I didn’t think you meant an actual itemised list, that’s all. It’s terribly inefficient, don’t you think?” 

Crowley glowered at him, though the angel’s nonchalance was dampening both his irritation and his humiliation. 

The angel pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed beside Crowley. “I said _I_ wished to penetrate _you_ , all you said was ‘anal sex’, now tell me, honestly, which one is more clear?” 

Crowley huffed. The angel was going to do that thing where he argued until Crowley gave up, he could tell. 

Aziraphale settled in and began tugging Crowley towards himself. Crowley resisted half-heartedly. Aziraphale was going to ask him about it and it was going to be mortifying. The demon eventually let Aziraphale pull him close. He closed his eyes, even when the angel tilted his face up and he felt the angel’s breath on his skin. Even when Aziraphale’s lips brushed against his. 

Aziraphale pressed his nose against Crowley’s. It was cold. Crowley kept his eyes closed through the long, slow kiss that followed. Aziraphale didn’t pull away when it was over, keeping Crowley’s face close to his. 

“The last thing on your list, darling, rimming, did you call it?” Crowley squeezed his eyes shut. “Is that what I did? You liked it?” Crowley pursed his lips stubbornly, but he managed a nod. It earned him a kiss. “I’m sorry, my dear, I have to ask, darling, because you seemed to enjoy it, but the only word you said, then and for several minutes afterwards, was ‘no’. It’s why I stopped.” 

Oh. Crowley hadn't realised he'd said anything at all.

The angel placed a light kiss on each of the demon’s tightly shut eyelids. “So you understand. I need to be sure.” Crowley felt another pair of kisses fall softly on his eyelids. “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to darling, even if I didn’t know the word”. 

Aziraphale didn’t say anything else, but kept placing loving kisses all over Crowley’s face until the demon gave up and opened his eyes.

Aziraphale sighed happily at the sight. 

Crowley squirmed. “I liked it.” 

The kiss Aziraphale gave him in response made everything better. The angel loved him. Crowley growled as he kissed back fiercely and didn’t even mind when his enthusiasm made Aziraphale giggle. “So I’ll do it again”, he agreed, when Crowley finally let him speak.

Crowley nodded. “More, please, Angel.” 

Aziraphale smiled. “That sounds perfect, darling.” 

—————————————————

Nope, Aziraphale hadn’t let him get dressed this time either. 

Worse yet, Crowley was beginning to notice a correlation between his wine allocations and Rita’s visits. It had taken a few goes for him to notice, but it was apparent now that he was being given wine in much the same way human children were given lollipops at the doctor’s. 

He pouted. 

He was back on the bookshop sofa in his black pyjamas, waiting for Rita to show up. 

Crowley clutched the colossal glass of wine and tried to summon the wherewithal to glare at Aziraphale, who was sitting at the far end of the sofa, the demon’s feet in his lap. 

Crowley gave up with a sigh and took a slug of his wine, ignoring the smile that played at the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth. The angel wasn’t reading, for once. He seemed nervous, sitting staring impatiently towards the door, even though he knew Rita wouldn’t be using it. 

There was a sharp metallic clang as Rita arrived, lugging horribly familiar medical equipment that made Crowley drain his glass at the memories.

Aziraphale extracted himself from under Crowley’s legs and went to help her. 

“Hi Crowley!” Rita managed a cheerful smile as she and Aziraphale wrestled the equipment into position, the demon looking on apprehensively. “Don’t worry, I’ll be quick!” 

“Thanks, Rita”, he mumbled. Crowley got to his feet and stood awkwardly until Rita gave him the nod. 

It was over almost as soon as he stepped onto the cold platform. Rita clamped the machine shut around his basin and stooped to look at the readings. A few seconds later, she straightened, beaming at Crowley. “Right as rain!” she chirped as Aziraphale helped him back to the couch. 

Crowley pulled the blanket around himself again as he watched Aziraphale confer with Rita. “So he’s all right?” 

Rita shrugged. “Fine, as far as I can tell. His libido still seems a bit hyperactive, but that’s to be expected. The swelling has gone down, muscle tension is back within normal parameters. You’ll need to make sure he stays that way, obviously, and I’ll be back to monitor him, but yeah.. he’s fine.”

Crowley sighed, looking forlornly at his empty glass. This called for more wine, really. While the angel was occupied with Rita, Crowley shuffled into the back, hunting for the wine bottle. He suddenly found himself oddly happy to be in his pyjamas, rather than clothed. He’d grown accustomed to his nudity over the last week, to the angel’s bed, his arms, his constant attention. The back room was about as far from Aziraphale as Crowley had ventured all week and he could swear it felt lonely already. The pyjamas were a reminder.

Silly. 

Still, though. Lonely. 

Crowley scurried back to where Rita and Aziraphale were still talking quietly beside Aziraphale’s work desk. Aziraphale glanced up at Crowley and the demon felt himself beaming back at him. Aziraphale picked up the bottle of wine from his desk and waved it at Crowley. 

The demon padded across the carpet and took the bottle from Aziraphale. He sat down on the couch with his empty glass and his half-full bottle and stared up at Aziraphale. He watched the angels finish their conversation and after that, he watched Aziraphale help Rita pick up the heavy equipment. He stood, then, placing the bottle and glass back on the desk. 

By the time Rita vanished with a wink and a smile and her instruments of torture, Crowley was standing behind Aziraphale. When the angel turned, he pounced.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale like his existence depended on it, clutching at the angel, pushing against him and crowding him backwards. Aziraphale’s back hit the wardrobe first, but Crowley was already dragging him through to his apartment before he’d even realised where he was.

Aziraphale lost his balance and toppled over, pulling the demon down on top of himself as they landed smack in the middle of the enormous water bed. It lurched violently under their weight, and Aziraphale burst out laughing. He looked up at Crowley, reaching up to caress his cheek. “You’re certain, darling?”

“Never been more sure of anything, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	13. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long with this update. 
> 
> For some reason, this chapter kicked my ass, trying to pull it together was like trying to put a wetsuit on a treacle-coated cat. No idea why, since it's only smut. 
> 
> On the plus side, it's only smut.

“Darling, I’m going to prepare you, can you move a bit further up, please, love?” 

Crowley had opened exactly one button in the angel’s shirt, right at the belly button. He hummed through his kisses but didn’t stop.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale pet the demon’s hair as he spoke. “Move up?”

The demon didn’t even bother humming at him this time, running his nose through the downy skin above the angel’s belly button.

Aziraphale seized Crowley’s head and ruffled the demon’s hair with both hands until it was wild, earning himself a ticklish snort into his middle. 

The demon kept his face firmly against Aziraphale’s skin as he spoke. “This is my chance, after _only_ six fucking millennia of wanting you, to have my wicked way with you, do you really think messing up my hair is going to stop me?” Crowley stopped what he was doing to prop his chin lightly against Aziraphale’s belly. He grinned toothily at Aziraphale, who was still smiling and writhing from the tickle of Crowley’s speech against his skin. 

Aziraphale stilled, a frown replacing his smile. “Six millennia?” He looked at Crowley questioningly.

“What?”

“You’ve known how you felt for six millennia?” 

Crowley blinked as his grin faded. He half-shrugged as he placed his nose back into Aziraphale’s belly fluff. He never made a sound, but Aziraphale felt him exhale, long and slow against his skin. 

“My dear” Aziraphale sighed the endearment as he placed his hands on Crowley’s shoulders. “Oh, come here, dearest.”

Crowley didn’t move immediately, but he eventually made his way up Aziraphale’s corporation. “I love you, Crowley, you are the most wonderful part of my existence.” Aziraphale guided him to lie on his side as the angel clutched his chin to make sure the demon was looking him in the eye. “I’ll never know what I did to be gifted a love like yours.”

Aziraphale’s tone was whispered reverence. Crowley felt a brief flash of panic, he wasn’t sure he’d have the words to compose a response. 

Aziraphale didn’t seem to expect one. Not immediately, anyway. Crowley flashed him a grateful smile.

They gazed at each other in silence until Crowley began to fidget and Aziraphale pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t long before he felt the demon’s long fingers working across his chest. Aziraphale held the demon against him, cuddling him close enough to kiss his hair. 

The demon climbed up to straddle Aziraphale, a now-familiar position, in which he’d spent a significant part of the last week. 

It had its merits.

Crowley ground his hard length against Aziraphale’s. 

Slowly. 

The bed rolled gently beneath them in reaction to the movement. He grinned as the angel moaned contentedly into his mouth. 

Crowley was taking full advantage of the situation. He’d spent so long drunk on Aziraphale’s grace and feverish with lust. It felt wonderful to be in control of his own actions again, to know his own mind and to be the one making the angel moan for a change. 

And Crowley was learning.

Aziraphale’s breath hitched as Crowley pressed their cocks together. The angel smirked when Crowley ground down harder. He preferred the lighter friction, but he relished the demon’s enthusiasm. So Crowley positioned himself until he could feel the bulge in Aziraphale’s trousers against his own and he stayed there, rocking slowly, sliding their cocks together with every movement. 

Crowley was even starting to appreciate the merits of satin pyjamas as the silken material caressed his skin, spilling over his long limbs like warm water.

Ssslinky. 

Crowley grinned. It made him want to rub himself all over Aziraphale. 

He intended to indulge that particular desire.

Aziraphale was running his fingers through the flowing satin, taking his time, leisurely searching for Crowley’s ribs.

The demon twitched and gasped as Aziraphale’s fingers grazed his side. 

Aziraphale grinned into their kiss, giving Crowley’s ribs an apologetic caress. The angles of the demon’s ribs were a contrast to the smooth pyjamas and his soft, warm kiss. Aziraphale clutched the demon’s side, marvelling at the slim physique, running his hands over the now familiar topography of Crowley’s corporation. Aziraphale sighed happily. It had taken a while, but Crowley’s body had just about returned to full health. The angel placed his palms on the demon’s sides where he could feel the strong, lean musculature working as Crowley moved.

Aziraphale was happy to let Crowley take his time. As much as he’d enjoyed taking care of the demon, this felt more like Crowley. 

His Crowley. 

He relished the prospect of finding out how the demon wanted to show his desire. The angel sighed against the demon’s mouth, cherishing all the small noises, each tremulous breath escaping the demon.

_Kisses_

That was one of the items on Crowley’s list. Kisses. Aziraphale moaned around Crowley’s tongue as the demon drew out the kiss, keeping Aziraphale right where he was. Exploring him. Tasting him. Slow. Fast.

They’d been kissing so long, Aziraphale’s lips tingled.

 _Kisses!_

Of all the things the demon could put on his list of desires, Crowley had put ‘kisses’ and ‘touching’. A little more confusingly, ‘toes’ was also on the list, even if it had been crossed out again… but, well… ‘kisses’ hadn’t been crossed out.

Dearest demon. 

Aziraphale had never felt so charmed.

He couldn’t wait to be inside the demon, to know him, to love him. But if Crowley simply wanted to kiss him, well then, Aziraphale certainly wasn’t going to stop him.

They were, after all, delectable kisses.

Aziraphale bunched handfuls of satin pyjamas as Crowley ground himself slowly forward again, pressing their hard lengths together once more as he opened Aziraphale’s mouth in a noisy, moaning kiss. Aziraphale’s fingertips touched bare skin as Crowley’s pyjama top rode up. The angel couldn’t resist running his hands down to Crowley’s bare waist and across his hips until he met waistband.

The demon shivered, finally breaking their kiss. 

He grinned at Aziraphale, turning his attention to the angel’s shirt, fumbling slightly as he opened a couple of buttons. Aziraphale helped him, shifting until Crowley had successfully bared a nipple. The demon beamed at Aziraphale as he slid to his side, moulding himself to the angel’s corporation. Aziraphale let the demon move around, tugging the slippery pyjamas back into place and letting his hands rest on the demon’s corporation once more.

Crowley’s fingers trembled as he ran his hands greedily over the angel’s flesh. The skin was pale and delicate and soft and Crowley was dizzy with the smell of arousal between them.

Settling his weight against the angel, Crowley clamped his lips around the exposed nipple and began to suck. He licked the pert nub eagerly, suckling the delicate flesh and enjoying the sensation of Aziraphale’s growing arousal as the nipple throbbed and hardened in his mouth. 

He smirked as he felt Aziraphale’s fingers twisting in his pyjama top.The idea of the neat little angel turned on from having his nipple sucked was a heady rush. Crowley felt a wave of arousal sear through him at the thought. He felt like he was getting away with something. Any time he had tried to take control last week, the angel had promptly put a stop to it, lavishing his attention on Crowley. He wanted to know every little thing that would turn the angel on, make him squirm and clench his fists. 

But…

He wanted to be fucked. 

A small pang of regret twisted in his belly, knowing that he’d been too out of it to enjoy most of Aziraphale’s attention over the week. His corporation still felt relaxed and pliant, definitely well-tended. But he missed Aziraphale’s touch, even now, with the angel under him accepting his every attention, he still needed him. He even longed for the electric thrum of the vibrator in his ass.

Crowley deepened their kiss with a whine and a roll of his hips. 

So much teasing.

They’d come so close.

He _really_ wanted to be fucked.

But first, he was absolutely determined…

He wanted Aziraphale to come.

Crowley ran his hand across the angel’s middle, miracling away the clothing with the movement. He paused, detaching himself from the angel’s chest.

Aziraphale watched the demon as he propped himself up and stared at the angel’s nude corporation. Crowley wrapped his fingers around Aziraphale’s cock, feeling the weight of it. He glanced at Aziraphale.

The angel smiled knowingly: he knew exactly what the demon wanted. Aziraphale grinned as Crowley began to shuffle downwards, until he could wrap his lips around the hot shaft. Aziraphale moaned loudly at the feeling, startled when his cock hit the back of Crowley’s throat. He looked anxiously down at the demon.

Crowley gagged, pulling off Aziraphale’s cock as his eyes watered. The angel was a bit bigger than he’d realised. Aziraphale gently squeezed his shoulder, but Crowley ignored him, lowering his head again to take as much of Aziraphale’s cock as he could. 

Aziraphale groaned.

The heat was exquisite. 

His cock kept hitting the back of the demon’s throat as Crowley bobbed his head, sucking urgently, trying to take as much of him as he could. 

It was messy. 

Crowley was inexperienced, but that only made it feel more intimate for Aziraphale. It was obviously Crowley’s first time and he looked like he was about to choke himself, clutching tightly to Aziraphale’s thighs. 

Aziraphale was so turned on. 

His legs trembled under the demon’s grip.

He should probably try to slow Crowley down, but he didn’t really think the demon would listen, desperate as he was to make Aziraphale come. It was easily the most arousing thing Aziraphale had ever seen. He rested his hand on the nape of the demon’s neck and watched him blink away tears as he struggled to take more of Aziraphale’s length. 

Aziraphale couldn’t look away, watching his cock slide in and out of Crowley’s straining mouth, spit and come wiping off onto the demon’s face until his skin was shiny with it. Aziraphale knew he was leaking, the demon was tasting him. He stroked the demon’s neck as he watched him adoringly.

Crowley looked up at him, desperate. If Crowley was being gentler, Aziraphale would have traced his lips where they stretched around his cock, spit-slick and searingly hot. He was too close, though, and he’d got there much faster than he’d expected. It was all he could do not to buck into the demon’s mouth.

He wanted to.

He really wanted to, knowing Crowley struggled so beautifully. Aziraphale was riveted.

Crowley’s shining eyes, his damp eyelashes and flushed face were mesmerising. It had never crossed Aziraphale’s mind that he’d find such a thing arousing, but he was fighting his orgasm, stalling for more time, committing the sight to memory. 

He panted as he spoke, arching his back, shoulders rolling against the sheets. “Darling, I’m nearly there now. Soon, Crowley. I’m very close now”. He pressed gently at Crowley’s nape, letting him know he was close, giving him the opportunity to stop, even though he knew Crowley wouldn’t consider it for a moment.

The demon only sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed faster, fingers running across the angel’s inner thigh, higher, between Aziraphale’s buttocks, over the angel’s tightly furled hole, making him suck air sharply through his teeth, his corporation quivering. 

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s balls, just a little too roughly, but Aziraphale was already coming. Crowley kept bobbing his head, swallowing sloppily before taking Aziraphale as deeply as he could and letting the angel’s come pulse down his throat. He squirmed uncomfortably as he tried not to gag, rubbing himself against Aziraphale’s thigh.

Aziraphale panted through his orgasm, caught in the feeling of Crowley’s throat milking the head of his cock as Crowley’s own climax gripped him.

Crowley finally let the angel’s cock slip from his mouth. Aziraphale felt the demon’s breath, cold against his wet skin, as the demon panted and swallowed. With a determined set of his jaw, Crowley ducked once more, lapping at the angel, cleaning him.

Aziraphale stared at the ceiling.

Aziraphale writhed as Crowley delicately licked him clean. He was sensitive and Crowley appeared to have forgotten that he was still handling his balls just a little too firmly but Aziraphale didn’t care. 

He closed his eyes and listened to Crowley swallowing thickly after every flick of his tongue. 

It was perfectly sordid.

When Crowley was done, Aziraphale tugged him up until he was lying at his side again. The demon was still flushed red and misty-eyed. Aziraphale kissed at the tear tracks, carefully swiping them away with his thumb. 

Crowley kept swallowing. 

Aziraphale pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on the demon’s mouth.

Crowley scrabbled nervously for a brief moment before settling. 

Long kisses later, Aziraphale finally felt Crowley’s corporation relax properly against his own, while Crowley’s fingers eagerly began to explore him once again, tracing circles around Aziraphale’s belly button.

Aziraphale let the demon climb over him, letting his own hands fall onto the sheets, where one thunked against the forgotten bottle of lubricating gel. 

Right.

He was supposed to have been preparing Crowley, but the demon had been lavishing Aziraphale with attention instead. 

Aziraphale had absolutely no objection, he’d been well-enough distracted not even to notice he’d let go of the bottle. He pet Crowley’s hair to get the demon’s attention as he kissed his way over the angel’s chest.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “You remember the phrase? _Manumissio tibi concedo_ 1” he whispered. Aziraphale felt Crowley nodding into his neck. “I’ll say it as soon as… I can. And you should get your powers back. With a bit of luck, you’ll never even know they were gone.”

Crowley ducked his head a little further into Aziraphale’s shoulder with a distracted hum. “What if you didn’t?”

Aziraphale froze.

Crowley stuck his index into the angel’s belly button and twiddled.

“Crowley…” The demon cringed. Aziraphale was using his stern tone. “You need to know what you’re asking for. Because if all you really want is to have sex covered in binding brands and hogtied in a salt trap, then that’s what we’ll do, but I’m not taking your powers away from you, that’s completely out of the question.”

“That’s not…” Crowley trailed off. He seemed to be taking Aziraphale’s hyperbole as more of a suggestion, and giving it some thought. “Uhm?”

Aziraphale nudged him before he got too distracted. “Tell me.”

Crowley continued to play with the pale skin, ignoring Aziraphale.

“Binding yourself, asking for my grace… Is that what you want?” the angel prompted again.

Crowley shrugged. “I just want to be yours.”

“My dear boy.” Aziraphale sighed into Crowley’s hair, nuzzling into him. “Of course you’re mine, just as I am yours.”

“Yeah, angel” Crowley ducked to kiss Aziraphale’s nipple, but Aziraphale wasn’t going to let him away with _that_.

“What makes you feel like you’re mine?” Crowley’s hair tickled his lips as he spoke.

Crowley rested his cheek against Aziraphale’s skin as the angel held him close. “Everything”. Aziraphale huffed. Crowley drew circles on the angel’s skin. “Everything you do.”

Aziraphale stroked the demon’s back. “Everything I do”, he repeated thoughtfully. “You didn’t like what you were doing? A moment ago?”

“Yeah.” Crowley writhed against him. “I - yeah. Course I did. It was, um - next time will be… I mean, yeah.” Crowley propped himself up to grin at Aziraphale. “I liked sucking your dick, angel, I liked it a lot.”

Aziraphale stroked the demon’s arm, grinning. “Well, I too, enjoyed it immensely, darling.”

Crowley grinned. He ducked to kiss Aziraphale’s chest, pressing his nose into the angel’s pale chest hair. “I like giving you what you want”, he whispered.

Aziraphale hummed pensively. After a while, he drummed his fingers against Crowley’s skin. “In that case, come up here, my dear, I want you to kiss me.”

Crowley clambered up to kiss Aziraphale, grinning broadly. The bed bobbed wildly, and he snickered as he felt the angel miracle the bed into a regular mattress with an irritated grunt. By the time he opened his eyes, Aziraphale had miracled them to the head of the bed, the angel resting against the headboard and pillows. 

Crowley sat back on the angel’s thighs, watching. Straddled over the angel’s legs, his pyjamas bunched uncomfortably around his legs. 

His crotch was sticky with cold come.

Crowley stared at Aziraphale’s cock. He wanted to tell Aziraphale to hurry up and get on with it, but the memory of the angel in his mouth, hot, hard, uncomfortably large… made him a lot more apprehensive than he’d expected. 

He tried to make his corporation relax. It wasn’t an easy task, with his hard cock and his corporation tingling with arousal.

Why was he so nervous? It was just sex. All he wanted was Aziraphale, who’d all but made love to him for the last week, much, much, to Crowley’s pleasure. Why did it suddenly feel different? 

Aziraphale picked up the bottle of lubricant once more, pausing to rest his hands against the demon’s legs. “ _Manumissio tibi concedo_ ” Aziraphale repeated, as the satin material disappeared under his touch, leaving Crowley in just his pyjama top, nodding at the Latin. 

Aziraphale hesitated, scrutinising Crowley’s expression.

With a small, quick grin, the demon leaned in to kiss Aziraphale, a little nervously. The angel wrapped his arms around him once again, holding him tight. Where Crowley’s top ended, Aziraphale caressed the skin of the demon’s hip until Crowley pulled away again.

Aziraphale showed him the bottle of lubricant. “Shall I? Or would you like me to watch you do it yourself?”

Crowley looked down between them, at Aziraphale’s hard length. “You.” He balanced himself against the angel’s thighs as he shifted his weight. “Please.” Aziraphale was already pouring some of the clear gel onto his fingers. Crowley leaned into the angel, crushing their mouths together.

Aziraphale kept him close even after they broke the kiss, lips grazing the demon’s as he spoke. With his free hand, he traced the lines of the demon’s forehead with his finger tip, the worried crinkles around his eyes. “I find I’m a little nervous myself, darling. We can still wait, if you prefer.”

All of Crowley’s doubts and nervousness evaporated with that one simple question. No blessed way, were they waiting.

He had Aziraphale. He wasn’t letting go for any reason.

“Angel…” he straightened up, yanking his pyjama top over his head with a cheeky smile. “Don’t make me beg.”

Aziraphale grinned back at him, pulling him back into a kiss. A moment later, Crowley felt a slick finger circle his entrance, drawing a low moan from him, swallowed by Aziraphale’s eager mouth. 

Crowley writhed, relishing the familiar touch. He arched his back, pressing against the angel as Aziraphale gently breached him. Aziraphale placed soft kisses on Crowley’s mouth as he pressed his finger into the demon. The demon sighed contentedly as Aziraphale began to move his finger, in and out. He canted his hips to meet Aziraphale’s movements.

A second finger pressed against him as the angel peppered him with kisses. Crowley writhed against Aziraphale, pushing back into the touch, urging Aziraphale deeper, mouthing at the angel’s face, his neck. His hands caressed the soft, warm skin of the angel’s chest. 

Crowley shivered.

The angel’s flesh felt delicate, yielding easily to Crowley’s touch, but Crowley could feel the power that lay beneath the angel’s deceptively fragile corporation. Sometimes, it felt like the angel thrummed with it. 

Maybe it was his demonic nature, but Crowley felt overwhelmed by that power every time he sensed it. He could feel it now, his being tuning into it. He felt it to his very core. Aziraphale.

He gasped as Aziraphale’s fingers slid over his prostate. The angel held him close, working him open with practiced fingers. Aziraphale teased Crowley another moment before pulling out to scissor his fingers at Crowley’s entrance, quickly adding another finger. 

Crowley gasped at the sensation of so many fingers teasing his rim, squirming away from the sensation, pushing back for more, chest and face pressed against Aziraphale. The angel’s breath was hot on his skin as Crowley rocked against him. 

Three fingers moved inside Crowley, infinitely gentle, but devastatingly efficient. The demon’s eyes rolled as he marvelled yet again at how quickly and efficiently Aziraphale had learned to pleasure his corporation, sending shivers up Crowley’s spine with every movement. 

Crowley moaned into Aziraphale’s mouth as the angel massaged his passage shallowly, pressing four fingers now against the demon’s rim until Crowley’s breath hitched.

Aziraphale slipped a single finger deep inside, seeking out the demon’s prostate once more. He quickly located the spot, focusing his attentions until Crowley was keening with need as he rocked on Aziraphale’s finger.

“I want you, my darling” Aziraphale kissed his way along the demon’s jaw, seizing his mouth in a passionate kiss. “I want to be inside you and make love to you.”

“Angel.” Crowley nodded frantically, whimpering as Aziraphale removed his finger, leaving him feeling empty. “Want you.”

The angel helped Crowley to his knees, moving them until the demon was positioned over his cock. “I’m all yours, my darling, anything you want is yours.” The angel wrapped his arms around Crowley, kissing across his clavicle and sucking at his neck. “Show me what you want, Crowley, take your pleasure. Let me see you.”

Crowley clutched the angel’s shoulders as he slowly lowered himself, with Aziraphale as his guide. The angel held him tight as he pressed himself down onto the thick cock with a breathy gasp. Aziraphale ran his lips up the demon’s throat to his jawline, pulling back to watch Crowley’s face as he finally penetrated him. 

Crowley was spellbound, caught in Aziraphale’s adoring gaze as the angel’s cock breached him. “Aziraphale” he gasped. The angel kept him steady, supporting his weight with a firm arm around his back. He gently stroked the demon’s cheek with his other hand. “I’m here love, you’re all right” he whispered. Crowley’s belly trembled, his thigh muscles flexing as he adjusted to the stretch. 

Crowley’s corporation was rigid with tension, a frown creasing his forehead as he adjusted to the stretch. Even after everything Aziraphale had done, this still felt like so much more.

Aziraphale clutched Crowley’s rear with both hands, supporting his weight, helping him rock gently back and forth, as the demon eased himself downwards. Crowley’s hands were splayed across the angel’s chest. Aziraphale could feel the demon’s fingers trembling as he sank further inside the demon. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s ass in favour of covering one of the demon’s hands with his own as Crowley was finally filled. 

Crowley’s walls tensed and relaxed around Aziraphale’s cock as the demon struggled to accept the intrusion. Angel and demon panted together, awed at the new intimacy.

Suddenly, Crowley yelped as his wings burst free with a hollow rush of air. 

They jumped in surprise, but Aziraphale managed to keep his arms around Crowley, holding him still. Crowley’s nails scratched his chest as the demon panicked, looking frantically between his wings and the angel, a silent plea. His face creased in discomfort as he clenched around Aziraphale, so deep and unyielding inside him. He whined anxiously at the angel.

Aziraphale was transfixed. The demon’s beautiful wings, of course, but mostly his eyes. Aziraphale loved his eyes, they were mesmerising.

The large, dilated pupils made the demon look so vulnerable. Right now, Crowley couldn’t look more vulnerable if he tried. The uncontrolled wings, the anxious discomfort on his face, the nails the demon probably hadn’t even noticed were digging into Aziraphale’s torso, but Crowley looked to Aziraphale with absolute trust. 

Aziraphale was so moved.

The demon stared at him. “Aziraphale?” he whimpered. 

The angel held him firmly as the demon fidgeted nervously. “I’m here, my dearest. Your powers are gone, darling, you’ve lost control of your wings, that’s all. They’re stunning, love. You’re so beautiful.” Aziraphale gently quieted Crowley, coaxing him with soft kisses and gentle words. “I love you, Crowley. _Manumiss-_ ” 

The demon ducked to catch Aziraphale’s mouth in a kiss as he braced himself against the angel’s chest, rocking his hips until his corporation finally began to relax.

He broke their kiss, panting into the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale shifted carefully, gripping Crowley’s hip and caressing his thigh, feeling the demon’s muscles work. He gave the demon a disapproving look. “ _Manu-_ ” 

Crowley kissed him sloppily as raised himself tentatively before easing down again, seating himself on Aziraphale’s cock.

Crowley suddenly keened as he watched his black wings out of the corner of his eye, kissing Aziraphale messily. “It’s gone” he whispered as the huge wings stirred the air. A perfect white feather slipped from amongst the black, fluttering to the bedsheets. “I can’t…” Crowley reached out to grab it as it fell, but whimpered as he watched it fall, just beyond his reach. “Aziraphale?” he begged. “Give it back. Aziraphale? Please?” Aziraphale shushed the demon as he reached for the feather with some difficulty, struggling to keep the demon still. Crowley was clenching hard around him. It had to be uncomfortable. He didn’t want to hurt either of them.

He handed the white feather to Crowley, who stared at it dejectedly. “Put it back?”

Aziraphale covered his cheek with kisses. “Yes, my love.”

He reached into Crowley’s wings, carefully tucking his own feather in amongst the rest, delicately smoothing them all back down. “There you go, love, safe and sound again.” He hugged Crowley and peppered his face with messy kisses.

“Aziraphale?”

“My dear?”

“I’m yours.”

Aziraphale nearly lost himself in the demon’s eyes. “ _Manumissio tibi concedo_ ” 

Crowley closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Then, he tucked away his wings. 

When he opened his eyes again, Aziraphale was smiling at him. Crowley thought he knew all the angel’s smiles, that he’d long ago committed them all to memory, but this one was new. So much tenderness and love, so much pride, all directed at Crowley.

“I’m yours” Crowley mumbled again, pulling himself up before sinking back down onto Aziraphale’s cock. He braced himself against Aziraphale again, while Aziraphale seized his ass. 

“Yes, my dear, you’re all mine and I love you.”

“Love you” the demon gasped, as he raised himself up again, leaning forward to brace more of his weight against Aziraphale, so that he could create a rocking motion with his hips.

Aziraphale knew exactly when Crowley found his prostate.

“Oh.” 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a deep, dizzying kiss, even as he seized the demon’s hips. Crowley was rocking himself on Aziraphale’s cock, moving in short, sharp thrusts so that the head stayed on his prostate. Aziraphale held onto the demon’s pelvis firmly, dragging out the movement, lengthening his thrusts.

Crowley let out a whimper with every breath as the angel drew out the experience. He squeezed his muscles as Aziraphale hit his prostate again, trying to keep the angel where he wanted him. He clenched down hard, but the stretch of his muscles made it difficult. He was so full.

Crowley gave up, rocking shallowly while Aziraphale controlled the pace, refusing to let Crowley rush to his orgasm. The angel kissed his cheeks. Crowley realised he was kissing away tears. 

Crowley’s face was wet with tears. 

The demon jolted at the realisation, though he knew immediately he wasn’t really surprised. 

It was like a dam burst. The demon sobbed. 

He fell forward, burying his face in the angel’s shoulder with a wail. 

Crowley wept, leaning heavily against the angel, still rocking his hips, guided by the angel. “I love you” he hiccoughed into Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale wrapped one arm around Crowley’s shoulder, cradling his head as he kissed any part of the demon he could reach. “I love you, Crowley, I love you so very much.”

Crowley had stopped crying, but stayed nestled in Aziraphale’s shoulder, sharp little gasps escaping him as Aziraphale moved inside him.

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hip, slowing their movements down until he was moving Crowley’s hips in small circles, his cock nailing the demon’s prostate.

It didn’t take long for Crowley to reach his orgasm, shuddering against the angel as he came. 

Aziraphale wrapped both arms around the demon as Crowley shook with pleasure, feeling the demon’s muscles clench and flutter around his cock. 

Raising tired eyes to the ceiling, Aziraphale placed a kiss as tender as he could manage against the demon’s skin and gave in to his orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I grant you manumission (I concede your freedom) Back
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> Next chapter, we will be sauntering vaguely plotwards once more.


	14. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reading, and to remind you of the Emotional Whiplash tag, particularly applicable in this chapter.

  
  


—— ADDITIONAL CONTENT WARNING ——

>>>Drugged sex (grace) /mild to middling non-con vibes, context as follows:

Aziraphale uses his grace on Crowley while they have sex. Crowley explicitly agreed this so it is consensual, but it goes wrong. The description of the sex has vibes of drugged, non-consensual sex. 

There is also some fear and disorientation (story-relevant, but beginning within the sex scene). 

Please bear this in mind if these are triggers for you, it may be an uncomfortable read. 

I’ve tried to bookend these elements as smoothly as possible, watch out for the ‘CWCWCW' tag in text, please click on it to skip the content of this content warning. (One Time Only)

Plot recap for skipped sections: Crowley is dosed in grace by Aziraphale and spends some time blissed out, then the sex is interrupted by third party actions, leaving Crowley loopy, scared and extremely vulnerable.

—————————————————

The lobby to Gabriel’s office was nothing.

Nothing you could see, anyway.

Just white. 

Bob paced nervously in the void. He was terrified and grumpy. 

It had taken him a long time to figure out there wasn’t even anywhere to sit down. He’d assumed there’d be _something_. 

White, obviously - something he couldn’t make out against the rest of the glaring background. 

Well, there wasn’t. 

He’d walked smack into one of the walls looking and after he’d patted his way around the entire room, he’d shuffled back and forth, stomping frantically across the open floor like a bow-legged cowboy at a hoe-down, expecting to bang his shin against a corner at every step. 

Nothing. 

Only now, he really did want to sit down.

He wasn’t even supposed to be here. 

Wasn’t his fault, just doing his job. Found an anomaly, told his boss, look where it had got him. 

His boss had taken one look and sent him to Gabriel, by himself.

Him!!! 

This was _way_ above his level. He didn’t even _know_ anyone who’d ever met an archangel and here _he_ was, of all angels.

Bob huffed. 

He’d been warned the bureaucratic rotation was the dullest. Trust him to manage to make even the most mundane task interesting. 

A little too interesting, as it turned out, just his luck. 

He should have just kept his head down and minded his own business until his rotation was over.

Bob scowled at the glaring white space.

He wasn’t even the first person to check that read-out! He should have just ignored like the first two obviously had!

Three, actually.

He’d forgotten about Mangziel…

They still counted, even if they _were_ the worst trainee ever, it wasn’t like they’d spot an anomaly even if they’d actually been bothered looking for one, the big useless-

—————————————————

The angel’s weight pressed down on him like a security blanket.

Aziraphale was draped across the demon’s back, knees pushing gently against the demon’s splayed legs. Crowley didn’t move much, pinned by the angel’s weight and impaled on his cock. Having the angel inside of him was quickly becoming familiar: the angel had hardly left him empty since they’d first made love, quite a few hours ago. 

Aziraphale barely even bothered to roll his pelvis, content simply to keep his cock thick and hard inside the heat of the demon. 

Crowley kept his eyes closed, not sleeping, just enjoying the angel. 

Aziraphale’s cock was so heavy inside him. 

Crowley thought he’d get used to it, somehow. He hadn’t really, though, he just knew what to expect.

He definitely felt slicker, Aziraphale’s come keeping him wet. The angel’s cock slid in and out of him smoothly now, Crowley didn’t struggle like he had the first time.

Crowley would never admit it, but he’d been terrified. 

Aziraphale knew it anyway, of course…

It had still been completely overwhelming for him. Physically, mentally.

Crowley felt a lot better now. He felt good. Aziraphale felt good inside him. 

Better than good. 

He wasn’t even embarrassed that he’d cried. All the mortification he’d ever felt around Aziraphale had simply slipped away. 

Happy. 

That was it, he was happy.

Aziraphale had propped himself up on his elbow, caressing Crowley’s back occasionally. Suddenly, Crowley felt him reach right through his corporation, carefully taking ahold of one of his wings. 

Crowley was stunned. 

Even between angels, it was rare for any couple to become so attuned that they could touch in such a way. Both celestial and infernal beings were usually unable to breach another’s corporation, outside of an act of violence. He’d certainly never imagined such a thing was possible between a demon and an angel.

Crowley’s eyes shot open in surprise as Aziraphale gently tugged his wing open, spreading it open between them. A dozen white blobs swam into focus across the pillow in front of Crowley. 

“Close your eyes, darling” Aziraphale coaxed, planting a kiss on his shoulder blade. The angel rolled his hips forward, pushing into Crowley, the pressure on his prostate sending a sharp thrill up the demon’s spine.

Feathers. They were feathers, all kinds, from long, elegant ones to tiny fluffy ones. All Aziraphale’s. 

Something tickled Crowley’s forehead. He scrunched his eyes closed as the angel ran the tip of his feather lightly over the demon’s skin, down his nose. 

It tickled fiercely. 

Crowley smiled, making a face and wrinkling his nose. He felt the angel’s hands tucking the white feather into his wing. 

Another easy roll of the angel’s hips.

Crowley sighed softly.

The next touch on the demon’s face was soft and downy. The feather was so small that Crowley could feel the heat of the angel’s fingers where he held it. Aziraphale ran the feather around Crowley’s eye socket and the demon realised his face was still scrunched, so he relaxed into the caress. 

Aziraphale rewarded him with kisses to his shoulder and gentle strokes of the fluffy feather. Then the angel tucked the little feather into the fuzzy underside of Crowley’s wing, near the shoulder, as close to the demon’s corporation as he could manage. 

Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale repeated the routine until the remaining feathers had been nestled in amongst Crowley’s dark ones. Finally, he carefully folded Crowley’s wing and pushed it gently back through Crowley’s corporation. 

“Thank you, Angel”. A whisper.

Aziraphale placed a kiss on Crowley’s back, shifting his weight so that he covered more of the demon again. 

He rolled his hips. Hard but slow. Pushing Crowley into the mattress. Crowley’s belly tingled every time Aziraphale rocked into him, sending shivers up his spine and making him cling to the sheets while Aziraphale moved inside him.

Aziraphale was still completely overwhelming, but that wasn’t so terrifying anymore. 

It was bliss. 

Aziraphale nuzzled Crowley’s ear. “Would you like my grace, dearest?”

Crowley shivered. “Yeah, angel. I’d like that.” The demon humped his hips back into the angel, a reminder of his own hard cock trapped against the sheets. “Want you. All of you.”

Aziraphale hummed a kiss behind his ear. “Where do you want me, my darling boy?” The angel punctuated the question by reaching down to run a finger over Crowley’s rim, where it was stretched taut around his cock. 

Crowley’s eyes rolled back at the prospect.

 _More_.

The demon shuddered at the touch of Aziraphale’s fingers, running over his slicked entrance, down over his sensitive perineum. He spread his legs as best he could while Aziraphale shifted to reach the demon’s balls.

 _Inside_.

Crowley shuddered. The idea of receiving the angel’s grace concentrated at his genitals was dizzying. But that wasn’t what he wanted right now. Aziraphale had given him an idea.

“More.” He gasped. “Inside.”

“Darling?”

"My wings…” Crowley was panting at the thought. “Can you? Inside?”

Aziraphale stilled. 

He glanced up at Crowley in concern. 

The demon eyed him back as Aziraphale extracted his hand from between them, reaching up to sweep Crowley’s hair from his face. The demon was flushed, a colour on his cheeks, lips dark and wet, but he watched Aziraphale steadily.

“Not for sex, Aziraphale, for you. I want you.” Aziraphale stroked his forehead “As close as you can. I want you as close as I can bear.”

“Darling-”

“Please, Aziraphale.” 

“Dear boy…” Aziraphale gazed at the demon with an air of melancholy. “Is it ever going to be enough?”

“It’s already enough, angel.” Crowley closed his eyes, sinking back into the pillow. “It was always enough for me just to be near you.” 

Aziraphale shifted his weight, Crowley letting out a soft groan as the angel moved inside him. 

Aziraphale murmured an apology. 

Crowley opened his eyes to see Aziraphale watching him steadily. “But I’ll never have too much of you.” 

The angel smiled. “You won’t be saying that when I accidentally discorporate you.” 

The pillow muffled Crowley’s snorted laugh. “I think we both know I will.” 

Aziraphale sighed. He already knew he’d give in. It shouldn’t actually be all that different. They already knew it wouldn’t harm Crowley. His grace reached Crowley’s being either way, only Aziraphale usually applied it to his corporation. 

This was just a little more direct. 

He looked at Crowley uncertainly.

A _lot_ more direct. 

“I only ever want you, Aziraphale.” 

The angel sighed again. “All right.” 

Crowley beamed at him. 

Aziraphale fought his own smile furiously. “The tiniest little bit I can manage”, he warned sternly, rolling his eyes as the demon wiggled gleefully. 

“Be still” he ordered as he ran his hand over the demon’s back. 

Crowley lay still as stone. 

Aziraphale concentrated. 

Crowley clenched, hard. 

Aziraphale gasped in surprise as Crowley laughed into his pillow. 

“You’re impossible!” Aziraphale bit his lip as Crowley moved his hips beneath him. The demon was tight as a vice when he clenched. The heat of him was delectable. 

It really wasn’t a problem unless Aziraphale wanted to concentrate on anything else. 

He placed a firm kiss on Crowley’s nape, silently urging him to lie still. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, angel! I’m sorry. I’ll be still, I swear.” Crowley smirked. “I’ll be ever so good!” he laughed again, squeezing tightly around Aziraphale, making the angel grunt. Crowley struggled to keep a straight face. “No, no! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be still! I’ll be still, I swear!” 

Aziraphale watched the demon suspiciously as he closed his eyes and settled against the pillow. 

Crowley was still smiling broadly. 

Aziraphale took Crowley’s chin and tilted the demon’s head, leaning to place a soft kiss on his lips. He gently canted his hips, watching the flicker of Crowley’s eyelids. 

Then he kissed him again. 

Again. Even more softly. 

The smile finally melted away as Crowley sighed. Aziraphale kissed him one more time, lingering a little longer. When he pulled back, Crowley’s eyes were open. “Be good” Aziraphale murmured. He felt the demon shiver beneath him. 

Crowley settled down and closed his eyes, still as stone, waiting. 

Aziraphale ran his hand over the demon’s back and concentrated. 

His fingers brushed soft feathers. He walked his fingers along the wing until he reached the base, and placed his hand flat. 

Very, very carefully, thankful he’d had so much practice recently, he let a little of his grace through. 

Crowley let out a moan so wanton it made Aziraphale blush as he carefully withdrew his hand. 

The effect was instantaneous. 

Crowley could feel Aziraphale in his being. The angel’s grace was so strong, it made the demon reel. Aziraphale’s love saturated every molecule of him. 

Crowley knew the angel’s love easily by now, so well that he could identify its components. He could feel the angel’s lust most easily, searing hot, stoking his own arousal, drawing it out, keeping him in his orgasm. 

He knew he was coming. He tried to focus on it, but it was lost amongst a host of pleasures. 

Everything felt like Aziraphale. 

Together with the lust, Crowley could identify love. Pure. Frightening in its glory. It made Crowley want to weep. It reminded him of Heaven. 

A long, long time ago. 

Crowley started picking out other elements, all tied up in the love. Joy. Uncertainty. Humour. Exasperation. Contentment. 

CWCWCW  


Crowley was starting to be aware of his corporation again. He could feel a thrill of pleasure shooting rhythmically up his spine, his belly fluttering. 

Aziraphale was making love to him, he realised. He tried to move, or even to clench his muscles, but he hadn’t reconnected with his corporation enough for that. 

He could hear himself moaning, though. Aziraphale was talking to him, but he couldn’t make it out. 

His corporation rocked in long, slow movements. Aziraphale was massaging his insides with his cock, sending pangs of arousal shooting through his corporation, spikes of pleasure burning through the heat of desire. He could feel his muscles yielding every time Aziraphale pushed inside him, large and unrelenting. 

He focused on that feeling. 

By now, he knew how to find Aziraphale even through a fog of lust and grace. The angel’s breath on his cheek as he panted in his ear. Skin stroking skin. The angel’s soft belly against his back, his leg muscles moving rhythmically between his own. The tension of his muscles, the pressure, the stretch as the angel worked in him. His own aching cock was rubbing against the sheets. 

CWCWCWCW

Suddenly Aziraphale pulled out of him in a rush of freezing cold air. 

The angel’s weight was gone. 

Crowley whined in distress. 

He tried to clench his tired muscles, but the emptiness went so deep, he felt hollow. 

It had hurt when Aziraphale pulled out so suddenly. 

He could feel the cold touch his insides. 

He was gaping, he must be. 

Something was wrong. 

Aziraphale was gone. 

The angel’s grace was so strong inside him, though. Love. Lust. Comfort. 

Confusion clouded the emotions. Crowley struggled to make sense of his corporation. Was he still coming? 

Aziraphale was back. 

_Darling_

Soft and slinky. 

His pyjamas were back on him. 

_Please, Crowley_

The angel was pulling him up. He sounded worried. Crowley whimpered as his muscles protested, but he sank eagerly into the warmth of Aziraphale’s embrace. 

Aziraphale kissed his face as he wrapped him tightly in a thick blanket. It was warm and comfortable. His muscles ached and trembled. His entrance throbbed painfully. Puffy muscles felt loose and slick with come. 

He whined. 

“I know, darling, I’m sorry. It’s going to be fine, I promise.” Aziraphale was petting him, holding him close. “I promise.” 

They might have been on the floor. 

Aziraphale was holding him. 

There was so much shouting. 

—————————————————

One thing the crowd gathered in Heaven had shown was that Gabriel had plenty of support in favour of public punishment of thralls. 

Opposition too, of course, rowdy and irritating, but manageable. 

But then, that succubus had broken free of its shackles during its flogging and everything had descended into chaos. 

A near riot in Heaven’s main square, over three dozen angels injured in the mob, not to mention that it was all Gabriel could do to keep his decree in place after such a spectacularly disastrous first day. 

It was so aggravating. 

Gabriel had spent days investigating the incident, looking for a culprit. 

Shackles didn’t just break. 

These ones had been carefully inspected, but the results were inconclusive. Apparently… Gabriel sighed grumpily just thinking about it… apparently they’d been damaged during the riot and it was impossible to tell if they’d been miracled open. 

The succubus had been interrogated to within an inch of discorporation, of course, as had the other thralls. All of them were powerless and severely weakened, completely incapable of miracles. 

It had had help, clearly. 

Plenty of bystanders had been interviewed too, nobody had seen anything, nobody knew anything. Witnesses had come forward, of course, mostly attention seekers. Gabriel couldn’t use them, their babble, wild theories and accusations simply couldn’t be made to sound credible. 

He had nothing. 

Zip. 

Then, he’d had a stroke of genius. 

The Registry of Performed Miracles™. 

They kept meticulous records of all miracles. All he had to do was check the registry to find out which angel had aided the succubus. 

It wasn’t quite that straight forward, as it turns out. 

First of all, it had taken hours to scan the registry, even with an accurate and fairly narrow timeframe. A half dozen angels took nearly two days to compile the read-outs and check them. 

Second of all, they hadn’t found a thing. 

Not even during the cross-checks. 

Or the re-checks. 

So Gabriel was making them do it again. 

By that point, it was starting to look as though no interference had taken place, the succubus had simply managed to break free. 

But Gabriel hated the idea that there was nobody to blame for the chaotic scenes in Heaven’s main square. 

And he _really_ hated that he wasn’t going to be able to drag a rebellious angel onto the main square and demonstrate the benefits of a good old-fashioned public flogging. 

To be frank, he strongly suspected the registry angels were simply incompetent and had missed something obvious. 

Gabriel had toyed with the idea of just marching over there and doing it himself, but the registry wasn’t actually under his own department. 

If it was, it would be run correctly, that’s for sure. 

Besides, what was the point of all these different departments if he just had to do everything himself? 

It was bad enough that one of the grubby little incompetents was here to see him. An underling, no less, as if Gabriel was some nobody. 

It was all just so _aggravating_. 

Gabriel miracled the registry angel from his lobby into his office and waited for it to explain its presence. 

The angel was short and squat and Gabriel noted the terror on its face with tremendous satisfaction. 

The dense creature stood staring at him, mouthing stupidly. 

Gabriel glared at it. “What is it?” he ground out eventually, enunciating clearly in case the angel was as stupid as it looked. 

It took Bob a moment to get his bearings, having just gone from standing in the waiting room muttering about Mangziel, to standing in the archangel’s office, getting glared at, in less than the time it took to blink. 

Bob blinked. 

At least it wasn’t blindingly white in here. 

Panicking a little, Bob raised a fist, brandishing the anomalous readout. “My-” A wave of terror crashed over him as he noticed the condition of the readout, bunched in his tight, trembling fist. “-name-” This was not good. “-is-” Bob began frantically smoothing out the page. 

It wasn’t all that easy to surprise Gabriel. 

He’d been around a while. 

He stared. 

“My name is Bob” announced the little angel, looking up at Gabriel while he flattened the paper against his thigh.

“It’s not short for anything”, he explained when Gabriel didn’t say anything. People were usually upset by that fact, but Bob could never fathom why it always seemed to be such a big deal to them. That was just the way it was. “That’s just my name…” 

Gabriel would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little taken aback, watching the strange angel. 

“Bob”, repeated Bob. 

Gabriel leaned forward, elbows on his desk and watched the angel smooth out a clammy sheet of paper with unveiled contempt. 

Good enough, decided Bob, noticing Gabriel’s expression. He raised the page like a shield. “I’m from the registry of-” 

Gabriel froze as he noticed the format of the information on the page. 

A read out. 

“It _was_ a miracle!” he breathed. 

He’d done it. He’d found the culprit. 

“A miracle? Well… yes, Archan-” 

“Give that here!” 

Gabriel leaned right over his desk to snatch the page out of Bob’s hands. He sat back down slowly, scanning the page, smoothing his tie. 

“I was reviewing the read-outs of Good Deeds, Archangel, when I spotted it. I thought it unusual that the name of a demon should appear there.” Bob was mostly talking to avoid standing in silence. 

Gabriel scanned the page. 

_*12:43 - PURIEL saved a cancer patient from DEATH_  
_*12:43 - PURIEL prayed with a cancer patient_  
_*12:43 - KEZNIEL helped an old lady cross the street_  
_*12:43 - VEHUEL helped a child study_  
_*12:43 - HOFNIEL gave an addict back his faith_  
_*12:44 - HOFNIEL prayed with an addict_  
_*12:44 - YEQON saved a species from extinction_  
_*12:44 - BATARIEL made it rain over a dying garden_  
_*12:44 - CROWLEY unshackled a prisoner in HEAVEN_

He had it. 

He actually had it. 

_Proof_. 

And it was so much better than he could have hoped. 

Oh! 

_Oh_ , it was _so very much_ better than he’d ever imagined. 

_Crowley_ Gabriel actually mouthed the name as he read it again. 

_Crowley_

Gabriel wasn’t overly prone to emotions, but he very nearly giggled. Instead, he smoothed his tie once more as he leaned back in his chair, admiring the list in front of him. 

‘ _Crowley unshackled a prisoner_ ’. He could read it all day. 

Had more marvellous words ever graced the registry of miracles? 

Gabriel set his jaw. Justice would be swift. 

The demon would be confiscated, tried for misuse of miracles and flogged, resolving the succubus incident. Then, after a suitable amount of time had passed, Gabriel could quietly put in a claim and the serpent would finally be his. 

It was so perfect. The name of ‘Crowley’ would be notorious and Gabriel would _own_ him. 

They’d be lining up to lick his boots. 

Gabriel permitted himself a small smile, which disappeared almost instantly. 

There was a squat little angel watching him. 

Gabriel glared at it coldly. 

“Return to your work”, he snapped. 

Bob didn’t have to be told twice, turning towards the exit. 

Only… There was no door in Gabriel’s office. 

Bob stumbled around in a small, frantic circle before Gabriel returned him to the lobby with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

Bob blinked in the blindingly white space. 

He sighed as he reached out his arms in front of him and started feeling around for the exit. 

At least he knew there was one here. 

So that was an Archangel, then. 

Bob patted the wall. 

Rude. 

—————————————————

The troops had paused at the bottom of the escalator. They were geared up and ready to go, but they were suddenly told to stand down. 

Word spread fast: apparently, Gabriel was going to be coming with them, supervising the raid personally. 

Most took the few moments respite as a chance to triple-check their gear. Not because the boss was tagging along, but because it never hurt to check again. 

They’d done hundreds of raids, it wasn’t every day that the boss took a personal interest. They weren’t usually required in such numbers for confiscations, however, and they hadn’t been briefed about how this case differed from the usual. 

The atmosphere was tense. 

Gabriel was on the escalator, flanked by two security angels. 

By the time he was halfway down, most of the group had turned to watch him. 

The archangel stepped off the escalator, standing in front of the group of angels, revelling in the attention. The only noise was the low hum of the escalator. 

“Subdue the thrall for confiscation. Any others present are to be restrained and held for questioning.” 

Working in pairs, the troops disappeared, headed directly to their target. 

—————————————————

“Irethiel” 

Who? Crowley struggled to get his bearings. He was so confused. His insides were full of warmth and love and Aziraphale but still, he knew something was very wrong. 

“Well, hello there, Principality! I’d just about given up on you.” 

Something ugly twisted inside Crowley. He knew that tone. He’d used it enough himself. 

“Irethiel” whispered Aziraphale. 

The ugly thing inside Crowley tightened so suddenly it made him queasy. Who was flirting with Aziraphale? Why was Aziraphale whispering their name breathlessly? 

Why were they doing that? 

Did they have to do it in front of him? 

“Irethiel” Aziraphale said again. He didn’t know what to say. Crowley had a vice grip on his arm, claws cutting through the flesh. The poor boy wasn’t back to full awareness yet, but he was visibly distressed, deep frown lines marring his forehead. 

The clamour had faded but Aziraphale thought he could sense the presence of angels beyond Crowley’s apartment. Aziraphale didn’t know what to do. 

“Irethiel, I need you here.” 

Crowley whined. 

—————————————————

By the time Gabriel arrived at the bookshop, it was already in complete chaos. 

He stumbled into one of his troops. They were bottlenecked, trying to get through the doorway of the bookshop. 

The shop was full of security angels, jostling with his troops, refusing them entry to the shop. 

Every angel was yelling orders and shoving. 

A large security angel pushed into Gabriel, who shoved them to the ground before realising it was one of his own security. He yanked the angel to their feet and threw them forward, into the throng. 

“The windows!” Gabriel roared, “Go through the windows!” 

Glass exploded, covering the street and knocking some humans passing by to the ground, bleeding and screaming, adding to the confusion. 

Gabriel’s troops swarmed through the windows and into the shop, followed by Gabriel. 

The scene before him was not promising. 

Security angels were forming an efficient-looking barricade on the shop floor. Several more were on the stairs. Gabriel recognised the uniform of three senior administration angels amongst them. 

One of them took the lead. 

“DESIST”. 

The word, calmly but firmly spoken, echoed like thunder. It carried the authority of a senior angel, enough power in the voice to halt the lesser angels in their tracks. 

Every angel stilled. 

A moment later, several security angels pushed their way out of the shop and into the street, where they began healing the wounded humans and cleaning the scene. Within seconds, there was no indication they’d ever been there. Humans milled about again as usual. 

It did not escape Gabriel’s notice that, when the security angels re-entered the shop, they stood behind him. 

“Gabriel” 

The archangel turned to face the stern-looking administration angel. 

“This is the residence of the Principality Aziraphale, you have no authority here.” The angel’s glance took in Gabriel’s troops, in an unspoken question. 

“Barbara” smiled Gabriel, “this is all a simple misunderstanding.” 

Barbara watched the archangel sternly. “Your actions have already red-flagged this property” he continued. “Any further interaction with the property must be cleared for approval by due process.” 

Gabriel smiled more broadly. “Barb” he coaxed. “Barb, buddy.” he shrugged. “Of course I’ve submitted my request, what kind of a head of department do you take me for?” 

Gabriel smoothed his tie. 

Barbara glanced at one of the angels flanking him, who consulted a tablet, fingers flying over the screen, before nodding back at him. 

Barbara leaned over to see the screen, his features twisting briefly into a frown before he looked back at Gabriel. 

“Seventeen minutes ago?” 

Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. 

The bookshop bell tinkled and a graceful security angel slipped inside. 

“Who are you?” demanded Barbara. 

“I am Irethiel. The Principality Aziraphale has requested personal security.” 

Barbara hummed, eyebrow raised, but turned his attention back to Gabriel. “Why did you not wait for your request to be approved?” 

“Well…” Gabriel frowned, looking very serious. “The serpent of Eden is now the Principality’s thrall, known as ‘Crowley’. The demon has been identified as the source of the riots in main square several days ago, having been allowed to perform miracles in Heaven, freeing his fellow demon and injuring many angels.” 

There was utter silence in the bookshop. All those present had been too well trained to react, though several looked shocked. 

The riot was infamous already. 

Its occurrence had caused immediate damage, but it had also deepened cracks within angelic society. Rumours abounded of conspiracy, invasion, even whispers of a failed coup. 

Even Barbara looked unnerved. 

Gabriel beamed at him. “Given the severity of the infraction and the level of risk, I thought it best to proceed swiftly” he waved a hand around at his troops, “and thoroughly. I think we can all agree it’s for the best.” 

“These accusations are serious indeed” agreed Barbara. “You intend to arrest both the thrall and the master?” 

“The thrall is considered extremely dangerous, to be subdued and confiscated. The principality and any associates present will be detained for questioning.” 

“If I may?” Irethiel stepped forward, addressing Barbara, who nodded curtly. “I am capable of undertaking multiple charges. No arrest is necessary so long as the parties charged remain under private guard.” 

Gabriel turned on them, rage twisting his features. “Have you lost your mind? Criminals cannot hire their own guard!” 

Barbara tutted. “The trial will determine if any crime has occurred. Until then, an angel may certainly be kept under private guard while awaiting trial, even if they select their own security. Irethiel will carry out their duty.” 

Gabriel looked down his nose at Irethiel. “Those rights cannot be applied to a demon, certainly not a demon who still has the power to perform infernal miracles.” 

Barbara hummed. 

He looked back at Irethiel. “The Principality does not appear to be here. Contact them and request their immediate presence, together with their demon thrall Crowley.” 

Irethiel hesitated. They reached into their pocket and pulled out a phone. A roomful of eyes were on the handsome angel. There was no way of concealing the conversation. “We’re in the bookshop, you need to come here immediately, together with your thrall.” 

There was a pause. 

Irethiel hesitated. “I will provide security.” 

The angels felt a shift in the air as Irethiel tucked away their phone. A moment later, Aziraphale appeared on the bookshop floor, arms wrapped around Crowley. 

“Principality, thank you for joining us” Barbara took in the scene before him, angel and demon sprawled on the floor. “Are you or your thrall injured?” 

“I am uninjured, thank you, however-” 

“Stand, Principality, the gravity of the situation demands it.” 

Aziraphale clung to Crowley. “But-” 

“STAND” 

The voice reverberated around the bookshop, rattling the windows. 

Crowley jumped. “Whuh?” He didn’t seem aware of his surroundings. Aziraphale quickly shushed the demon, laying his head on the floor, then he got to his feet, turning to face Barbara. 

“I’m sorry. My thrall is unwell.” 

“Your thrall is dangerous.” Barbara hummed as he watched Crowley. “Summon his medical carer.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, but Barbara raised a hand to silence him. “The home visit will take place on my authority, Archangel, we will resolve as much of this issue as possible before any further developments. Everything is quite messy enough as it is.” 

Very reluctantly, Aziraphale made a quick phone call. 

Barbara watched him hang up. “Gabriel is here to arrest your thrall, Aziraphale. I am here because these premises have been red-flagged. I will remain until I have satisfied myself that all is in order.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Thank you” he said, even though it was far from clear if he had anything to be thankful for yet. What excuse had Gabriel found to confiscate Crowley? 

Barbara hummed noncommittally, leaving them all waiting in an interminably awkward silence. 

Aziraphale’s eyes flicked anxiously around, taking in the two small armies, Gabriel, Irethiel, but always back to Crowley. The demon was lying still now, he didn’t seem to be in too much distress. Aziraphale hoped he’d stay quiet. For the moment, at least, it would probably be for the best. 

Eventually, there was a thump at the bookshop door, followed by a tinkle and a put-upon looking Jude pushing his medical bag and foldable examination table through the door. 

Irethiel, who was closest, moved to hold the door for him. 

Jude took in the sight of Crowley on the floor and immediately pushed his way to the demon’s side, kneeling to examine him, splaying his equipment over the floor. “Crowley, can you hear me?” he asked as he tugged the blanket away from the demon’s face. The demon’s eyes were unfocused, his skin flushed and sweaty. Jude yanked the blanket back, pulling at the collar of Crowley’s pyjamas. 

“Why is the thrall clothed?” Barbara was scowling at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale stammered. “I thought I could dress him as I wished, at home.” 

“But you were not at home, where were you?” 

“On the roof?” Aziraphale suggested frantically. Jude glanced at him. Aziraphale hoped his lying had improved. “He likes the stars. The sky. I’m sorry, it didn’t occur to me that it was a public space, I’ll be more careful.” 

Barbara hummed. “You spoil your thrall, I think, Principality, some time apart will be beneficial.” 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest, but Jude spoke first. 

“That won’t be possible, Barbara.” Jude was scanning Crowley’s mark with his reader. “This thrall has recently been deflowered, it is highly inadvisable to remove him from his master, medically speaking. I understand it’s prohibited by law, too.” 

Gabriel snorted loudly. “You must be joking”, he laughed. “That’s a demon.” 

“Gabriel, please.” Barbara frowned at him. 

“Do you know who that is?!” Gabriel shouted at Jude. “Not only is it one of the fallen, it is the SERPENT that tempted Eve and corrupted humanity… you cannot _possibly_ expect us to believe it remained virginal until recently.” 

Now, Barbara watched Jude sceptically. 

Jude reached into his bag and pulled out a tablet. He tapped the screen a few times, then held it out to one of Barbara’s angels. 

The angel walked down the steps, over to Jude, took the tablet and brought it back to Barbara. 

It took forever. 

Aziraphale did his best not to fidget. He wanted to sink to his knees and just hold Crowley. 

“The thrall’s medical records.” Jude explained “As you can see, he’s been having health issues specifically due to his lack of sexual activity. This was the case up until as recently as yesterday. As you know, Barbara, it is prohibited to remove a recently broken thrall from its master for any reason other than abuse. The thrall must remain with the Principality.” 

Barbara was staring at the tablet, eyebrows raised high. He glanced at Gabriel. “You may dismiss your troops, Gabriel, they are no longer required.” 

“But the demon is dangerous! He-” Gabriel faltered as he realised what Barbara was going to say. 

“The claim is consummated, Gabriel, the demon has been neutered, so there can be no further threat of infernal miracles. You may dismiss your troops, Archangel. They are no longer required.” Barbara’s tone did not leave room for argument. 

He dismissed most of his own angels. 

Gabriel visibly struggled to keep from glaring at Barbara. At a nod, his angels left the bookshop in organised silence, leaving only his two security angels. 

“Private security”, Gabriel simpered at Barbara. 

Barbara’s expression never faltered. “All right, then, if it must be.” Barbara shifted back to his officious tone. “Archangel Gabriel, state your charges and depart, the trial will be scheduled.” 

“You can’t seriously be considering leaving them under private guard only! This is obviously a trick of some sort!” 

Irethiel squared their shoulders. 

Jude got to his feet. “I have been this thrall’s exclusive medical carer since his claim and I can assure you-” 

Gabriel stepped forward. “Then I want a second opinion!” 

Jude glared at him. “And a third! A fourth! Then a fifth! As many as it takes, until you find one that will say what you want to hear!” 

“Until I find one that isn’t a co-conspirator!” 

Jude recoiled. 

Barbara tutted in the hush that followed. “The charges against the demon thrall, Archangel, state them and depart this place. This is not a court, nor an interrogation.” 

Gabriel had already schooled his features back to a calmer expression. “Aziraphale-” 

“‘ _Principality_ Aziraphale’” interrupted Barbara. 

Aziraphale wished he hadn’t, but was glad he had. 

Gabriel managed to smile. “Principality Aziraphale”, he began again, “the demon Crowley is accused of performing an infernal miracle in Heaven in order to loose a fellow-demon, resulting in a melée which caused injury to thirty-eight angels.” 

Aziraphale stared at Gabriel’s smug grin as a wave of icy horror washed over him. 

The beaten succubus that had suddenly broken free… Crowley had done that? 

He glanced down at Crowley. 

The demon suddenly seemed to lie suspiciously still. Fear made Aziraphale shiver. What had Crowley done? There was no way Aziraphale could protect him from this. It couldn’t be true. 

It was over. 

Dazed, Aziraphale watched Gabriel leave. 

Barbara gave Jude permission to remain until Crowley had been fully examined and treated. He paused to whisper some words to Irethiel and then he was gone, taking his angels with him. 

Jude was kneeling by Crowley again, his fingers placed carefully over the demon’s lips. 

Irethiel. 

None of them really knew Irethiel. 

They couldn’t talk freely as long as Irethiel remained. 

Aziraphale caught Jude’s eye. Jude discretely tapped a finger against Crowley’s mouth. 

The demon was definitely aware then. Aziraphale wondered how long that had been the case. 

“Aziraphale!” 

Jude sounded irritated. Azirphale looked at him. Jude was looking at him expectantly. He’d probably been talking. 

Aziraphale blustered. “Pardon me?” he managed eventually. 

Jude’s expression softened. “I need to get him comfortable, Aziraphale, where do you want him?” 

It took Aziraphale a few moments to understand the question. “Um.” he said. “I keep a bedroom upstairs, we can go there.” 

He crouched, placing a hand on Jude’s shoulder, the other on Crowley’s forehead. Irethiel stepped forward and Aziraphale felt the light touch of their elegant fingers on his own shoulder.

Then, he moved them all upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	15. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob, by the way, looks like a putto in my head (the chubby toddler angels), so no matter how old he gets, he will always look like this and nobody really takes his type of angel very seriously because of it.
> 
> Anyway, onwards!

  
  


He could stay like this forever, enjoying Crowley.

Traces of brightest yellow peeked back at him through fluttering eyelashes.

Aziraphale watched him. 

How he loved watching. He’d never get enough.

He pressed into him, feeling every move of the demon’s corporation as Crowley writhed, fingers twisting in the sheets. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s muscles yield to him as he sank inside him, cling to him as he withdrew, helpless tremors pulsing along the demon’s insides as they shared their passion.

The sharp little pants Aziraphale earned with every movement, going straight to his cock. 

And his heart. 

Crowley lost in pleasure at his touch was easily the most wonderful sight he’d ever beheld.

Aziraphale ran his nose over the demon’s skin, relishing the smell of their sex, their scents mingling. 

Aziraphale nearly missed it, he was so enraptured.

The arrival of angels. A lot of them.

Aziraphale froze. More angels came and then more still. He could hear them now, too, downstairs.

Startled, Aziraphale tore himself away from Crowley, dressing himself immediately. He knelt on the bed in shock, listening carefully to the commotion down in the bookshop, expecting angry fists banging against the entrance in the wardrobe any moment, even though he knew it was unlikely.

Crowley whimpered, curling in on himself. Aziraphale stared at him in horror. He reached for the demon’s chin, turning him, calling his name. Crowley’s eyes were glassy and he moaned lewdly, even as his frown deepened.

The demon was completely insensible, lost in the angel’s grace. 

Worse, there was no way to bring him around. The reality of what they had done crashed over Aziraphale. Stupid, stupid fool, rendering Crowley helpless, no matter how briefly. What had they been thinking? How had they deceived themselves into thinking they were safe?

As if their world would forgive such dangerous games.

Aziraphale fought the urge to miracle them both away. This was the safest place they could be. It wasn’t as if Crowley could be moved right now anyway. He was making such distressed noises, Aziraphale began to fear he’d been injured.

Aziraphale leaned over the nude demon. He ran his hand up a sweat-clammy thigh, pressing at a buttock, checking for any signs of injury.

Slick, puffy flesh winked at him, rosy red against Crowley’s pale bottom.

Any other time, the sight of Crowley looking so well-used would have aroused him. Now, however, it was a stinging reminder of the demon’s defencelessness. Aziraphale fretted, turning Crowley onto his back. Despite his obvious distress, he was still hard and leaking, the angel’s own grace keeping him aroused. 

Aziraphale’s gut twisted with guilt as he miracled the demon clean. At least there were no signs of injury.

“Darling.”

He miracled Crowley into his pyjamas and rocked him carefully by the shoulder, trying to rouse him.

Crowley moaned softly as he rolled back onto his front, canting his hips.

Aziraphale tutted in frustration. “Please, Crowley.”

Suddenly, a loud noise, like an explosion, shook the building. The sound of falling glass, followed by more shouting. 

With a loud yelp, Aziraphale hauled Crowley towards him, holding his limp form in his arms as they tumbled to the floor. 

The angel pulled him up, hugging him close. The demon wore a deep frown, whimpering every time he moved. He must have been confused, but he sank eagerly into the warmth of Aziraphale’s embrace.

Crowley’s pyjama bottoms were damp already. Aziraphale removed them, cleaning Crowley once more. He reached for the demon’s softening cock, swiping over the head as he seeped more come, dribbling down the angel’s hand. Aziraphale cleaned him again. Crowley seemed to have spent himself for now. Aziraphale put fresh pyjamas on him, kissing his face as he wrapped him tightly in a thick blanket.

Crowley trembled and whined. 

“I know, darling, I’m sorry. It’s going to be fine, I promise.” Aziraphale lied. “I promise.” 

A single voice resounded downstairs. Aziraphale recognised the tone of a senior angel. Then, silence.

Aziraphale reached for his phone, dialling one of the only contacts he had.

“Irethiel” he whispered in relief, as soon as the angel answered.

Crowley struggled in his arms. Aziraphale hushed him distractedly, kissing his hair.

“Well, hello there, Principality! I’d just about given up on you.” 

Aziraphale smiled despite himself. The relief was almost overwhelming. The feeling didn’t last long. He had no idea what to say. He didn’t even know what was happening, truth be told, he just knew they needed help.

“Irethiel” he whispered.

He didn’t know what he wanted from Irethiel. He wasn’t even too sure why he’d called him rather than Jude or Rita. 

“Irethiel” Aziraphale began again. He didn’t know what else to say. Crowley had a vice grip on his arm, claws cutting through the flesh. The poor boy wasn’t back to full awareness yet, but he was visibly distressed, deep frown lines marring his forehead. 

Aziraphale thought he could still sense the presence of angels beyond Crowley’s apartment. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Irethiel, I need you here.” 

Crowley whined. 

“Your residence has an alert on it, is that where you are?”

Aziraphale nodded frantically, petting Crowley’s ribs as the demon whimpered miserably. “Yeah” he finally managed. “Yes. But-”

“I’ll be there in a moment”

“We’re hiding. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Irethiel paused. “You’re hiding?”

“We’re upstairs.” Aziraphale pet Crowley miserably. “Me and… my thrall.”

“Your-?” Irethiel paused again. Aziraphale could hear shuffling. 

Finally, Irethiel spoke again. “Aziraphale, it looks like Gabriel has requested a confiscation. I won’t be able to help with that. Um, the department has sent a team, since the building was red-flagged already. It looks like they are all there now. I’ll be there in a moment, though I don’t think I’ll be able to do much for you. Stay where you are, I’ll be in touch.”

Aziraphale nodded at the phone as Irethiel hung up on him.

He squeezed Crowley again and kissed his hair, resting his chin against the demon’s head. Listening.

—————————————————

Crowley jumped. “Whuh?” He tried to focus. Aziraphale wasn’t holding him anymore. He wasn’t uncomfortable, there was a blanket around him. There were voices.

Crowley tried to get his bearings. He might still be on the floor.

“Crowley, can you hear me?” 

Jude. That was Jude. 

Was he sick? He didn’t feel sick. He felt great, in a weird, abstract, kind of way. It was confusing. Everything was confusing.

Everything smelled like books. He’d been moved. He was in the bookshop now. 

There were other voices. 

Crowley felt as though the whole world was spinning by him and he couldn’t keep up.

_SERPENT_

Cold terror washed over Crowley.

A spear full of grace. A roar. That voice.

Gabriel was here. 

Crowley lay very, very still, fighting panic. Where was Aziraphale? Was he hurt? Is that why Jude was there? 

More raised, angry voices. Jude. Gabriel. Another unfamiliar voice, but still no sign of Aziraphale.

“Aziraphale” 

“Principality Aziraphale”

Someone calling the angel’s name. Aziraphale was near. He must be.

“… accused of performing an infernal miracle in Heaven…” 

Crowley willed himself not to visibly react. An infernal miracle in Heaven? Who could have done such a thing?! Was Hell fighting back again?

The angels were gone.

Jude's hand covered his mouth. Tapping. Telling him to stay silent? Jude was talking in an irate tone.

“Aziraphale!” 

“Pardon me?”

 _Finally_. The angel’s voice. Anxious, but safe. Here, with Crowley. It was all he could do not to fling himself towards the voice.

Crowley nearly giggled in relief, but Jude’s fingers tapped his mouth. They weren’t safe. Why weren’t they safe if the angels were gone?

He was moved, landing with a bit of a thump.

“Help me get him onto the bed” 

Jude’s voice. 

Crowley’s eyes fluttered open, immediately turning to Aziraphale. The angel wasn’t looking at him, lifting him onto the bed. It was soft and it smelled like Aziraphale. Crowley sank into the cozy bedding in relief. 

He blinked. Aziraphale was still looking away, towards the foot of the bed.

An extraordinarily handsome angel paced there.

Crowley reached for Aziraphale. The angel still wouldn’t look at him. Crowley whined.

Aziraphale felt ill. His mind was racing. 

So many thoughts filled his head. 

_Confiscation_. 

_He would lose Cowley._

_They would fight this accusation._

_He would never lose Crowley._

_They would run._

_As soon as Crowley recovered._

_They’d be together._

_Leave all of this behind._

He had other thoughts too. The ones that made his skin crawl.

_It was all a trick._

_He was a fool._

_Crowley had seduced him._

_Used him._

_Betrayed him._

Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to look at Crowley. 

He couldn’t bear to face what he might see in those eyes he loved so much.

“Aziraphale!”

Jude sounded agitated. 

“Aziraphale, I know you’re upset, but you have to concentrate. Crowley needs you. Take his hand.”

Aziraphale looked at the angel blankly. Jude was already examining Crowley with his reader. 

Aziraphale looked at the demon’s hand, reaching for him.

Slowly, as Jude’s words sank in, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand. Long fingers gripped his tightly. Too tightly. Sharp fingernails cut into his skin, reality biting through, pulling him out of his daze. 

Aziraphale drew a tremulous breath and raised his eyes to the demon’s face. 

Yellow eyes anxiously searched his. 

He reached up, sweeping the demon’s hair off his brow. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Crowley’s forehead.

Crowley watched Aziraphale a moment before his eyes flickered to Jude. Flickered back to Aziraphale. 

Stared past the end of the bed.

Aziraphale followed Crowley’s gaze. 

Irethiel stood at the foot of the bed, surveilling the scene.

Aziraphale gave the angel a small smile before turning back to explain. “Crowley, this is Irethiel.”

Crowley blinked slowly as he stared at Irethiel. Crowley recognised the name, the one Aziraphale had whispered. Irethiel was the angel who had flirted with Aziraphale and made him smile. Hurt and confusion washed over Crowley, as he stared at one of the most handsome angels he’d ever set eyes on. 

They looked young.

Irethiel looked back at him with mild distaste.

“Irethiel is here to help… they’re going to watch us.”

“Speaking of which, I should do some recon”. Irethiel motioned towards the bedroom door. “I need to take a look around,” they explained, striding out the door.

Aziraphale leaped to his feet, pulling his hand from Crowley’s grasp. “Let me show you.”

“Aziraphale?” The demon watched Aziraphale leave. “What’s happening?” he asked Jude.

“Any pain?” Jude prodded his abdomen.

Crowley shook his head. “Jude, what’s going on?”

“I don’t honestly know, Crowley, you’ll have to ask Aziraphale. Stay still, please.”

Aziraphale caught up with Irethiel on the small landing outside his room. 

There wasn’t much to recon, as Irethiel immediately realised. Aziraphale hovered awkwardly while Irethiel looked over the banisters down into the bookshop, then checked each room off the small landing. “All right, this is fine” they nodded at Aziraphale. “I’ll keep watch downstairs. You’ll be able to stay up here with your thrall, I won’t interrupt.”

“Oh! You needn’t stay downstairs…” 

Irethiel’s eyebrows shot up their forehead. 

“I didn’t mean-” Aziraphale blustered. “That is, I mean, I can be downstairs too, we can read, or, you can read, or I can read to you, if you like, or-”

“Aziraphale, stop, please, that’s…” Irethiel fought off a grimace. They still looked handsome. “Look, I think it’s fine you have a thrall, okay? I just didn’t realise that was something you were into when I gave you my number.”

“Oh, no, no.” Aziraphale’s face burned. “I didn’t mean-”

“You’ve employed me to provide security, so that’s what I’ll do. Is that agreed?”

Aziraphale nodded, shame-faced. “I understand, Irethiel, I just meant we could keep each other company.”

Irethiel smiled kindly. “I’m working, Aziraphale. I’ll be downstairs if you need me. You should go back to your thrall.”

Aziraphale watched Irethiel bound lithely down the stairs.

Wringing his hands, Aziraphale turned to watch Jude examining a fidgeting demon. He had no idea what he was going to say to Crowley. He was dreading it.

He felt like a _bastard_. Crowley loved him. Crowley, who he’d incapacitated, loved him and needed him, but here he was, hiding in a dark hallway. Trying, with mortifying results, to hide behind Irethiel. 

Served him right.

But he felt sick and the feeling wouldn’t go away. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal, that Crowley had somehow tricked him. Used him. 

He didn’t believe it, not really. 

He miracled a small circular window, just to brighten the landing up. It had a stained glass flower feature in the centre.

He was so ashamed.

The window cast pretty colours on the wall. 

Aziraphale hovered near his bedroom door a moment longer before slinking back inside.

He made his way around the bed, climbing up to kneel beside Crowley as Jude continued his examination.

Crowley couldn’t help it. 

He suddenly launched himself off the soft pillows, clambered up onto Aziraphale’s knees and wrapped himself around the angel, squeezing him tightly.

Both Jude and Aziraphale yelped in surprise. 

“Wait, Crowley” Aziraphale began tugging at Crowley’s arms, trying to extricate himself. “You have to lie down, Jude needs to take a look at you.”

“It’s fine.” Jude was already tucking his reader away with a long-suffering sigh. “He’s fine. As far as I can tell, anyway… Just a little dazed, but he seems to be in good health. This kind of behaviour is to be expected so soon after your union.”

He studied them for a moment, as Aziraphale placed his arms around Crowley. The demon tucked his nose into Aziraphale’s neck with a barely audible whimper. 

Aziraphale squirmed, looking uncomfortable. Jude hesitated before speaking again.

“Aziraphale, this is a crucial time. For both of you, but especially for Crowley, you must make sure he feels cherished.” Aziraphale glanced at Jude as he patted Crowley lightly on the back. “I know you obviously have a lot to talk about, but you need to be very careful with him, Aziraphale.”

“I understand. Thank you, Jude, we are very grateful to you for all your help.”

Jude clutched his bag and stood, giving Aziraphale a nod on his way out. Aziraphale stared after him. 

He tucked his nose into Crowley’s hair. “I love you, dearest. I love you so very much.” 

He meant it. No matter what, he meant it.

They listened to Jude make his way down the stairs, then the dim sound of voices as he spoke to Irethiel.

Crowley clung to him tighter. “Tell me what’s happening, angel, please, tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath. “Do you remember when I took you to Heaven? To see Jude?”

Crowley sat back to nod at Aziraphale. Large, frightened eyes peered at the angel. 

Aziraphale’s gut twisted sharply. It couldn’t end this way. “Do you remember the demons who were being pun… b-, beaten?”

Crowley frowned. “Yeah. I remember a big crowd. I didn’t have my glasses. Some of the angels looked at me funny when they saw my eyes.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Do you remember freeing one of the demons?”

“I didn’t!” Crowley was stunned. “I-” He frowned, thinking. “They were flogging a succubus tied to a post…” He glanced up at Aziraphale. “Angel, they were beating them bloody, I-” Crowley’s face fell. He stared at Aziraphale in dawning horror. “I broke the shackles!” he whispered. “ _I_ used an infernal miracle! In _Heaven_!”

Aziraphale caressed the demon’s cheek sadly. He nodded.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Crowley begged. “Aziraphale, I wasn’t well, you remember! You were taking me to see Jude, it just slipped out, when I saw what they were doing, I got so angry, then… everything… and I-, I just forgot…”

“You didn’t mean to?”

Crowley froze. 

“You accidentally performed a miracle?” The question wasn’t fair and Aziraphale knew it.

“Yes! Well, no, obviously, not like I couldn’t control it, I meant I wasn’t thinking clearly!” Crowley bit his lip. “And I didn’t mean to hide it from you or anything, it’s just…”

Aziraphale sighed. “I’m sorry, dearest, that’s not what I meant either.” What was wrong with him? Was he really going to try to blame Crowley?

Crowley looked at his hands. “Shit, Aziraphale, I’m sorry.” his eyes stung. Fuck, he was going to fucking cry. He’d be taken away for sure for this.

Aziraphale shushed him. “Crowley, darling, I’m not angry at you.” He was surprised to realise that was true. They might only have a few more days together. Aziraphale wasn’t going to waste them being angry over something neither of them could change.

“Why not? I’m furious at me” Crowley sniffed. “I’ve ruined everything. Why didn’t they just take me away?”

Aziraphale tugged Crowley’s blanket around him. He felt oddly calm. Crowley needed him. “There’ll be a trial. They’ll be in touch to tell us the date, but trials normally take place within about two weeks. Apparently, a thrall can’t be removed from their masters for at least a week after a bond is consummated, so Jude is going to try to stall for as long as possible, but it’s possible you’ll spend some time under guard. Before the trial.”

Crowley nodded at his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon. “Don’t apologise, my dear boy” He kissed Crowley’s hair. “They were brutalising that poor creature. No matter what they say, I believe you did the right thing. You shouldn’t apologise for that.”

They could hear the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

Crowley shook his head. “I know. I mean I’m sorry about us.”

There was a small knock at the bedroom door.

Aziraphale kissed his temple. “Me too, love. It’s going to be all right.” He hugged the demon tightly. “Come in.”

Irethiel stuck his head in. “Sorry to interrupt.” He stepped inside the room, holding an envelope. “This just arrived.”

Aziraphale let go of Crowley to take the envelope. He produced a letter opener and neatly slit open the envelope. 

His angel was ridiculous. Crowley very nearly laughed.

Instead, he studied Irethiel. The flirty angel who made Aziraphale smile. The handsome angel wore the same dull uniform Crowley’d spotted on several angels in Heaven, only Irethiel actually made it look good. They were tall and slim and moved with effortless elegance. Despite their serious expression, their face had a pleasant friendliness about it. 

Crowley scowled at them.

“Aziraphale?” Irethiel’s handsome features twisted into a concerned frown as they watched the angel.

Crowley turned to see Aziraphale clutching a short letter in trembling hands. “What, angel?”

“Today.” Aziraphale gasped. “They’re not waiting at all. The trial is now, they’re sending someone to pick us up.”

—————————————————

They took Crowley away first.

Three security angels marched him right out the front door.

Crowley tried to hold his head high, but he was dressed in the stupid smock with the loincloth again. Collar and shackles. They were still the light decorative ones Aziraphale had put on him before, at least. 

One quick kiss goodbye, that’s all they’d got.

He was brought through Heaven’s main square, past what he thought he remembered was Jude’s hospital building, into another further along the square. Up stairs and down corridors until eventually, he was pushed into a cubicle and a hard wooden chair facing a wall. The door closed behind him and he was left in darkness. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and Crowley nearly leaped out of the chair in shock.

“It’s Irethiel” said a calm, melodious voice. Crowley relaxed despite himself as he processed the new information. “Aziraphale has asked me to watch over you, you’ll come to no harm.” 

Crowley nodded in the dark. “Yeah,” he croaked eventually. “Thanks.”

The room was barely large enough for the chair, Irethiel must have been squashed in behind him. Crowley wondered what strings Aziraphale had pulled to make sure he wasn’t left alone. He was so blessed grateful to the angel.

He was even grateful to Irethiel. 

Just a tiny little bit.

In the few minutes they’d had before Crowley was taken away, Aziraphale had dressed him in the expected thrall attire while Irethiel had outlined the trial process for him, as well as basic incarceration, which honestly wasn’t as bad as Crowley had feared. No torture, no torment, just imprisonment. 

That’s the easy part.

Once he’s convicted, he’ll never see Aziraphale again and eventually, he’ll be given to a new angel. 

If.

If he’s convicted. 

Crowley pushed the thought away. Now that his eyes were adjusting to the dark, he realised he wasn’t facing a wall, but another door. There was noise on the other side. Shuffling, even some voices. 

Suddenly, the door in front of Crowley opened and he blinked in the sudden light. Irethiel helped him to his feet and urged him forward. 

Crowley stepped into a room, taken up almost entirely by a large, oval table. It looked nothing like a courtroom. It looked like a board meeting. Aziraphale was seated, so was Gabriel, Jude, and two other angels he didn’t recognise.

Two security angels stood at the wall behind Gabriel.

“Thank you all for your attendance at such short notice. As I’m sure you’re aware, the severity of the accusation requires immediate attention.” 

Crowley stared at the portly, bearded angel who was obviously chairing his trial. Irethiel nudged him, gently steering him along the side of the room, around the table. 

The room was larger than Crowley had first thought. So was his audience. The ceiling was very high, accommodating rows and rows of seats, looking down into the courtroom like an arena. There wasn’t a sound, despite the rows of angels seated high above the oval desk. There must have been at least five hundred.

Crowley swallowed. The chairing angel was still talking. Droning a little, the monotone of a bureaucrat going through the motions.

“Let us begin. This is the trial of the thrall Crowley. I, Chazaqiel, chairing. Attending: Principality Aziraphale, master of the accused; Gabriel, representing the Department of Thraldom, plaintiff; the representative from the Department of Miracles, providing testimony and evidence. Also present, Jude, medical provider for the recently deflowered thrall. I ask that all parties be aware that some disruption may occur in the form of additional breaks on compassionate grounds, due to the delicate condition of the thrall. Thank you for your understanding.”

Crowley’s face felt like it was going to burn right off. 

He stared at the floor. 

He’d really just listened to that angel casually telling half of Heaven that Aziraphale had recently taken Crowley’s virginity.

He’d never been so embarrassed.

He was passing behind Aziraphale now, so he couldn’t see the angel’s face. His smock felt so short, cool air caressing the bare skin of his long legs. 

Irethiel indicated a plain wooden chair, onto which Crowley settled himself. He placed his hands on the armrests, expecting to be restrained, but Irethiel took his place standing beside him. 

“Archangel Gabriel, please state your complaint for the court.”

The sound of the chair scraping on the floor made Crowley look up as Gabriel got to his feet. 

Stepping away from his chair, he gazed at the rows of spectating angels as he paced.

“You will indulge me, Chazaqiel, while I make an introduction of my own.” Gabriel beamed at the crowd.

Chazaqiel nodded his assent.

“The serpent demon!” exclaimed Gabriel, waving an arm towards Crowley. “The serpent of the garden of Eden has struck again!” Gabriel paused for dramatic effect, just a fraction too long.

Chazaqiel visibly tried not to sigh. Under other circumstances, Crowley might have enjoyed his expression of pained professionalism. Still, if nothing else, it was comforting to know others considered Gabriel a prick. Even if it didn’t help.

Gabriel looked smug. “The serpent has a new victim!” he cried at the spectators, delight in his tone.

Murmurs echoed around the spectator area.

Gabriel gesticulated at Aziraphale. “It has seduced this unwitting angel…”

“Archangel, please, could we dispense with the dramatics?” Chazaqiel really did sigh, that time.

“…beguiled its so-called master, into allowing it to perform infernal miracles even within Heaven itself!”

“Archangel…” warned Chazaqiel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “This demon” he pointed at Crowley, “has performed an infernal miracle within Heaven’s realm, engendering an infamous riot, causing injury to dozens of innocents!” He paused once more to wait for the murmurs to fade. 

Crowley closed his eyes and tried to ignore Gabriel’s monologue. He couldn’t quite block it out, but eventually it faded to a drone, as the archangel presented his case. He described his brilliant punishment scheme, his first subjects, their crimes, the criminal interruption of his lawful process and the viciousness of the rioting it caused. 

He ended his speech by accusing Crowley of performing the miracle that had polluted Heaven’s hallowed grounds. 

Crowley did his best not to sigh as he opened his eyes again. He was sitting behind Aziraphale, a little to the side. He could just see the angel’s face in profile, barely enough to make out an expression. 

Crowley leaned forward. A gentle hand wrapped around his bicep. Crowley looked up at Irethiel, who silently shook his head, tugging Crowley back. 

Reluctantly, Crowley leaned back in his chair. He stared at the side of Aziraphale’s face as if it was going to give him answers, before giving up and turning to watch his fate being decided.

Gabriel was still talking, though he’d stopped pacing. 

“I present my witness, from the Department of Miracles.” Gabriel turned to a small angel seated at the table. “Tell them who you are, present the evidence.”

Bob jumped out of his reverie as he spotted Gabriel gesturing at him. 

He was fascinated by the serpent, transfixed as soon as it had opened its eyes.

He’d never been this close to an actual, real demon before. 

It wasn’t as imposing as he’d expected. In fact, it had a slighter build than many angels, though it was hard to tell when the shackles had been making it stoop. It had the most penetrating gaze he’d ever seen, watching the proceedings through large, yellow snake-eyes. It stared at him now. Everyone was staring at him now. 

The demon blinked at him.

Bob tore his eyes away from the yellow eyes. 

They were haunting. 

The demon seemed sad, maybe even frightened, if such a thing was possible. 

Bob looked at Chazaqiel uncomfortably. “Do I need to stand?” he stage whispered. He hoped not. He’d almost be shorter if he stood.

“Standing is not required.” confirmed Chazaqiel, careful not to look at Gabriel. “State your name for the record.”

“My name is Bob” announced the little angel, looking around the table.

Several angels stared back at him.

“It’s not short for anything”, he explained, because everyone always seemed to get upset about that. “That’s just my name…” 

Gabriel glared at him.

“Bob”, repeated Bob, shrinking visibly.

“You work at the Department of Miracles-”

“Archangel!” snapped Chazaqiel. “Let Bob testify.” He smiled indulgently at the small angel. “Tell us where you work.”

Bob was very proud of the fact that he didn’t squirm. “I work at the Department of Miracles, at the registry of Good Deeds.”

Chazaqiel nodded encouragingly.

“Bob.” Gabriel spat the word as though it had a bad taste. “You were the first to discover the registered miracle, were you not?”

“No, archangel.”

Gabriel scowled at the small angel. “What do you mean, ‘no’? Did you not come to my office yourself to tell me that you had discovered the registered miracle?”

Bob looked frantically around the table, but saw only more confused expressions. “No, archangel,” he muttered at the table. Oh, there had been a terrible misunderstanding. “I’m afraid the demon’s miracle has not been found, nor will it ever be. The Registry of Performed Miracles records only celestial miracles.”

“I saw it with my own eyes, you imbecile,” snapped Gabriel. “You have the listing there in front of you. Read the entry to us!”

Trembling, Bob picked up the single sheet of paper in front of him. “ _12:44 - CROWLEY unshackled a prisoner in HEAVEN_ ” he read.

“There!” Gabriel exclaimed triumphantly to the gallery of spectators. “An infernal miracle in Heaven!” He waved at Bob. “Is this not the infernal miracle?”

Bob squirmed. “Well, I don’t know, archangel.”

Gabriel chuckled indulgently at the gallery, before glaring menacingly at Bob. “What do you mean, you don’t know? You’ve just read the entry yourself.”

“But I have no way of knowing if the demon used a miracle, archangel.”

Gabriel looked as though he was about to explode. “That!” he pointed at the page Bob was holding. “That page is a print-out of performed miracles as registered, is it not?”

“No, archangel.”

“THEN WHAT EXACTLY IS IT?”

“Archangel, please, let us remain civil, Bob is clearly confused.” Chazaqiel smiled kindly at Bob. “Take your time, Bob, please think carefully, we can take a break if you’re confused.”

“I’m not confused!” Bob exclaimed. People always treated him as if he were a child, simply because of his appearance. It made him so mad. He was perfectly competent. “I don’t work at the registry of Performed Miracles,” he insisted, “I work at the registry of Good Deeds.” He poked the page. “This is a list of Good Deeds, not miracles.”

He looked at Chazaqiel imploringly. “In many cases, there’s really no way of knowing if a miracle was used in the commission of the act, not without a witness.”

Chazaqiel blinked at him.

“Shame on you!” A voice from the spectators. A multitude of voices suddenly erupted above them, some in agreement, some in dissent. Several security angels began making their way through the crowd towards the angel who had shouted. 

“SHAME ON YOU!” The angel stood up. “THRALDOM IS SLAVERY” they roared. “A GOOD DEED! THE DEMON THRALL REGISTERED A GOOD DEED!” the security angels had reached them and had begun dragging them from the arena. “PUNISHMENT BEATINGS ARE WRONG! END FORCED THRALDOM NOW!”

The protesting angel was forcibly removed from the spectator area by a squad of security angels, but many others were already raising their voices.

“We will have silence in the gallery, please” Chazaqiel banged his gavel sharply. “Silence, please!” 

Angry shouts still echoed. Security angels were breaking apart several small scuffles.

“SILENTIUM!” The booming voice of angelic authority shook the walls. 

Aziraphale spun to look at Crowley, a fearful expression on his face. A heavy hand settled on Crowley’s shoulder, Irethiel’s soft voice in his ear. “Please remain calm.” 

Crowley realised he was snarling. He cut himself short with a splutter, pursing his lips to hide his fangs and straightening in his seat. His claws were out, digging into the wood of his chair’s armrests. Fuck. Crowley loosened his grip, pulling out a few splinters along with his nails. He looked around guiltily.

The little angel was staring at him, wide-eyed.

Aziraphale looked worried.

Aziraphale reached for him. Crowley had to lean forward to reach. Irethiel didn’t stop him, this time. Aziraphale squeezed his fingers. _I love you_ , he mouthed.

Crowley’s eyes flickered back to the little angel, who was still staring at him. Crowley looked back at Aziraphale and nodded.

Aziraphale kept his grip on the demon’s fingers, ignoring the slowly-fading din around them. He just watched Crowley. _I love you_ , he repeated.

Crowley nodded at him again. He squirmed. The little angel wouldn’t look away, staring at him like he was a fucking exhibit. He wondered if Irethiel was watching them as carefully.

At least it was his job to watch.

“Right” said Chazaqiel, once everyone had settled down. 

Aziraphale kept his grip on Crowley’s fingers, his back to the table.

“Aziraphale?” prompted Chazaqiel.

Aziraphale ignored him. _I love you_ he mouthed at Crowley again. Crowley nodded frantically. Everyone was looking at him. He tried to pull his hand away, but Aziraphale wouldn’t let go. 

_Luvyu_ he mouthed back in a panic, looking at Aziraphale’s chin.

Aziraphale let go of his fingers and turned back to the table. Crowley shrank back into his chair.

“Principality, does your thrall require your attention?” Chazaqiel was eyeing Crowley with mild concern.

Crowley slumped lower in his seat. His face felt hot. He stared at his bare knees. What a humiliating question. 

Crowley swallowed.

He did, though.

He needed Aziraphale desperately.

“No, thank you, he’s fine” he heard Aziraphale answer. He _hated_ how disappointed he felt.

Chazaqiel was nodding. “Very well, let’s just wrap things up, then, shall we?” he looked around the table. “The miracle in question has been discovered to be a Good Deed. The thrall Crowley is therefore found to have committed no crime and is hereby released back to its master.”

“What? I protest!” Gabriel jumped to his feet, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. Angry voices could be heard from the spectator seats. “Heaven has been befowled, this must be answered for!”

Howls of outrage from above followed his speech.

“Gabriel, are you really asking us to punish a registered Good Deed? You can’t be serious!” Chazaqiel looked stunned, pounding his gavel and tutting irately up at the crowd.

“This cannot stand! The thrall performed an infernal miracle! Released a prisoner! There are multiple witnesses to the act! I demand justice!” Gabriel yelled at Chazaqiel.

Above them, security angels were pushing through the crowds again, making their way towards new scuffles which had broken out amongst the spectators. 

The shouting from the spectators was loud enough that Gabriel had to shout to make himself heard. “At the very least, the thrall must be removed from its master, who clearly, cannot control it!”

Crowley’s skin crawled with the cold shock of fear at those words.

Chazaqiel pounded his gavel. “Silence!” he roared. The crowd took even longer to settle than previously. They had to wait for the security teams to break up several fights.

“Gabriel, any witnesses you have saw the act, not the perpetrator. The only evidence of the demon’s involvement, you have presented. The incident occurred prior to the consummation of the thrall-bond. The thrall has now been neutralised, there can be no repeat of any infernal miracles.”

“DESTROY THE DEMON!” A voice from above.

“SILENTIUM!”

This time, it had no effect. Shouts and taunts became heated arguments, which broke into scuffles and rapidly became fist-fights. Row after row of the spectators devolved into a riotous tangle of enraged screams.

Crowley’s fangs had emerged again. He poked at them. His claws were back. 

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye startled him.

A flash of light.

Blinding.

Aziraphale was on top of him, covering him with his own corporation, pressing him into the chair. Plaster, chunks and dust, rained down on them from a crater in the wall above Crowley’s head.

Irethiel had already subdued the angel who had jumped down from the spectators’ gallery to blast at Crowley. 

Others were following, jumping down into the courtroom. Their main targets seemed to be either Gabriel or Crowley. 

Gabriel’s security team sprang into action almost as quickly as Irethiel. 

Chazaqiel lunged for a switch on the wall, by the door. Two panels immediately stretched across the top of the room, forming a lightly domed ceiling, separating them from the gallery. 

Several loud thumps were heard against the panels. Crowley could make out the shadows of angels feet beating on the panels. More and more still, until the panels were covered in stomping angels. The room was suddenly darker.

Aziraphale was stroking his hair. Crowley clutched the front of the angel’s shirt, gasping. He spluttered, coughing and spitting plaster over Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale leaned back. The angel was covered in white plaster, almost unrecognisable, apart from the eyes. Crowley supposed he looked the same.

Irethiel and the two security angels were working together now, rapidly subduing the last of the invaders. Angels lay unconscious all over the floor.

When the last one lay still, Chazaqiel broke the silence. “The charges are hereby dropped, the thrall is released to his master.”

“IT IS DONE, GABRIEL!” he roared, when Gabriel opened his mouth in protest. “The facts are against you, that is all. I will not punish a Good Deed.”

Even so, he eyed Aziraphale sternly. “You would do well, Principality, better to discipline your property: you are neither of you likely to be so fortunate a second time.” 

He turned to Jude. “You must go to your post, you will be busy, it seems.”

He looked around. 

Everyone was suddenly looking for Bob. 

Chazaqiel ducked, peering under the table. “You,” he said to the shadows, “you will come with me, I will assign you a security escort.” 

Bob emerged from under the table as Aziraphale pulled Crowley out of his chair. Crowley clung to him. Irethiel took position at his other side, also shielding Crowley with his corporation. “We need to get outside this room”, the handsome angel said quietly “I can transport you home as soon as we leave this room.” 

Aziraphale grunted in agreement. He produced his sword, but didn’t set it aflame, holding it low at his side.

One of Gabriel’s security leaned against the door of the small room. 

He carefully opened the door, stepping into the hall. His head reappeared, nodding to the anxious group. 

Chazaqiel nodded to Jude first. The angel immediately made his way through the doorway, the security angel stepping back to let him pass.

There were shouts echoing down the corridor outside, but they were still distant. Much louder were the angels above them, banging on the other side of the ceiling. It didn’t look as though they would get through any time soon, but the noise was terrifying enough.

Chazaqiel nodded at Gabriel. He turned to glare at Crowley one last time before making his way out of the room, followed closely by his guard.

Chazaqiel nodded at Aziraphale. 

“No, you must go next” Irethiel shook their head as they spoke. Crowley felt it, he was squeezed so tightly between them and Aziraphale. He made fists to avoid accidentally clawing them. “You must get to the security teams at the end of the hall.” 

Chazaqiel hesitated as the three of them made their way across the room, stepping around prone angels.

A figure suddenly appeared in the doorway. 

Chazaqiel jumped.

Security. 

The new security angel took in the scene in front of him at a glance. 

“We’re fine, take them” Irethiel told him.

The angel seized Chazaqiel, pulling him out of the room while Chazaqiel grabbed Bob by the hand and they fled just as Irethiel reached the door. 

Irethiel poked their head out, checking up and down the narrow hall. “Okay”. 

Aziraphale and Crowley stepped outside and Irethiel whisked them away.

They brought them straight to Aziraphale’s room. 

A thin cloud of plaster dust whooshed out around the group.

“I have to go back, Aziraphale, I’m sorry. Can you hide again? Like before? Can you be safe?”

“Yes, Irethiel, thank you, please be careful.”

Irethiel disappeared.

Crowley was maybe concerned to see them go back to the chaos they had just left.

Just a tiny little bit.

Aziraphale pushed him through the wardrobe, back into their own private world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	16. Miracles

IF YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR THE SMUT:  
Um. I did that thing again where I forgot I had a plot.  
If you’re not enjoying the smut, pop back up here, you can skip to the plot at the end of the chapter. All five lines of it.  


—————————————————————

Crowley looked up at the stars. 

His conservatory smelled of earth and plants and… plaster dust.

Aziraphale rested his forehead against Crowley’s nape, arms wrapped around the demon’s slender waist. 

Crowley wiped his nose. His hand was gritty with dust too. His claws were still out.

Oh. 

His shackles were gone. And his collar. Aziraphale must have done that.

Aziraphale kissed his back and suddenly they were both perfectly clean. Crowley closed his eyes, wrapping his arms over Aziraphale’s, enjoying the angel’s embrace. 

The angel’s arms were bare. Crowley stared down at them, wrapped tightly across his belly. Apparently they were both nude now. 

Aziraphale must have done that also. 

The air in the greenhouse felt cool against his skin. Earth and plants and the distant trickle of his water feature. Crowley turned his head towards the small pond.

His fish. Aziraphale would have looked after them, he supposed, if he hadn’t returned.

He looked up at the stars.

Aziraphale gently stroked his belly, his forehead against the demon’s nape, breathing steadily out onto Crowley’s back. 

It felt like a dream.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley gasped, eventually.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms more tightly around his waist, pressing himself against the demon’s back.

“My love.” the angel’s breath was hot on his back, but Crowley still shivered. 

He looked down at Aziraphale’s arms, clinging to his waist. His own hands were gripping Aziraphale tightly, claws digging into the pale flesh. 

“Oh”, he whispered. He tried, but he couldn’t move his fingers.

He looked up at the stars, letting the tension seep from his corporation. Distant lights twinkled at him. Crowley matched his breathing to Aziraphale’s.

He closed his eyes and saw a courtroom. The face of a raging angel he don’t know was real or imagined. He smelled plaster dust. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars and the strangely comforting darkness.

Eventually, he looked back down at the angel’s arms around him. His knuckles were still white from the pressure. A trace of blood was visible at the tip of his index where it had cut into the angel.

“Shit”, he whispered. “Aziraphale?” concentrating, he pulled his fingers away from the angel’s arms, which immediately unwound from his waist.

The angel appeared in front of him, an affectionate smile on his face. Crowley looked down at his arms, but the angel had already healed.

Crowley’s eye was drawn further downwards, where the angel’s dick stood hard and flushed dark. 

Crowley looked at himself. His own dick was soft. He blinked at it.

“I’m sorry” he muttered. He wasn’t talking about his dick. “I’m so sorry, I ruined everything.”

“No, you didn’t”. Aziraphale shook his head emphatically. “You’re safe. Nobody’s going to take you away.”

“He said I can stay.”

“Yes, love. I’m never letting you go.”

Suddenly he was being kissed.

Crowley twisted sharply, away from the sudden burst of sensation, away from kissing the angel with his fangs out, but Aziraphale crowded into him, wrapping his arms around him.

Crowley clung to Aziraphale. It wasn’t easy, his fists balled tightly, trying to keep his claws away from the angel’s skin. “They took me away”, he whispered.

Aziraphale hummed softly, caressing the demon’s back. “You’re back, darling. You’re never leaving me again.”

Aziraphale kissed his shoulder softly, lips caressing the demon’s skin. Every kiss sent a thrill through Crowley, his corporation responding to the angel’s touches.

Crowley sank into the familiar touch, aching for more.

Crowley panted, kissing any part of the angel’s skin he could reach. He mouthed at Aziraphale’s neck, tugging the supple skin into his mouth, kissing, sucking. 

Crowley whined loudly, squirming in the angel’s arms. Aziraphale held him tightly while the demon writhed against him. He just needed to be near the angel. Touch him, hold him, kiss him. A jolt of arousal startled Crowley as he realised he was getting hard, grinding himself against the angel. He gasped, letting go of Aziraphale’s neck. 

The angel seized his chance to kiss the demon properly. Crowley rolled against him, clinging to the angel as Aziraphale crushed their mouths together. Crowley whined, lapping at the angel, dodging the angel’s kiss, trying to keep his fangs away from Aziraphale’s soft lips. 

Aziraphale broke away, raising his hand to Crowley’s mouth. He gently parted Crowley’s lips with his thumb and forefinger, examining the demon’s fangs. 

Crowley shivered. It felt oddly personal. “I’m sorry” he muttered around Aziraphale’s fingers. “I can’t make my corporation relax.”

Aziraphale hummed unconcernedly as he let go of Crowley’s mouth, turning his attention to the demon’s hands. He took Crowley’s forearms, rubbing light circles with his thumbs as he observed the changed skin of Crowley’s hands and his claws.

Suddenly, he grinned at the demon.

Keeping his grip on Crowley’s arms, he tugged him into the bedroom next door. Crowley automatically looked at the bed, the only feature in the room, but Aziraphale ignored it.

Instead, he made a large shower head in the space in front of them, almost two feet above their heads. It was big enough to fit at least four comfortably. He sloped the tiles on the floor a little, making a drain. He didn’t make any shower cubicle, just the shower head and drain, taking up a large area of the spartan room. 

“Stars” said Crowley, looking at the ceiling, high above them. 

Luckily, Aziraphale got the idea. He replaced the ceiling with glass, just like the greenhouse. 

Crowley sighed in relief. He’d expected to be in a cell by now. Instead, he had stars. He thought he’d even spotted a shooting star. He always loved those.

He watched as Aziraphale started the shower, rain-like water pouring down onto the space in front of them. 

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Come here, love”. Crowley let the angel walk him under the shower. 

Warm water pelted his skin.

Crowley tensed at the feeling, but Aziraphale shushed him, hands running up his arms and across his shoulders. “Breathe”, the angel ordered quietly. 

Crowley sighed and it felt like he was breathing out the tension seizing his corporation. He did it again and his shoulders relaxed. Then his face. The angel’s fingers traced his skin, chasing away the tightness in his limbs.

Turning his head to avoid the spray, he could see the stars through the new glass ceiling over his bed. He looked up at the stars as he stood and breathed and let the angel caress him. The water soothed his corporation, while Aziraphale’s kisses and caresses eased his fears. 

Still, it was a long time before Crowley felt his claws slowly fade away. He ran his tongue over his teeth, his regular, human-style teeth. 

Crowley wrapped one arm around Aziraphale’s waist, tugging the angel gently closer. His mouth closed over the angel’s as Aziraphale looked up at him in surprise. Crowley wrapped his hand around the angel’s cock, making him press closer, his kiss more urgent.

Crowley grinned into the kiss as he squeezed Aziraphale’s yielding hip, relishing the feel of his fingers sinking into the pillowy softness.

Aziraphale’s hands scrabbled for the demon’s cock, clutching at Crowley with less finesse than he usually managed. Crowley smirked at the angel’s uncharacteristic distraction.

The angel was sensitive, moaning happily as Crowley slowly stroked him, leaning against the demon, accepting Crowley’s kisses as they gasped through the warm falling water. 

Aziraphale’s come spilled across Crowley’s belly.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley messily. “Turn around” he panted into the demon’s mouth. Crowley had barely processed the words, but the angel had grown impatient already, pulling the demon past him until Crowley faced the bed.

Then nothing. 

The angel stood behind him. Crowley had never been so aware of _not_ being touched.

A moment later, Crowley heard him. 

“Do you want me to taste you?” 

His lips tickled Crowley’s ear as he spoke.“Do you want my mouth on you?” Aziraphale ran his nose along the shell of Crowley’s ear, making the demon hiss. “Will you beg me to stop again, even though you want it as much as I do?” 

Aziraphale hummed when Crowley didn’t answer. 

“I know you’ll be loud… I can’t wait to hear you.”

Crowley’s eyes fluttered closed at the angel’s words. 

Aziraphale paused, placing slow, deliberate kisses along the demon’s shoulder.

Crowley shivered despite the warm water running over his skin. Aziraphale had stopped touching him again. Crowley looked down at his hard cock. 

_Fuck_

“Do you want me to taste you?” Aziraphale asked again. Crowley nodded frantically, sending droplets flying in all directions. He ignored the chuckle behind him. “Say it.”

“Yes! Angel, please!”

Aziraphale, the bastard, let the silence drag out.

“I’ll only stop if you turn off the water.”

Crowley gasped at that. He was panting in anticipation of what Aziraphale was about to do to him. 

What an angel was about to do to a demon.

He couldn’t quite believe it. He was mortified just thinking about it.

The angel ran his fingertips down Crowley’s spine, sharply enough to get his attention. “What do you do if you want me to stop?”

Crowley shivered again, arching his back. His bum pressed against the angel. “I stop the water.” he gasped.

The angel hummed, lips grazing the nape of demon’s neck, sending another thrill of anticipation through Crowley. Then, he was gone. 

Crowley felt nothing but the fall of warm water. He shook his head, sending another spray of droplets flying. He blinked.

A moment later, he felt Aziraphale place a hand on his hip, another at the top of the opposite thigh. 

Crowley panted as he covered the angel’s hands with his own.

Aziraphale placed a kisses across Crowley’s backside.

A shiver shot up Crowley’s spine and he shook as he stared across his room. He couldn’t stop panting and the angel hadn’t even touched him.

Aziraphale was urging him to lean forward, applying just a little pressure to his hip. Crowley bit his lip as he angled himself forward, just slightly. Aziraphale ducked lower and suddenly his face was pushing up between Crowley’s buttocks to place a kiss on his hole. 

Crowley’s muscles spasmed, he could feel tremors across his butt and down his legs, involuntary twitches, reacting to the contact. Aziraphale tightened his grip, keeping him in place.

Crowley’s fingers clawed at Aziraphale’s hands.

The angel kissed him again, Crowley shuddering as he felt the angel’s hot breath, the flow of shower water, the determined press of Aziraphale’s skin against his. 

He grit his teeth as he felt his muscles twitch under the angel’s mouth. He wanted to scream. The angel was right, Crowley was going to be loud, and it was going to take him no time at all to get there.

Crowley’s fingers trembled against Aziraphale’s. He needed _touch_. Gasping, Crowley brought a hand to his chest, gliding across the pale expanse of skin before finally pinching his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He shivered at the feeling.

Crowley abandoned his grip on Aziraphale, hand shooting up to muffle a loud whimper as Aziraphale’s tongue swiped across his entrance. 

He bit the back of his hand, tugging at his nipple and arching his back as Aziraphale licked him again. “Nnnng!” Crowley turned his shaking hand over, pressing it against his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet.

Crowley clenched his teeth as a long, keening sound escaped him, only slightly muffled by his own hand, clamped fast over his mouth.

He tried to straighten up but Aziraphale pressed him forward again. Crowley rolled his nipples between his fingers, tugging as Aziraphale gently lapped at him. 

His legs trembled. It felt like he was about to pitch forward.

Crowley reached out to steady himself…

No!

_Fuck._

Crowley flailed. No wall. No doors. No handles, no railings, no _fucking_ shower! There was nothing for him to brace against, nothing but Aziraphale gripping his hip and thigh. Crowley scrabbled at him. It wasn’t enough, he still felt like he was going to fall.

The _Bastard_ !

He had absolutely done this on purpose!

Crowley tensed as he panicked, but it made him clench, hard, feeling the angel lapping at his rim. Someone help him, he could _hear_ what Aziraphale was doing to him. Water poured down Crowley’s back over the angel’s face. Aziraphale would probably need to stop breathing soon. As it was, he’d be lucky if he didn’t drown himself.

Come to think of it, so would Crowley, gasping, spluttering under the spray of water as he threw his head back.

Unconcerned, Aziraphale shifted his position so that he could continue to mouth at Crowley’s clenching entrance, gently pressing his tongue against the muscle. Crowley’s belly rippled with pleasure, sending him staggering backwards, onto Aziraphale’s face. 

The angel pressed his tongue inside him, pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

Crowley moaned, arms flailing, desperate for something to brace against. He felt so exposed, wet and naked in the middle of his colossal bedroom, on display in a way he hadn’t been before when Aziraphale made love to him. 

Aziraphale usually held him close. 

The angel would cuddle the demon, covering him, petting him. Crowley always felt cherished when the angel touched him. He felt safe when he came with Aziraphale, the angel’s arms wrapped around him, the angel looking at him with devotion in his eyes, telling him he was loved.

This was very different. 

Hot water battered his corporation. His cock stuck out in front of him, exposed to the chill in the air. The wet mouth on his hole made him want to scream, to cling to the sanctuary of Aziraphale. 

There was only one way to get closer to Aziraphale, though, only one part of him that had contact with the angel.

It was the only way he was going to get more of what he craved.

He tried to make it easier for the angel. He tried to keep his muscles relaxed. 

Down there. 

It was fucking impossible. 

He felt his muscles flexing helplessly, twitching with every touch. There was no hiding it from Aziraphale, who could obviously feel everything. Whenever he moved back to shake the water from his golden locks, he could see everything too. 

Crowley puckered just thinking about it, feeling Aziraphale’s tongue pushed out of him by the movement of the muscles.

Crowley whined at the debauchery of it. 

He’d never felt so filthy.

He’ll never look at Aziraphale again without blushing. 

Or without getting hard.

When Aziraphale pulled back briefly, Crowley thought he was going to topple over. He flailed a hand backwards, seizing Aziraphale’s hair, holding him in place as the angel returned to placing slow, wet kisses on his hole.

Crowley’s hips stuttered. He didn’t know whether to push back or pull away.

Crowley grabbed his poor, neglected cock, crying out at the feeling. He wobbled, shifting his feet further apart. Aziraphale grabbed his left ankle and lifted Crowley’s leg, making him gasp as he wobbled again, rising onto his toes. 

Crowley clung to his own cock. He clung to Aziraphale’s hair. 

Fuck, he could hear himself moaning again.

Aziraphale placed Crowley’s foot on his own thigh, heel braced against his hip. 

Someone help him, with his knee bent like that, Crowley was all but sitting on the angel’s face. 

He didn’t care.

Crowley threw his head back and moaned as Aziraphale sucked at him in a wet, open mouthed kiss. Aziraphale suckled the tensing rim, tongue pressing in, probing, slowly weakening the resistance of the muscles, making Crowley yield to him. 

Crowley wailed.

Aziraphale rolled his tongue past Crowley’s fluttering hole, lapping inside the demon.

Crowley clenched his fingers tightly in Aziraphale’s hair, holding the angel firmly in place as he started to roll his hips, grinding himself on Aziraphale’s face, stroking his cock. He rocked forward onto his toes, pushing back until he felt the angel’s tongue licking deep within him.

Fuck, fuck, he was making so much noise. He clenched his teeth again, clamping his mouth shut and cutting off the loud pants, moaning, huffing through his nose.

It just felt so fucking good.

He loved it when the angel’s tongue pushed its way past his muscles. The angel seemed to have noticed too. He was matching Crowley’s rhythm, pushing his tongue into the demon every time Crowley pushed down. 

It made his muscles clench around the angel’s tongue and flutter when he was empty. He was writhing against Aziraphale’s mouth now. Hard. Bending his knees as he rolled, pushing down, down onto Aziraphale. 

“Fuck me.”

Crowley pumped his cock.

“Fuck me angel” he mumbled. “Fuck me.”

Aziraphale’s fingers clenched against his hip, his thigh. He pressed sloppy kisses against Crowley’s hole, sucking his entrance. 

Crowley wailed as he pumped his cock faster, rolling against Aziraphale. He came as the angel pushed his tongue inside him once more. 

Crowley moaned as he felt his hole spasming around the angel’s tongue. 

Someone help him, that was the most obscene thing he’d ever done. 

The angel’s tongue slipped out of him as he shuddered through the end of his orgasm. 

His hole fluttered. 

Warm water pounded his skin. 

He felt so fucking dirty.

He felt so fucking good.

Aziraphale suckled his tailbone, holding him steady as his corporation sagged against the angel.

Crowley panted, enjoying the warm thrill tingling through his corporation, making his muscles jump. The angel’s mouth, still sinfully close to his centre, gripping his hips firmly, keeping him steady. 

The angel kissed his hole again. 

Crowley heard him moan, felt it reverberate against his skin. 

A series of light licks tickled Crowley’s rim.

The demon’s eyes went wide as saucers.

Aziraphale wasn’t going to stop.

Crowley yelped loudly at the realisation. 

The angel’s touch was maddening.

Someone help him, his knees were going to buckle.

“Fuck!”

Crowley looked down at his cock. 

It was still flushed and hot and it looked like he might start growing again with a little encouragement. Fuck. Crowley whimpered, watching the water clean his come from the tiles and down the drain. 

Aziraphale began to suckle his rim again. 

Sucking, kissing, licking. 

Crowley grabbed his cock, already semi-hard again. He was chasing his next orgasm even sooner than he’d thought.

Aziraphale placed soft kisses against his hole.

Crowley grunted. The delicate touches had grown frustrating already, his arousal overtaking his sensitivity. He was so, very ready. He wanted more than soft little kisses.

Crowley rolled his hips. Inside. Why would the angel not put his tongue inside him? He should be inside. Inside.

Crowley panted. “In.”

He ground his hips. “Aziraphale, inside.”

“Fuck!”

He rolled his hips, pressing hard against Aziraphale’s face. The angel’s lips pecked chastely against his rim.

“FUCK!” Crowley panted hard, pumping his cock furiously, doubling over and pushing back against Aziraphale. 

“Angel, fucking fuck me, please!” Crowley wailed. “Inside! Put your tongue inside me, fuck! FUCK!”

His legs were shaking. He wasn’t going to make it, he was going to fall on his face. 

The way things were going, Aziraphale probably wouldn’t stop then, either.

Aziraphale gently pressed his tongue against Crowley. The puckered muscles yielded easily to him. He hummed, sending vibrations shooting up Crowley’s spine.

Crowley howled.

Planting his feet, he shoved himself onto Aziraphale again. The angel licked inside him. Crowley struggled to keep his muscles relaxed. The angel’s tongue stroked his passage. 

Crowley came, knees buckling under him.

His back hit soft mattress. 

Aziraphale grinned down at him. 

Crowley gasped. His hole was still twitching from the angel’s touch. 

Aziraphale leaned down, opening Crowley’s mouth in a kiss. The demon whimpered against him as jolts of pleasure continued to make him twist and tremble.

He lapped at the angel’s mouth, messily attempting to kiss back, even though his corporation wasn’t obeying him.

Aziraphale grinned at him. 

His hair stuck up in tufts where Crowley had pulled at it.

Crowley’s corporation felt limp. He watched the angel sit up beside him, then lift one of Crowley’s legs, draping it across his shoulders, the demon’s knee on one shoulder, ankle on the other. He left Crowley’s other leg where it was, splayed out to the side over Aziraphale’s legs. 

The angel looked down at Crowley’s nethers and hummed happily. 

Crowley blinked.

The air was cool on his skin, though his wet hole fluttered. Aziraphale had dried them when he’d moved them, but he’d kept Crowley wet and used.

The demon squirmed at the sensation, looking up at the angel desperately.

Aziraphale ran a hand over Crowley’s belly and up his chest, circling a reddened nipple and making Crowley’s breath hitch. He ran his fingers along Crowley’s skin, down his arm. Taking the demon by the wrist, he placed his hand back down on the bed, near Crowley's face. He took Crowley’s other arm and lay it down by the demon’s head too, pressing it gently down to let him know not to move.

 _Fuck_. He was so completely on display.

Crowley felt his dick stir at the thought. 

Oh, fuck, no. 

He watched Aziraphale place a gentle hand on his dick.

He’d moved before he’d even realised it, sitting bolt upright, clamping his hands around Aziraphale’s. 

“Nnnnng”. He was so sensitive. Not that his dick seemed to care what he thought, it was definitely hardening again.

Crowley trembled as the angel stopped what he was doing to cup his cheek, placing a kiss on his nose before gently guiding Crowley to lie down again, hands by his face. Crowley panted as he watched Aziraphale reaching for his dick again. His fingers twitched. “I can’t” he gasped, back arching as Aziraphale wrapped his fingers around his length, “Angel, I can’t.”

Aziraphale stopped what he was doing, running his fingers the length of Crowley’s torso and up his left arm until he placed his hand in the demon’s. 

“Do you want to try?” he whispered. “Or do you want to move?”

Crowley whined as Aziraphale lightly stroked his cock, caressing the palm of his hand as he waited for an answer. His arms twitched as Aziraphale swiped a finger across his slit, watching Crowley’s reaction carefully. 

Crowley writhed. “I want to try.” 

Aziraphale hummed. “Eyes open or eyes closed, love?” He let go of Crowley’s cock as he spoke. “You decide, darling, but once you choose, I’d like you to keep them that way. Which do you want?” He gave Crowley’s palm a gentle squeeze before pulling his hand away.

Crowley hesitated, staring up at the stars. 

He canted his hips. It only served to remind him that he was essentially spread-eagle across Aziraphale’s lap. He hated being so exposed without the angel’s touch. “Open” he whispered, watching the angel’s face break into an adoring smile. 

Crowley felt the angel’s lubricated finger against his rim as soon as he’d spoken. He bucked, struggling to stay still as Aziraphale gently stroked his hole. The angel paused, thumb softly stroking Crowley’s perineum, waiting for Crowley to settle before wrapping his hand around the demon’s cock.

Crowley’s arms jumped, belly clenching, but he stayed down, looking wildly at Aziraphale.

“Beautiful”, whispered the angel, as he slid his finger inside the demon.

Aziraphale slowly pulled his finger back out again, pausing only to make sure Crowley was watching him when he looked down, watching the tip of his finger press against the puckered muscles as they tightened. He beamed back at Crowley. “Beautiful” he whispered again.

Crowley blinked hard at the stars, fighting every muscle in his corporation. 

Ever so gently, Aziraphale began to open him up, slipping two fingers easily in and out, stroking the demon’s insides. “Exquisite, my darling”. Crowley watched him, wide eyed, fingers clenching at the sheets, while the angel whispered to him. “My sweetest boy.”

The angel caressed Crowley’s cock with feather-light touches while he added a third finger, carefully pressing back into the demon, always stroking his perineum.

Crowley was worried about his leg, draped over the angel’s shoulders. His knee was settled over one shoulder, but his heel was braced against the other shoulder, dangerously close to the angel’s face. 

Crowley’s legs were shaking.

He couldn’t stop it.

His cock ached, but Aziraphale was barely stroking him, light and slow. The angel looked away from him again, examining his progress. Crowley watched the angel’s expression, feeling the slow rhythm of his fingers. 

The angel looked fascinated. 

Crowley whimpered. Every bit of him trembled.

“Lovely, my darling.” Aziraphale eased his fingers back inside Crowley, finding his prostate and rubbing firm little circles. 

“Nnng!” 

Crowley’s corporation tensed under the angel’s touch. Aziraphale was still whispering lovely things to him, but Crowley wasn’t listening. 

He pressed his arms against the bed and fought to keep his legs still.

Then Aziraphale started thumbing his slit.

Crowley screamed when he came. No sound came out, but he threw his head back and arched his back, every muscle tensing hard.

“Stunning” 

Aziraphale was still fucking sweet-talking him. Crowley panted at the blurry stars as the tears ran into his hair. He was empty already, the angel’s fingers were gone. 

He hated it. His muscles clenching, cold and damp. Desperately, desperately empty. He was so sensitive but all he wanted was for Aziraphale to fill him.

A gentle hand caressed his belly, fingers sliding through his come.

“You do come so, so prettily, my love.”

Crowley watched helplessly as the angel leaned over him. Aziraphale placed Crowley’s leg in the crook of his elbow and kept the other over his shoulder, just about bending Crowley in two.

The angel settled his weight over him and leaned down to kiss him. “I do love you so very much.”

Crowley moaned as he felt the angel’s cock press against his hole. He felt so used already but Aziraphale hadn’t even been inside him yet.

The angel’s cock felt huge as Aziraphale entered Crowley. 

Aziraphale rocked gently into him, swallowing the demon’s moans with a deep, slow kiss.

The demon gasped, pulling away. Aziraphale had teased him, but hadn’t actually stretched him very much with his fingers, if the pressure now was any indicator. 

The angel took in his expression with a concerned smile. “Too much?”

Crowley shook his head wildly.

Aziraphale frowned at him. He stopped rocking, holding very, very still. “Darling, look at me” he whispered. Dark eyes ringed with yellow halos stared up at him. Aziraphale pressed a series of kisses to Crowley’s lips. “Do you want to take a break?”

Crowley focused on the feeling. Aziraphale had barely started. He shook his head. 

“Do you need me to prepare you some more?”

“No! Fuck, no, angel, please, please, just fuck me.”

“Tell me if it gets too much” Aziraphale smiled, as he resumed their kiss.

Aziraphale pressed into him. Slowly. Gently. 

Crowley canted his hips, trying to ease the discomfort.

Aziraphale broke their kiss, checking on Crowley, devotion in his eyes. 

Crowley nodded at him, belly rolling. He pouted, trying to catch Aziraphale’s mouth.

“Just fuck me.” he growled, Aziraphale’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Aziraphale began rocking, easing himself further into the demon.

Crowley whimpered, muscles gradually yielding as the angel’s cock relentlessly stretched him open. He watched his own leg, thrown over Aziraphale’s shoulder, bobbing in rhythm with the angel’s movements.

“I love you, darling” Aziraphale stayed low, pressing against Crowley, kissing his mouth, his nose, his cheeks. Any way the demon turned, Aziraphale was there to kiss him, whispering, coaxing him with soft kisses and even softer words, always rocking into him.

The angel took his time, moving at the same languid pace, enjoying the demon thoroughly as he pursued his orgasm. At last, he spilled himself inside the demon with a low moan, pressing his mouth to Crowley’s.

“I love you, Crowley”

“Luvyu.” Crowley moaned drowsily. Aziraphale kissed him. “I love you, angel.”

Aziraphale hummed contentedly. He let Crowley’s leg slip from his shoulder as he crawled down the length of him. 

Crowley gasped as Aziraphale gently stroked his hole. 

“Darling, you look beautiful. Plump and shiny. May I kiss you?”

Crowley gurgled. Someone help him, how did the angel find the nerve to just say things like that to him? 

And Aziraphale was actually waiting for an answer.

“Please. Angel.” Oh, mercy.

Aziraphale hummed absently, gently pressing the back of Crowley’s thighs, tacitly telling the demon to keep his legs open.

“Aziraphale.”

“I wonder what you taste like now?”

“YES! Fucking yes, angel, please!” 

Crowley writhed against the sheets, tensing in anticipation. “Kiss me”, he whined.

Aziraphale ducked immediately, kissing Crowley’s entrance passionately.

Crowley keened. It was even more unbearably intense than in the shower.

The angel was taking him apart.

Aziraphale moaned as he rolled his tongue past Crowley’s fluttering rim. He kissed Crowley’s tired muscles, pushing his tongue deep inside.

It was all Crowley could do not to thrash. His muscles jumped wildly as he tried his best to stay still. It was difficult not to, with the angel there, searching, tasting.

Aziraphale sank his index inside the demon, scooping some of his come to rub over Crowley’s puckering entrance, just so he could suckle it up while Crowley’s legs quaked wildly by his head. 

Aziraphale turned his attention to Crowley’s balls next, kissing and gently drawing the skin into his mouth. He kept moving at the same painfully slow pace, while Crowley stared helplessly down the length of his body. His cock was flushed and hard, the head wet where Aziraphale had stroked him. 

Crowley watched pearly fluid leak from his slit while Aziraphale moaned around his balls.

Aziraphale eventually kissed his way up Crowley’s cock, pausing to lick his slit, earning a small, tired yelp.

Grinning, Aziraphale climbed up to kiss Crowley, pressing himself against the demon’s entrance once more.

“Wait!” 

Crowley sobbed. 

“Wait” he whispered, “Angel, please wait.”

Aziraphale was already cupping his cheek, anxious eyes peering into his. “Darling?” 

“Please, please, Aziraphale”

“What is it, dearest? Tell me.”

“Say…” Crowley bit his lip with a whimper. “Angel, please say you love me.”

Aziraphale’s lips were as soft as ever as they brushed his. “I love you, Crowley”, he breathed. He kissed the demon’s mouth softly. “I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley whined as the angel kissed him, slowly and passionately. “I love you so very much, my love, my Crowley.”

Crowley kissed back dazedly. “Tell me you love me, angel, say it again.”

“I love you, Crowley, I love you. Rest now, my love, you need-”

“No!” Crowley shook his head. “Can I move my arms now, please?” he croaked.

“If you like, my love”

Crowley threw his arms around Aziraphale. “Fuck me, angel.”

Aziraphale hesitated just long enough for Crowley look him in the eye. “Angel, please. Please, I want you inside me.”

The angel sank smoothly into Crowley, who sighed happily. He picked Crowley off the mattress, getting to his knees, pulling the demon onto his lap. Crowley grinned, clinging to Aziraphale for a kiss.

Aziraphale ran his hands over the demon’s ass. He lifted Crowley up, almost off his cock and let him sink back down, forcing a surprised grunt from the demon. “Fuck, angel, I love you.”

Aziraphale raised the demon up again, driving them together hard, forcing another grunt from the demon. “I love you, angel, fuck, I love you.” 

The demon tried to get his jelly-legs under him for some leverage, but he gave up, letting Aziraphale set a merciless pace, gripping Crowley firmly and driving into him, while Crowley clung to him.

Crowley suddenly let go of Aziraphale’s neck, grabbing his cock and stroking frantically. He smirked at Aziraphale’s surprised expression as the angel readjusted his grip on the demon to compensate for the change of position. 

Crowley threw his head back as he brought a hand up to play with his nipple. 

He was desperate to come.

He slipped a finger into Aziraphale’s mouth, watching the startled angel suck his index as he struggled to keep up his rhythm. Crowley winked at the angel, slipping his middle finger into Aziraphale’s mouth. Crowley thumbed the angel’s plump bottom lip, so red and juicy it made him want to _bite_.

He wouldn’t risk it though, not bouncing on Aziraphale’s cock the way he was. As much as Crowley was demanding his attention elsewhere, Aziraphale hadn’t slowed down one bit.

He pulled his fingers from the angel’s mouth and slathered Aziraphale’s saliva over his nipple while the angel followed the movement with rapt attention. 

Crowley moaned for him. 

Everything felt so good. Fuck, he loved the feeling of Aziraphale filling him, giving him as much as he could take.

Crowley bit his lip, touching himself, pleasure in every fibre of his being. 

He swayed and twisted for Aziraphale, touching himself while the angel watched. 

The angel loved watching. 

Crowley pumped his cock, hand slipping over his sensitive tip, leaking, slicking the movement of his hand, stroking faster, faster, until he was coming, moaning his pleasure, shaking in the angel’s steady grip, sighing his name. 

Aziraphale never slowed down when Crowley came between them, spurting his come over the angel’s chest. Crowley trembled from his orgasm, lolling drowsily against Aziraphale.

The angel kept going, hard and fast while Crowley lay against him, whispering in his ear.

“I love you. Aziraphale, I love you so much. I’ve always loved you. Fuck me, angel. You feel so good. I want you, angel.”

The angel pushed into him a few more times, losing his rhythm, groaning as he came in a few long, hard thrusts.

“Angel.”

Crowley stayed exactly where he was, cozy in the angel’s arms. He kissed Aziraphale’s chest, smiling at the rapid rise and fall, the hot panting tickling his neck. The angel’s chest was flushed rosy. Crowley tingled all over.

The angel moved, his cock slipping free as he shifted Crowley. The demon grunted plaintively at him. The angel hummed back at him, lying down on the mattress and settling the demon to lie with his head in the crook of his shoulder.

“Did I hurt you? Are you uncomfortable at all?” He kissed the demon’s temple. Crowley tried to grunt dismissively, but it was more of a snore. 

[]

Aziraphale looked up at the stars.

“Look darling, a shooting star.” Aziraphale caressed his hair. 

“There’s another one! Oh! It must be a meteor shower! Come on, darling, let’s go watch.”

Eyes wide, Crowley barely had time to panic about what the angel was up to: they were already out on the roof. 

Crowley braced for the shock of cold, but Aziraphale had placed them in a large reclining love seat, wrapped in a ridiculously warm and cosy blanket. 

The night air on his face was cool, making the blanket feel even more snug.

Crowley wiggled. 

They were in their pyjamas. He was snuggled against Aziraphale, the angel’s hand cupping his rump possessively. 

Crowley was dozing already. Thoroughly sated.

Soft fluttering kisses against his temple.

“Another one, love, look!”

Crowley grunted. He was _never_ moving. Warm, and snug and gloriously fucked to exhaustion. 

“Oh! That one was a meteorite, actually.” the angel whispered against his temple, briefly interrupting the chain of kisses. “Fell over that way…” 

Crowley opened one eye.

Another meteorite blazed through the night sky.

Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s jaw, caressing his cheek. Kisses warmed Crowley’s skin as he stared up at the night sky.

Another meteorite.

“Angels” Crowley shivered. 

Aziraphale hummed, kissing his temple. “Yes, my love?” He tucked the blanket around Crowley, snuggling him closer. 

It didn’t help. 

Crowley shivered again.

“No, Aziraphale.” Crowley watched as another light streaked across the night sky on its way down. “Angels” he repeated. “They’re falling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> Somewhere around here, I really should thank the reader who wrote me a comment which helped inspire this story. Also to apologise to them.
> 
> Reader: Wouldn't it be cute and funny if Gabe found out whenever Aziraphale miracled dirty things with Crowley? LMAO.  
> Me: So cute and so funny! LMAO  
> My Brain: *Does this*
> 
> So thank you, reader, and I'm sorry you'll probably not read this story with the intimidating tags.


End file.
